FALL TO PIECES by butterflybetty in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella não falou uma palavra a ninguém em mais de dois anos. Charlie está frustrado e perdido em como ajudá-la. Quando os Cullen se mudam para Forks, eles serão capazes de ajudá-la a se abrir? Charlie continuará lá se ele realmente souber o...
1. Chapter 1

**FALL TO PIECES**

**Autora:** **butterflybetty** ( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1964154/ butterflybetty )

**Tradutoras:** Ju Martinhão & Lary Reeden

**Shipper**: Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Dor / Conforto / Romance

**Censura:** + 18

**Fic Original:** Fall to Pieces ( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5589527/ 1/ Fall_to_Pieces )

**Sinopse: **Bella não falou uma palavra a ninguém em mais de dois anos. Charlie está frustrado e perdido em como ajudá-la. Quando os Cullen se mudam para Forks, eles serão capazes de ajudá-la a se abrir? Charlie continuará lá se ele realmente souber o que ela estava escondendo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota das Tradutoras: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**butterflybetty, **__a nós só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>CAIR AOS PEDAÇOS<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_**Bella POV**_

Sentei-me no assento da janela do meu quarto e vi o sol nascer e cair atrás das nuvens que cobriam a Península Olímpica. Eu podia ouvir Charlie se movendo lá embaixo na cozinha e eu sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele viesse me checar novamente. Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro e liguei a água quente. Retirei meu pijama pesado e entrei no chuveiro sem olhar para mim mesma no espelho. Eu não precisava me ver, ver o estrago, as marcas, a minha vergonha.

Eu rapidamente lavei os meus longos cabelos escuros e pequeno corpo delgado. Desliguei a água e me sequei. Saí do chuveiro, novamente evitando o espelho que ficava na minha frente. Voltei para o meu quarto e vesti minha calcinha, sutiã, jeans, camiseta de manga comprida e botas. Vesti um moletom que era muito grande e corri a minha escova pelo meu cabelo, deixando-o escorrido para que escondesse o meu rosto.

Peguei minha mochila e desci as escadas para a cozinha, onde Charlie estava de pé na frente do fogão nos fazendo alguns ovos. Ele se virou e me deu um pequeno sorriso, mas eu não o devolvi. Eu não tinha nada pelo que sorrir agora. Sentei-me na mesa. Charlie estabeleceu um prato de ovos na minha frente e eu apenas olhei para o prato antes de olhar de volta para ele.

"Você tem que comer." Charlie disse. Peguei meu garfo e dei uma pequena mordida nos meus ovos e o estabeleci de volta na mesa. "Você precisa comer mais que isso".

Eu não disse nada quando ele se sentou na minha frente com o seu próprio prato de ovos. Peguei meu garfo e comi mais alguns pedaços de ovos antes de estabelecer meu garfo para baixo e empurrar meu prato. Ouvi Charlie suspirar e sabia o que estava por vir.

"Bella, você precisa comer mais." Ele disse. Eu só olhei para ele e encarei.

"Por favor, fale comigo?" Ele disse. Eu virei minha cabeça e trouxe meus joelhos ao meu peito.

"Diga-me quem te machuca?" Ele sussurrou. Enterrei minha cabeça nos meus joelhos e escondi o meu rosto dele. Eu não queria que ele visse a minha vergonha. "Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e levantei. Peguei minha mochila e fiz meu caminho para fora da casa. Pendurei minha mochila sobre meus ombros e fiz a caminhada para a escola na garoa leve da chuva. Mantive meus braços cruzados sobre o meu peito em um esforço para manter parte do meu interior aquecido. Andei pelo estacionamento da escola, ao mesmo tempo em que um Volvo brilhante e prata parou no estacionamento, seguido por um jeep vermelho monstruoso. Todo mundo parou e olhou para eles, exceto eu. Eu só abaixei minha cabeça e fiz o meu caminho para dentro da escola.

Fui até meu armário e coloquei meu livro de Biologia e de Espanhol para dentro. Peguei meu livro de Inglês e meu livro de História e fechei meu armário. Fiz o meu caminho, lentamente, até a minha primeira aula do dia. Eu fui a primeira a chegar lá, como eu geralmente era, e tomei meu assento no fundo. Ninguém escolheu sentar-se em torno de mim, o que me deixou extremamente feliz. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e inclinei-me, então o meu cabelo estava bloqueando a visão das pessoas do meu rosto. Observei através do meu cabelo enquanto o resto dos estudantes entrava. A maioria deles nem sequer se incomodou em olhar para mim. Fiquei feliz que eles finalmente pararam. Quase todos estavam aqui quando duas garotas entraram na sala de aula. Elas devem ser as novas alunas, pensei comigo mesma.

A primeira das garotas era simplesmente menor do que eu. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e profundos olhos negros. Ela tinha o sorriso mais bonito no rosto. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu largamente, fazendo-me afundar de volta no meu lugar ainda mais. A garota ao lado dela era pelo menos 15 centímetros mais alta que a primeira. Ela tinha um corpo lindo com pernas longas, quadris curvilíneos e longos e sedosos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis brilhantes. Ela quase parecia entediada. Elas fizeram o seu caminho até o Sr. Owens e entregaram a ele os seus comprovantes.

"Oh, sim, Srta. Cullen e Srta. Hale. Estávamos à espera de vocês." Disse o Sr. Owens enquanto assinava seus comprovantes. "Eu sou o Sr. Owens. Aqui estão os seus livros e suas listas de leitura para o ano." Ele parou e olhou ao redor da sala por cadeiras vazias para elas. Seus olhos caíram sobre as duas em torno de mim e ele franziu a testa suavemente. "Vocês podem tomar os assentos vazios nos fundos".

"Obrigada." A pequena deu um gritinho.

"Sim, obrigada." A loira disse secamente. Elas vieram para o fundo e sentaram-se nos assentos ao lado e em frente a mim. A pequena se virou e olhou para mim.

"Eu sou Alice Cullen. Esta é a minha irmã, Rosalie Hale." Disse a menina duende estendendo a sua mão. Eu apenas olhei para a mão dela e de volta para o seu rosto.

"Ela não fala." Disse Ângela Weber, uma garota alta com longos cabelos escuros e amáveis olhos negros. Ela me deu um sorriso suave. "O nome dela é Bella Swan. Eu sou Ângela Weber".

"Ela não pode falar?" Alice perguntou quando ela e Rosalie viraram para Ângela.

"Não, ela não fala. Ela não disse uma palavra em mais de dois anos. Ela prefere ficar sozinha." Disse Ângela.

"Oh." Alice disse tristemente. Ela e Rosalie viraram e olharam para mim novamente e eu abaixei minha cabeça e me escondi atrás do meu cabelo. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Nós não vamos machucar você." Alice sussurrou apenas alto o suficiente para eu ouvir.

Eu só abaixei minha cabeça ainda mais, focando a minha atenção no meu caderno de desenho. Sr. Owens começou sua aula, mas eu não ouvi. Ele sabia que não devia me chamar. Isso enfurecia a maioria dos meus professores, mas ele parecia entender mais do que os outros que eu não gostava da atenção. Não mais, de qualquer maneira. O sinal tocou e todo mundo se levantou e começou a arrumar suas coisas enquanto eu ficava sentada lá. Alice se virou para olhar para mim.

"Bella, eu posso acompanhá-la para a sua próxima aula?" Ela me perguntou em voz baixa. Eu mal balancei minha cabeça. "Ok".

Ela e Rosalie viraram e saíram da sala de aula. Levantei-me e juntei minhas coisas e fiz meu caminho para o corredor. Fui até a minha aula de História do segundo período. Eu vi Rosalie e Alice conversando com dois meninos. O primeiro era muito grande. Ele tinha um monte de músculos, cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos castanhos. Ele tinha uma carranca no rosto enquanto ouvia o que quer que elas estivessem dizendo a ele. O outro rapaz era tão alto quanto o primeiro, mas ele não era tão grande. Ele tinha cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis. Ele olhou para cima e me pegou olhando. Abaixei minha cabeça e praticamente corri para dentro da sala de aula. Peguei meu assento usual nos fundos e puxei meus joelhos ao meu peito. Poucos minutos depois, os dois garotos do corredor entraram na minha sala de aula. Ambos olharam para mim e franziram a testa antes de irem até o Sr. Davis.

"Sr. Cullen e Sr. Hale, bem-vindos a Forks. Eu sou o Sr. Davis. Aqui estão seus livros de História. Podem tomar os lugares perto da Srta. Swan." Sr. Davis disse, apontando para mim. Eles vieram e sentaram-se na minha frente. O garoto grande se virou e olhou para mim.

"Eu sou Emmett Cullen, irmão de Alice. Este é Jasper Hale, o irmão de Rose." Disse Emmett.

"É bom conhecer você, Bella." Jasper disse. "Se pudermos fazer algo por você, por favor, nos avise. Nós prometemos não machucar você".

Eu apenas olhei em seus olhos por um momento antes de abaixar minha cabeça para trás do meu cabelo. Ouvi ambos suspirarem e virarem para a frente. Sr. Davis começou sua aula e eu voltei para o meu caderno de desenho. O Sr. Davis era monótono falando e falando sobre a guerra civil.

"Bella, você pode me dizer os estados que lutaram pela confederação?" Perguntou o Sr. Davis. Eu só olhei para ele e encarei. "Bella, responda à minha pergunta".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Os primeiros capítulos serão muito curtos, mas eles devem aumentar muito rapidamente. Sr. Davis não é Peter nesta história! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, mais uma tradução começando... o que acharam desse início? O que vc´s acham que aconteceu com Bella?_

_Como eu sempre digo nas fics dessa autora, a minha proposta é postar 1 capítulo por dia, mas só se tiver __**no mínimo **__10 reviews! Eu não vou ficar falando isso em todos os capítulos, mas só haverá capítulos diários com essa condição! É o mínimo que vc´s podem fazer..._

_Essa tradução eu tenho o prazer de dividir com a Lary Reeden! Quem ainda não leu, ela tem várias fics traduzidas e escritas postadas no perfil dela:_

_http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2326045/ Lary_Reeden (retirar os espaços)_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem ainda não leu, ontem comecei a postar a traduç__ão de uma fic que é perfeita, chama-se __**High Anxiety**__. Quem ainda não leu, comece pq vale a pena! E não esqueça de deixar reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 2**

_Bella POV_

"Senhor, eu sei quais são." Disse Jasper.

"Eu não estava perguntando a você, Jasper. Eu estava perguntando a Bella." Disse o Sr. Davis. Eu podia sentir meu corpo começar a tremer enquanto todo mundo olhava para mim. O Sr. Davis se aproximou de mim e se ajoelhou na frente da minha mesa. Ele gentilmente estendeu a mão para pegar a minha mão, mas eu me afastei. "Responda à pergunta, Bella".

"Sen-" Começou Emmett.

"Não... Bella, responda à pergunta." Disse o Sr. Davis.

Balancei minha cabeça para ele e ele estreitou os olhos para mim. Ele apenas suspirou e voltou para a frente da sala de aula. Eu sabia que ele estava frustrado comigo. Abaixei meu cabelo novamente. O Sr. Davis simplesmente me ignorou pelo resto da aula. O sinal tocou e todo mundo se levantou e recolheu suas coisas para sair. Eu lentamente me levantei e recolhi as minhas coisas e saí da sala de aula. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice estavam esperando fora da sala. Eu congelei por uma fração de segundo antes de simplesmente reforçar o aperto que eu tinha em meus livros e fazer meu caminho pelo corredor. Eles rapidamente acertaram o passo comigo. Parei e eles também.

"Bella, nós não vamos machucá-la." Disse Rosalie. Eu apenas olhei para ela. "Nós entendemos sobre a dor".

"Você pode confiar em nós." Disse Emmett. Olhei para ele e dei um passo para trás. Ele não fez nenhum esforço para dar um passo para mais perto de mim.

"Você não precisa ter medo de nós." Disse Jasper. Olhei para ele e franzi a testa. Dei um passo e eles também caminharam comigo. Parei de novo e olhei para eles, confusa. "Está tudo bem. Prometemos que não vamos te machucar e prometemos que não vamos deixar ninguém te machucar".

"Por favor, Bella?" Perguntou Alice. Olhei para ela e balancei minha cabeça lentamente.

Passei por eles novamente, mas eles não me seguiram desta vez. Fiz meu caminho até a minha aula de Trigonometria e tomei meu assento no fundo. Abaixei minha cabeça por trás do meu cabelo e tirei meu caderno de desenho enquanto todo mundo entrava. Senti um par de olhos em mim e olhei para cima e vi o garoto mais maravilhoso parado na porta de entrada da sala de aula. Ele era alto, com músculos bem definidos, uma mandíbula forte, pele pálida, cabelos ruivos selvagens e profundos olhos verdes. Seus olhos perfuraram em mim e eu senti como se ele pudesse ver a minha alma. Ele quebrou o olhar do meu e eu soltei a respiração que eu nem tinha percebido que estive segurando. Eu o segui com os meus olhos enquanto ele entrava na direção do Sr. Varner e entregava o seu comprovante.

"Edward, bem-vindo a Forks. Eu sou o Sr. Varner. Aqui está o seu livro. Você pode tomar o assento ao lado de Bella." Disse o Sr. Varner, apontando para mim.

"Obrigado, senhor." Disse Edward em uma voz que parecia de veludo.

Era suave e sensual e eu senti uma estranha sensação de paz rolar sobre meu corpo. Ele veio e se sentou no assento ao meu lado e se virou para olhar para mim e eu, mais uma vez, encontrei-me perdida em seus incríveis olhos verdes. Quebrei o olhar e olhei para o meu caderno de desenho, tentando recuperar a compostura.

"Eu sou Edward Cullen. Você deve ser a Bella de quem a minha família me falou." Ele disse suavemente. Eu olhei para ele e apenas o encarei.

"Eu não me incomodaria em falar com ela. Ela não fala." Lauren Mallory deu uma risadinha. Sua voz arranhou meus nervos. Ela soava como uma hiena. "Eu sou Lauren Mallory".

"Edward Cullen." Ele disse, ignorando a mão dela. Ele olhou de volta para mim. "Então, Bella, você não fala?"

"Eu acabei de dizer isso a você." Lauren bufou. Edward a ignorou e ficou olhando para mim.

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Edward murmurou com um sorriso torto. Eu apenas olhei para ele. "Você pode confiar em mim e em minha família. Asseguro a você que nós não vamos machucar você".

Ele me deu uma piscada e outro sorriso torto antes de se voltar para o Sr. Varner, que tinha acabado de começar a aula. Tentei me concentrar no meu caderno de desenho, mas eu estava tendo problemas nisso. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim o tempo todo. Eu não entendia por que ele e sua família sentiam essa necessidade de falar comigo. De tentar me fazer sentir melhor. Eles jamais poderiam compreender. Eles nunca quereriam que eu fosse sua amiga se eles realmente soubessem o que eu tinha feito.

O sinal tocou e eu continuei sentada ali, enquanto todos se levantaram e fizeram o seu caminho para fora da sala de aula, exceto Edward. Ele apenas ficou lá sentado me olhando. Abaixei minha cabeça e peguei minhas coisas, deixando a sala e fazendo meu caminho pelo corredor, com Edward me seguindo. Ele me seguiu por todo o caminho até o ginásio.

Eu o ignorei até entrar no vestiário. Parei por um segundo quando vi Rose e Alice se trocando em suas roupas de ginástica. Ambas olharam para mim e sorriram suavemente. Eu só abaixei minha cabeça e fui para o meu armário peguei meu shorts e camiseta de mangas longas. Entrei na cabine e tirei minha roupa de escola, colocando a roupa de ginástica. Eu tenho feito isso todos os dias por mais de dois anos. Vesti meus tênis de educação física e peguei minhas roupas de escola e as joguei de volta no meu armário. Eu saí para o ginásio. Rose e Alice estavam com Emmett, Jasper e Edward. Todo mundo estava reunido em torno do treinador Clapp. Eu fui até lá, mas fiquei longe o bastante para não fazer contato com ninguém.

"Hoje nós vamos jogar vôlei. Vou separá-los em quatro equipes. Swan, você sabe o que fazer." Disse o treinador Clapp.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e comecei as minhas voltas ao redor do ginásio. Treinador Clapp é o único professor, além do Sr. Owens, que não me empurra. Ele me deixa correr ao redor do ginásio todos os dias em vez de participar dos jogos como todo mundo faz. Ele separou todos em seus times e eles começaram seus jogos. Eu só me concentrei em não cair. Cair é o que me levou a esta confusão, eu pensei. Não pense sobre isso, eu me repreendi. Cerrei meus punhos e cravei as unhas nas palmas das minhas mãos. Isso sempre me impede de pensar demais. O Treinador Clapp finalmente nos dispensou e esperei até que todos houvessem deixado o ginásio antes de fazer meu caminho para o vestiário. Peguei minhas roupas e entrei na cabine de novo. Eu me troquei rapidamente e levei minha roupa de ginástica de volta ao meu armário e o tranquei. Peguei minha mochila e fiz o caminho do vestiário para o corredor. Eu congelei e franzi a testa quando vi Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Edward esperando por mim.

"Bella, você gostaria de se juntar a nós para o almoço?" Perguntou Emmett. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Por favor?" Perguntou Alice. Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente.

Eu me virei e caminhei pelo corredor até o refeitório. Eu sabia que eles estavam bem atrás de mim, mas eu só me foquei em meus pés. Entrei no refeitório e fui para a minha mesa de sempre no fundo. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e lápis e comecei a desenhar como sempre. Eu podia sentir os Cullen e os Hale olhando para mim, mas eu não olhei para eles. Alguém colocou um sanduíche e uma maçã na minha frente. Olhei para cima e vi Emmett se afastando de mim. Eu empurrei os dois para longe de mim e voltei para o meu caderno.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora - Lary Reeden:<strong>

_Oiiii. __Minha segunda tradução com a Ju *o*, estou tão feliz, sempre a admirei como tradutora e agora ser companheira dela em duas histórias é muito gratificante. Obrigada por todas as reviews. _

_Agora falando do capítulo, professor chatinho esse né. E tivemos um pouco de Edward – todos comemoram - pelo menos agora, porque a fic trata de um assunto muito sério e triste. Até mais beijos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Só consegui postar agora pq fui pra SP a trabalho e cheguei agora a pouco... quanto à Lary, eu é que agradeço a ajuda que ela tem me dado com as traduções, a menina é "pirada", ela traduz tudo tão rápido que eu fico até boba! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 3**

_**Emmett POV**_

Nós fizemos nosso caminho atrás de Bella para o refeitório. Ela foi para uma mesa no fundo sem pegar algo para comer. Ela já estava magra demais, então eu peguei para ela um sanduíche de peru e uma maçã. Os outros passaram e se sentaram em uma mesa do outro lado de Bella na sala. Eu fui até lá e coloquei o sanduíche e a maçã na mesa e saí sem dizer uma palavra. Fui até os outros e sentei-me ao lado de Rose. Olhei de volta para Bella. Ela tinha empurrado o sanduíche e a maçã para longe. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e olhei para os outros. Eles tinham olhares semelhantes de preocupação em seus rostos.

"Então, Bella." Eu disse.

"Nós precisamos ajudá-la." Disse Rose. Apertei meu braço em torno dela. Eu sabia que era difícil para ela e Alice.

"Alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre ela?" Edward perguntou. Notei o olhar curioso em seus olhos sobre os sentimentos dele por ela.

"Esta garota no primeiro período da aula de Inglês minha e de Rose disse que ela não falou uma palavra em mais de dois anos." Disse Alice.

"Alguém no meu terceiro período em Espanhol disse que ela costumava ser líder de torcida até o início do seu segundo ano. Alguma coisa tem de ter acontecido durante o verão do seu ano de caloura para o segundo ano, porque eles disseram que ela saiu das líderes de torcida e afastou todos os seus amigos. Ela se recusa a falar com alguém e não gosta de ser tocada." Disse Jasper. Eu me virei de volta para Bella e notei que ela estava dobrada sobre o seu livro de desenho.

"Ela desenha muito." Eu disse.

"Ela parece ter medo de tudo e todos." Rose disse tristemente.

"Nós precisamos tentar ajudá-la. Talvez devêssemos falar com Carlisle." Disse Edward.

"Essa é uma boa ideia." Eu disse quando o sinal tocou.

Nós cinco ficamos sentados lá até que todos deixaram o refeitório. Bella se levantou e jogou o sanduíche não comido e a maçã no lixo antes de fazer seu caminho para fora do refeitório. Nós apenas nos olhamos e nos levantamos e a seguimos. Eu sabia que nós tínhamos que ajudá-la. Ela precisava de nós. Pensei em uma série de maneiras que nós precisávamos dela.

_**Edward POV**_

Segui o resto da minha família para fora do refeitório e segui pelo corredor até o meu armário. Coloquei meus livros da manhã para cima e vi Bella arrancar os livros de Biologia e Espanhol. Pelo menos nós estávamos nas mesmas aulas esta tarde. Ela se virou e caminhou para a nossa sala de aula. Eu a segui, perto o suficiente para ajudá-la se ela precisasse, mas não perto o suficiente para assustá-la. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era assustá-la mais do que ela já estava. Fiz o meu caminho para a sala de aula e até o professor.

"Você deve ser Edward Cullen. Eu sou o Sr. Banner. Aqui está o seu livro. Você pode tomar o assento ao lado de Bella." Disse o Sr. Banner, apontando a mesa no fundo.

"Obrigado, senhor." Eu disse. Voltei e me sentei no banco ao lado de Bella. Ela olhou para cima e senti meu coração perder uma batida pelo olhar perdido e solitário em seu rosto. "Foi bom o seu almoço?"

Ela apenas olhou para mim por um momento antes de olhar de volta para o seu caderno de desenho. Suspirei internamente e voltei-me para o Sr. Banner, que tinha acabado de começar sua aula. Eu não tenho certeza do que se trata sobre Bella que me faz querer ajudá-la. Eu posso ver a dor em que ela está e isso parte meu coração. Talvez seja porque eu vi essa mesma dor em meus próprios olhos. Eu vi essa dor nos olhos de Rose e de Alice. Nos olhos de Jasper e de Emmett. O sinal tocou e eu levantei e reuni minhas coisas. Bella apenas ficou sentada lá e esperou até que todos os outros tivessem saído. Eu apenas esperei por ela. Ela reuniu suas coisas e passou por mim e saiu para o corredor. Eu a segui para o corredor e para a nossa última aula do dia. Eu a segui para a nossa aula de Espanhol e fiz meu caminho até a professora.

"Sr. Cullen, bem-vindo a Forks. Eu sou a Senhora Goff. Aqui está o seu livro. Você pode tomar o assento ao lado da Senhorita Swan, mas certifique-se de não tocá-la." Disse a Sra. Goff, apenas alto o suficiente para eu ouvir.

"Sim, senhora." Eu disse.

Eu fui até lá e sentei-me ao lado de Bella. Ela tinha a cabeça inclinada sobre o caderno de desenho e tinha os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros. A Sra. Goff começou sua aula e eu voltei minha atenção para a frente. Tentei concentrar minha atenção na aula, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada além de Bella. O sinal tocou e todos, exceto eu e Bella, saíram da sala de aula. Bella finalmente reuniu as coisas dela e arrastou-se para fora da sala de aula. Eu a segui para fora da sala e até os nossos armários. Ela agarrou os livros que ela precisava e saiu da escola. Eu a segui até que estávamos no estacionamento. Rose, Emmett, Jasper e Alice estavam parados ao lado dos carros esperando por mim. Nós todos apenas observamos enquanto Bella se afastava da escola.

Todos nós entendíamos a dor que Bella sentia. Todos nós tínhamos estado lá e feito isso. Mesmo que nós não soubéssemos exatamente pelo que ela passou, uma coisa era dolorosamente óbvia, toda vez que nós olhávamos nos seus olhos castanho chocolate. Ela tinha sido ferida e precisava de nós. Eu poderia dizer, com base nos olhares dos meus irmãos, que eles concordavam comigo. Nós não desistiríamos dessa garota que acabamos de conhecer hoje. Nós faríamos o que quer que pudéssemos para ajudá-la a curar do que quer que tenha acontecido com ela. A fim de fazer isso, precisaríamos da ajuda de Carlisle e Esme.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e subi no meu Volvo. Alice e Jasper subiram comigo enquanto Emmett e Rose entraram no jeep dele. Saímos do estacionamento e fomos para casa. Nós paramos em frente e vimos um carro da polícia estacionado em frente. Todos nós saímos e nos dirigimos para dentro. Abrimos a porta da frente e encontramos Carlisle e Esme sentados no sofá com um homem com cabelo escuro e olhos escuros. Ele parecia cansado e preocupado. Ele parecia um homem que esteve carregando o mundo inteiro sobre esses ombros e ele provavelmente estava com Bella.

"Oi, Carlisle." Eu disse.

"Oi, crianças, este é Charlie Swan. Charlie, esses são os nossos filhos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e Edward. Eles vão para a escola com Bella." Disse Carlisle.

"É bom conhecer todos vocês, crianças." Disse Charlie.

"Você também, Sr. Swan. Estávamos esperando falar com Carlisle sobre Bella." Eu disse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, Bella realmente não deixa ninguém se aproximar dela... o que será que aconteceu? Alguém tem alguma ideia?_

_Pra quem perguntou, essa fic tem 50 capítulos!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 4**

_**Charlie POV**_

Observei Bella sair de casa esta manhã e me sentei à mesa suspirando. Eu não sabia o que fazer por ela. Ela tinha se trancado de mim e eu não sabia como ajudá-la. Pensei que se eu desse a ela algum tempo e espaço, ela viria até mim e me deixaria ajudá-la, mas ela não veio. Já se passaram dois anos e não tenho visto nada além da minha filha definhando.

Tudo começou há dois anos. Em uma noite Bella passou de feliz e despreocupada para perdida e com medo e uma concha de pessoa. Eu estava sentado no sofá assistindo um jogo de baseball como sempre fazia. Bella estava em Port Angeles comprando material para sua arte. Ouvi o ronco da sua caminhonete parar na garagem e alguns minutos depois, a porta se abriu. Eu pulei para os meus pés enquanto Bella tentou passar correndo por mim, mas eu bloqueei seu caminho. Eu tive que lutar para voltar a bile que surgiu na minha boca quando eu vi a minha linda menina com hematomas e sangue por toda parte. Ela se recusou a me contar o que aconteceu com ela. Ela se recusou a me dizer qualquer coisa.

Eu a arrastei para a cozinha para que eu pudesse tirar fotos para colocar no relatório policial. Ela chorou em silêncio enquanto eu as tirei. Então ela correu para o quarto dela e bateu a porta. Eu ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado e eu sabia que deveria impedi-la, mas eu vi o olhar em seus olhos. Ela não podia lidar com isso agora. Sentei no chão diante da porta do seu quarto por uma hora e a ouvi chorar no chuveiro. Ela finalmente desligou a água e eu a ouvi voltar para o seu quarto. Bati em sua porta e tentei fazê-la falar comigo, mas ela recusou.

Eu a deixei, pensando que ela só precisava de algum tempo. Eu sabia que alguém a tinha machucado. Eu sabia que ela havia sido estuprada, mas eu não sabia como ajudá-la sem machucá-la mais. Quando eu a ouvi gritando em seu sono, eu queria levar tudo embora, mas eu não sabia como. Nos últimos dois anos, eu sentei e a assisti lentamente se acovardar.

Eu me levantei e caminhei para a minha viatura. Subi e fui para a delegacia. Estacionei em minha vaga e segui para dentro. Fui direto ao meu escritório e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Sentei-me à minha mesa e tirei o arquivo que eu tinha lá. Eu o abri e olhei através das imagens. Elas eram de Bella, tiradas há dois anos.

Eu sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa e decidi que a melhor coisa seria forçá-la a conseguir alguma ajuda. Agarrei meu arquivo e caminhei até a recepção.

"Mark, quando o novo médico chega à cidade?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele já está aqui. Eles se mudaram alguns dias atrás".

"Ok, eu vou estar fora da delegacia pelo resto do dia." Eu disse.

"Ok." Ele disse.

Peguei o arquivo e me dirigi de volta para o meu carro. Não seria difícil encontrar a casa deles em uma cidade pequena como Forks. Eu sabia que a única casa que tinha sido vendida no último ano era bem na fronteira da cidade. Dirigi até lá e estacionei em frente. Peguei o arquivo e caminhei até a porta da frente. Bati na porta e esperei. Poucos minutos depois, a porta se abriu e eu dei de cara com uma bonita mulher, com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis. Ela não podia ter mais de trinta.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" Ela perguntou com um grande sorriso.

"Esta é a casa do Dr. Cullen?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu sou a esposa dele, Esme. Por favor, entre." Ela disse. Ela recuou e eu entrei na casa. Ela fechou a porta atrás de mim.

"Eu sou Charlie Swan. Eu estava esperando para falar com ele sobre a minha filha." Eu disse.

"É claro." Esme disse com um sorriso. "Por favor, sente-se e eu vou chamá-lo".

"Obrigado." Eu disse.

Eu continuei e me sentei no sofá enquanto ela caminhou até as escadas. Ela voltou alguns minutos depois, seguida por um homem alto e magro com cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis. Ele não parecia muito mais velho que Esme. Levantei-me e estiquei a mão para ele.

"Eu sou Charlie Swan." Eu disse.

"Carlisle Cullen." Ele disse apertando a minha mão. "Por favor, sente-se. Em que posso ajudá-lo hoje?"

"É a minha filha, Bella. Algo aconteceu com ela um par de anos atrás e ela se recusa a me dizer o que foi. Na verdade, ela se recusa a falar." Eu disse.

"Ela não fala de forma alguma?" Perguntou Carlisle, enquanto uma Esme surpresa sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Nem uma palavra, exceto por alguns gritos quando ela dorme, o que não é muito." Eu disse.

"Você pode dizer-me qualquer coisa que possa ter causado isso?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Tudo o que sei é que há dois anos e um mês, ela foi para Port Angeles para ir a uma loja de arte para comprar suprimentos. Bella é uma artista incrível. Ela voltou para casa e tinha os dois olhos negros, hematomas no pescoço e nos braços, um lábio rebentado e um nariz quebrado. Sua camisa tinha sido rasgada e havia sangue na virilha do jeans. Eu acho que ela foi atacada e estuprada, mas ela se recusa a me dizer alguma coisa. Consegui tirar essas fotos antes de ela ir até seu quarto e passar uma hora no chuveiro. Tentei falar com ela novamente, mas ela se recusou a deixar-me entrar no seu quarto. Essa foi a primeira noite em que ela teve os pesadelos, se posso chamá-los assim. Ela acordou no meio da noite gritando. Corri e a encontrei em sua cama se debatendo em torno de algo, como se ela estivesse tentando lutar com alguém. Ela começou a arranhar seus braços e eu a segurei até que ela acordou. Quando ela correu para o banheiro e vomitou. Ela não dorme, apenas a cada cinco ou seis dias quando está exausta. Ela quase não come. Ela perdeu cerca de 22 quilos nos últimos dois anos. O único som que ela alguma vez faz são os gritos quando ela finalmente dorme." Expliquei. Carlisle e Esme olharam através das fotos da noite em que Bella foi atacada.

"Pobre criança." Esme sussurrou. Carlisle colocou seu braço ao redor dela e olhou para mim.

"Ela fala com alguém na escola?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Não. Os professores me dizem que tudo o que ela faz é sentar em sua mesa e desenhar. Alguns dos seus professores tentaram estimulá-la a falar, mas ela se recusa. As crianças da escola a intimidam, mas ela acaba desligando isso." Eu afirmei.

"Onde está a mãe dela?" Perguntou Esme.

"A mãe dela nos deixou quando Bella tinha dois anos." Eu disse.

"Sinto muito." Disse Esme.

"O que você gostaria que eu fizesse?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse. "Eu simplesmente preciso de ajuda. Ela precisa de ajuda. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu pensei que se eu lhe desse algum tempo, então ela falaria comigo, mas ela não vai. Sinto falta da minha Bella".

"Charlie, estou disposto a fazer o que posso, mas você tem que entender que não será fácil." Disse Carlisle.

"Eu só quero a minha Bella de volta. Mesmo que seja apenas uma pequena parte." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas. A porta da frente se abriu e todos nós olhamos para ver cinco crianças em torno da idade de Bella entrando na casa.

"Oi, Carlisle." Disse um menino de cabelos ruivos.

"Oi, crianças, este é Charlie Swan. Charlie, esses são os nossos filhos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e Edward. Eles vão para a escola com Bella." Disse Carlisle.

"É bom conhecer todos vocês, crianças." Disse Charlie.

"Você também, Sr. Swan. Estávamos esperando falar com Carlisle sobre Bella." Edward disse.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela na escola?" Perguntei freneticamente.

"Não, nós estamos apenas preocupados com ela. Ela parece tão perdida." Emmett disse enquanto eles se aproximavam e se sentavam conosco.

"Carlisle, há verdadeira dor nos olhos dela. Eu vi essa dor." Rosalie sussurrou. Carlisle deu a ela um pequeno aceno de cabeça e se virou para mim.

"Charlie, você está disposto a deixar Bella mudar para cá conosco?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Mudar para cá?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Disse Carlisle. "Olha, eu não posso entrar em detalhes sem trair alguma confiança, mas os meus filhos, assim como eu mesmo e Esme, temos uma compreensão muito boa do que Bella está sentindo agora. Nós todos passamos por muita coisa dolorosa e eu acho que a única maneira de chegar à Bella é nós deixar mantê-la aqui".

"Eu não sei se ela viria." Eu disse.

"Vamos trazê-la contra a sua vontade." Esme disse. Eu olhei para eles chocado.

"Vocês a sequestrariam?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu suponho que é a maneira como alguns poderiam ver isto, mas podemos mantê-la aqui e forçá-la a lidar com seus problemas. O problema não vai desaparecer até que ela faça isso." Disse Carlisle. "Você pode assinar a guarda dela para nós até resolvermos isso.

"Ok." Eu suspirei. "Qualquer coisa por Bella".

"Ok." Disse Carlisle. Ele olhou para Emmett, Jasper e Edward. "Vão buscá-la. Rose, Alice, vão com eles e façam as malas dela".

"Ok." Todos eles disseram. Eu os observei sair da casa e olhei de volta para Carlisle e Esme. Esperando que isso funcionasse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Gente to besta que tão poucas pessoas adivinharam o que aconteceu com a Bella. Mas estou amando cada uma das reviews, leio todas *-*_

_Agora falando do capítulo- eu sofro muito com os Povs do Charlie, dele impotente assim perante os problemas da Bella – bubu._

_E agora como vai ser a Bella morando com os Cullen heim? _

_**Lary Reeden**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 5**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho para fora da escola. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward me seguindo enquanto eu caminhava pelo estacionamento. Eu não confiava em mim mesma para olhar para ele. Eu apenas envolvi meus braços ao redor do meu corpo e caminhei de volta para casa. Fiz o meu caminho para dentro e fiquei surpresa ao ver que Charlie não estava aqui. Ele está sempre aqui quando eu chego em casa. Estabeleci meus livros sobre a mesa e subi para o meu quarto. Eu fui e sentei na frente do meu cavalete e peguei meu pincel.

Por tanto tempo quando eu poderia lembrar, a pintura era a minha vida. Eu tinha três anos quando Charlie me pegou desenhando em minhas paredes. Eu pensei que ele ficaria bravo, mas ele apenas sorriu e me levou para a loja de artigos de arte em Port Angeles e deixou-me escolher um cavalete, tintas, pincéis. Eu fiquei tão animada que cheguei em casa e passei cada segundo do próximo ano pintando.

Eu estava distraída pela minha pintura quando ouvi um barulho lá embaixo. Eu automaticamente fiquei tensa e me escondi no canto do meu quarto. Ele tinha finalmente chegado em mim novamente? Abaixei minha cabeça no meu peito. A porta se abriu e ouvi vários passos entrando no meu quarto e depois parando. Olhei para cima e vi Emmett, Edward e Jasper ajoelhados na minha frente.

"Bella, você tem que vir conosco." Edward disse, segurando sua mão estendida. Eu balancei minha cabeça para ele.

"Bella, você não tem escolha." Disse Emmett.

Meus olhos se arregalarem e meu corpo começou a tremer enquanto eu balançava a cabeça freneticamente. Saltei para os meus pés e passei por eles e para o corredor. Encontrei Alice e Rose bloqueando as escadas. Eu me virei e vi Emmett, Edward e Jasper bloqueando a porta do meu quarto. Eu caí de joelhos e comecei a soluçar silenciosamente no tapete. Senti um par de braços envolver ao redor de mim.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO." Eu gritei. Os braços me soltaram e eu caí para trás no chão enquanto desapareci na escuridão.

_Eu estava correndo pelas ruas o mais rápido que p__odia, mas eu ainda podia ouvi-lo atrás de mim. Eu tropecei e caí no chão com um baque forte. Tentei correr para os meus pés, mas ele já estava em mim. Eu o empurrei para tentar tirá-lo de mim, mas foi inútil. Ele prendeu meus braços acima da minha cabeça e passou os dedos pelo meu peito, rasgando os botões da minha camisa aberta. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto ele pairava sobre mim. Ele passou a mão até o botão no meu jeans._

_"Por favor__, não me machuque." Eu soluçava._

_"Oh, Bella, eu tenho que ter você__." Ele sussurrou. Ele inclinou-se e correu seu nariz ao longo do meu pescoço e inalou. "Você cheira tão bem, Bella. Sempre cheira tão fodidamente bem"._

_"Eu quero ir para casa__." Eu soluçava._

_"__Seja uma boa garota, Bella, e eu vou deixar você ir para casa." Ele sussurrou._

_Ele rapidamente desfez minha__s calças e a puxou para fora do meu corpo. Ele rasgou minha calcinha e olhou por cima do meu corpo. Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros quando ele empurrou minhas pernas. Ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e-_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Eu gritei quando atirei meus olhos abertos.

Sentei-me na cama e olhei em volta enquanto eu ofegava. Eu não estava no meu quarto em casa. Ouvi pessoas correndo e eu me mexi para sair da cama e me escondi no canto com os meus joelhos puxados até meu peito e meu rosto enterrado neles. Ouvi a porta se abrir e vários passos antes que eles pararam em frente a mim.

"Bella, querida, está tudo bem." Disse Charlie. Eu bati minha cabeça e olhei para ele. Ele estava parado ao lado de Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice e duas pessoas que eu nunca havia encontrado. "Estes são Carlisle e Esme Cullen. Eles vão ajudá-la".

"É um prazer conhecer você, Bella." Disse Carlisle.

"Bella, nós não vamos te machucar. Está tudo bem." Esme disse em uma suave voz materna, Olhei de volta para Charlie.

"Querida, venha para baixo com a gente." Charlie disse, estendendo a mão para mim.

Ignorei a sua mão e deslizei lentamente pela parede. Todos eles se afastaram alguns passos e eu os segui pelas escadas para a sala de jantar. A mesa estava coberta com alimentos. Todos eles se sentaram, deixando uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Charlie. Eu lentamente me sentei. Charlie fez meu prato e o colocou na minha frente. Olhei para o prato e de volta para ele.

"Bella, você tem que comer." Disse Charlie. Eu balancei a cabeça para ele. "Você comeu o almoço?"

"Não, ela não comeu." Disse Emmett. Olhei para ele e franzi a testa. "Não olhe para mim desse jeito, Bella. Eu te dei um sanduíche e uma maçã, mas você não comeu nada".

"Bella, coma seu jantar." Disse Charlie. Empurrei meu prato e balancei a cabeça. "Bella, por favor, fale comigo".

Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente e puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e passei meus braços em torno deles. Eu podia sentir os olhos de todos em mim, mas eu simplesmente os ignorei.

"Bella, por que você não vai comer?" Carlisle perguntou. Olhei para ele e apenas encarei.

"Você está tentando se machucar?" Ele perguntou. Eu apenas olhei para ele. Ele suspirou e olhou para Esme.

"Bella, você tem que comer, ou você vai ficar doente." Esme disse. Eu apenas virei e olhei para ela. "O ácido do seu estômago vai começar a comer através do revestimento do seu estômago fazendo você sangrar e morrer".

"Nojento." Alice murmurou quando colocou o garfo para baixo. Eu mal escondi o meu sorriso.

"Você não quer que isso aconteça, não é?" Esme perguntou, ignorando a observação de Alice. Eu balancei a cabeça para ela.

"Você quer morrer?" Charlie perguntou com tristeza. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele, mas eu assenti com a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu com você em Port Angela há dois anos?" Perguntou Carlisle.

Eu atirei minha cabeça para ele e depois para Charlie. Levantei-me e joguei minha cadeira para trás enquanto eu me movia. Corri para a sala e vi um arquivo estabelecido na mesa de café. Eu fui lá e o abri e senti meu sangue gelar. Havia fotos minhas daquela noite. Fotos das contusões no meu rosto, meu pescoço, meus braços. Fotos da minha camisa rasgada e calças manchadas de sangue. Senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para cima e via todos eles olhando para mim.

Eu me virei e corri para fora da casa e saí para o quintal. Estava escuro e eu não tinha ideia de onde eu estava, mas eu sabia que tinha que ir embora. Saí correndo por entre as árvores na floresta. Eu sabia que eles estariam me seguindo. Todos queriam me machucar, como ele fez. Eles não se preocupavam comigo, ou não teriam me levado da minha casa, o único lugar em que eu me sentia um pouco em segurança. Eu tropecei quando meu pé ficou preso em uma raiz e caí. Ouvi um forte estalo e minha perna estava cheia de dor. Ouvi os outros vindo correndo até mim quando caí na escuridão novamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, quanto sofrimento Bella está passando... como será que ela vai reagir agora?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Respondendo algumas reviews:

**tati campello**: concordo com vc, eu tb não acho que "sequestrar" a Bella seja a coisa certa a fazer, mas, por outro lado, todos eles estão querendo ajudá-la...

**May Swan Cullen:** fiquei "chocada" com a sua review… que sorte que apareceu esse anjo pra te salvar mesmo! Tb espero que Bella consiga superar isso com a ajuda da família e dos amigos...


	6. Chapter 6

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 6**

_**Bella POV**_

Minha perna dói. Minha cabeça dói. Todo o meu corpo dói. Eu sinto como se alguém tivesse colocado uns 20 quilos em mim. Senti alguém apertar minha mão e atirei meus olhos abertos e puxei minha mão. Olhei em volta freneticamente e encontrei Charlie sentado ao lado da minha cama com lágrimas nos olhos. Olhei em volta e vi Carlisle e Esme sentados no outro lado da minha cama de hospital.

"Bella, você está bem." Sussurrou Charlie.

Olhei ao redor e balancei a cabeça. Puxei o cobertor de cima de mim e vi que eu tinha um gesso no meu pé esquerdo. Olhei para cima quando senti meu estômago começar a virar e comecei a vomitar. Alguém colocou um penico debaixo do meu rosto. Eles tinham me tocado. Eles tinham tirado minhas roupas e colocado esse vestido em mim. Eles viram a vergonha, as cicatrizes e a crueldade no meu corpo. Eu finalmente consegui parar de vomitar e Carlisle puxou o penico longe da cama. Esme veio com um pano molhado e começou a limpar meu rosto, mas eu vacilei me distanciando.

"Bella, querida, você tem que deixá-los ajudá-la." Charlie sussurrou. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas eu me movi para longe dele.

"Nós podemos ajudá-la a lidar com a dor. Podemos ajudá-la a lidar com o medo." Carlisle disse quando se ajoelhou ao lado de Charlie. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Bella, o que aconteceu com você não foi culpa sua." Disse Esme. Eu apenas olhei para ela. Abaixei minha cabeça e deixei meu cabelo cair em meu rosto.

"Devemos levar você para casa." Disse Carlisle. Olhei para ele com olhos arregalados. Olhei de volta para Charlie, que estava olhando para o chão. "Charlie, diga a ela".

"Bella, você vai morar com os Cullen por um tempo." Charlie sussurrou enquanto olhava para mim. Eu vi as lágrimas em seus olhos. Balancei minha cabeça freneticamente. "Querida, você tem que ir. Eu não posso ajudá-la. Você não vai falar comigo. Você não vai me deixar ajudá-la. Eles podem ajudá-la se você deixá-los. Eu te amo, querida, mas eu não posso ver você se matar lentamente. Quando você estiver pronta para falar comigo, eu estarei aqui, pronto para ouvir".

Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas eu me afastei dele. Ele apenas soltou um soluço estrangulado, se levantou e me deixou. Meu pai tinha me deixado com pessoas que ele não conhecia. Ele não me queria agora que ele viu como eu realmente estava suja. Eu estava verdadeiramente sozinha agora.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Esme sussurrou. Eu olhei para ela e balancei a cabeça.

"Com o tempo, vai ficar tudo bem." Ela disse suavemente.

Eu só abaixei minha cabeça enquanto Carlisle colocava minhas roupas na cama. Ele saiu, mas Esme ficou comigo. Eu apenas olhei para ela por um minuto antes de perceber que ela não me deixaria sozinha para eu me vestir. Vesti minha calcinha debaixo do meu vestido e puxei meu sutiã. Puxei a calça de yoga sobre o gesso no meu pé e coloquei a camiseta sobre tudo isso enquanto eu ainda tinha o vestido em mim. Puxei o vestido fora e o coloquei sobre a cama.

Esme foi para o corredor e trouxe Carlisle de volta. Ele me entregou um par de muletas e eu relutantemente me levantei e os segui para fora do quarto do hospital. Nós saímos do hospital para um Mercedes preto. Carlisle abriu a porta traseira para mim e eu subi. Ele colocou as muletas em meu colo. Esme entrou no banco da frente e Carlisle correu para o banco do motorista. Olhei pela janela enquanto eles me levavam de volta para sua casa.

Eles pararam na frente da grande casa apenas alguns minutos mais tarde. Esme desceu do carro e abriu a porta para mim. Ela segurou minhas muletas enquanto eu deslizei para fora do carro. Eu timidamente peguei as muletas dela e seguimos para a casa. Emmett, Jasper, Edward Rose e Alice estavam todos sentados na sala de estar. Eles olharam para mim e eu abaixei minha cabeça, deixando meu cabelo cair em meu rosto.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Ela está bem." Disse Esme. "Ela quebrou seu tornozelo esquerdo, mas ela ficará bem".

"Ok." Disse Alice.

"Alice, Rose, por que vocês não mostram a Bella o seu quarto?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Ok." As duas disseram suavemente.

Elas deram-me um sorriso suave, que eu não retornei. Eu lentamente as segui pelo corredor até o quarto de hóspedes do outro lado da sala. Eu estava agradecida que, pelo menos, eu não teria de me humilhar na escada. Eu as segui para o novo quarto. Não era o quarto em que eu estive dormindo antes. Este quarto era bom. Tinha escuras paredes roxas, uma cama grande de carvalho branco. Havia uma TV, computador, som, não que eu fosse usar qualquer um deles. Olhei para a janela e quase sorri quando eu vi meu cavalete posicionado lá. Eu pulei e deslizei minha mão sobre ele.

"É um belo cavalete." Disse Alice. Eu me virei e olhei para ela. "Bella, eu sei que você deve estar com medo agora, mas eu prometo a você, nós não vamos machucar você".

"Bella, eu entendo como você se sente. Eu estive assim." Rosalie sussurrou quando ela veio e se sentou na cama. "Eu tinha 14 anos quando os meus pais biológicos morreram. Fui enviada para viver com meu tio Richard e sua família. Eles tinham um filho chamado Royce. Eu estava lá por três meses quando Royce entrou no meu quarto uma noite. Ele me estuprou e me bateu tanto que eu quase morri. Minha tia e tio me levaram para o hospital e me deixaram lá. Carlisle foi o meu médico e ele salvou a minha vida, Bella. Ele me trouxe para sua casa e me amou como se eu fosse dele. Eu sei que é assustador, Bella, mas você pode nos deixar ajudá-la".

"Meus pais me abandonaram quando eu tinha cinco anos na frente de um hospital no Mississippi. Fui enviada para um orfanato. Eu fiquei saltando de uma casa horrível para a outra pelos próximos sete anos. Quando eu tinha 12 anos, meus pais adotivos me jogaram em uma pequena festa. Eles me estupraram até que eu desmaiei. Eu acordei no hospital. Foi onde eu conheci Carlisle. Ele me trouxe para casa e ele e Esme me amaram. Foi muito difícil deixá-los entrar no começo, mas eu lentamente aprendi." Alice sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. "Queremos ajudar você, Bella. Por favor, nos deixe ajudá-la".

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça e voltei para o meu cavalete. Ouvi ambas suspirarem antes de se levantarem e saírem, fechando a porta atrás delas. Sentei-me na frente do meu cavalete e coloquei minhas muletas na parede. Puxei uma tela em branco e abri minhas tintas. Peguei meu pincel e fechei os olhos. Respirei fundo e abri os olhos novamente. Sorri interiormente quando deixei meu pincel se mover ao longo da tela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que coisa horrível aconteceu com a Alice e Rose! Será que com os garotos aconteceu a mesma coisa tb? _

_Continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_

Pessoal, vou indicar aqui pra vc's uma ONE que li ontem e adorei! A tradução foi feita pela minha amiga Lary Reeden e a fic se chama Every Inch (Cada Centímetro), só digo que Edward é tatuado! *suspira*. Leiam e deixem reviews! O link da fic é:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7403634/ 1/ Every_Inch_by_Isabel0329 (retirar os espaços)

Comecei uma nova tradução hoje, **Days Like This**, a história é muito fofa! Leiam e deixem reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 7**

_**Bella POV**_

Deixei minha mente vagar enquanto eu pintava. Pensei na vez em que Charlie me levou para a Disneylândia. Eu tinha sete anos e tinha implorado a ele para me levar pelo meu aniversário por quase seis meses seguidos. Eu nunca fui uma para grandes festas de aniversário, mas eu estava obcecada com a Cinderela. Eu tinha me resignado ao fato de que nunca conseguiria ir. Eu estava na primeira série e nós estávamos no meio da aula quando de repente houve uma batida na porta. Minha professora, a Sra. Gribble, aproximou-se e abriu a porta. Parado ali com um grande sorriso bobo no rosto estava Charlie. Ele veio e me disse que estávamos saindo em uma aventura. Ele me ajudou a pegar minha mochila e saímos para o seu carro. Subimos e afivelamos os cintos de segurança em nossos assentos.

Charlie apenas sorriu para mim quando chegamos ao aeroporto de Seattle. Corremos enquanto tentávamos pegar nosso avião, o que não é uma tarefa fácil para mim. Nós quase não conseguimos e pegamos os nossos lugares. A aeromoça me ajudou a afivelar meu cinto de segurança. Ela foi até a frente do avião e anunciou que nosso vôo era para a Flórida e que decolaria em breve. Olhei para Charlie com os olhos arregalados e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Eu gritei e praticamente saltei no meu lugar todo o caminho até lá. Passamos quatro dias na Disneylândia. Era o lugar mais incrível que eu já tinha ido. Minha mão se contraía com tudo o que eu queria pintar. Chegamos em casa e eu passei um mês em meu quarto pintando.

Ouvi um suspiro alto e virei e vi Esme parada na porta do meu quarto. Ela olhou da minha pintura para mim e se virou e saiu. Olhei de volta para minha pintura. Eu tinha pintado um retrato de mim, rasgada, sangrando, quebrada em milhões de pedaços.

"Bella, por que você pintou isso?" Carlisle perguntou. Eu me virei e vi ele e Esme olhando para mim. Eu apenas olhei para ele.

"É assim que você se vê?" Perguntou Esme. Olhei para ela e balancei a cabeça lentamente.

"Isto não é quem você é." Carlisle disse enquanto lentamente se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. "Diga-me o que aconteceu".

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei de volta para a minha pintura. Apontei para ela e depois para mim. Olhei de volta para eles. Eles olharam da minha pintura para mim com olhares confusos em seus rostos.

"Por que você não vai conversar com Charlie?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto se sentava a meus pés. Eu simplesmente fiz uma careta para ele.

"Você acha que ele não vai te amar mais se você contar o que aconteceu?" Esme perguntou. Olhei para ela e mal balancei a cabeça, enquanto uma lágrima caía do meu olho. Eu rapidamente a limpei.

"Querida, ele ama você. Isso nunca vai mudar, não importa o que você diga a ele." Disse Carlisle. Eu apenas virei e abaixei minha cabeça. "É melhor você se preparar para a escola".

"Eu vou envolver o seu pé com plástico para que você possa tomar um banho, ok?" Esme perguntou.

Eu assenti com a minha cabeça suavemente. Carlisle suspirou e nos deixou sozinhas. Peguei minhas muletas e segui Esme para o banheiro. Ela ligou a água e eu corei enquanto tirei as roupas sob o roupão que ela me entregou. Eu não tinha medo de Esme, mas vergonha que ela visse a minha desonra. Ela embrulhou meu gesso e foi para agarrar meu braço para me ajudar a entrar no chuveiro, mas eu me encolhi para longe dela. Ela deu um passo para trás e colocou as mãos para cima. Eu manquei para o chuveiro e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu rapidamente lavei meu cabelo e corpo. Desliguei a água e abri a porta apenas o suficiente para puxar a toalha da prateleira. Sequei-me e envolvi a toalha ao redor do meu corpo.

Abri a porta, mas mantive os olhos para baixo para eu não ter de olhar para Esme. Eu manquei para fora do chuveiro. Esme ajoelhou-se e tirou o plástico do meu pé. Ela me deu um leve sorriso antes de deixar-me sozinha no banheiro. Voltei ao meu quarto e fui à procura de roupas. Vesti minha calcinha, um sutiã, um par de calças de yoga e uma camiseta de manga longa com a camisa de flanela de Charlie por cima. Eu precisava que ele estivesse perto de mim agora. Coloquei minha meia e tênis no meu pé direito. Escovei meus cabelos e o deixei cair no meu rosto. Arrumei a minha mochila e a atirei sobre o meu ombro. Peguei minhas muletas e saí mancando do meu quarto e no corredor para a cozinha. Todos estavam sentados à mesa. Todos olharam para mim, mas escondi meu rosto por trás do meu cabelo e sentei. Esme aproximou-se e estabeleceu um prato com torradas e ovos na minha frente. Olhei para ele e de volta para ela.

"Coma." Ela ordenou.

Peguei meu garfo e dei algumas mordidas dos meus ovos e duas mordidas da minha torrada antes de empurrar o meu prato. Ouvi todos suspirarem, mas não olhei para eles.

"Bella, nós sabemos que isso é assustador, mas você pode confiar em nós." Disse Carlisle. Olhei para ele e franzi a testa e balancei a cabeça para ele. "Você sabe, quando eu era pequeno, meu pai me batia muito sem nenhum motivo. Ele era bruto e odioso o tempo todo. Minha mãe, Deus abençoe sua alma, morreu quando eu era apenas um bebê e ele descontou sua tristeza em mim. Eu não tive a sorte de ter um pai que me ama da maneira que Charlie ama você".

Eu apenas olhei para ele enquanto ele olhava para mim. Ele suspirou antes de finalmente desviar o olhar e eu retirei meu caderno de desenho e o abri para o primeiro esboço. Eu o arranquei e puxei meu lápis. Eu o virei e escrevi no verso. Eu o coloquei sobre a mesa e guardei meu caderno de desenho de volta na minha mochila. Eu me levantei e peguei minhas muletas e saí mancando da casa, deixando todos para trás.

_**C**__**arlisle POV**_

Nós assistimos Bella quando ela saiu mancando da casa em suas muletas. Eu não sabia como chegar a essa pobre criança. Eu fui ao redor da mesa e peguei o papel que ela deixou sobre a mesa. Era um desenho dela e de Charlie. Ela tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos estavam iluminados enquanto ele fazia cócegas nela. Ele estava rindo e tinha os braços em volta dela. Eu o virei e li a nota que ela escreveu no verso em voz alta.

"Charlie quer essa Bella de volta. Ela não pode voltar porque ela está morta. Eu não posso olhar nos olhos dele e ver a vergonha e desgosto que estão lá. Se ele soubesse o que eu fiz... Ele merece ter uma filha melhor do que eu." Eu li através das minhas lágrimas. Eu olhei para as crianças e Esme. "Eu não sei como ajudá-la. Ela está tão perdida".

"Nós não podemos desistir dela." Rose sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. "Ela precisa de nós. Charlie precisa de nós para salvar Bella. Não podemos desistir dela".

"Nós não vamos." Esme sussurrou enxugando as lágrimas do seu rosto.

"Continuem a empurrando." Eu disse, enxugando as minhas lágrimas. "Não deixem que ela empurre vocês para longe. Não deixem que ela os afaste. Ok?"

"Ok." Todos eles disseram.

Todos eles se levantaram e pegaram suas mochilas e saíram para seus carros. Fui para o quarto de Bella e peguei sua pintura. Voltei para a cozinha e beijei um adeus a Esme e saí para o meu carro. Subi e saí da garagem. Fui para a cidade e segui para a delegacia de polícia. Vi a viatura de Charlie no estacionamento. Estacionei e peguei a pintura e o desenho e fiz meu caminho para dentro. Parei na recepção.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" Perguntou o policial.

"Eu preciso falar com Charlie Swan." Eu disse.

"Ele está esperando por você?" Perguntou o policial.

"Não, mas diga a ele que é Carlisle." Eu disse. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e foi para o escritório nos fundos e enfiou a cabeça dentro. Um momento depois, Charlie veio correndo para fora passando por ele.

"Carlisle, aconteceu alguma coisa com Bella?" Charlie perguntou.

"Não, Charlie. Ela está bem." Eu disse. "Posso ter um momento a sós com você em seu escritório?"

"Claro." Disse Charlie. Ele se virou para o policial que estava nos olhando com um olhar estranho em seu rosto. "Mark, segure todas as minhas ligações, a menos que sejam da escola".

"Ok, Chefe." Disse Mark. Segui Charlie de volta para o seu escritório. Ele fechou a porta atrás de mim e se virou e olhou para mim.

"Ela está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, mas estamos trabalhando nisso." Eu disse. "Eu queria mostrar-lhe a pintura que Bella fez na noite passada".

"Ok." Disse Charlie. Virei a pintura ao redor. Ele suspirou e sentou-se em uma das suas cadeiras. "Eu não sei o que dizer".

"Perguntei a ela se é assim que ela se vê e ela acenou com a cabeça que sim. Charlie, você precisa ler o que ela escreveu sobre este desenho." Eu disse.

Entreguei-lhe o desenho. Charlie pegou e olhou para ele com um sorriso suave, antes de virá-lo e lê-lo. Seus lábios tremeram e ele piscou várias vezes tentando impedir as lágrimas de cair enquanto surgiam em seus olhos.

"Como ela pode pensar que eu não a quero? Ela nunca poderia fazer qualquer coisa para me fazer não querê-la. Ela é tão linda, exatamente como a sua mãe." Charlie sussurrou através das lágrimas. Sentei-me no banco ao lado dele.

"Nós não estamos desistindo aqui, Charlie. Ela se convenceu de que ela está além da esperança. Que ela está além da ajuda, ok. Vamos ter de empurrá-la muito forte. Você precisa entender que Bella sente que o que quer que tenha acontecido com ela, é culpa dela. Nós todos sabemos que não é, mas na mente dela, ela fez algo ou disse algo para a pessoa que a feriu que colocou isso para fora. Eu não estou certo de como fazê-la nos deixar entrar, mas nós continuaremos tentando. Eu prometo não desistir dela." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu não posso perdê-la também, Carlisle. Eu já perdi a mãe dela. Eu não posso perder a minha Bella também." Soluçou Charlie.

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei.

Sentei-me com Charlie por mais alguns minutos enquanto ele chorava. Ele esteve segurando tanto disso dentro de si nos últimos dois anos. Ele precisaria de alguma ajuda também. Depois que ele conseguiu se recompor, peguei a pintura e o desenho e fui de volta para o meu carro. Eu subi e fui para o hospital. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer a seguir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tão linda a lembrança da infância de Bella, só nos mostra que Charlie é louco por ela e faria tudo para vê-la feliz... esperamos que Carlisle consiga ajudá-la..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem acompanha, só vou conseguir postar** High Anxiety** amanhã...**  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 8**

_**Bella POV**_

Lentamente fiz meu caminho para a cidade e para a escola. Poucos minutos depois que eu saí da casa dos Cullen, Edward parou ao meu lado em seu carro, mas eu simplesmente o ignorei. Ele foi dirigindo ao meu lado por todo o caminho. Isso me irritou e me fez sentir segura ao mesmo tempo. Eu não tinha certeza do que era melhor. Meus braços estavam doloridos das muletas, mas eu não me importei. Segui meu caminho lentamente para a escola com os três Cullen e os dois Hale me seguindo. Eu podia sentir os olhos de todos em mim. Eu sabia o que todos eles estavam pensando. Aí vem a estranha.

Fui até meu armário e coloquei meus livros de Biologia e Espanhol. Eu me virei e os ignorei enquanto caminhava para a aula de Inglês. Rose e Alice me seguiram e tomaram seus lugares ao meu lado. Ângela entrou e me deu um leve sorriso antes de olhar para o meu pé e suspirar alto, fazendo com que várias pessoas olhassem para mim.

"Bella, o que aconteceu com seu pé? Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Ela quebrou o tornozelo. Ela vai ficar bem." Disse Alice. Revirei os olhos e peguei o meu caderno de desenho.

"Como você sabe alguma coisa sobre Bella?" Ângela perguntou. Eu olhei para ela. Ela parecia muito chateada. "Por que vocês estão tão interessados nela? Por que vocês não podem simplesmente deixá-la em paz?"

"Ela precisa de ajuda. Ela precisa de nós e nós não vamos decepcioná-la." Rose disse. Olhei entre ela e Ângela.

"Ela não quer ajuda. Se ela quisesse, ela teria pedido para nós." Disse Ângela.

"Talvez ela não saiba como pedir. Talvez ela não ache que precise, ou mereça, mas ela precisa porque ela é incrivelmente bonita e nós faremos tudo que pudermos para ajudá-la a ver isso." Alice disse enquanto olhava para mim e sorria suavemente.

Eu olhei para ela por um momento antes de voltar para o meu caderno. O Sr. Owens entrou e começou a sua aula. Eu estava tão confusa. Alice e Rose realmente pareciam acreditar no que elas diziam. Eles realmente pareciam pensar que eu merecia tê-los como meus amigos. Era porque eles tinham passado através dessa dor também? É por isso que eles se importavam? Eles sentiam como se estivéssemos de alguma forma ligados uns aos outros através da nossa dor? Nós estávamos? Eu poderia realmente confiar nessas garotas que eu tinha acabado de conhecer ontem? Claro, elas ajudaram a me raptar da minha casa. Levando-me do único lugar em que eu me sentia segura.

O sinal tocou e todos, menos eu, Rose, e Alice se levantou e saiu. Ângela me deu um leve sorriso antes de sair. Fui pegar minha mochila, mas Rose a pegou para mim. Eu só olhei para ela e franzi a testa. Ela sorriu para mim e eu peguei minhas muletas. Eu as segui para o corredor. Emmett e Jasper estavam esperando ao lado da porta por nós. Ela entregou a Emmett minha mochila e ela e Alice saíram logo depois.

"Mostre-nos o caminho." Emmett disse. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "Vamos, manquinha, nós não temos o dia todo".

"Sim, nós temos algum aprendizado a receber." Riu Jasper.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a descer o corredor para a minha aula de História. Emmett e Jasper me flanquearam de cada lado fazendo com que todos olhassem para mim. Eu queria que todos eles me deixassem em paz, mas eu sabia melhor do que esperar por isso. Seguimos o caminho para a nossa sala de aula e tomamos nossos lugares. Emmett colocou minha mochila na minha mesa e pegou minhas muletas e as inclinou contra a parede. O Sr. Davis entrou e viu meu pé, mas não disse nada. Foi um alívio. Ele começou a sua aula e eu me concentrei no meu caderno de desenho.

O sinal tocou e Emmett me entregou minhas muletas enquanto Jasper pegou minha mochila. Todos saíram e eu me dirigi para a porta. Eu estava quase lá quando Tyler Crowley entrou na minha frente e bloqueou a porta. Ele tinha um sorriso assustador no seu rosto de bebê. Eu dei alguns passos para trás quando ele esquadrinhou seus olhos sobre meu corpo.

"Ei, Bella." Ele disse. "Posso levá-la para sua próxima aula?"

"Não." Disse Emmett. Tyler estalou os olhos sobre Emmett e o encarou. Eu não conseguia parar a minha risada silenciosa. Como se Tyler pudesse pegar Emmett.

"Eu não acho que eu estava falando com você." Tyler disse. Eu olhei para Jasper e revirei meus olhos. Jasper bufou e Tyler olhou para ele. "Algo engraçado?"

"Sim, você é muito engraçado." Jasper disse. Olhei de volta para Tyler. "Deixe-me deixar isso claro para você. Bella não quer você ou qualquer um além de nós ao redor dela. Deixe-a em paz, ou eu terei certeza de que você sofra. Entendeu?"

"Por que ela não me diz isso por si mesma?" Tyler sorriu. Edward entrou na sala de aula por trás de Tyler com um brilho em seu rosto.

"Ela não precisa. É por isso que estamos aqui." Rebateu Edward. Tyler pulou e eu ri silenciosamente. Edward estendeu a mão para a minha mochila. Jasper entregou a ele com um sorriso no rosto. "Vamos, Bella?"

Eu só balancei a cabeça e passei por Tyler, que se afastou. Emmett e Jasper apenas riram para si mesmos enquanto eles caminharam na direção oposta a eu e Edward pelo corredor. Olhei para Edward e o peguei me observando. Ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Eu acho que suas orelhas ficaram um pouco rosa. Nós caminhamos até a sala de aula e nos sentamos no fundo. Ele colocou minha mochila na minha mesa e se sentou. O Sr. Varner entrou e começou a aula. Abri meu caderno de desenho, mas um bilhete deslizou sobre a minha mesa. Olhei para Edward, que estava escondendo um sorriso por trás da sua mão. Revirei os olhos e o abri.

_Filme favorito?_ Eu revirei meus olhos enquanto escrevia de volta para ele.

**Filmes são estúpidos.****Não há nenhum ponto neles.** Deslizei o bilhete na borda da sua mesa. Ele sorriu quando o abriu. Seus olhos entristeceram um pouco quando ele leu e escreveu de volta.

_Talvez, mas às vezes é bom fugir da realidade, mesmo que seja por apenas alguns momentos._

**Isso não ajuda.**** A ****realidade simplesmente bate forte na sua cara quando você volta para ela.**

_Talvez.__Eu suponho então que você goste de música?_

**Eu amo música, mas eu não ouço mais.**

_Por que não?_

**Bem, um dos motivos é que ela não tem nada que não seja cheio de amor e finais felizes.****Além disso, eu não me sinto bem em ouvi-la.****Eu simplesmente quero me perder na minha pintura.**

_Eu me sinto da mesma forma sobre a minha música.__É a única coisa que não me faz sentir que a vida está se fechando em mim._

**Exatamente.**

Repassei o bilhete para ele com um pequeno sorriso. Ele apenas riu suavemente e me deu um sorriso. Voltei ao meu caderno de desenho e o ignorei e ao Sr. Varner pelo resto da hora. O sinal tocou e empurrei o meu caderno na minha mochila. Edward pegou minha mochila enquanto eu peguei minhas muletas. Lauren se levantou e se virou e sorriu para mim.

"Bella, o que aconteceu com seu pé?" Ela perguntou com falsa preocupação. Eu apenas a encarei.

"Ela quebrou o tornozelo quando chutou a merda dessa garota que flertava comigo no shopping em Seattle na noite passada." Edward disse, dando-me uma piscadela. Eu mal evitei de sorrir.

"Por que você estava no shopping com... ela?" Zombou Lauren.

"Nós estávamos apenas saindo. Eu acho que Bella é meio ciumenta. Quero dizer, tudo que essa garota fez foi dizer oi para mim e de repente Bella estava toda em cima dela. Tentei puxá-la para fora da garota antes que ela quebrasse o nariz dela, mas ela é forte demais para mim." Edward disse. Os olhos de Lauren eram do tamanho de calotas. Edward suspirou e olhou de volta para mim. "De qualquer forma, é melhor irmos para a aula, baby".

"Sim, ok ..." Lauren sussurrou antes de sair. Eu apenas olhei para Edward com a minha boca aberta. Ele riu para mim.

"Desculpe, mas estou esperando que ela pare de me perseguir." Riu Edward.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos e saí da sala de aula. Em todos os anos em que eu tinha conhecido Lauren Mallory, eu nunca encontrei alguém que se atirasse tão rápido assim. Eu a vi em ação inúmeras vezes ao longo dos anos. Era inspirador. Edward e eu seguimos o nosso caminho até o ginásio. Ele me acompanhou e até o treinador Clapp, que deu uma olhada no meu pé e começou a rir.

"Swan, você caiu de novo?" Ele perguntou. Eu assenti com a cabeça suavemente. Ele apenas revirou os olhos e riu alto. "Vá sentar, garotinha".

Fui até a arquibancada e me sentei. Edward colocou minha mochila do meu lado e foi para o vestiário se trocar. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e o coloquei em uma nova página. Inclinei-me sobre meu desenho enquanto todo mundo saía e o treinador Clapp iniciava sua aula. Eu não prestei muita atenção na aula. Eu podia sentir Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice me olhando o tempo todo por alguma razão, isto estava começando a não me incomodar. O treinador Clapp liberou todos e veio até a arquibancada e sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Como você está aí?" Ele perguntou suavemente. Olhei para ele e dei de ombros.

"Eu sei que é difícil deixar alguém te ajudar, Bella." Ele disse, olhando ao redor. "A dor é um amigo engraçado. Ela finge ajudá-la quando você está para baixo, mas toma a sua vida até que controla tudo que você faz. Não é saudável, mas é difícil seguir em frente".

"Bella, você está pronta?" Alice perguntou quando ela e os outros saíram do vestiário. Olhei para eles e assenti com a cabeça.

"Bella, está tudo bem deixá-los ajudá-la. Eu sei que nenhum de nós pode, mas está tudo bem deixá-los. Não faz de você uma pessoa fraca precisar de amigos." Disse o treinador Clapp. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça para ele.

Alice pegou minha mochila e eu me levantei e saí mancando atrás deles lentamente. Ponderei as palavras do treinador Clapp enquanto caminhávamos até o refeitório. Eu poderia confiar neles? Eles realmente entendiam o que eu sinto todos os dias? Eles ainda quereriam ser meus amigos se soubessem? Eu não estava tão confiante quanto ele estava, ou eles pareciam estar. Eu os segui para o refeitório e os acompanhei até a mesa que me sentei ontem. Alice e Rose ficaram comigo enquanto os rapazes foram pegar o almoço. Emmett colocou um sanduíche de peru e uma maçã na minha frente novamente. Eu olhei para ele e franzi a testa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Quantas reviews angustiadas. Mas eu também fico com o coração na mão traduzindo. Logo, logo vamos ouvir as histórias dos garotos. _

_E não demora muito para sabermos quem é o monstro. _

_Eu ia falar da one que postei no meu perfil, mas a Ju já fez isso rs._

_Thanks Ju, e para quem não viu é um Edward Tatuado Hiper Hot:_

_http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7403634/ 1/ Every_Inch_by_Isabel0329 (retirar os espaços)_

_beijinhos e se acalmem tudo está caminhando para se resolver. _

_x.o.x.o _

_Gossip Reeden_


	9. Chapter 9

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 9**

_**Bella POV**_

"Coma." Emmett ordenou. Empurrei a comida para longe e curvei sobre o meu caderno de desenho. Ele o arrancou das minhas mãos e colocou a maçã na minha mão. Olhei para cima e o encarei. "Coma o seu almoço. Você está fodidamente magra demais".

Balancei minha cabeça e joguei a maçã sobre a mesa. Ele cruzou os braços com o meu caderno de desenho ainda na mão em seu peito. Olhamos um para o outro por alguns minutos antes de eu retirar um pedaço de papel da minha mochila e escrever uma nota rápida nele e deslizar para ele. Ele pegou e leu.

"Eu não posso comer porque meu estômago parece como se eu engoli lâminas de barbear. Se eu comer, então vou vomitar e eu não posso deixar ninguém me ver assim." Emmett leu. Ele olhou para mim e suspirou. "Isso é besteira e você sabe disso".

Olhei para todos eles por um momento. De alguma forma eu sabia que podia confiar neles. De alguma forma eu sabia que eles eram os únicos que podiam entender. Emmett e Jasper me defenderam na sala de aula com Tyler. Alice e Rose me ajudaram a lidar com Ângela. Edward me tratou como se eu não fosse uma aberração na frente de Lauren.

Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de me levantar e pegar minhas muletas. Fiz um gesto para que eles viessem comigo. Saí mancando do refeitório com eles me seguindo. Fomos para uma sala vazia e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu me virei e olhei para eles e eles pareciam confusos. Respirei fundo e levantei a barra da minha camiseta alguns centímetros. Ouvi todos eles ofegarem quando viram as cicatrizes em meu estômago.

"Eu não posso comer muito porque dói." Eu mal sussurrei. Eles suspiraram e atiraram suas cabeças para mim.

"Charlie sabe sobre as cicatrizes?" Perguntou Edward.

"Não." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella, quem fez isso com você?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não posso dizer a vocês." Eu mal sussurrei.

"Por que não?" Perguntou Alice.

"Ele me disse para não contar. Ele disse que se eu contasse para alguém ele voltaria e mataria a mim e Charlie." Eu sussurrei.

"Você pode nos dizer, Bella. Nós não vamos deixar ninguém te machucar." Rose sussurrou. Eu balancei minha cabeça para ela.

"Bella, esssa pessoa estuprou você?" Emmett perguntou. Eu assenti com a cabeça suavemente.

"Você o viu desde aquela noite?" Jasper perguntou. Eu apenas olhei para eles. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

"Foi... alguém aqui de Forks?" Edward perguntou quando se aproximou e parou na minha frente. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Quem?"

"Eu não posso dizer a vocês." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella, isso não é culpa sua." Rose sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

"Sim, é. Eu não precisava dos suprimentos. Eu tinha muito. Eu só queria as tintas óleo novas. Se eu não as quisesse..." Eu parei com as minhas lágrimas.

"Bella, isso não é culpa sua. Você não fez nada errado, querida." Alice disse enquanto se juntou ao círculo em torno de nós. "Os homens gostam de machucar mulheres como nós porque eles é que são os doentes. Eles são os únicos que fizeram algo errado".

"Eu só quero que a dor pare." Eu sussurrei. "Ele está em toda parte. Ele me segue em todos os lugares que eu vou. Ele disse que voltaria. Ele disse que me mataria".

"Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar, Bella." Edward sussurrou. Ele estendeu a mão lentamente e gentilmente pegou a minha mão. Senti um formigamento atirar através do meu braço. Eu olhei para ele.

"Você promete?" Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Eu prometo." Ele sussurrou. "Mas você precisa dizer a Charlie".

"Eu não posso..." Eu parei.

"Ele está muito preocupado com você." Edward sussurrou. "Ele acha que isso é culpa dele. Você precisa dizer a ele para que ele possa ajudá-la, assim ele pode conseguir ajuda para si mesmo".

"Você vai comigo?" Sussurrei.

"A qualquer lugar." Sussurrou Edward.

"Podemos ir agora?" Sussurrei.

"Sim." Sussurrou Edward. Olhei para todos e os notei observando eu e Edward.

"Vocês todos vêm?" Sussurrei.

"Sim." Disse Emmett. "Nós cuidamos da nossa família. Você, Bella, é família".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

Eu os segui até o estacionamento. Senti meu corpo começar a tremer quando chegamos perto dos carros. Eu não gostava de estar perto das pessoas. Acho que Edward percebeu porque ele disse aos outros para irem com Emmett. Ele me ajudou a entrar em seu carro e entrou no assento do motorista. Por alguma razão eu me sentia mais segura com Edward. Ele ligou o carro e saímos do estacionamento. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha mão enquanto nos levava de volta para a sua casa. Nós paramos em frente da casa. A Mercedes de Carlisle e a viatura de Charlie estavam estacionadas no caminho dos carros. Edward deu a volta e me ajudou a sair do carro. Os outros vieram atrás de nós e nós fizemos o nosso caminho lentamente para dentro. Edward abriu a porta da frente e encontrei Carlisle, Esme e Charlie sentados no sofá. Meu corpo inteiro tremia de medo e vergonha quando eles olharam para mim. Olhei para Edward com os olhos arregalados. Ele se abaixou e gentilmente pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. Ouvi Charlie suspirar baixinho, mas eu estava focada em Edward.

"Você está bem." Ele sussurrou.

"Estou com medo." Eu mal sussurrei. Charlie suspirou novamente e eu sabia que ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto.

"Eu sei que você está, Bella, mas nenhum de nós aqui vai machucá-la." Ele sussurrou. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

Abaixei minha cabeça e o segui até o sofá. Sentei-me e ele, Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper sentaram em volta de mim em um círculo de proteção. Eu me senti segura e amada pelas pessoas que eu mal conheço.

"Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Bella precisa dizer a vocês o que aconteceu." Edward disse, segurando a minha mão gentilmente. "Dêem a ela algum tempo para colocar tudo para fora antes que vocês digam qualquer coisa".

"Ok." Sussurrou Charlie.

"Eu estava... sa... saindo da loja de arte em Port Angeles quando o vi. Ele sorriu para mim e ele tinha uma garrafa de bebida na mão. Fiquei assustada porque ele não é legal quando bebe. Então, comecei a andar para a minha caminhonete, mas ele agarrou meu braço. Pedi a ele para me soltar. Ele disse que não. Eu me virei e o chutei na perna. Ele soltou meu braço e eu saí correndo, mas ele me perseguiu." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu tropecei e ele estava em mim... eu tentei lutar com ele, mas ele era muito forte... eu tentei, eu juro, eu o fiz, mas..."

"Bella, querida, ele estuprou você?" Charlie sussurrou. Eu assenti com a cabeça suavemente. "Quem foi?"

"Eu não posso dizer." Eu sussurrei. Charlie veio e se ajoelhou diante de mim e gentilmente pegou minha mão livre. Eu tentei impedir de recuar, mas ele viu.

"Querida, não importa o que ele disse a você, não importa o que ele fez a você, você pode me dizer. Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. Você é meu tudo." Charlie sussurrou através das suas lágrimas.

"Sr. Newton." Eu mal sussurrei. Charlie respirou de forma instável. "Ele me seguiu do trabalho naquela manhã. Ele disse que me amava. Ele disse que eu o amava, mas eu não o amava. Ele disse que voltaria atrás de mim. Ele disse que me mataria e mataria você, papai".

"Oh, querida, ele não pode me machucar ou a você nunca mais." Charlie chorou. Atirei-me em seus braços e ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me segurou enquanto eu chorava.

"Sinto muito, papai. Eu sinto muito que eu não pude detê-lo. Eu tentei tanto." Eu soluçava em sua camisa.

"Querida, isso não é culpa sua." Charlie soluçou.

Ouvi os outros se levantarem e silenciosamente nos deixarem sozinhos. Charlie apenas apertou os braços em volta de mim e me embalou em seu colo. Senti como se pela primeira vez em dois anos eu tivesse o meu pai de volta. Finalmente encontrei a força para deixá-lo entrar. Eu finalmente encontrei a coragem para deixá-lo me amar por quem eu era agora, e não quem eu era há dois anos. Após vários minutos, Charlie limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto e beijou minha testa.

"Por que você não me contou quando ele fez isso?" Charlie sussurrou.

"Eu não podia. Eu estava tão assustada que ele realmente viria atrás de você. Você é tudo o que eu tenho. Pensei que você me culparia por não ser mais forte." Eu sussurrei.

"Querida, eu nunca culparia você por isso. Isso não é culpa sua. Você sabe disso, certo?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Eu sussurrei. "Ele ficava dizendo o quanto eu tinha flertado com ele e como eu o incitava. E se eu fiz isso sem sequer perceber que eu fiz?"

"Bella, homens assim usam qualquer desculpa para justificar o que eles sabem que é errado." Sussurrou Charlie.

"Eu só quero que ele me deixe em paz." Eu sussurrei. "Ele me segue, às vezes. Ele aparece na escola no período da manhã. Eu não sei o que fazer".

"Eu vou lidar com isso." Charlie sussurrou suavemente. Edward, Carlisle e Esme voltaram e se sentaram no sofá. Eu só me aninhei mais nos braços de Charlie.

"Bella, as crianças estavam nos dizendo sobre as cicatrizes. Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Quais cicatrizes?" Charlie perguntou.

"Ele me machucou, papai." Eu sussurrei. Eu me afastei e sentei no chão na frente dele. Levantei minha camisa e mostrei a eles as cicatrizes. Todos eles suspiraram alto.

"Oh meu Deus." Esme sussurrou.

"Bella, o que ele fez?" Charlie perguntou.

"Depois que ele terminou... ele pegou um estilete e disse que estava me marcando... como dele".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, que coisa horrível! Finalmente Bella conseguiu se abrir com todos e contar a verdade a Charlie. Agora sabemos que foi o Sr. Newton que fez isso com ela..._

_Continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 10**

_**Charlie POV**_

"Bella, as crianças estavam nos dizendo sobre as cicatrizes. Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Quais cicatrizes?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele me machucou, papai." Bella sussurrou. Ela se afastou e sentou no chão na minha frente. Ela levantou a barra da sua camisa e mostrou a eles as cicatrizes. Todos nós suspiramos alto.

"Oh meu Deus." Esme sussurrou.

"Bella, o que ele fez?" Sussurreu através das minhas lágrimas. Eu podia sentir o gosto da bile na minha garganta.

"Depois que ele terminou... ele pegou um estilete e disse que estava me marcando... como dele." Bella sussurrou.

Eu apertei minha boca fechada para impedir o vômito que ameaçava sair e saltei para os meus pés. Corri para fora da casa e para o meu carro. Eu podia ouvir todo mundo gritando comigo para eu parar, mas eu tinha que parar aquele filho da puta. Coloquei a minha viatura em marcha à ré e saí cantando os pneus da entrada de carros. Eu a atirei na estrada e fui em direção à Newton.

Ele tinha colocado suas mãos imundas na minha Bella. Ele a machucou e a quebrou. Ele a fez acreditar que ela não podia falar comigo por mais de dois fodidos anos. Ele não a deixaria em paz e eu sei que tenho que protegê-la. Bati no freio do lado de fora da loja deles e saltei para fora, deixando a viatura ligada. Corri para a loja e o vi de pé atrás da caixa registradora. Ele deu uma olhada na minha cara e eu soube que ele sabe que eu sei.

"Charlie-" Ele começou, mas eu pulei o balcão e o atirei ao chão e comecei a atirar meu punho em seu rosto.

"COMO VOCÊ OUSA? ELA É APENAS UMA CRIANÇA. COMO VOCÊ OUSA PENSAR QUE PODE TOCÁ-LA?" Eu gritei na cara dele.

"Charlie, pare." Gritou Karen Newton.

"IMUNDO ESTUPRADOR DE CRIANÇAS, FILHO DA PUTA." Eu berrava.

"Papai." Bella sussurrou. Eu parei e me virei para ver Bella parada com os Cullen. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Pare, papai".

"Querida, sinto muito por eu não protegê-la." Eu chorei enquanto caí em David Newton. Ele se moveu para longe de mim, mas Edward, Emmett e Jasper o agarraram antes que ele pudesse sair. Bella se aproximou e envolveu seus bracinhos em torno de mim.

"Papai, isso não é culpa sua. Ele é um monstro. Por favor, não deixe de me amar, papai." Bella soluçou. Eu a puxei em meu colo e a segurei firmemente.

"Eu nunca deixarei de amar você." Eu sussurrei.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Karen Newton estalou. Olhei para cima e a vi olhando de Bella para David Newton e depois para mim. Ela foi até David. "Você... você a estuprou?"

"Não-" Ele começou, mas ela lhe deu um tapa.

"Não minta para mim, porra." Ela retrucou. "Você acha que eu não percebi como você olhava para ela? Eu nunca pensei que você a machucaria, seu desgraçado".

"Ela me ama." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu não te amo. Eu nunca te amei. Você é um monstro." Bella retrucou quando se lançou para ele. Eu a puxei de volta "Eu disse não. Eu implorei a você para parar. Você me disse que eu amaria isso. Você me disse que eu merecia isso por provocá-lo. Eu não merecia nada disso".

"Você entrava saltitante aqui todos os fodidos dias agindo como uma putinha." Retrucou David.

"Eu não fiz nada." Ela retrucou. "Eu não pedi para você me estuprar. Eu não pedi para você me cortar. Eu não pedi para você ameaçar não só a mim, mas ao meu pai".

"Ele cortou você?" Perguntou Mike Newton. Bella e eu nos viramos e vimos Mike, Jessica Stanley, Ângela Weber e Ben Cheney assistindo tudo.

"Sim." Bella sussurrou. Mike virou a cabeça para o seu pai.

"Como você pôde? O que..." Ele parou. "Bella era a minha melhor amiga. Como você pôde fazer isso com ela?"

"Ela é minha." Ele murmurou. Mike se lançou para o seu pai, mas Edward o puxou de volta.

"Mike, esta não é a maneira de lidar com isso. Bella precisa que nós sejamos fortes por ela." Edward disse. Mike caiu de joelhos no chão.

"Eu falhei com você, Bella. Você era a minha melhor amiga e eu falhei com você." Mike soluçou. Bella se arrastou até Mike e envolveu seus braços em torno dele.

"Mike, você não falhou comigo. Eu não sabia como dizer a você. Eu não queria machucá-lo." Bella soluçou.

"Deus, Bella, você precisava de mim e eu não estava lá." Ele chorou.

"Sim, você estava. Você foi aquele que me defendeu na escola quando as pessoas zombavam de mim. Você sempre esteve lá." Bella sussurrou. Exatamente então a porta da loja se abriu novamente e Mark e Jacob Black, meu outro subordinado, entraram.

"Chefe, o que está acontecendo? Recebemos uma chamada sobre uma briga." Disse Mark.

"Eu quero David Newton preso por estupro e agressão." Eu disse através dos dentes cerrados.

"Quem ele estuprou?" Jacob perguntou calmamente.

"Eu." Bella sussurrou. Tanto Mark como Jacob ofegaram e olharam para Bella.

_**Bella POV**_

Charlie se afastou de mim e saiu correndo daqui. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Eu podia ver a raiva em seus olhos e eu sabia que ele estava indo atrás de David Newton. Olhei para Carlisle e Edward. Eles assentiram e Edward me arrastou em seus braços enquanto Carlisle pegava as minhas muletas e gritava para os outros nos seguirem. Corremos para fora da casa e pulamos dentro dos carros. Carlisle correu atrás de Charlie. Nós corremos atrás da viatura de Charlie com os outros atrás de nós. Edward me ajudou a sair e eu notei que a viatura ainda estava ligada. Eu entrei mancando atrás dos outros e vi Charlie socando David Newton na cara repetidamente.

"IMUNDO ESTUPRADOR DE CRIANÇAS, FILHO DA PUTA." Ele berrou.

"Papai." Eu sussurrei. Charlie parou e virou para mim e eu vi a dor e a culpa em seus olhos. "Pare, papai".

"Querida, sinto muito por eu não protegê-la." Charlie chorou enquanto caía em David Newton. Ele se moveu para longe de mim, mas Edward, Emmett e Jasper o agarraram antes que ele pudesse sair. Eu me aproximei e envolvi meus braços em torno dele.

"Papai, isso não é culpa sua. Ele é um monstro. Por favor, não deixe de me amar, papai." Eu solucei. Charlie me puxou em seu colo e me segurou firmemente.

"Eu nunca deixarei de amar você." Ele sussurrou.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Karen Newton estalou. Olhei para cima e a vi olhando de mim para David Newton e depois para Charlie. Ela foi até David. "Você... você a estuprou?"

"Não-" Ele começou, mas ela lhe deu um tapa.

"Não minta para mim, porra." Ela retrucou. "Você acha que eu não percebi como você olhava para ela? Eu nunca pensei que você a machucaria, seu desgraçado".

"Ela me ama." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu não te amo. Eu nunca te amei. Você é um monstro." Eu retruquei enquanto me senti enchendo de raiva. Raiva que eu estive suprimindo por muito tempo. Eu avancei nele, mas Charlie me puxou de volta. Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremendo. "Eu disse não. Eu implorei a você para parar. Você me disse que eu amaria isso. Você me disse que eu merecia isso por provocá-lo. Eu não merecia nada disso".

"Você entrava saltitante aqui todos os fodidos dias agindo como uma putinha." Retrucou David.

"Eu não fiz nada." Eu retruquei. "Eu não pedi para você me estuprar. Eu não pedi para você me cortar. Eu não pedi para você ameaçar não só a mim, mas ao meu pai".

"Ele cortou você?" Perguntou Mike Newton. Eu me virei e vi Mike, Jessica Stanley, Ângela Weber e Ben Cheney assistindo tudo.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. Mike virou a cabeça para o seu pai.

"Como você pôde? O que..." Ele parou. "Bella era a minha melhor amiga. Como você pôde fazer isso com ela?"

"Ela é minha." Ele murmurou. Mike se lançou para o seu pai, mas Edward o puxou de volta.

"Mike, esta não é a maneira de lidar com isso. Bella precisa que nós sejamos fortes por ela." Edward disse. Mike caiu de joelhos no chão.

"Eu falhei com você, Bella. Você era a minha melhor amiga e eu falhei com você." Mike soluçou. Eu me arrastei até Mike e envolvi meus braços em torno dele.

"Mike, você não falhou comigo. Eu não sabia como dizer a você. Eu não queria machucá-lo." Eu solucei.

"Deus, Bella, você precisava de mim e eu não estava lá." Ele chorou.

"Sim, você estava. Você foi aquele que me defendeu na escola quando as pessoas zombavam de mim. Você sempre esteve lá." Eu sussurrei.

Exatamente então a porta da loja se abriu novamente e Mark e Jacob Black entraram. Jacob era alguns anos mais velho que eu. Seu pai, Billy, era o melhor amigo de Charlie antes de ser morto em um acidente de carro há dois anos. Jacob era como meu irmão mais velho. Ele havia tentado me ajudar inúmeras vezes nos últimos dois anos, mas eu simplesmente o afastava.

"Chefe, o que está acontecendo? Recebemos uma chamada sobre uma briga." Disse Mark.

"Eu quero David Newton preso por estupro e agressão." Charlie disse através dos dentes cerrados.

"Quem ele estuprou?" Jacob perguntou calmamente. Eu olhei para Edward, que assentiu para mim suavemente. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu." Eu sussurrei. Tanto Mark como Jacob ofegaram e olharam para mim.

"Bella?" Jacob sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. "Quando ele estuprou você, querida?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Eu sei que os POV Charlie e Bella são praticamente os mesmos, mas eu precisava mostrar o quanto ambos estavam sofrendo._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>

Fiquei morrendo de dó desse Mike... deu pra perceber que ele sempre foi legal com a Bella e nunca fez nada de ruim a ela, ou seja, ele não é nada igual ao pai dele!

Continuem com as reviews!

bjs!


	11. Chapter 11

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 11**

_**Bella POV**_

"04 de agosto de 2007." Eu sussurrei. Ouvi as pessoas suspirarem e começarem a chorar, mas eu não poderia focar neles.

"O que aconteceu, querida?" Jacob perguntou, sentando no chão na minha frente e de Mike. Mike se virou e passou os braços em volta de mim.

"Eu tinha ido para a Artigos de Arte Crepúsculo em Port Angeles. Eu tinha acabado de sair quando eu o vi parado ao lado do seu carro. Ele tinha um sorriso assustador e uma garrafa de bebida na mão. Eu sabia que algo estava errado. Comecei a andar para a minha caminhonete. Ele agarrou meu braço. Eu disse a ele para me soltar. Eu o chutei na perna e ele me soltou. Eu saí correndo o mais rápido que pude, mas eu ainda podia ouvi-lo. Eu tropecei e ele estava em mim. Ele rasgou minha camisa aberta. Eu implrei a ele para não me machucar. Eu implorei a ele para me deixar ir. Ele disse que tinha que me ter. Ele disse que eu cheirava muito bem. Que eu sempre cheirava muito bem pra caralho. Implorei a ele para me deixar ir para casa. Ele disse que se eu fosse uma boa garota, que ele me deixaria ir para casa. Ele puxou minhas calças e me estuprou. Quando ele terminou, ele puxou o seu estilete e disse que me marcaria como dele. Ele fez cortes no meu estômago." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas

"Eu preciso ver os cortes, querida." Jacob sussurrou. Levantei-me e puxei minha camisa para cima alguns centímetros para que ele pudesse ver as cicatrizes em meu abdômen. Ouvi todos ofegarem.

"Seu filho da puta doente." Jacob rosnou quando ele se lançou para David Newton. Charlie o agarrou e o puxou para trás. "Ela era a porra de uma criança".

"Jake, pare." Disse Charlie. "Precisamos levá-lo preso".

"Nós não temos o suficiente para acusá-lo. Já se passaram dois anos." Sussurrou Jacob.

"Eu tenho provas." Eu sussurrei. Todo mundo se virou e olhou para mim.

"É melhor fechar a sua boca, menina." Rosnou David Newton.

"Você pode calar a sua boca." Resmungou Mark. Ele olhou para mim. "Bella, querida, que tipo de prova?"

"Eu tenho as roupas daquela noite." Eu sussurrei. "Tenho cartas que ele deixou para mim lembrando-me do que ele faria comigo se eu contasse a alguém".

"Onde elas estão?" Charlie perguntou.

"No piso solto embaixo da minha cama." Eu sussurrei. "Eu ensaquei tudo".

"Boa menina." Charlie sussurrou. "Jake, Mark, levem a porra da bunda dele daqui".

"Eu quero apresentar queixa contra ele por agressão." David rosnou quando Jake e Mark prenderam as algemas nele. Charlie veio e me puxou em seus braços.

"Eu vi você cair e bater sua cara no chão." Karen retrucou. "Eu não vi ninguém bater em você. Mike, você viu?"

"Não, mãe." Retrucou Mike. "Eu o vi cair. Ele sempre foi desajeitado pra caralho".

"Sim, ele caiu." Ângela disse duramente.

"Ele deve prestar atenção para onde está indo." Ben disse com veneno misturado em sua voz.

"É uma pena que ele se machucou." Disse Jessica.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas aumentando nos meus olhos enquanto eu olhava para os meus colegas de classe. Eu pensei que eles me abandonariam, mas aqui estavam eles defendendo a mim e minha família. Jessica olhou para mim e sorriu suavemente.

"Parece-me que você precisa ser mais cuidadoso, David." Mark respondeu.

Mark e Jacob o arrastaram para fora da loja. Charlie apertou seus braços em volta de mim e eu finalmente liberei tudo. Liberei todo o meu medo, toda a minha vergonha, toda a minha raiva. Deixei que ele me amasse. Eu o deixei cuidar de mim, finalmente. Algo que eu deveria ter feito há dois anos.

"Bella?" Sussurrou Karen Newton. Olhei para ela. "Eu sinto muito, querida. Eu não pensei que ele machucaria você".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Obrigada por me defender hoje".

"Estou sempre aqui se você precisar de mim." Ela sussurrou. Mike se aproximou e puxou sua mãe em seus braços.

"Nós dois estamos." Sussurrou Mike.

"Você pode me perdoar por afastá-lo, Mike?" Eu sussurrei.

"Eu nunca fiquei com raiva de você, Bella. Eu sabia que você tinha sido machucada. Eu só não sabia que foi pelo meu próprio pai." Ele sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. "Você pode me perdoar por não estar lá?"

"Você estava lá. Eu sabia que você estava cuidando de mim. Eu apenas nunca te disse." Eu sussurrei. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça antes que ele e Karen entrassem na sala dos fundos.

"Querida, eu preciso ir para casa e pegar as provas. Eu quero que você volte para a casa dos Cullen, ok?" Disse Charlie.

"Ok, papai." Eu sussurrei.

Ele beijou minha testa e Edward se aproximou de mim. Ele me entregou minhas muletas. Eu o segui e sua família para o carro. Eu não tinha mais medo de estar em torno deles. Eu confiava neles. Edward me ajudou a entrar e colocou minhas muletas no banco de trás antes de correr para o banco do motorista. Ele ligou o carro e voltou para sua casa. Poucos minutos depois, ele parou em frente. Ele deu a volta e pegou minhas muletas e me ajudou a sair do carro. Nós fizemos nosso caminho para dentro da casa. Eu olhei para ele.

"Você vai... deitar comigo? Eu estou tão cansada, mas estou com medo..." Eu sussurrei.

"Claro que vou." Ele sussurrou.

Edward me seguiu até meu quarto. Eu subi na cama enquanto ele colocou minhas muletas ao lado da cama. Ele subiu ao meu lado. Inclinei-me e coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele. Ele lentamente passou os braços em volta de mim e senti meu corpo inteiro relaxar quando caí na primeira noite de sono tranquilo que eu tive em mais de dois anos.

_**Jasper POV**_

Eu observei quando Edward e Bella fizeram o seu caminho pelo corredor para o quarto de Bella. Ela era muito mais forte do que eu jamais pensei que alguém poderia ser. Quando ela nos mostrou as cicatrizes em seu estômago na hora do almoço, eu tive que lutar contra a bile que surgiu na minha garganta. Aquele... coisa a tinha marcado. Não é à toa que ela se fechou como ela fez. Eu sabia que Edward estava apaixonado por ela. Esperemos que Bella o deixe entrar. Ambos mereciam alguma felicidade. Alice e eu nos estabelecemo nos sofás com todos os outros. Eu a puxei em meus braços e a abracei enquanto nós dois deixamos as nossas lágrimas caírem pela nossa nova irmã. Ela era nossa irmã agora.

"Como ela pôde passar por tudo isso por tanto tempo em silêncio?" Alice sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. Eu apertei meus braços em torno dela enquanto chorava com ela.

"Ela achava que estava protegendo Charlie." Carlisle disse suavemente. "Ele é um verdadeiro manipulador. Ele a fez acreditar que, de alguma forma, ela mereceu isso, que ela de alguma forma pediu por isso".

"Então o que vamos fazer agora para ajudá-la?" Emmett perguntou.

"Primeiro, precisamos ter certeza de que tanto Bella como Charlie saibam que nada disso é culpa deles. Vou conversar com Charlie sobre um terapeuta para os dois." Disse Carlisle.

"Pode ser difícil convencer Bella em ir à terapia." Disse Rose.

"Acho que ela vai se Edward for com ela." Eu disse. Todo mundo olhou para mim. "Eu acho que ele a ama".

"Eu acho que você está certo." Disse Esme. "Eu acho que ela o ama".

"Eu também." Charlie disse quando entrou na casa. Ele veio e sentou no sofá ao lado de Carlisle. "Bella nunca foi uma pessoa de confiar muito, especialmente quando ela era pequena. Eu acho que crescer sem uma mãe foi mais difícil para ela do que ela jamais mostrou. Eu vejo a confiança que ela tem em Edward, em todos vocês".

"Onde está a mãe de Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Renée nos deixou quando Bella tinha dois anos." Charlie sussurrou.

"Você conseguiu as provas?" Carlisle perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Sim, o bastardo tinha deixado um monte de cartas ao longo dos últimos dois anos. Contamos cerca de 400 cartas." Charlie disse enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Como eu pude não vê-lo como um risco? Como fui deixar isso acontecer?"

"Charlie, isso não é culpa sua. Isto não é culpa de Bella. Isto é culpa dele." Disse Carlisle. "Olha, eu sei que tem sido difícil vê-la ao longo dos últimos dois anos. Isso simplesmente vai ficar mais difícil por algum tempo. Ela vai precisar de ajuda para lidar com isso. Assim como você".

"Eu sei." Disse Charlie. "Eu simplesmente sinto que falhei com ela. Eu deveria tê-la protegido dele. É o meu trabalho como seu pai mantê-la segura".

"Você fez o melhor que podia, Charlie. Nós todos sentimos como se deixamos as pessoas em nossas vidas desapontadas. É importante que você esteja aqui para ela agora." Disse Esme. "Estamos todos aqui para vocês dois".

"Obrigado." Charlie disse.

"Charlie, talvez você deva se mudar para cá conosco." Carlisle disse. Charlie olhou para Carlisle.

"Talvez." Disse Charlie. "Aquela casa não parece um lar mais".

"Temos muito espaço. Basta pensar nisso." Disse Carlisle.

"Eu vou." Disse Charlie.

Levantei-me e puxei Alice a seus pés. Envolvi meu braço em volta da cintura dela e a levei para o nosso quarto no andar de cima. Nós não dissemos nada quando subimos na nossa cama e choramos pela nossa nova irmã. Eu só espero que nós possamos ajudá-la a atravessar a próxima parte, porque a parte mais difícil está por vir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Fiquei feliz em ver que todos defenderam Bella e ajudaram com que esse bastardo fosse preso! E tb que todos estão dispostos a ajudá-la... como vc´s acham que será daqui pra frente?_

_Pessoal, muito obrigada por todas as reviews que vc´s estão deixando! Dá pra notar que essa história está mexendo bastante com os sentimentos de todo mundo, não é? Obrigada mesmo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 12**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei com a sensação de dois braços fortes envolvidos ao redor de mim. Tencionei por um momento até que os acontecimentos da noite anterior voltaram correndo para mim. De várias maneiras eu me senti melhor depois de finalmente dizer a Charlie o que tinha acontecido. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não sabia como eu o enfrentaria agora que ele sabia o que eu tinha feito. Eu não sabia como eu iria para a escola hoje e enfrentaria Mike agora que ele sabia que tipo de homem é seu pai. Eu sabia que não demoraria muito antes de todo mundo saber o que tinha acontecido comigo. Eu não tinha certeza se eu ainda poderia enfrentar tudo isso.

"Você está em algumas reflexões muito profundas." Edward sussurrou. Eu me virei e olhei para ele.

"Estou um pouco nervosa sobre a escola." Sussurrei.

"Eu sei." Ele sussurrou. "Mas nós não vamos deixar ninguém te machucar, Bella".

"Por que todos vocês todos cuidam tanto de mim?" Sussurrei. Edward suspirou e rolou em suas costas.

"Nós entendemos a sua dor." Edward sussurrou. "Carlisle e Esme me adotaram quando eu tinha nove anos. Minha vida antes deles não foi... agradável. Meus pais biológicos, se você pode chamá-los assim, não tinham problemas em me machucar. Eles me batiam, me espancavam, se eu olhasse para eles da forma errada. Exatamente depois que fiz nove anos, eles ficaram realmente bravos comigo por não secar a água do chão depois que eu tomei banho. Eles me bateram tanto que quebraram meu braço. Eles não acharam que era grande coisa e me enviaram para o meu quarto. Eu chorei a noite toda por causa da dor no meu braço. No dia seguinte eu fui para a escola e uma das minhas professoras me notou embalando o meu braço. Ela me perguntou se eu estava bem e eu disse a ela que tinha caído no caminho para a escola e meu braço estava doendo. Ela me levou para a enfermeira e eles me mandaram para o hospital. Foi aí que eu conheci Carlisle. Ele tirou um raio-X do meu braço e encontrou aquela fratura, juntamente com várias outras mais velhas. Ele me perguntou quem esteve me machucando, mas eu não podia dizer a ele. Eles me disseram que se eu contasse, eles me matariam. Eu acreditei neles. Ele chamou a polícia e eles vieram e falaram comigo, mas eu ainda me recusei a dizer. Então meus pais finalmente chegaram ao hospital. Eu vi o olhar nos olhos do meu pai. Se eu fosse com eles, eu morreria, então eu disse tudo à polícia e Carlisle. Meu pai me chamou de mentiroso, mas os ossos trincados e curados e a nova fratura junto com os hematomas nas minhas pernas e costas convenceram a polícia que eu estava dizendo a verdade. Eles prenderam os meus pais. Carlisle arranjou para que eu voltasse para casa com ele naquela noite. Emmett e Jasper já haviam sido adotados por Carlisle e Esme. Esme tentou me abraçar naquela primeira noite, mas eu me apavorei e corri e me escondi debaixo da mesa. Emmett e Jasper vieram sob a mesa comigo e ficaram sentados comigo a noite toda. Carlisle e Esme eventualmente nos trouxeram alguns cobertores e travesseiros, mas nos deixaram sozinhos. Lentamente, ao longo dos próximos meses, eu comecei a confiar neles. Cerca de seis meses após eu vir morar com eles, meus pais concordaram em deixá-los me adotar em troca de uma pena de prisão menor. Eu estou com eles há nove anos e eu não acho que posso sobreviver sem eles".

"Eu não posso acreditar que seus próprios pais o machucavam." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Eles não são realmente os meus pais." Edward disse. "Ela pode ter dado à luz a mim e ele pode ter contribuído para isso, mas Carlisle foi quem me segurou quando eu tinha pesadelos. Esme foi quem me fez sopa quando eu estava doente. Eles amam todos nós e eles entendem que às vezes nós só precisamos de tempo".

"Você tem muita sorte de ter os dois." Eu sussurrei. Edward olhou para mim.

"Charlie te ama não importa o que, Bella. Você sabe disso, não é?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Mas ele é tudo que eu já tive. Eu não gosto de vê-lo ferido por minha causa".

"Onde está sua mãe?" Perguntou Edward.

"Renée nos deixou quando eu tinha dois anos." Eu sussurrei. "Ela não queria o peso de uma criança, eu acho".

"Sorte sua ter Charlie." Edward sussurrou.

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei.

"É melhor nos prepararmos para a escola." Edward disse. "Você quer que Alice, Rose ou Esme venham ajudá-la com o gesso?"

"Esme." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok, ela estará aqui em um minuto." Ele sussurrou. Ele se inclinou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Não se esqueça que nós não vamos machucar você, Bella. Nunca".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei.

Edward me deu uma piscada e seu sorriso torto antes de deixar meu quarto. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça suavemente. Eu não entendia por que todos eles se importavam tanto, mas estou feliz por isso. Eles podem ser as únicas pessoas que realmente compreendem como eu me sinto.

_**Edward POV**_

Depois que saí quarto de Bella, fui para a cozinha. Eu sabia que Esme já estaria acordada para fazer o café da manhã. Isso era simplesmente o jeito dela. Entrei na cozinha e encontrei Carlisle, ela e Charlie. Ela estava em pé na frente do fogão enquanto Carlisle e Charlie estavam sentados à mesa.

"Esme, Bella quer que você vá ajudá-la com o gesso para que ela possa tomar banho." Eu disse. Esme se virou e sorriu para mim.

"Ok, você pode olhar o bacon?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro." Eu disse. Fui até o fogão enquanto ela foi ajudar Bella.

"Como ela dormiu?" Charlie perguntou.

"Bem." Eu disse. "Ela não teve nenhum pesadelo".

"Isso é bom, eu acho." Disse Charlie. Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Ele parecia tão cansado.

"Charlie, você sabe que ela só estava tentando protegê-lo, certo?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu sei." Charlie suspirou. "Mas é o meu trabalho protegê-la. Não o contrário. Eu deveria ter percebido os sinais. Eu deveria ter sabido que ele era um verme do caralho".

"Charlie." Começou Carlisle.

"Como?" Eu perguntei. Tanto Charlie como Carlisle olharam para mim. "Como você poderia ter sabido? Ele agiu de forma inadequada ao redor dela enquanto você estava lá?"

"Não, mas-"

"Ele fez comentários brutos ou gestos para ela na sua frente?" Eu perguntei.

"Não".

"Então, como você deveria ter sabido?" Eu perguntei.

"Não sei." Disse Charlie.

"Charlie, homens como ele são bons em esconder suas verdadeiras faces. Eles são manipuladores. Ele convenceu Bella que ela de alguma forma o incentivou, flertou com ele, deu a ele sinal verde para machucá-la. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que Bella tem um longo caminho pela frente. Ela vai precisar que você seja forte por ela." Eu disse. Carlisle me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de se virar para Charlie.

"Charlie, Edward está certo." Disse Carlisle. "Tanto você como Bella precisam encontrar alguém com quem conversar".

"A única maneira com a qual você e ela podem se curar é trabalhando isso na terapia. Tanto você como Bella foram feridos por ele. Bella precisa que você seja forte, mas ela também precisa que você diga a ela como você se sente. Está tudo bem ficar zangado com ele. Está tudo bem ficar zangado com você mesmo. É está até mesmo bem ficar zangado com ela por não ter contado a você imediatamente".

"Com quem devemos falar?" Charlie perguntou.

"Eu conheço um cara em Seattle que lida com crianças na situação de Bella." Carlisle disse, dando-me um olhar. Eu sabia exatamente de quem ele estava falando. "Ele ajudou tanto Rose como Alice. Eu acho que ele seria capaz de ajudar Bella".

"Ok, eu vou falar com ela." Disse Charlie.

"Falar comigo sobre o quê?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Porque terminar assim tão tenso... rs._

_Quero palpites... a Bella vai procurar um psiquiatra?_

_**Lary Reeden**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 13**

_**Bella POV**_

Esme veio poucos minutos após a saída de Edward. Eu a segui até o banheiro e ela ligou a água. Eu mantive a minha cabeça abaixada enquanto tirei as roupas que estive usando desde ontem. Esme envolveu meu gesso e lentamente estendeu a mão e segurou meu braço enquanto eu entrei no chuveiro. Deixei a água quente correr sobre o meu corpo. Eu rapidamente lavei meus cabelos e desliguei a água. Peguei a toalha e me sequei. Esme segurou no meu braço e me ajudou a sair do chuveiro.

"Você precisa de mim para ajudá-la a se vestir?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Se você não se importar." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não me importo." Ela sussurrou. Ela me entregou minhas muletas e fomos para o meu quarto. "O que você gostaria de vestir?"

"Apenas algumas calças de ioga e uma camiseta." Eu sussurrei. "Com o gesso e tudo mais".

"É claro." Esme riu. Ela tirou um par de calças pretas e uma camisa branca das minhas gavetas. "Isso está bom?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. Ela me entregou as roupas e uma calcinha e um sutiã. "Esme?"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou enquanto passei a calcinha sobre o gesso e a puxei para cima.

"Charlie está bravo comigo?" Sussurrei baixinho.

"Não, querida." Ela sussurrou. "Ele está apenas preocupado com você. Ele te ama tanto. Ele só não sabe como ajudá-la. Nós vamos ajudá-lo a descobrir".

"Por que vocês todos se importam tanto?" Eu sussurrei. Ela não disse nada enquanto me ajudou a puxar as calças por cima do gesso. Vesti a camisa enquanto ela se sentou na cama.

"Eu fui casada uma vez antes." Esme disse suavemente. Sentei-me na beirada da cama ao lado dela. "Ele era um homem horrivelmente abusivo, mas eu não vi isso até depois que nos casamos. Eu era jovem e estúpida, mal tendo 18 anos. Nós só estávamos casados por alguns meses quando ele me bateu pela primeira vez. Ele tinha vindo para casa do trabalho e eu não tinha o jantar pronto. Ele simplesmente começou a me bater. Depois, ele pediu desculpas e prometeu que isso nunca aconteceria novamente, mas ele o fez. Algumas semanas depois, eu estava fazendo compras com uma amiga. Acho que eu demorei mais do que deveria porque ele estava me esperando na porta quando eu cheguei em casa. Ele tinha o cinto na sua mão e eu sabia que estava em apuros. Tentei correr para fora da casa, mas ele me agarrou e arrastou-me para o quarto. Ele me jogou na cama e me chicoteou pelo que pareceu para sempre. Uma vez que ele terminou, ele me estuprou. Ele pediu desculpas novamente e jurou que isso não aconteceria novamente, mas eu sabia que tinha que deixá-lo. Eu vi o olhar em seus olhos. Ele saiu por me machucar. Então, quando ele saiu para trabalhar na manhã seguinte, peguei o que eu pude fazer caber em uma mala e saí. Eu não podia ir para a casa de qualquer um dos meus amigos porque seria o primeiro lugar em que ele procuraria. Eu não podia ir para a casa dos meus pais porque eles veriam a minha vergonha. Então eu fiz meu caminho de Nova York para Chicago e comecei uma nova vida. Então eu descobri que estava grávida. Eu fiquei tão incrivelmente feliz de ter esse bebê. Ele era a minha chance para um novo começo. Eu pensei que estava fazendo tudo o que eu deveria para me esconder do meu marido, mas ele me encontrou. Eu estava grávida de cinco meses. Eu estava saindo da cafeteria em que eu estava trabalhando quando ele me pegou pelo braço e começou a arrastar-me para o seu carro. Eu lutei contra ele e ele me bateu. Eu caí forte no chão. Ele olhou para mim e eu vi a raiva em seus olhos. Ele me mataria. Ele me chutou no estômago repetidas vezes. Ele simplesmente não parava. De repente, ele estava sendo jogado no chão. Olhei para cima e vi Carlisle batendo nele. Um par de pessoas tinha parado para me ajudar. Eles chamaram a polícia. Carlisle se aproximou de mim e me segurou enquanto eu apenas chorava. A polícia prendeu o meu marido e eu fui levada para o hospital. Entrei em trabalho de parto precoce pelos chutes no meu estômago. Carlisle nunca saiu do meu lado. Meu filho, Matthew, nasceu pesando apenas um quilo. Ele viveu por 69 horas antes de morrer. Fiquei arrasada. Eu precisava do meu filho. Ele era a minha segunda chance na vida. Eu o enterrei alguns dias depois. Eu estava parada sobre essa ponte. Eu estava me preparando para saltar quando senti a mão de alguém no meu ombro. Eu me virei e vi Carlisle. Ele estava parado lá com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ele me implorou para não deixá-lo. Ele me disse que ele precisava de mim. Eu simplesmente sabia que eu precisava dele, então eu me afastei da borda. Voltamos para o seu apartamento e passamos a noite inteira conversando. Ele me contou sobre a sua infância e eu contei a ele sobre a minha, sobre o meu marido. Lentamente, ao longo dos próximos meses, eu comecei a me apaixonar por ele. Ele me segurou quando eu testemunhei contra o meu marido. Ele me segurou enquanto eles o condenaram a 25 anos pelo assassinato do meu filho. Um ano depois, ele me pediu em casamento. Nós nos casamos alguns meses mais tarde. Emmett veio para nós alguns meses depois disso. Depois Jasper, Edward, Alice e então Rose. Você vê, Bella, todos nós entendemos como você se sente. Nós estivemos lá e nós queremos ajudá-la. Nós nos preocupamos com você. Nós consideramos você e Charlie membros da nossa família".

"Vocês consideram?" Eu sussurrei. Ela sorriu suavemente.

"Sim, nós consideramos." Ela disse. "Agora, vamos pegar o café da manhã para você. Você precisa comer, mesmo que seja apenas um pouquinho de cada vez".

Esme me entregou minhas muletas e eu a segui para fora do quarto até a cozinha. Eu podia ouvir Carlisle e Charlie conversando. Eu podia ouvir a dor na voz de Charlie, mesmo que eu não conseguisse entender as palavras que eles estavam falando. Eu senti a pontada de culpa por colocá-lo através disso. Senti a pontada de culpa por dizer a ele e, ao mesmo tempo, não dizer a ele por tanto tempo.

"Ok, eu vou falar com ela." Disse Charlie.

"Falar comigo sobre o quê?" Eu sussurrei. Ele, Carlisle e Edward olharam para mim.

"Sobre eu e você iniciarmos a terapia." Charlie disse. Eu comecei a tremer.

"Não... eu... não posso..." Eu parei quando senti as lágrimas aumentando nos meus olhos. Edward correu e puxou-me em seus braços. Senti meu corpo todo relaxar.

"Acalme-se." Sussurrou Edward.

"Por favor, eu não posso contar a mais ninguém o que eu fiz." Eu chorei baixinho.

"Querida, você não fez nada." Disse Charlie.

"Eu tinha que ter feito alguma coisa." Eu sussurrei. "Ele disse-"

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que aquele monstro disse." Charlie disse firmemente. Ele se aproximou e gentilmente colocou as mãos no meu rosto. "Ouça-me, Bella. Você não fez nada para merecer isso. Você não fez nada para encorajá-lo de nenhuma maneira. Ele é um monstro. Ele é o único culpado pelo que aconteceu".

"Mas-"

"Não." Ele sussurrou. "Você disse a ele que não?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Então você não tem nenhuma razão para se sentir culpada. Querida, você tem que falar com alguém. Você não pode manter tudo dentro de você de novo." Sussurrou Charlie.

"Eu não posso..." Eu parei. "Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha".

"Você não estará sozinha." Charlie sussurrou. "Olhe ao seu redor. Você tem eu, Edward, Carlisle, Esme. Você tem Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice. Se você nos deixar, nós vamos ajudá-la".

"Eu..." Eu parei. Olhei ao redor para todos. "Posso pensar nisso?"

"Sim." Sussurrou Charlie. "Agora, você precisa comer".

"Eu não posso comer muito." Eu sussurrei.

"Por que não?" Carlisle perguntou quando todos nos sentamos.

"Meu estômago dói. Parece que eu tenho giletes, ou algo assim, lá dentro. Se eu como muito, então eu fico enjoada e vomito. Eu não gosto de vomitar." Eu sussurrei.

"Você já tentou comer várias pequenas refeições em vez de três grandes refeições?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Não, mas eu não tenho muita fome." Eu sussurrei enquanto olhava para baixo.

"Eu quero que você tente comer pequenas refeições." Disse Carlisle. "Apenas algumas mordidas de cada vez. Leve algumas bolachas, ou qualquer coisa, com você para que você possa lanchar durante o dia. Posso escrever um bilhete para a escola, se precisar".

"Ok, vou tentar." Eu sussurrei. Eu olhei para Charlie. "O que vai acontecer com ele?"

"Ele está sendo acusado esta manhã na frente do juiz Volturi. Ele pode tentar a fiança, mas eu vou tentar o meu melhor para impedir isso. Nós o estamos acusando de estupro, assédio e agressão".

"Oh." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não vou deixar que ele te machuque novamente, querida." Charlie sussurrou.

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei. "Você está bravo comigo?"

"Por que eu estaria bravo com você?" Ele perguntou.

"Por não contar a você." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Eu não estou bravo, Bella." Charlie sussurrou. "Mas eu estou magoado que você não confiou em mim o suficiente para contar-me quando ele te machucou".

"Não é que eu não confie em você, papai." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não queria machucá-lo. Eu pensei que se você soubesse o que aconteceu, que você não me amaria mais. Você é tudo que eu tenho, pai. Eu não posso te perder".

"Querida, você nunca vai me perder." Charlie disse, puxando-me para o seu colo. "Não importa o que aconteça com você, eu sempre serei o seu pai. Você é a minha melhor garota".

"Você é o meu melhor cara, papai." Eu chorei baixinho.

"Bella, nós precisamos ir para a escola." Sussurrou Edward.

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

Abracei Charlie mais uma vez antes de pegar as muletas de Edward. Aqui não vai nada, pensei enquanto o segui para fora.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Aos poucos vamos descobrindo o que aconteceu com cada um da família Cullen... agora só falta descobrirmos o que houve com Emmett e Jasper... _

_Continuem deixando reviews! E obrigada a quem está acompanhando! ;)_

_Bjs!_

_**Ju**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 14**

_**Bella POV**_

Vou admitir que eu estava assustada enquanto dirigimos até a escola. Tendo vivido em Forks a minha vida toda, eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que todo mundo soubesse o que ele fez comigo. Eu me senti mal por Mike, que ficaria marcado como o filho de um estuprador, mas eu faria o meu melhor para ajudá-lo. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pelo tanto que eu o tinha machucado afastando-o por dois anos.

Edward estacionou seu carro ao lado do jipe de Emmett. Ele deu a volta e abriu minha porta para mim. Ele estendeu a mão para mim e me ajudou a sair do carro. Ele me entregou minhas muletas e nós seis caminhamos para a escola. Eles me ladearam novamente, mas esta manhã eu não me importei tanto.

Enquanto seguíamos em nosso caminho para a escola, várias pessoas pararam e olharam para nós, para mim. Eu mantive minha cabeça para baixo enquanto eu segui todos para o meu armário. Mike, Jessica, Ben e Ângela estavam esperando por nós. Todos olharam para cima e sorriram suavemente. Mike parecia que tinha ficado acordado a noite toda e eu imediatamente me senti mal por ele.

"Ei, Bella." Mike disse suavemente. "Como você está hoje?"

"Eu estou bem." Eu mal sussurrei. "Você?"

"Estou melhor." Ele sussurrou.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei.

"Você não fez nada para se arrepender, Bella." Mike sussurrou. "Temos de ir para a aula. Eu só queria ter certeza que você estava bem. Talvez possamos nos juntar a você para o almoço?"

"Claro." Eu sussurrei.

Mike apenas sorriu antes que ele, Jessica e Ben se dirigissem à sua primeira aula. Edward, Emmett e Jasper me abraçaram antes de seguirem para as deles. Rose pegou os livros que eu precisava do meu armário e eu a segui, Alice e Ângela para a aula de Inglês. Pegamos nossos lugares no fundo. Quando todo mundo entrou na sala, eu me vi cada vez mais nervosa.

Sr. Owens entrou e começou sua aula. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e comecei a desenhar. Eu podia sentir meus nervos relaxarem enquanto eu desenhava. Desenhar sempre foi meu escape da realidade. Acho que isso pode não ser necessariamente uma coisa boa, mas agora era tudo que eu tinha. Assim que o sinal tocou, todos se levantaram, com exceção de Ângela, Rose e Alice. Depois que todo mundo saiu, elas se levantaram comigo.

"Bella, eu posso levar a sua mochila para você?" Ângela perguntou.

"Acho que sim." Eu sussurrei. O Sr. Owens ofegou e atirou sua cabeça para mim.

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou. "Você... você acabou de falar?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"É bom ouvir sua voz novamente." Ele disse suavemente. "Você está bem?"

"Não realmente." Eu sussurrei. "Eu... sinto muito por... me desligar".

"Ei, não sinta." Ele sussurrou. "Tudo o que importa é que você está trabalhando nisso".

"Eu... já li alguns livros que eu acho que você pode gostar." Sussurrei enquanto eu olhava para os meus pés.

"Você vai ter que trazê-los para mim." Ele disse suavemente. Olhei para cima e vi um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Eu vou." Sussurrei. "É melhor irmos para a aula".

"Ok." Disse o Sr. Owens. "É muito bom ter você de volta, Bella".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

Segui Ângela, Rose e Alice para fora da sala de aula. Jasper e Emmett estavam esperando por mim. Ângela entregou para Emmett a minha mochila e me deu um sorriso antes de sair para sua próxima aula com Rose e Alice. Emmett, Jasper e eu seguimos em nosso caminho até a nossa aula de História. Pegamos nossos lugares no fundo e eu puxei meu caderno de desenho. Eu ainda podia sentir todo mundo me olhando enquanto entrava, eu não estava certa de quantos deles sabiam sobre mim e quantos deles estavam apenas olhando para a estranha. Sr. Davis entrou e começou a sua aula. Ele ainda estava falando sobre a guerra civil hoje, o que eu achei chato.

"Bella, você pode me dizer em que ano terminou a guerra civil?" Ele perguntou suavemente. Eu olhei para ele e senti meu corpo começar a tremer levemente. Olhei para Emmett e Jasper. Ambos acenaram para mim suavemente. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"1865." Eu mal sussurrei. Ouvi vários suspiros, mas eu só olhei para o meu caderno de desenho.

"Obrigado, Bella." Sussurrou o Sr. Davis.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e voltei para o meu caderno. O Sr. Davis continuou com sua aula, mas ninguém estava realmente prestando atenção nele. Eu podia sentir todos os seus olhos em mim. Cerrei meus punhos e cavei minhas unhas em minhas mãos para conter o pânico que crescia dentro de mim. Emmett se aproximou e colocou a mão nas minhas costas suavemente. Eu olhei para ele e ele e deu um leve sorriso e uma piscadela. Tentei devolver o sorriso, mas era difícil empurrar para trás o medo que eu ainda sentia.

O sinal tocou e todo mundo se levantou lentamente e saiu da sala, mas não antes de olharem para mim. Eu simplesmente me escondi atrás do meu cabelo e tentei ignorá-los. Jasper pegou minha mochila enquanto eu pegava minhas muletas e os seguia até a porta.

"Bella." Disse o Sr. Davis. Olhei de volta para ele. "É bom tê-la de volta".

"Eu não estou de volta ainda." Eu sussurrei.

"Parte de você está." Ele disse. "É difícil deixar a dor ir, mas é mais difícil manter tudo dentro. Eu não sei por que você decidiu começar a falar novamente, mas eu sei que todos nós sentimos a sua falta. Espero que você possa trabalhar através de tudo o que você passou, a fim de seguir em frente".

"Espero isso também." Eu sussurrei.

Eu me virei e segui Emmett e Jasper para o corredor onde Edward estava esperando por mim. Ele agarrou minha mochila de Jasper e nós seguimos para Trigonometria. Eu podia ouvir todos sussurrando 'Bella falou hoje' e 'Eu ouvi que ela matou alguém'. Eu ri silenciosamente deste último. As coisas em que as pessoas acreditam.

Edward e eu entramos em nossa sala de aula e nos sentamos no fundo. Todo mundo veio atrás de nós e tomou seus assentos. Lauren me deu um olhar enojado e foi para dizer algo, mas o Sr. Varner começou sua aula. Ele nos deu um questionário sobre o capítulo que estávamos aprendendo. Não foi muito difícil. Terminei cerca de 10 minutos depois. Fui mancando até sua mesa e entreguei o meu teste. Voltei para o meu lugar e tirei meu caderno de desenhos, passando o resto da hora perdida no meu esboço.

Lentamente, todos os outros terminaram seus testes e voltaram para os seus lugares. Em seguida, os cochichos começaram novamente. Revirei meus olhos e tentei ignorar tudo, mas era difícil. Eu costumava ser amiga da maioria dessas pessoas. Claro, eu acho que era culpa minha que nós não éramos mais amigos. Eu fui aquela que se afastou de todos eles. Eu fui a única que me desliguei, mas não é como se eles realmente se importassem, afinal. Eles foram aqueles que me chamaram de esquisita, perdedora, cadela, e outros nomes ao longo dos últimos dois anos. Eles foram aqueles que fingiram não ver a dor nos meus olhos.

O sinal tocou e Lauren se levantou e sorriu para mim.

"Então, Bella, ouvi que você é completamente uma puta".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_-Todo mundo com a foice na mão - morre Lauren ¬¬'_

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Minha foice está aqui, Lary! ;)_

_Pessoal, mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelas reviews de vc's! Prometo que assim que tiver um tempinho, respondo a cada uma delas! Bjs!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 15**

_**Bella POV**_

"Então, Bella, ouvi que você é completamente uma puta." Ela sorriu. Todo mundo parou e olhou para nós, incluindo o Sr. Varner. "Qual é o problema, Bella? Eu já ouvi sobre o caso que você teve com o pai de Mike".

"Lauren-" Edward começou, mas eu o parei.

"Eu não tive um caso." Eu sussurrei. "Ele me estuprou".

"Claro que sim." Riu Lauren.

"Lauren, fique longe de Bella." Mike estalou quando entrou na sala de aula com Jessica, Ângela, Ben, Rose, Emmett, Jasper e Alice o seguindo.

"Mike, como você pode defendê-la?" Lauren perguntou.

"Porque ela está dizendo a verdade." Disse Mike. "Eu estava lá ontem. Eu sei o que realmente aconteceu. Se você não fosse tão cadela, você teria visto, como eu, que Bella esteve sofrendo ao longo dos últimos dois anos. É hora de nós estamos aqui para ela".

"Por que deveríamos?" Rebateu Lauren. "Ela nos descartou, lembra?"

"Ela estava sofrendo." Disse Jessica. "Só porque você não pode deixar o seu orgulho de lado, não é motivo para ser uma cadela".

"Estávamos todos sofrendo." Disse Lauren. Ela olhou para mim. "Você era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Você simplesmente me afastou".

"Melhor amiga?" Eu sussurrei. "É por isso que você espalha boatos sobre mim? É por isso que você me chamou de aberração? Eu admito que eu não tenho lidado com isso da forma que eu deveria, mas eu não sabia como lidar com isso. Senti como se, se eu mantivesse tudo dentro, eu não faria mal aos meus amigos e meu pai. Eu não queria que vocês me vissem como fraca".

"Você poderia ter nos dito." Disse Lauren. "Nós a teríamos ajudado".

"Você não me ajudou quando Tyler encurralou-me todos os dias durante um mês e tentou me apalpar." Eu bati. "Você não me ajudou quando Tanya Denali e Victoria Connors me chamaram de maluca e vadia todos os dias durante um ano. Por quê? Se eu era sua melhor amiga, Lauren, por que você não me ajudou então? Mike o fez. Jess e Ang o fizeram. Inferno, Edward, Emmett e Jasper me ajudaram com Tyler ontem. Eles me conhecem por cinco minutos, mas eu conheço você a minha vida inteira".

"Eu não sei por quê." Disparou Lauren. "Você acha que foi fácil ver você se escondendo de nós? Você acha que foi fácil quando você parou de falar comigo?"

"Não, eu não acho." Eu sussurrei. "Mas você não tem ideia do que eu sinto a cada segundo do dia. A vergonha, a culpa por não ser mais forte. O medo que eu sentia cada vez que eu o via do lado de fora da escola. Toda vez que eu encontrava uma nova carta no meu armário, ou na minha cama. Ele fodidamente invadia a minha casa para que pudesse me deixar cartas. Você sabe o que ele me disse naquelas cartas, Lauren?"

"Não." Ela sussurrou.

"Ele disse que se eu contasse a alguém o que ele fez comigo, que ele viria atrás de mim novamente. Ele me mataria. Ele mataria Charlie. Ele disse que me faria assistir enquanto ele machucaria... você. Eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso com você, Lauren." Eu chorei. "Nunca fodidamente duvide da minha lealdade aos meus amigos. Eu me coloquei em um inferno por você".

Eu me virei e manquei meu caminho para fora da sala de aula. Eu podia ouvi-la chorando, mas eu não me importava neste momento. Ela deixou de ser minha amiga quando começou a me xingar. Eu sabia que Edward e os outros estavam logo atrás de mim, mas eu não olhei para trás enquanto fiz meu caminho para o ginásio. Eu não podia olhar para eles agora. Eu manquei meu caminho até a arquibancada e sentei. Edward colocou a minha mochila no chão e foi para o vestiário. O Treinador Clapp veio e sentou ao meu lado.

"Ouvi dizer que você foi um tanto tagarela hoje".

"Suponho que sim." Eu sussurrei.

"É bom ouvir sua voz novamente." Ele sussurrou.

"Você já ouviu o resto?" Sussurrei.

"Você quer dizer sobre você matar alguém?" Ele riu. Revirei os olhos. "Sim, eu ouvi sobre ele. Você sabe, quando eu era pequeno, eu costumava pensar que a vida era tão fácil. Quero dizer, você só tem que brincar o dia todo, comer o quanto puder e se divertir. Não foi até que eu era mais velho que eu percebi o quanto a vida era foda".

"Por quê?" Sussurrei.

"Quando eu tinha 16 anos, dois homens invadiram a nossa casa. Eles amarraram-me e ao meu pai e estupraram minha mãe na nossa frente por horas. Eles a mataram antes de passarem para o meu pai. Eu vi quando ele foi morto na minha frente. Eles me desamarraram e me esfaquearam sete vezes no peito. Eu fiquei deitado no chão, quase morto por horas até que a polícia chegasse. Fui para o hospital e passei um mês me recuperando dos ferimentos físicos, mas a ferida emocional foi mais difícil. Meus pais e eu éramos realmente próximos uns dos outros. Foi muito difícil perdê-los. Fui enviado para um orfanato, mas eu simplesmente fiquei por conta própria até que tinha idade para sair do sistema. Fui para a faculdade na UW. É aí que eu conheci a minha esposa, Victoria. Ela me salvou, Bella. Ela me ajudou a encontrar alguém para me ajudar a lidar com a minha dor. Ela amou-me mesmo que eu não me sentisse digno do seu amor. Se você nos deixar, vamos fazer o mesmo." Sussurrou o Treinador Clapp através das suas lágrimas.

"Você tem sorte de tê-la, Treinador." Eu sussurrei. "Mas eu não tenho ninguém que me ame assim".

"Claro que você tem." Disse o Treinador Clapp quando Edward e todos saíram do vestiário. "Você pode me chamar de James, Bella. Você ganhou o direito de ser tratada como uma adulta".

"Obrigada, James." Eu sussurrei.

"De nada, Bella." Ele disse. "Apenas não pense demais no que você sente em seu coração. Realmente é bom ter você de volta".

"É bom estar de volta." Eu sussurrei.

James sorriu e fez o seu caminho para o ginásio para começar a aula. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e me curvei sobre ele e comecei a desenhar. James tinha passado por tanta coisa. Eu acho que é por isso que ele nunca me empurrou. Por que ele sempre me deu espaço. Ele entendia por que eu me sentia tão perdida. Ele entendia a minha dor.

James finalmente terminou a aula. Ele veio e sentou ao meu lado enquanto eu esperava pelos outros saírem. Alice pegou minha mochila enquanto eu peguei minhas muletas e manquei atrás de todos. Nós fizemos nosso caminho até o refeitório. Assim que entramos, todos pararam e olharam para mim. Eu só abaixei minha cabeça por trás do meu cabelo e fui até a mesa no fundo. Rose e Alice sentaram comigo enquanto os rapazes pegavam o nosso almoço. Edward me entregou um pouco de iogurte e uma banana enquanto sentou ao meu lado. Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela e Lauren se aproximaram de nós. Todos, exceto Lauren, se sentaram. Ela tinha a sua cabeça abaixada.

"Bella, me desculpe." Ela sussurrou.

"Por quê?" Sussurrei. Ela olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Porque eu não fui a amiga que você merecia." Ela sussurrou enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto. "Eu deveria ter sido uma amiga melhor, como Mike e Jess foram. Eu deveria ter defendido você. Eu deveria ter..."

"Eu não deveria ter afastado você." Eu sussurrei. "Eu só não sabia como lidar com isso".

"Mas se eu não tivesse sido tão egoísta." Ela chorou.

"Se eu nunca tivesse ido à loja da arte." Eu sussurrei. "Se eu não tivesse dito oi um dia. Se eu não tivesse sorrido. Se eu não tivesse usado determinada camisa".

"Bella, você não fez nada para provocá-lo." Disse Edward.

"Eu não posso saber isso." Eu sussurrei enquanto Lauren sentou-se em nossa mesa. "Talvez eu tenha flertado com ele e nem sequer percebi que eu estava. Talvez eu tenha sorrido demais, ou talvez me vestido como uma puta".

"Bella-" Mike começou.

"Não." Eu retruquei. "Você não sabe. Ele me disse. Ele me disse como eu o fiz me querer. Ele me disse como eu o provoquei. Isto é tudo culpa minha".

Eu me levantei e peguei minhas muletas e saí mancando do refeitório com todos eles gritando atrás de mim, mas eu simplesmente os ignorei. Saí da escola e fiz o meu caminho através do estacionamento. Voltei para a minha casa, mas eu não me incomodei em entrar. Passei por ela e fui até o rio. Sentei-me na árvore que tinha caído anos atrás. Charlie e eu costumávamos vir aqui pescar. Na época em que costumávamos ser felizes. Antes de eu magoá-lo. Eu ouvi um barulho atrás de mim e me virei.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que acharam da Lauren e do que aconteceu com o treinador James? Cada um nessa história já passou por coisa pior que o outro... e quem será que chegou agora no final?_

_Continuem deixando reviews e até amanhã!_

_Respondendo às perguntas, as postagens aqui são diariamente!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 16**

_**Bella POV**_

"Ouvi dizer que você ficou chateada na hora do almoço e saiu. Eu sabia que você viria aqui." Charlie disse, sentando ao meu lado. "Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não realmente." Eu sussurrei. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Ele pagou a fiança?"

"Não." Disse Charlie. "Ele foi detido sem fiança. Ele é considerado um risco".

"Bom." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella, eu acho que deveríamos ir para a terapia." Sussurrou Charlie. Eu puxei meus joelhos até meu peito. "Eu sei que você está com medo. Eu também estou, mas eu acho que nós precisamos fazer isso se alguma vez você quisermos conseguir até mesmo uma pequena parte do que tínhamos de volta".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. "Eu vou".

"Bom." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu tenho que ficar com os Cullen?" Sussurrei.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou. "Mas eu estou pensando sobre me mudar também".

"Você está?" Perguntei quando olhei para ele.

"Sim, esta casa não se parece com lar a algum tempo." Ele disse. "Carlisle e Esme ofereceram para me deixar mudar e eu acho que eu vou também".

"Oh." Eu sussurrei.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Ele perguntou.

"Não quer simplesmente ficar sozinho comigo agora que você sabe?" Eu perguntei.

"Querida, é claro que eu quero. Eu só acho que poderia nos ajudar estar próximos de pessoas que entendem. Eles podem nos ajudar se os deixarmos".

"Você não me odeia agora que você sabe o que eu fiz?" Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Você não fez nada." Charlie sussurrou enquanto limpava as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Eu nunca poderia odiar você, Bella. Eu te amo muito. Eu só não quero perder você de novo".

"Sinto muito por me fechar." Eu sussurrei. "Eu simplesmente não queria machucá-lo. Eu não queria que ele te machucasse".

"Sabe, você sempre foi muito protetora comigo." Charlie riu. "Quando você era pequena você me lembrava de almoçar. Você me lembrava de lavar a roupa. Você me protegia o suficiente. Você tomou conta de mim o suficiente. É a minha vez de cuidar de você".

"Você acha que teria sido mais fácil se ela não tivesse nos deixado?" Sussurrei.

"Não." Charlie disse enquanto passou o braço em volta de mim. "Eu amava Renée, mas ela não queria essa vida. Renée teve uma infância difícil, Bella. Ela não teve pais que permitissem que ela fosse ela. Eles tentaram forçá-la ao seu estilo de vida e, quando ela veio para Forks, ela disse que se sentiu livre pela primeira vez, mas eu acho que ela finalmente sentiu como se tivesse trocado um colar pelo outro. Ela tentou ficar, Bella. Ela só não sabia como ser mãe. Além disso, eu acho que nos saímos muito bem sem ela".

"Suponho que sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei que é difícil, querida, mas vamos conseguir." Disse Charlie. "Quero dizer, você conseguiu sobreviver ao balé".

"Bem mal." Eu ri. "Eu acho que foi a minha primeira perna quebrada".

"Sim, foi." Charlie riu. "Eu acho que foi a primeira de Lauren e Jessica também".

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que levei todas elas para isso." Eu sussurrei.

"Você nunca foi uma dançarina." Ele disse. "Você sempre foi uma artista".

"Eu amo pintar." Eu suspirei. "Isso me deixa relaxada".

"Sempre deixou." Charlie riu.

Charlie e eu passamos outra hora no rio conversando sobre arte. Ele apenas sorriu quando eu falei sobre as diferentes técnicas que eu queria tentar em breve. Eventualmente, nós nos levantamos e fomos para a casa. Esperei enquanto Charlie fez uma mala para levar para a casa dos Cullen. Quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais esta casa não se parecia como a nossa casa mais. Isso me deixou um pouco triste.

Nós carregamos a viatura e fomos para a casa dos Cullen. Charlie me ajudou a sair do carro e me entregou minhas muletas. Eu o segui para dentro. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rose estavam todos sentados nos sofás. Todos eles olharam para mim, mas eu apenas abaixei minha cabeça e segui mancando para o meu quarto.

Eu me sentei na frente do meu cavalete e coloquei uma tela em branco nele. Olhei para ela por um minuto tentando ver a imagem em minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos e peguei meu pincel. Abri os olhos e levantei o meu pincel para a tela e o deixei se mover.

Pensei na época em que Charlie e eu costumávamos nos sentar junto ao rio. Ele normalmente tinha uma vara de pesca na mão. Eu geralmente apenas sentava ao lado dele e desenhava ou lia. Nós nunca tínhamos que falar. Nós nunca tínhamos que nos preocupar com o que o outro estava pensando. Era apenas nós. Eu sentia falta disso.

"Bela pintura." Edward disse. Eu me virei e o vi parado na porta com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Obrigada." Eu disse. Voltei para a minha pintura. Eu tinha pintado eu e Charlie sentados na beira do rio. "Este rio está localizado logo atrás da nossa casa. Nós costumávamos ir lá o tempo todo. Ele pescava e eu desenhava, ou lia".

"Parece um bom lugar." Ele disse quando se aproximou e parou ao meu lado. "Nós nos mudamos de Seattle para cá. Havia um parque a poucos quarteirões da nossa casa. Eu costumava ir para e ficava sentado e escrevendo a minha música. Era o único lugar calmo o suficiente para eu ouvir a música na minha cabeça".

"O que você toca?" Eu perguntei.

"Piano, na maior parte." Ele disse, sentando na minha cama. "Comecei a tocar depois que fui morar com Carlisle e Esme. Eu tinha tido uma noite muito ruim e estava andando pela casa, evitando dormir. Eu me sentei ao piano e comecei a empurrar as teclas. Eu gostei, então coloquei todos os meus dedos sobre as teclas e imaginei a música. Eu podia vê-la na minha cabeça, então eu comecei a mover meus dedos. Poucos minutos depois, Carlisle e Esme desceram correndo as escadas. Eu pensei que eles ficariam bravos comigo, mas eles não ficaram. Eles me inscreveram nas aulas no dia seguinte. Eu gosto de tocar".

"Isso soa como eu e a pintura." Eu disse. "Eu tinha três anos quando Charlie me pegou desenhando nas paredes do meu quarto. Eu pensei que certamente ele ficaria bravo, mas ele apenas riu e me levou para Port Angeles. Ele me comprou esse cavalete, telas, tintas, pincéis, giz, tudo que eu precisava , incluindo o meu primeiro de muitos cadernos de desenho. Daquele momento em diante, a pintura tem sido a minha vida. Ele me inscreveu em algumas aulas de arte para crianças na UW, mas eles não me ensinaram nada que eu não poderia aprender com um livro".

"Charlie soa como um bom cara." Disse Edward.

"Ele é o melhor cara." Eu disse quando me virei e olhei para ele. "Não foi fácil para ele me criar sozinho. Ele trabalhou realmente duro para me dar tudo o que ele pensava que eu deveria ter. Eu sempre fui cuidada. Eu sempre vim em primeiro lugar. Eu costumava fazer desenhos para ele e deixá-los em sua marmita. Quando cheguei a uma idade suficiente para cozinhar, eu faria o jantar para nós todas as noites. Ele assistia algum jogo enquanto eu fazia a minha lição de casa ou desenhava. Senti saudades disso ao longo dos últimos dois anos".

"Você o tem de volta agora." Disse Edward. Esme veio até a porta.

"O jantar está pronto." Ela disse.

"Ok." Disse Edward.

Ela apenas sorriu e saiu. Peguei minhas muletas e segui Edward para fora do meu quarto e para a sala de jantar. Senti os olhos de todos em mim quando fui para a cozinha e lavei a tinta das minhas mãos. Voltei para a sala e tomei o assento ao lado de Charlie. Ele colocou meu prato na minha frente antes de pegar o seu próprio. Suspirei e peguei meu garfo, levando uma pequena mordida da minha comida.

"Como foi a escola hoje?" perguntou Carlisle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Essa relação pai e filha é tão onwwwww - me lembra do meu pai (quando eu era mais nova) bemmm, Edward e Bella se abrindo um com o outro, se conhecendo *o*_

_**Lary Reeden**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 17**

_**Bella POV**_

"Como foi a escola hoje?" Carlisle perguntou. Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice olharam para mim. Eu abaixei minha cabeça no meu peito e me escondi atrás do meu cabelo.

"Foi bem." Eu disse. "Como foi o trabalho?"

"Foi bem." Carlisle disse, olhando para mim. "Você falou com alguém?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei enquanto abaixei meu garfo.

"Você falou?" Charlie perguntou.

"Alguns professores, Mike, Ang, Lauren." Eu sussurrei. "Então, que tipo de médico você é?"

"Eles te deram algum problema?" Charlie perguntou.

"Não".

"Mentirosa." Disse Emmett. Estreitei os olhos para ele. "Não olhe para mim desse jeito, Bella. Lauren deu a você uma merda".

"Isso não importa." Eu disse.

"O que ela disse?" Charlie perguntou.

"Isso não importa." Eu disse novamente. Olhei para Esme. "O que você faz?"

"Eu sou uma designer de interiores." Esme disse.

"Bella-" Charlie começou.

"Você gosta disso?" Eu perguntei, interrompendo Charlie. Eu o ouvi suspirar, mas ignorei.

"Sim, eu gosto." Esme disse com um sorriso. "É bom quando você vê a alegria no rosto de alguém quando entram em sua casa, ou empresa, e encontram-se em casa".

"Isso é realmente doce." Eu disse.

"Bella, o que ela disse?" Charlie perguntou.

"Isso. Não. Importa." Eu disse entre dentes.

"Ela disse-" Emmett começou, mas eu bati minha mão na mesa fazendo-os saltar.

"ISSO NÃO IMPORTA!" Eu gritei.

"Ok." Riu Emmett. "Não importa. Você é uma cadela às vezes".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Você é um idiota insistente".

"Eu sei." Emmett sorriu. Eu apenas revirei meus olhos. "Você sabe, Belly, um dia seus olhos vão ficar presos quando você revirá-los".

"Bem, Emmy." Eu sorri. "Um dia, meu pé vai ficar preso na sua bunda quando eu chutá-la. Claro, eu provavelmente só vou quebrá-la novamente e seria tudo culpa sua. Então você me deveria uma vida inteira de servidão".

"Bem, Belly Button*****." Emmett riu. "Se você quebrar o seu pé em sua tentativa fútil de chutar minha bunda muito agradável, então seria sua própria culpa por começar uma briga comigo. Você é mais esperta do que isso".

_*__Belly Button__ significa umbigo! Mas vou deixar em inglês mesmo pq ele está fazendo um trocadilho com o nome dela._

"Talvez, Emmy Lou*****, mas já que eu planejo lutar sujo e convocar Rose, Alice e possivelmente Esme para me ajudar, eu acho que é bastante claro que eu vou chutar a sua bunda magra e plana. Então você vai ter que ser escravo de nós todas." Eu disse. Todo mundo olhava de mim para Emmett enquanto suprimia seus sorrisos.

_*__Aqui Bella está praticamente chamando Emmett de menina, já que __Emmy Lou__ é um nome feminino!_

"Belly, minha Rosie não lutaria contra mim." Disse Emmett.

"Claro que eu lutaria." Rose disse. Emmett ofegou e olhou para ela.

"Rosie?" Ele perguntou.

"Se você acha que eu não vou juntar forças com as minhas meninas para derrubá-lo, então você realmente não me conhece, Emmy." Rose sorriu.

"Eu as ajudaria." Riu Alice.

"Eu também." Esme sorriu. Emmett estreitou os olhos para todas nós.

"Bem, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle e Charlie me ajudariam." Sorriu Emmett.

"Desculpe, filho." Disse Charlie. "Você está por conta própria. Eu não vou chegar perto de Bella quando ela está assim irritada".

"Estou com Charlie." Disse Carlisle. Emmett deu-lhe um olhar magoado. "Desculpe, Emmett, mas acho que ela poderia derrubar você".

"Eu não posso ir contra a fadinha." Jasper riu, passando o braço em torno de Alice. Ela deu um gritinho e beijou sua bochecha. Foi nojento.

"Edward?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Sim, Edward." Eu disse. "Você está do meu lado ou do gigante?"

"Gigante?" Emmett perguntou. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Seja como for, Belly Button".

"Desculpe, Em." Edward riu. "Mas acho que estou do lado de Bella".

"Belos irmãos vocês são." Emmett resmungou.

"Obrigada, Edward." Eu disse.

"A qualquer hora." Ele disse com uma piscadela e um sorriso. "Veja, eu sei um pouco sobre Emmett que você não sabe".

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele não é tão durão quanto parece." Edward riu. "Ele é feito de marshmallows".

"Isso é nojento." Eu disse. "Eu teria ido com algodão doce".

"Por quê?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"É mais doce." Eu murmurei.

"Awe." Disse Emmett. "Belly acha que eu sou doce".

"Cale a boca, Emmett." Eu murmurei.

"Está tudo bem, Belly." Sorriu Emmett. "Eu acho que você é doce também".

"Eu acho que vou ficar doente com esta festa de amor." Eu resmunguei.

"Eu também." Riu Edward.

"Emmett, Jasper, é a vez de vocês lavarem a louça." Esme disse. "É melhor vocês todos terminarem seus deveres de casa".

"Certo." Todos nós resmungamos.

Carlisle, Esme e Charlie apenas riram. Emmett e Jasper rapidamente limparam a mesa e carregaram todos os pratos na máquina de lavar louça. Edward me trouxe a minha mochila e nós todos sentamos à mesa e fizemos nossa lição de casa. Foi incrivelmente chato e fácil. Eu terminei todo o meu trabalho em cerca de 20 minutos. Ouvi Emmett resmungando alguma coisa sobre mim, mas optei por ignorá-lo.

Peguei minhas muletas e fui procurar Carlisle. Eu queria falar com ele sobre a terapia. Percebi que Charlie estava certo. Esta era a nossa única maneira de voltar para onde estávamos. Eu sabia que nunca seríamos plenamente capazes de voltar aos velhos Bella e Charlie, mas eu queria o meu pai de volta. Eu precisava do meu pai de volta. Eu só não sabia como deixá-lo voltar.

Encontrei Carlisle em seu escritório. A porta estava aberta e ele estava sentado em uma grande mesa de carvalho. Bati na porta e ele olhou para cima. Ele sorriu e acenou para eu entrar. Entrei mancando e sorri quando vi todos os livros nas prateleiras. Ele tinha que ter pelo menos 300 livros.

"Você gosta de ler?" Ele perguntou. Olhei de volta para ele.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Estou incomodando?"

"Não." Ele disse. "Sente-se?"

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "As muletas estão ficando velhas já. Você pensaria que eu estaria acostumada a elas até agora".

"Sim, eu vi os seus registros médicos no hospital." Carlisle riu. "Você parece ter dificuldade em permanecer em seus pés".

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei.

"O que posso fazer por você?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu decidi tentar a terapia." Sussurrei.

"Isso é bom." Disse Carlisle. Olhei para os meus pés.

"Estou com medo." Eu sussurrei.

"Do quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Não sei." Eu disse, olhando para ele. "Eu tenho... eu mantive tudo guardado por tanto tempo. Eu não tenho certeza de como liberar isso. Isso me assusta".

"É normal ter medo, Bella." Disse Carlisle. "Estávamos todos com medo quando nós passamos por isso. Ainda ficamos com medo até hoje".

"Como você faz isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Faço o quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Como você consegue passar através de um dia para o outro? Uma hora para a outra?" Eu perguntei. "Eu sinto que estou prestes... não sei, a explodir, ou algo assim".

"Para mim." Disse Carlisle, "Eu me concentro na minha família. Eu me concentro em ser o marido que Esme merece. Eu me concentro em ser o pai que meus filhos precisam. Eu me concentro em ser o homem que meu pai não era".

"Eu só quero a minha vida de volta." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu costumava ser feliz. Eu dava risadas e sorria. Eu não tinha nenhuma preocupação, mas agora eu sinto como se tudo o que eu faço é errado. Eu odeio me sentir assim".

"Eu sei." Disse Carlisle. "É por isso que falar com um terapeuta pode ajudar".

"Ok, mas o que eu faço até lá?" Eu perguntei. "Eu sinto que todos estão me observando o tempo todo. Eu sinto como se todos pudessem ver a minha vergonha".

"Bella, você não tem nada do que se envergonhar." Carlisle disse. Revirei meus olhos. "Não revire seus olhos, Bella. Você não fez nada errado. Você era apenas uma garotinha".

"Eu sei disso." Eu disse.

"Isso não é algo que podemos corrigir durante a noite." Disse Carlisle. "Eu vou ligar e marcar uma consulta para o sábado de manhã, ok?"

"Ok." Eu disse suavemente. Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho até a porta. Eu parei e olhei para ele. "Estaria tudo bem se eu lesse algum dos seu livros em algum momento?"

"Bella, você é mais que bem-vinda para ler qualquer um dos meus livros." Carlisle disse com um sorriso.

"Obrigada." Eu disse.

Eu me virei e fiz meu caminho até o meu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim. Fui até o meu armário e peguei meu pijama. Eu me troquei rapidamente e subi na minha cama. Eu normalmente tentava ficar acordada, mas eu estava tão cansada. Tinha sido um dia longo. Parte dele tinha sido bem legal. Foi bom ter Mike, Jessica e Ângela de volta. Foi bom até mesmo ter Lauren volta, mesmo que ainda fosse duro. Foi bom porque eu tinha de alguma forma ganhado novos amigos em Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice e Edward. Eu ainda não tinha certeza por que eles queriam ser meus amigos, mas neste momento eu estava agradecida que eles queriam. Mas era difícil porque eu sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que todos nesta cidade soubessem o que ele fez comigo. Era difícil porque eu podia ver a dor nos olhos de Charlie. Era difícil porque eu sabia que eu era responsável por essa dor. Limpei a lágrima que caiu do meu olho enquanto eu rolei em meu lado. Eu chorei sozinha em um sono agitado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Acho tão divertidas essas 'trocas carinhosas' entre Bella e Emmett... agora é esperar para ver como será essa terapia..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 18**

_**Bella POV**_

Três dias se passaram desde a minha conversa com Carlisle. Eu gostaria de poder dizer que tudo estava ótimo, mas não estava. Eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer que agora que eu tinha colocado tudo para fora, que eu poderia dormir em paz, mas eu não posso. Eu não durmo há três dias. Não desde o pesadelo que ainda me assombra até hoje.

_"Bella." Sussurrou o Sr. Newton atrás de mim._ _Eu continuei correndo, mas ele estava sempre ali._ _"Bella, o que eu disse que aconteceria se você falasse?"_

_"Por __favor, não me machuque." Eu gritei._ _"Por favor, não machuque meu papai"._

_"Bella, eu tenho que fazer isto." Ele riu._ _"Você quebrou as regras. Você quebrou o nosso amo"._

_"EU NÃO AMO VOCÊ!"_ _Eu gritei quando ele me jogou para o chão._

_Eu levantei minhas mãos e comecei a tentar acertá-lo._ _Eu tentei arranhá-lo, mas ele segurou meus braços para baixo._ _Ele me puxou e me amarrou a uma cadeira._ _Ele saiu da sala, agora estávamos lá dentro, e voltou um momento depois com Ângela._ _Ela estava nua e chorando enquanto olhava para mim._

"_Por que você o está deixando fazer isso comigo, Bella?"_ _Ângela chorava enquanto o Sr. Newton a jogou na cama e começou a estuprá-la._

_"DEIXE-A EM PAZ." Eeu gritei._

_"Você poderia ter me salvado, Bella." Retrucou Ângela._ _"Isso é culpa sua!"_

_"Eu não fiz nada." Eu chorei._

_O Sr. Newton terminou e a arrastou para fora do quarto._ _Ele voltou alguns minutos mais tarde com Jessica._ _Ela gritou que eu o fiz fazer isso._ _Era tudo culpa minha._ _Então veio Lauren._ _Ela gritou que eu era uma puta._ _Ela gritou que eu a estava machucando. O_ _Sr. Newton trouxe Rose, depois Alice._ _Em seguida, Esme e, finalmente, Charlie._

_"Bella, você está feliz com o que você fez?"_ _Charlie gritou quando o Sr. Newton colocou a sua arma na cabeça de Charlie._ _"Ele vai me matar por sua causa"._

_"Não, por favor, não mate meu pai." Eu soluçava enquanto lutava contra as minhas amarras._ _"Papai, me desculpe. Por favor, papai, não me deixe"._

_"Eu não tenho escolha." Retrucou Charlie._ _"Por sua causa, eu tenho que ir!"_

_"NÃÃÃÃOOOOO, papai!"_ _Eu gritei._

_O Sr. Newton apenas riu quando puxou o gatilho._ _O retumbante som ecoou na sala._ _Charlie caiu no chão aos meus pés._ _Sr. Newton se aproximou de mim e se inclinou para o meu ouvido._

_"Isso tudo foi culpa sua"._

Eu fui finalmente acordada, chacoalhada por Edward. Quando abri meus olhos, vi que ele tinha aranhões nos braços e um lábio rachado de onde eu tinha lutado contra suas tentativas de me impedir de me machucar e me acordar. Carlisle e Esme estavam tentando confortar Charlie, que estava de joelhos ao lado da cama com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Eu me senti culpada por deixá-lo machucar mais uma vez. Emmett e Jasper estavam segurando Rose e Alice. Eu apenas deitei nos braços de Edward e chorei por quase duas horas. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas eu sabia que não podia dormir de novo. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

A escola tem sido... nada boa. Na manhã seguinte, quase todos tinham ouvido o que tinha acontecido comigo há dois anos. Foi pior para Mike. Os alunos na escola estavam o chamando de tantos nomes horríveis. Eles pareciam pensar que só porque o seu chamado pai era um estuprador de criança e bastardo, que ele deve ser um também. Jess me contou que seus pais tentaram dizer que ela não podia vê-lo mais. Ela disse a eles para se foderem e saiu. Ela ficou com Ângela pelas duas últimas noites. Eu odiava que eu tivesse provocado todos esses problemas para os meus amigos. Eles não tinham feito nada para me machucar, mas eu continuava a acrescentar à sua dor.

Lauren e eu estávamos nos falando, mas não era o mesmo que costumava ser. Eu acho que ela sabia que eu levaria algum tempo para confiar nela novamente, mas, pelo menos, ela estava fazendo um esforço. Quando Tyler Crowley me perseguiu em um canto ontem, ela informou que se ele chegasse perto de mim outra vez ela faria com que toda a escola soubesse sobre o seu pequeno segredo. Isso deve ter feito sentido para Tyler porque ele empalideceu e começou a correr. Fiquei imaginando o que Lauren tinha sobre ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não acho que eu realmente queria saber.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou. Olhei para ele sentado no banco do motorista do seu brilhante Volvo prata.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. Edward e eu estávamos seguindo Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice, que estavam seguindo Carlisle, Esme e Charlie para Seattle para o meu primeiro dia de terapia. Eu estava nervosa como o inferno.

"Você quer ouvir alguma música?" Ele perguntou.

"Não realmente." Eu sussurrei, olhando pela janela. "O que você quer ser quando crescer?"

"Eu não estou realmente certo." Edward disse. "Eu amo música, mas não tenho certeza se quero prosseguir nisto como carreira. Estive pensando sobre me tornar um médico. E você?"

"Eu quero ser uma artista." Sussurrei. "Eu não acho que eu alguma vez poderia fazer qualquer outra coisa. Meu trabalho me mantém sã de alguma forma".

"Eu entendo isso." Disse Edward. "Em que faculdade você está pensando em ir?"

"Eu não tenho certeza." Eu disse. "Berkeley tem um ótimo departamento de arte. Eu gosto da ideia de estar em um lugar quente, mas eu não sei se eu posso deixar Charlie. E você?"

"Eu estive pensando sobre Stanford." Edward disse.

"Uau, Stanford é uma ótima faculdade." Eu disse, olhando para ele. "Você seria um bom médico".

"Você acha?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse.

"Não sei." Edward disse. "Eu não posso evitar me preocupar sobre como eu lidaria com traumas".

"Então não trabalhe no P.S." Eu disse. "Vá para Pediatria".

"Eu acho que eu poderia." Edward disse quando entramos no estacionamento no local ao lado de Emmett. "Você está pronta para isso?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Mas vamos fazer isso, de qualquer maneira".

"Você vai ficar bem." Edward disse. "O Dr. Williams é muito bom. Ele não vai empurrá-la e ele não vai te machucar".

"Estou tentando acreditar em você." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei." Sussurrou Edward.

Edward deu a volta e me ajudou a sair do carro. Eu manquei atrás dele e dos outros quando nós caminhamos para o grande edifício de escritórios médicos. Pegamos o elevador até o quarto andar. Descemos em uma sala de espera iluminada. As paredes eram pintadas de um suave verde musgo. Havia vários sofás e cadeiras. Eu poderia dizer que foi feito para que as pessoas se sentissem seguras e confortáveis, se isso é possível em um consultório psiquiátrico.

Edward e eu seguimos todos para os sofás, enquanto Carlisle foi até a mesa da recepção e falou com a mulher sentada atrás dela. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita com longos cabelos escuros e olhos azuis brilhantes. Ela ouviu tudo o que Carlisle lhe disse e acenou para ele antes de se levantar e caminhar para os fundos. Carlisle se aproximou e sentou ao lado de Esme. Abri meu caderno de desenho e comecei a desenhar enquanto esperávamos. Eu estava tão nervosa que minhas mãos tremiam. Senti meu estômago começar a virar com o pensamento de estar nessa sala com alguém que eu não conhecia. Comecei a lutar para recuperar o fôlego.

"Bella? Bella, acalme-se, querida." Disse Carlisle. Ele veio e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

"Eu... não posso... eu não posso fazer isso... por favor, não me faça..." Eu chorei. Eu caí no chão e comecei a ter ânsia de vômito. Eu estava grata neste momento que eu não tinha comido o café da manhã.

"Está tudo bem." Edward sussurrou enquanto se ajoelhou ao meu lado e me puxou em seus braços.

"Ele vai me culpar." Eu sussurrei.

"Não, ele não vai." Sussurrou Edward. "Eu prometo".

"Eu não posso..." Eu soluçava em sua camisa. Edward me puxou para mais perto dele e esfregou minhas costas.

"Sim, você pode." Ele sussurrou. "Você é incrivelmente forte. Você é corajosa. Você é incrível. Você pode fazer isso, Bella".

"Carlisle, está tudo bem?" Perguntou um homem quando ele veio atrás de nós. Eu espiei através do meu cabelo e vi um homem alto de cabelos castanho avermelhado parado a poucos metros de distância.

"Sim, ela teve um ataque de pânico." Disse Carlisle. "Peter, esta é Bella Swan e seu pai, Charlie. Bella e Charlie, este é Peter Williams".

"É bom conhecer vocês dois." Disse Peter. "Você está pronta para regressar?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Sonho Tensooo ! E finalmente bellinha conhece o Peter..._

_Ontem terminei de traduzir todos os meus dessa fic, tão linda. _

_Ainda temos um longo caminho a percorer por aqui, mas tenho certeza de que vocês não vão se arrepender. Beijihos e para não perder o costume..._

_REVIEWS!_

_**Lary Reeden**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 19**

_**Peter POV**_

"É bom conhecer vocês dois." Eu disse. "Você está pronta para regressar?"

"Sim." Disse Charlie. Ele olhou para Bella. "Você está pronta, querida?"

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas ela não disse nada. Ela tinha um olhar de pânico em seu rosto. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça suavemente e se levantou. Charlie passou o braço em volta dos ombros dele enquanto eles me seguiram de volta para o meu escritório

Eu os levei ao meu escritório e virei para eles. Charlie parecia nervoso. Bella também, mas ela estava olhando para alguns dos meus livros na minha estante. Ela se virou e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e apontou para uma série de livros na prateleira.

"Crepúsculo?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, minha esposa obrigou-me a lê-los." Eu ri.

"Claro que ela obrigou." Bella riu. Ela e Charlie sentaram em duas cadeiras. Peguei meu bloco de notas e sentei em uma cadeira na frente deles.

"Então, contem-me sobre vocês." Eu disse.

"Como o quê?" Bella perguntou.

"Como o que são os seus hobbies?" Eu perguntei. Eu me virei para Charlie. "Por que você não começa, Charlie?"

"Ok." Charlie disse. "Eu gosto de pescar. Eu gosto de quase todos os esportes que existem. Eu não sou muito um leitor, mas eu gosto de música. Eu não sei cozinhar nada que valha a pena".

"Com que frequência você vai pescar?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu costumava ir quase todo final de semana, mas eu não tenho ido além de algumas vezes nos últimos dois anos." Disse Charlie. Eu vi Bella virar sua cabeça para longe.

"Bella, e você?" Eu perguntei. Ela olhou de volta para mim. "O que você gosta de fazer?"

"Eu pinto muito. Eu desenho quase o tempo todo." Bella disse suavemente.

"Desde quando você pinta?" Eu perguntei.

"Desde que eu tinha três anos." Ela disse.

"O que despertou seu interesse pela pintura?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei." Bella disse. "Eu sempre gosto de desenhar. Meu pai me pegou desenhando em minhas paredes. Ele me comprou um cavalete, tintas, pincéis, tudo que eu precisava. Então eu comecei a pintar, em vez de desenhar. Eu adoro isso".

"Charlie, por que você comprou para ela todo esse material?" Eu perguntei.

"Por causa do olhar no rosto dela." Disse Charlie. Bella olhou para ele.

"Você pode explicar isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Depois que a mãe dela nos deixou, Bella parou de sorrir por um longo tempo. Ela sentia falta de Renée e eu não sabia como ajudá-la além de apenas estar lá quando ela chorava. Quando entrei e vi o seu desenho nas paredes, ela tinha o maior e mais belo sorriso em seu rosto." Disse Charlie. Ele deixou cair uma lágrima pelo seu rosto. "Eu faria qualquer coisa para ver aquele sorriso, então eu a levei para comprar essas coisas. Toda noite eu observava enquanto ela se sentava em seu banquinho e pintava. Ela estava feliz pela primeira vez desde que Renée nos deixou. Desde que Bella esteja feliz, então eu estou feliz".

"Bella, como você se sente sobre isso?" Eu perguntei olhando para ela. Você podia ver a dor e culpa em seus olhos.

"Culpada." Ela sussurrou.

"Culpada sobre o quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Culpada que eu o fiz infeliz pelos últimos dois anos." Bella sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. Ela puxou os joelhos até seu peito. "Eu não gosto quando ele se magoa. Eu sei que é minha culpa".

"Bella, não é culpa sua." Disse Charlie.

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei. Charlie olhou para mim. "Ela afastou você por mais de dois anos. Ela se magoou. Ela magoou você. Por que não é culpa dela?"

"Porque ela é apenas uma criança." Disse Charlie. Seus olhos brilhavam com a sua própria culpa e muita raiva.

"Ela tem quase 18 anos." Eu disse. "Ela poderia ter dito a você o que quer que a estivesse mantendo em silêncio, mas ela escolheu não dizer".

"Ela estava com medo." Charlie disse rudemente.

"Você também." Eu disse. Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros.

"Mas era o meu trabalho fazê-la feliz." Retrucou Charlie. "É o meu trabalho cuidar dela e eu falhei. Nada disso foi culpa dela. Foi tudo por minha causa".

"Não, não foi." Bella sussurrou. Charlie olhou para ela. "Pai, ele está certo. Eu fiz a escolha de esconder tudo isso. Eu não queria magoar você. Eu precisava de você e eu não queria que você me odiasse. Eu afastei você e não posso desfazer isso".

"Bella, você se sentiria à vontade para falar comigo sem Charlie estar aqui por alguns minutos?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Bella disse. "Mas eu vou falar com você com Edward aqui. Eu só..."

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse, fazendo uma anotação sobre ela e Edward. "Vá buscar Edward enquanto eu falo com Charlie por alguns minutos".

"Ok." Bella sussurrou.

"Charlie, deixe-me primeiro dizer que nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua ou de Bella." Eu disse. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu com Bella há dois anos. Carlisle se ofereceu para me dizer, mas eu pedi a ele que não. Eu acho que é importante para Bella se sentir confortável o suficiente comigo para me dizer quando ela estiver pronta. Eu quero que ela se sinta segura comigo. Vou sugerir que ela se junte a Alice e Rose na terapia de grupo. Elas se reúnem todos os sábados à noite. Eu acho que ajudaria Bella ao ver que ela pode contar com aqueles ao seu redor. Eu também vou pedir para Edward vir para as sessões dela por algum tempo".

"Por quê?" Charlie perguntou.

"Ela confia nele." Eu disse. "Acho que ele vai ajudá-la a se abrir e se sentir segura aqui".

"Ok." Disse Charlie.

"Eu acho que você e eu precisamos nos encontrar uma vez por semana." Eu disse.

"Ok." Charlie suspirou.

"Eu sei que você está frustrado agora, Charlie, mas você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com Bella. Ela é uma mulher inteligente e apaixonada que ama você. Você é um ótimo pai. Acredite em si mesmo." Eu disse.

"Estou tentando." Disse Charlie. "Mas é tão difícil vê-la ferida. Eu não posso impedir isso".

"Você não pode impedir, mas você pode estar lá para pegar os pedaços." Eu disse. "Eu vou falar com Bella e Edward por um tempo. Por que você não vai esperar com Carlisle".

"Ok." Disse Charlie.

Nós nos levantamos e fomos até a porta. Charlie abriu a porta e Bella e Edward olharam para nós. Edward tinha seu braço ao redor da cintura dela e ela estava praticamente agarrada a ele. Eu poderia dizer que eles se importavam muito um com o outro. Eles se levantaram e Charlie abraçou Bella por um minuto antes de beijá-la na testa e nos deixar sozinhos.

"Entrem, pessoal." Eu disse, voltando para dentro. Edward entregou a Bella suas muletas e eles entraram no meu escritório. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e nos instalamos em nossos lugares. Edward tinha seu braço na parte traseira do assento de Bella. "Edward, como tem passado?"

"Tenho estado bem." Disse Edward. "A mudança foi difícil. Trouxe de volta alguns pesadelos, mas eu estou trabalhando nisso".

"Bom." Eu disse. "Se você precisar de mim, é só ligar, ok?"

"Eu sei." Disse Edward. Olhei para Bella.

"Bella, a primeira coisa que eu preciso lhe dizer é que eu não sei o que aconteceu com você há dois anos que a levou a parar de falar." Eu disse.

"Você não sabe?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, eu não sei. Carlisle se ofereceu para me dizer, mas não é a história dele para contar. É a sua. Eu quero que você se sinta confortável comigo quando você me contar. Eu quero que você se sinta segura o suficiente para me dizer quando você estiver pronta. Ok?"

"Ok".

"Fale-me sobre Charlie." Eu disse.

"O que você quer saber?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu quero saber sobre Charlie." Eu disse. "Diga-me como Charlie era quando você era pequena".

"Ele sempre foi ótimo. Ele nunca me tratou como se eu fosse uma criança. Não foi fácil para ele ter que me criar sozinho, mas ele nunca reclamou. Quando eu tinha cinco anos, ele teve uma das outras mães o ensinando a fazer uma trança para que ele pudesse arrumar meu cabelo. Ele me ensinou a ler, escrever, cozinhar." Bella sussurrou.

"E sua mãe?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela nos deixou quando eu tinha dois anos." Disse Bella. "Ela não me quis".

"Você já a viu desde que ela foi embora?" Eu perguntei.

"Não".

"Bella, eu gostaria que você se juntasse a Alice e Rose na terapia de grupo hoje à noite." Eu disse. Os olhos de Bella arregalaram e eu a vi começar a entrar em pânico. "Isso assusta você?"

"Sim." Ela sussurrou.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não posso falar sobre... com pessoas que eu não conheço." Ela sussurrou.

"Você não tem que falar." Eu disse. "Pelo menos não até que esteja pronta".

"Você vai estar lá?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Isso tornará mais fácil ou mais difícil para você?"

"Eu não sei." Bella disse. "Edward pode vir?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Esse grupo é só para meninas. Edward vai com Emmett e Jasper para um grupo de meninos".

"Oh." Bella sussurrou tristemente.

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Edward sussurrou. Bella olhou para ele. "Rose e Alice não vão deixar ninguém te machucar".

"Você promete?" Bella sussurrou. Eu sorri suavemente quando Edward estendeu a mão e acariciou delicadamente o rosto dela.

"Eu prometo." Sussurrou Edward.

"Ok, eu vou." Bella sussurrou, olhando para mim.

"Bom." Eu disse. Olhei para Edward. "Você se sente confortável vindo com Bella para suas sessões por algum tempo?"

"Sim." Edward disse. Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para Bella.

"Eu quero ver você todos os sábados." Eu disse. "Eu quero que você traga o seu caderno de desenhos na próxima semana. Quero ver o seu trabalho. Se você concordar, eu acho que seria bom para você começar a arte-terapia".

"O que é arte-terapia?" Perguntou Bella.

"Basicamente, é apenas uma aula de arte. Pode ser a sua chance de expressar seus sentimentos através da sua arte." Eu expliquei. O rosto inteiro de Bella se iluminou quando ela sorriu. Eu podia ver o que Charlie quis dizer quando ele disse que era bonito.

"Eu gostaria disso." Ela disse ansiosamente.

"Ok." Eu disse. "Eles têm uma turma nas noites de terça-feira aqui no primeiro andar. Vou ligar para o instrutor e deixar tudo certo".

"Ok." Ela disse.

"Bella, nós precisamos falar mais uma coisa antes de terminar essa sessão." Eu disse.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Por que você não está dormindo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Gente, eu ri quando ela viu o livro "Crepúsculo" na prateleira do Peter... kkkk. Parece que a primeira sessão foi relativamente fácil para eles, agora é esperar para ver como serão as próximas..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 20**

_**Bella POV**_

"Por que você não está dormindo?" Peter perguntou. Sentei-me em minha cadeira e franzi a testa. Eu tinha esperança que não falaríamos sobre isso.

"Estou com medo." Eu sussurrei.

"Do quê?" Perguntou Peter.

"Do que ele vai fazer para os meus amigos e família." Eu sussurrei.

"Ele não pode machucá-los." Disse Peter. Revirei meus olhos e bufei. "Como ele pode machucá-los?"

"Eu sei que ele está na cadeia, mas ele ainda está na minha cabeça." Eu disse. "Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos, ele está bem ali. Pronto para me machucar. Pronto para caçar os meus amigos e Charlie. Eu não posso deixá-lo fazer isso, então eu não durmo".

"Você tem pesadelos todas as noites?" Perguntou Peter.

"Toda vez que eu durmo." Eu disse.

"Isso não é verdade." Disse Edward. Olhei para ele, confusa. "A noite em que eu segurei você enquanto você dormia, quando você começou a falar. Você não teve pesadelos naquela noite".

"Bella, você se sente segura com Edward?" Peter perguntou. Olhei para ele e o notei olhando entre eu e Edward com um sorriso.

"Sim." Eu disse.

"Você se sentiria confortável dormindo na mesma cama que ele à noite?" Perguntou Peter.

"Sim." Eu disse rapidamente. Ele e Edward riram e eu sei que corei.

"Ok." Disse Peter. "Por que não saímos e conversamos com todos sobre isso antes de vocês irem embora?"

Edward e eu apenas balançamos a cabeça. Eu me levantei, peguei minhas muletas e o segui e Edward para fora do escritório. Saímos para a sala de espera onde todos estavam esperando por nós. Charlie parecia uma pilha de nervos. Nós aproximamos e sentamos com todos.

"Eu tenho algumas coisas que eu gostaria de falar com vocês todos antes de irem." Disse Peter. "Primeiro, Rose e Alice, Bella vai para o grupo com você esta noite, ok?"

"Ok." Elas disseram.

"Em segundo lugar, Charlie, quando seria um bom momento para as suas sessões?" Perguntou Peter.

"Eu posso vir a qualquer momento." Disse Charlie.

"Por que não marcamos para terça à noite?" Perguntou Peter. "Bella vai fazer a arte-terapia na terça-feira, então ficaria mais fácil para ambos".

"Ok." Disse Charlie.

"A última coisa que eu preciso falar com você é sobre os problemas de sono de Bella." Disse Peter. Charlie franziu ligeiramente a testa. "Depois de conversar com ela e Edward sobre isso, eu acho que pode ser bom para ela e Edward dormirem na mesma cama juntos".

Por um momento, tudo ficou absolutamente silencioso. Então eu ouvi Charlie tomar uma respiração profunda. Ouvi Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice começarem a rir sob suas respirações até que Peter se virou e olhou para eles. Esme suspirou suavemente antes de sorrir e Carlisle apenas olhou de mim para Edward por um momento.

"Eu concordo." Disse Carlisle. Ele olhou para Charlie. "Esta é a única maneira que ela pode dormir em paz até ela conseguir um melhor controle dos seus medos".

"Charlie, eu sei que isto é difícil, mas eu acho que Bella precisa de Edward para ela se sentir segura o suficiente para dormir. Se ela não começar a ter um pouco de sono decente, sua saúde física vai sofrer, sem mencionar o bem-estar mental e emocional." Peter disse. Charlie olhou para mim e depois para Edward e de volta para mim.

"Ok." Disse Charlie.

"Bom." Disse Peter. Ele olhou de volta para mim e estendeu um cartão. Eu o peguei e olhei para ele. Ali tinha o número do seu escritório, casa e celular. "Se você precisar de alguma coisa, e eu quero dizer qualquer coisa, Bella, por favor, me ligue. Estou sempre aqui para você".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu a verei esta noite." Disse Peter. "Vá se divertir um pouco esta tarde. Você merece".

"Eu vou tentar." Eu disse.

"Boa menina." Ele riu.

Peguei minhas muletas e segui todos para os elevadores. Seguimos de volta para os carros. Todos falaram sobre pegar um almoço tardio, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção neles. Eu apenas olhei para fora da janela enquanto nos dirigimos através de Seattle. Eu ainda não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre a terapia. Peter parecia ser um homem realmente bom, mas eu ainda estava aterrorizada em falar com ele.

Vou admitir que me senti melhor sobre a minha vida agora que tudo estava em aberto, mas eu ainda não sabia o que fazer. Como posso seguir em frente? Como faço para conseguir essa parte da minha vida de volta? Eu só queria ser feliz. Eu não queria me machucar ao sorrir. Eu queria que meu sorriso fosse genuíno e real. Eu algum dia conseguiria isso?

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou. Olhei para cima e percebi que ele havia estacionado seu carro ao lado da Mercedes de Carlisle do lado de fora de um pequeno restaurante italiano. "Você está mais quieta".

"Apenas pensando." Eu disse suavemente.

"Sobre o quê?" Ele perguntou. Eu me virei em meu assento e o encarei.

"Como você sorri?" Eu perguntei. Edward riu e se virou para mim.

"Como eu sorrio?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Viro os cantos dos meus lábios para cima".

"Não seja um espertinho." Eu suspirei. "Quero dizer, como você encontrar alguma coisa com o que sorrir?"

"Não sei." Disse Edward. "Por quê?"

"Sinto falta de sorri." Eu disse. "Sinto falta de ser feliz o tempo todo. Antes daquele dia, eu era feliz. Eu tinha ótimos amigos. Mike e Jessica tinham acabado de começar a se ver, então era meio estranho ficar em torno deles porque eles estavam na fase 'eu acho que tudo que você faz é super adorável'. Era muito nojento. Ben e Ângela estavam juntos há quase um ano, então eu estava acostumada com eles sendo assim. Lauren e eu costumávamos provocá-los o tempo todo".

"Eles soam como grandes amigos." Disse Edward.

"Eles eram." Eu disse. "Até que eu estraguei tudo".

"Você não estragou nada, Bella." Edward disse. "Eu sei que é difícil para você acreditar nisso, mas um dia, você vai".

"É melhor entrarmos antes que pensem que fugimos." Eu disse, mudando de assunto.

"Ok." Disse Edward.

Saímos do carro e entramos. Passamos pela atendente, que estava sorrindo para Edward, e nos juntamos aos outros. Sentei-me ao lado de Rose e Edward sentou-se do meu outro lado. Nossa garçonete veio e anotou nossos pedidos. Todos eles começaram a falar sobre o que deveríamos fazer esta tarde. Emmett e Jasper sugeriram um filme, mas Edward, Rose e Alice vetaram a ideia. Edward sugeriu para todos irmos jogar boliche, mas os outros vetaram a ideia. De repente, Alice começou a dar gritinhos e olhou para mim.

"Eu sei o que devemos fazer".

"O quê?" Rose perguntou com cautela.

"Devemos levar Bella para uma repaginada no visual." Gritou Alice. Todo mundo olhou para mim.

"Não." Eu disse. E o rosto de Alice caiu.

"Por que não?" Ela exigiu.

"Eu não quero ser repaginada." Eu disse. Alice estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Você precisa." Ela disse. "Esta poderia ser uma ótima maneira de reinventar a si mesma. A nova Bella Swan".

"Alice-" Eu comecei.

"Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia." Disse Charlie. Olhei para ele e o encarei. Ele apenas riu. "Não me encare. Eu acho que este é um novo começo para a sua nova vida. Acho que você deveria fazer isso direito".

"Eu também." Sorriu Carlisle. Revirei meus olhos.

"Eu concordo." Riu Emmett.

"Quem se importa com o que você acha?" Eu resmunguei.

"Eu também acho que você deveria ir." Disse Edward. Eu suspirei e olhei para ele. "Pode lhe dar algo com o que sorrir".

"Ou chorar." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Pare de ser uma cadela chorosa, Bella." Rose riu. "Nós vamos e ponto final".

"Tudo bem." Eu bufei. "Eu realmente odeio todos vocês".

"Não, você não odeia." Eles todos riram. Revirei os olhos novamente.

Nossa garçonete trouxe nosso almoço. Eu consegui comer cerca de um quarto do meu almoço antes de empurrar o meu prato. Eu vi Charlie franzir as sobrancelhas, mas optei por ignorá-lo. Depois que todos comeram, pagamos a conta e fomos para o salão.

Alice tentou agarrar meu braço, mas eu o puxei de volta. Se eu estava indo para o inferno, eu não deixaria que ela me arrastasse para lá. Eu a segui até um homem alto e corpulento, de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Ele gritou muito como ela tinha feito no restaurante e puxou Alice em seus braços. Ele se afastou e olhou para mim e suspirou.

"Quem é esta mulher linda?" Ele gritou. Olhei atrás de mim, mas não vi ninguém.

"Está é a minha melhor amiga e mais recente irmã, Bella. Ela quer se reinventar e eu sabia que você, Felix, era o homem perfeito para o trabalho." Sorriu Alice.

"Na verdade, ela me obrigou a vir aqui." Eu murmurei.

"Aw, Bella, qualquer um pode ver que você precisa de uma nova aparência." Riu Felix. Revirei os olhos. "Ela é agressiva. Já gosto dela".

"Isto ela é." Disse Alice. "Eu estava pensando que você deve adicionar algumas mechas cor de mel para clarear e destacar o cabelo dela. Talvez um corte-"

"Você não vai cortar o meu cabelo." Eu rosnei.

"Apenas alguns centímetros, Bella." Alice suspirou enquanto revirou os olhos. "De qualquer forma, cortar alguns centímetros do fundo e adicionar algumas camadas de comprimento. Vou falar com Demetri sobre a maquiagem dela enquanto você começa".

"Parece perfeito, Alice." Disse Felix. Alice se aproximou de mim e agarrou minhas mãos, ignorando minha hesitação.

"Felix não vai machucar você, Bella." Alice disse. "Ele é um homem bom. Eu prometo".

"Tudo bem." Eu sussurrei.

Alice saiu e eu segui Felix para a cadeira. Tentei parar de me encolher quando ele foi colocar a capa em torno de mim, mas eu sei que ele viu. Ele não disse nada sobre isso. Ele me levou para o fundo e lavou meu cabelo. Vou admitir que ele tem dedos mágicos. Depois que ele terminou de lavar meu cabelo, ele me levou de volta para sua posição. Sentei-me e ele puxou sua bandeja de suprimentos para mim e começou a adicionar as mechas no meu cabelo.

"Então, há quanto tempo você conhece Alice?" Perguntou Felix.

"Uma semana." Eu disse. Ele riu.

"Ela se move rapidamente, não é?" Ele riu.

"Acho que sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Você não precisa ter medo dela." Disse Felix. "Ela gosta de conseguir o seu caminho, mas ela nunca forçaria você a fazer algo que você não quisesse fazer. Não tenha medo de dizer não a ela".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Mas é difícil. Eu preciso dela. Eu não sei por que, mas eu preciso dela. Eu não posso perdê-la também".

"Você não vai." Felix disse. "A melhor coisa sobre Alice é que, uma vez que ela se comprometeu com você, você não consegue se livrar dela. Eu saberia. Quando ela me encontrou, eu tentei tudo o que pude para afastar a garota".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Você conhece bastante sobre a vida dela antes que ela foi morar com os Cullen?" Perguntou Felix.

"Sim." Eu disse.

"Eu sou irmão dela." Disse Felix. "Fui adotado cerca de um ano antes de ela ser removida daquela casa. Tentei tudo que pude para conseguir que os meus pais tirassem Alice também. Tentei dizer ao meu assistente social sobre o abuso, mas ele me disse que ele não era o assistente social dela e isso não preocupação dele. Tentei conseguir que Alice fugisse, mas eles a encontraram e bateram nela muito severamente por isso. Depois disso eu perdi contato com ela até cerca de um ano atrás. Então ela veio para esta loja. Eu pensei que estava vendo um anjo. Ela parecia feliz pela primeira vez na vida. Ela tinha Rose e Esme com ela. Eu sabia que ela estava feliz. Ela estava em um bom lugar, finalmente".

"Ela é muito sortuda de tê-los." Eu disse.

"Sim, ela é." Disse Felix. "Eu não sei qual é a sua história, Bella. Eu realmente não precisa saber, mas se Alice tomou um interesse em você, então isso prova que ela realmente se importa com você".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. "Eu não sei por que".

Félix não disse mais nada enquanto ele trabalhava no meu cabelo. Eu repassei as suas palavras em minha cabeça mais e mais. Alice precisava de mim do jeito que eu precisava dela? Eu não tinha tanta certeza, mas eu sabia que eu faria qualquer coisa neste momento para fazê-la feliz. Eu não queria perder Alice ou Rose. Ou qualquer um dos Cullen, pelo que importa. Eles eram as únicas pessoas, além de Charlie, com quem eu podia contar completamente.

Uma vez que Felix terminou com o meu cabelo, ele me levou até Alice e Demetri. Ele era um homem grande que me fez lembrar de Emmett. Eu teria ficado com medo se Felix não tivesse ido até ele e o beijado, deixando-me com eles. Sentei-me na cadeira que Alice mandou. Demetri começou minha maquiagem. Eu nunca tinha sido daquelas pessoas de usar maquiagem. Eu realmente não vejo o ponto nisso. Não demorou muito tempo para Demetri colocar o meu novo rosto. Ele sorriu e me moveu, então eu poderia me olhar no espelho.

Eu ofeguei e senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas traidoras. Meu cabelo estava um pouco abaixo dos meus ombros. As mechas marrons entediantes que eu tinha estavam brilhantes pelas luzes cor de mel que se entrelaçavam para dentro e fora do meu cabelo em camadas. Minhas bochechas estavam rosadas. Meus olhos estavam brilhantes. Eu mal consegui impedir as lágrimas de derramar pelo meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para Alice. Ela estava sorrindo através das suas próprias lágrimas.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

"De nada." Alice sussurrou. "Vamos mostrar aos outros".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

Agradeci a Demetri e segui Alice até os outros. Eu mantive minha cabeça para baixo até que ela parou. Olhei para cima para todos. Todos eles suspiraram e sorriram. Charlie veio e me puxou para os seus braços.

"Você está linda." Sussurrou Charlie. Ele se afastou e limpou as lágrimas dos meus olhos antes que elas pudessem cair.

"Você está incrível." Disse Esme.

"Impressionante." Disse Carlisle.

"Deslumbrante." Disse Rose.

"Você está bonita." Emmett riu. Revirei os olhos para ele.

"Linda." Disse Jasper. Edward se aproximou e pegou minha mão e levou seus lábios até meu ouvido.

"Você está extraordinária." Ele sussurrou. Ele pressionou seus lábios na minha bochecha. "Absolutamente extraordinária".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Ju:<em>**

_Então, o que acharam da Bella fazendo uma "repaginada" no visual?_

_Pessoal, desculpem por estar postando só agora, mas acabei de chegar em casa... e pra quem acompanha **High Anxiety**, não estou achando meu pen-drive pra postar o capítulo, então assim que achar eu posto! E não sei se conseguirei postar alguma fic amanhã pq viajarei a trabalho, mas na terça-feira, com certeza, todas as fics serão atualizadas, podem ficar tranquilas!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 21**

_**Edward POV**_

"Você está extraordinária." Eu sussurrei. Pressionei meus lábios na sua bochecha. "Absolutamente extraordinária".

"Obrigada." Bella sussurrou enquanto corou um rosa claro. Era lindo.

"Você está pronta para a próxima parte do novo você?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso depende do que é." Bella disse. Eu podia ouvir os outros rindo atrás de mim.

"Estamos levando você para as compras." Rose riu. Bella fez uma careta.

"Eu vou com você." Sussurrei. Bella sorriu, fazendo com que todo o seu rosto iluminasse. Ela era tão bonita.

"Você vai?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, eu vou." Eu ri.

"Ok." Disse Bella.

Todo mundo riu enquanto seguimos Rose, Alice e Esme para fora do salão de beleza. Entramos de volta em nossos carros e fomos para o shopping. Olhei para Bella. Ela estava olhando pela janela do carro com um sorriso suave no rosto. Era incrível como apenas um pequeno sorriso iluminava seu rosto inteiro. Ela não era a mesma garota que eu conheci naquela sala de aula de Trigonometria. Você ainda pode ver a dor, mas você também pode ver a esperança que ela tinha para o futuro. Você podia ver o amor que ela tinha por Charlie. Você podia ver os traços fracos de felicidade. Ela ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer, mas era incrível ver exatamente quanto progresso ela tinha feito ao longo desta semana. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. Eu sorri de volta e me virei para estrada.

Estacionei meu carro ao lado do jipe de Emmett. Bella saiu e pegou suas muletas de mim. Nós fizemos nosso caminho até a porta onde todos estavam esperando por nós. Nós os seguimos para dentro e para a primeira loja que entramos. Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper e eu encontramos um banco do lado de fora da loja. Eu vi o medo surgir no rosto de Bella quando Alice, Rose e Esme começaram a puxar as coisas das prateleiras.

"Elas estão loucas." Bella resmungou quando olhou para mim. "Elas estão planejando me torturar lentamente, não estão?"

"Não." Eu ri. "Elas gostam que sua tortura seja rápida".

"Engraçado." Resmungou Bella. Eu ri quando peguei a mão dela e a trouxe para o meu peito.

"Prometo não deixar que elas te machuquem." Eu ri.

"O que seja." Bella riu.

"Bella, venha experimentar essas roupas." Ordenou Rose.

Bella revirou os olhos quando foi até o provador com Rose, Alice e Esme. Encontrei um lugar do lado de fora do provador e esperei. Ouvi Bella argumentando com elas sobre algo, mas eu não poderia saber por que. Após vários minutos, Bella saiu do provador com sua primeira roupa. Ela estava vestindo uma saia azul camponesa e uma blusa branca e azul. Eu poderia dizer que ela não estava confortável nela, mas ela estava incrível. Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri.

"Você está incrível." Eu disse suavemente. Ela corou e olhou para baixo.

"Eu estou?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, mas eu acho que você é linda em tudo o que você veste." Eu disse. Bella corou mais e olhou para mim.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou.

Ela entrou no provador. Ouvi Rose, Alice e Esme dando gritinhos baixos e Bella gemendo, fazendo-me rir. Passei o resto da tarde as seguindo de uma loja para outra. Bella entrava e experimentava as roupas. Então ela saía e me perguntava o que eu achava. Fui honesto e disse a ela quais ficaram boas e aquelas pelas quais minhas irmãs e mãe precisavam ter suas cabeças examinadas por até mesmo sugerir. Bella apenas ria e dizia a elas. Ela protestou nas primeiras vezes que Esme insistiu em pagar por tudo, mas depois ela simplesmente desistiu da luta.

No momento em que voltamos para os carros, Bella tinha dez sacolas de compras cheias de roupas novas, sapatos e jóias. Carregamos tudo dentro do porta-malas e dissemos boa noite para Charlie, Carlisle e Esme. Eles estavam voltando para Forks, enquanto o resto de nós ficava para a terapia de grupo. Bella e eu entramos no meu carro e segui Emmett de volta para o escritório de Peter. Eu poderia dizer que Bella estava nervosa sobre ir à terapia de grupo esta noite. Eu queria estar com ela e ajudá-la a se sentir segura, mas eu também sabia que era importante para ela se sentir segura longe de mim e com Rose e Alice. Estacionei no espaço ao lado de Emmett e desliguei o motor. Bella apenas ficou sentada ali em vez de sair. Estendi a mão e agarrei a mão dela. Ela olhou para mim e eu vi o medo brotar nos olhos dela novamente.

"Eu não sei se posso fazer isso." Ela sussurrou.

"Você pode fazer isso." Sussurrei. "Rose e Alice não vão deixar ninguém te machucar. Isto será bom para você. Ninguém vai esperar que você compartilhe tudo esta noite. Peter não vai empurrá-la até que você esteja pronta. Eu estarei esperando por você quando a terapia de grupo terminar".

"Você promete?" Ela mal sussurrou.

"Prometo." Sussurrei.

"Ok." Bella disse suavemente.

Saltei do carro e corri em volta para o seu lado. Eu a ajudei a sair e entreguei-lhe as muletas. Fizemos o nosso caminho para o saguão, onde Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice estavam esperando por nós. Inclinei-me e pressionei meus lábios na testa dela antes de ela seguir Rose e Alice ao seu encontro. Ignorei os sorrisinhos nos rostos de Emmett e Jasper enquanto fomos para o nosso próprio encontro. Tomamos nossos lugares usuais no círculo de cadeiras. Marcus entrou e sentou-se do outro lado de nós. Emmett, Jasper e eu começamos a ver Marcus depois que passamos a viver com Carlisle e Esme. O resto dos garotos do nosso grupo sentou em seus assentos.

"Então, como tem sido a semana de todos?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Boa." A maioria dos garotos disse.

"Nossa semana foi um pouco difícil." Emmett disse. Marcus olhou para mim, Jasper e Emmett.

"Houve problemas com a mudança?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, a mudança foi boa." Disse Emmett. "Há essa garota na nossa nova escola. Ela está sofrendo muito. Nós todos estendemos a mão para ela, mas ela nos afastou no início. Era difícil observá-la apenas sentada lá".

"Como?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Ela se recusava a falar com qualquer um." Disse Jasper. "Os alunos na escola a chamavam de aberração e perdedora. Como eles podiam não ver a dor nos olhos dela?"

"Talvez eles não soubessem que era dor." Disse Marcus.

"Isso é besteira." Eu disse. Marcus olhou para mim. "Eles optaram por não ver. Eles optaram por não ajudá-la. Ela sofreu sozinha por dois anos. Como eles podem não ver o que todos nós vimos com poucos minutos após conhecê-la?"

"Ela sabe sobre a sua dor?" Marcus perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse. Eu podia sentir Emmett e Jasper olhando para mim. Eu sabia o que eles estavam pensando. Eu não falava sobre a minha dor com ninguém. Ponto final. "Ela precisava saber que não estava sozinha".

"Emmett, ela sabe sobre você?" Marcus perguntou, desviando os olhos de mim.

"Não." Disse Emmett. "Ela não gosta de mim".

"Sim, ela gosta." Eu disse. Ele olhou para mim. "Ela provoca você porque isso a faz se sentir normal".

"Ela fala com você, Edward?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Ela fala com todos nós agora." Disse Jasper. "Ela e seu pai estão vivendo com a gente. Ela finalmente contou para ele e para nós tudo o que havia acontecido com ela, mas ela ainda só fala realmente com Edward".

"Interessante." Disse Marcus. "Como essa garota tinha afetado você, Emmett?"

"Comecei a ter os pesadelos de novo." Emmett sussurrou. "Só que desta vez, não é Emily. É Bella. Eu não consigo salvá-la, não importa o que eu faça".

"Você vê Bella como sua irmã?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Sim." Sussurrou Emmett. "E se eu não puder salvá-la? E se eu não puder impedi-lo de machucá-la novamente?"

"Emmett, o que aconteceu com Emily não foi culpa sua." Disse Marcus.

"Eu sei." Emmett sussurrou. Ele enxugou uma lágrima do seu rosto. "Mas eu não posso perder Bella. Ela precisa de mim para cuidar dela. Ela precisa de mim para protegê-la".

"Dê a ela algum tempo, Emmett." Disse Marcus. "Você não pode esperar que ela confie em você imediatamente".

"Eu sei." Sussurrou Emmett.

"Jasper, como Bella tem afetado você?" Marcus perguntou.

"Tem sido difícil." Jasper disse, puxando as mangas da sua camisa de manga comprida. "Ela tinha cicatrizes também".

"Eu entendo." Disse Marcus. "Você compartilhou sua história com ela?"

"Não." Disse Jasper.

"Por que não?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Eu não quero oprimi-la." Disse Jasper. "Ela passou por tanta coisa. Eu não quero sobrecarregá-la com a minha merda".

"Você sente que seria um fardo para ela?" Marcus perguntou.

"Sim." Disse Jasper.

"Por que você sente como se você fosse um fardo?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Eu não quero que ela sinta como se ela precisasse se preocupar comigo. Bella guarda muito em si mesma." Disse Jasper. Marcus virou para olhar para mim.

"Edward, como você tem passado?" Marcus perguntou.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse.

"Nada de lembranças do passado, ou pesadelos, desde a mudança?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Alguns." Eu disse. "Mas eu estou bem".

"Como você se sente sobre Bella?" Perguntou Marcus. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Emmett e Jasper sobre mim, mas não me atrevi a olhar para eles.

"Eu me preocupo com Bella." Sussurrei. "Ela é incrível e linda. Ela é mais forte do que qualquer um que eu já conheci".

"Você está apaixonado por ela?" Marcus perguntou. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para os meus pés.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Você está com medo que você a ama?" Perguntou Marcus.

"Não." Eu sussurrei. "Estou com medo que ela não me ame de volta".

"Por que você não fala sobre isso com ela?" Marcus perguntou.

"Eu não quero assustá-la." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu preciso dela tanto quanto ela precisa de mim".

Marcus olhou para mim por um momento antes de se mudar para um dos outros garotos do nosso grupo. Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito e ignorei os olhares de Emmett e Jasper. Eu sabia que seria interrogado mais cedo ou mais tarde por eles, mas eu estava disposto a esperar até mais tarde. Marcus finalmente nos dispensou por hoje. Levantei-me e rapidamente fiz uma saída dali. Emmett e Jasper agarraram meus braços e me puxaram para um canto. Eu poderia dizer, pelo olhar em seus rostos, que esta seria uma longa conversa.

"Não façam isso agora." Eu implorei.

"Quando você percebeu que estava apaixonado por ela?" Emmett perguntou, ignorando meu pedido. Eu suspirei.

"Na noite em que eu a segurei enquanto ela dormia." Eu sussurrei.

"Por que você não nos contou?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu não queria ter essa conversa." Eu disse.

"Ela te ama também." Disse Emmett. Eu bufei.

"Não, ela não ama." Eu resmunguei. Ambos foram para dizer algo, mas eu os parei. "Olha, simplesmente esqueçam, ok?"

"Esquecer o quê?" Bella perguntou quando ela, Rose e Alice surgiram atrás de nós.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Agora estou curiosa pra saber quais são as histórias de Emmett e Jasper, só falta os dois pra gente descobrir... será que Edward vai contar para Bella que é apaixonado por ela?_

_Não postei ontem pq viajei a trabalho e cheguei muito tarde em casa! E estou saindo pra outra viagem a trabalho de novo..._

_O cronograma das fics está meio "bagunçado", mas é que meu tempo na vida real está complicado e quase não estou conseguindo traduzir, mas amanhã, com o feriado, tentarei postar tudo e deixar as fics "em dia"..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 22**

_**Bella POV**_

Segui Rose e Alice para uma grande sala de conferências. Havia um punhado de outras garotas na sala. Eles haviam movido todas as cadeiras para formar um círculo ao redor da sala. Peter olhou para cima e sorriu quando nos viu entrando. Ele veio até nós.

"Novo visual bonito." Ele riu.

"Isso deveria ser parte da nova Bella." Eu sussurrei. "Ou o que seja que isso significa".

"Você se divertiu esta tarde?" Ele perguntou. Eu bufei.

"Eles me levaram para a transformação e compras." Eu resmunguei. "Foi uma explosão".

"Soa como isso." Peter riu. "Estamos nos preparando para começar. Sinta-se livre para apenas sentar e ouvir. Você não tem que falar até que esteja pronta, ok?"

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

Segui Rose e Alice para um dos lugares. Ambas se sentaram em cada lado meu. Quando as outras garotas se aproximaram e sentaram ao nosso redor, todas olharam para mim. Cerrei os punhos juntos e cavei as unhas nas palmas das minhas mãos. Eu já não gostava daqui. Peter se sentou na minha frente e me deu um leve sorriso antes de se virar para as outras meninas.

"Como estão todas hoje?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu tive uma semana difícil." Disse uma garota ruiva.

"O que aconteceu, Maggie?" Perguntou Peter.

"Minha mãe e eu recebemos uma carta do tribunal." Disse Maggie. "Ele está em liberdade condicional".

"Como sua mãe lidou com isso?" Peter perguntou.

"Não muito bem." Ela sussurrou. "Ela começou a beber novamente. Ela jura que desta vez ela não vai aceitá-lo de volta, mas eu não acredito nela. Eu já ouvi isso antes. Toda vez é a mesma merda. 'Eu não vou deixá-lo voltar, Mags', ou 'Ele jura que mudou'. A única coisa que mudou é que eu sou dois anos mais velha e ela é uma alcoólatra".

"Você disse a ela como você se sente?" Peter perguntou.

"Ela não escuta." Maggie murmurou. "Ela só fica dizendo que ela não vai aceitá-lo de volta, mas cada vez que ela diz isso, eu posso ouvir as mentiras mais claramente".

"O que você vai fazer se ela aceitá-lo de volta?" Perguntou Peter.

"Não sei." Maggie chorou. "Ele vai vir atrás de mim novamente. Eu sei que ele vai".

"Você ainda tem o meu número?" Perguntou Peter. Maggie acenou com a cabeça. "Ligue-me imediatamente se ela aceitá-lo de volta, ok?"

"Ok." Maggie chorou. Ela puxou os joelhos até o peito e escondeu o rosto neles. Limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto. Eu conhecia o medo que ela sentia. O medo que ela tinha sobre ele voltar atrás dela. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e olhei para Peter. Ele estava me observando. Ele olhou para Rose.

"Rose, como tem sido sua semana?" Ele perguntou antes de olhar de volta para mim.

"Tem sido difícil." Rose sussurrou. "A mudança foi boa, mas tenho tido alguns pesadelos".

"O que você acha que desencadeou os pesadelos desta vez?" Perguntou Peter.

"O estresse com a mudança. O sentimento de que todos pudessem me ver." Disse Rose. Ela enxugou uma lágrima do seu rosto. Ela coloca um rosto tão valente, mas ela estava realmente sofrendo. "Eu sei que eles não podem ver a minha dor, mas eu senti como se pudessem".

"Alice, e quanto a você" Peter perguntou, olhando de mim para Alice.

"Tem sido difícil." Alice murmurou. "Tento tentado ser forte para Jasper, mas não posso porque estou com medo. Eu vejo a forma como eles olham para mim. Eu sei que eles podem ver o que eles fizeram comigo. Eu não gosto disto".

"Como eles podem ver?" Perguntou a Peter.

"Eu não sei." Sussurrou Alice. "A forma como eles olham para mim... como eles podem não ver a minha dor?"

"Eles escolhem não ver." Eu sussurrei. Peter se recostou na cadeira e sorriu para mim. Abaixei minha cabeça.

"O que você quer dizer, Bella?" Peter perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça suavemente. "Diga-me o que você quis dizer, Bella".

"Eles..." Eu parei. "Eles... eu não sei".

"Sim, você sabe." Disse Peter. "O que você quis dizer?"

"Eles... eles não entendem isso porque eles vivem em bolhas." Eu sussurrei.

"O que você quer dizer com bolhas?" Perguntou Peter.

"Eles escolhem não ver a dor porque eles não entendem." Eu sussurrei. "Eles vivem em mundos onde os monstros não existem. Nós sabemos melhor. Vivemos no mundo onde monstros estão por toda parte".

"Você acha que eles não vêem os mesmos monstros que você vê?" Peter perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Por que não?"

"Por causa das bolhas." Eu sussurrei. "Se eles são mais espertos do que eu, eles nunca verão os monstros".

"Mais espertos do que você como?" Perguntou Peter.

"Mais espertos do que provocar os monstros." Eu murmurei.

"Você não o provocou, Bella." Peter disse. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Peter apenas olhou para mim por um momento antes de mudar para uma menina loira chamada Tiffany que estava lutando com o divórcio dos pais. Eu me desliguei de tudo. Apenas mantive minha cabeça mergulhada em meus joelhos. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Peter em mim de vez em quando. Ele finalmente dispensou o grupo para a noite. Peguei minhas muletas e fui me levantar, mas ele me parou.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Acho que sim." Eu disse.

"Fiquei surpreso que você disse alguma coisa." Ele disse suavemente.

"Eu também." Murmurei.

"Se você precisar de alguma coisa, basta ligar." Disse Peter.

"Eu vou." Eu sussurrei. "Obrigada".

"De nada." Ele disse. "Vou vê-la na terça-feira quando você vier para a Arte-terapia".

"Ok." Sussurrei.

Ele sorriu para mim novamente. Eu me virei e segui Rose e Alice para fora da sala de conferências. Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam amontoados em um canto. Eu poderia dizer, pelo olhar no rosto de Edward, que eles estavam discutindo algo que o fez se sentir triste. Caminhamos por trás dele e peguei o fim da frase da conversa deles.

"Olha, simplesmente esqueçam, ok?" Edward resmungou.

"Esquecer o quê?" Eu perguntei. Edward olhou para mim e nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu vi alguma coisa brilhar em seus olhos verdes, mas eu não poderia explicar.

"Nada." Disse Edward. "Como foi o grupo?"

"Foi tudo bem, eu acho." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ela foi muito bem." Disse Rose. Eu me virei e dei-lhe um sorriso suave.

"Bom." Edward suspirou. Olhei para ele. Ele sorriu para mim e seu rosto inteiro se iluminou. Era impressionante o quanto ele era mais bonito quando sorria. "Nós provavelmente devemos voltar para casa".

"Ok." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Vamos para casa".

Segui Edward e os outros para fora para os carros. Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim e me ajudou a colocar o meu pé quebrado dentro. Ele colocou minhas muletas no banco de trás e correu ao redor para o assento do motorista. Ele ligou o carro depois de colocarmos nossos cintos de segurança e seguiu Emmett pela estrada. Passamos todas as três horas conversando sobre música. Ele sabia tanto sobre música. Eu, principalmente, apenas fiquei sentada e ouvi enquanto ele falava sobre suas bandas favoritas. Seu sorriso ficava maior e maior nas luzes brilhantes dos carros passando por nós. Ele estava quase eufórico com a animação. Eu não consegui parar o sorriso que se espalhou no meu rosto. Ele olhou para mim e riu.

"Estou divagando, não estou?" Ele riu.

"Sim." Eu ri. "Mas eu gosto. Eu acho que é fofo".

"Você acha?" Ele sussurrou quando corou, enquanto olhava de volta para a estrada.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho quando ele olhou para mim. "Você vai tocar piano para mim algum dia?"

"A qualquer hora." Edward disse enquanto passávamos a placa de Bem-vindo a Forks. Ele olhou de volta para a estrada enquanto dirigia de volta para casa. Ele estacionou seu carro atrás de Emmett. Ele desligou o motor, mas não saiu do carro. Ele parecia estar lutando com alguma coisa. Ele se virou e olhou para mim. "Você gostaria de passar o dia comigo amanhã?"

"Só eu e você?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Disse Edward. Eu vi um brilho de medo atravessar seu rosto. "Você ficaria desconfortável com isso?"

"Eu gostaria muita disso." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. "O que vamos fazer?"

"É uma surpresa." Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Ok." Eu disse.

Edward sorriu seu sorriso torto e saiu do carro. Eu saí e ele veio ao redor e me entregou minhas muletas. Eu o segui para a casa. Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice estavam sentados nos sofás com Charlie, Carlisle e Esme. Todos pararam de falar quando nós entramos. Edward estreitou os olhos para eles e balançou a cabeça para os seus irmãos. Eu realmente não entendi.

Edward apenas suspirou e fez sinal para eu segui-lo. Eu o segui pelo corredor até o meu quarto. Edward me disse que já voltaria. Ele saiu e eu rapidamente troquei para o meu pijama. Eu me estabeleci na cama e pequei meu caderno de desenho e comecei a desenhar. Poucos minutos depois, Edward voltou para o meu quarto. Ele tinha colocado seu pijama. Ele subiu lentamente para o outro lado da cama e olhou para o meu caderno.

"Você realmente gosta de desenhar, não é?" Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para o meu desenho dele.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Isso me relaxa".

"Você está nervosa sobre dormir?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Você não tem que ficar." Edward sussurrou. "Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar".

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei. "Você é como o meu próprio super-homem".

"Este sou eu." Edward riu quando deitou no travesseiro. "Agora tudo que eu preciso é a cueca vermelha e a capa".

"Tenho certeza que Alice pode encontrar isso pra você." Eu ri enquanto colocava o caderno sobre a mesa. Eu me deitei e rolei de lado para que eu estivesse de frente para ele. Edward espelhou minhas ações. "Como é que você me faz sentir normal?"

"Você é normal." Ele sussurrou. "É todo o mundo que é fodido".

"Eu gosto disso." Eu sussurrei. Levantei minha mão e acariciei sua bochecha. Eu me inclinei e a beijei. "Obrigada por hoje".

"De nada." Ele sussurrou. Ele estendeu sua mão para baixo e enlaçou seus dedos com os meus. "Eu acho que você é incrível".

"Eu acho que você é muito incrível." Eu sussurrei.

Eu deslizei mais e coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele. Eu o ouvi suspirar suavemente quando passou o braço em volta da minha cintura. Senti meu corpo relaxar imediatamente. Eu me senti segura e protegida. Edward começou a cantarolar baixinho e eu percebi que eu tinha de alguma forma me apaixonado por ele. Deixei uma única lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto enquanto eu adormecia nos braços do homem que nunca me amaria do jeito que eu o amava.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Alguém aííí quis ajudar a Maggie, como eu?_

_Edward e Bellinha cada vez mais próximos..._

_Nos próximos capítulos... vocês vão saber quando lerem, yep sou chata!_

_Gente comecei a postar no FF uma fic-list em que a Esme dá algumas liçõzinhas pros Cullens, é comédia/paródia. Quem se interessar... _

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/7428379/1/Licoes_de_Esme (retirem os espaços bla bla...)_

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que fofo os dois juntos, quero só ver o que Edward fará de surpresa pra ela..._

_Ah, pra quem acompanha, vou postar em The Screamers amanhã, sem falta!_

_Deixem reviews! bjs_


	23. Chapter 23

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 23**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto abrir e fechar. Olhei e vi Edward entrar carregando uma bandeja.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei quando me sentei. Edward colocou a bandeja na cama e deslizou ao meu lado.

"Eu não achei que você estaria disposta para o interrogatório sobre a terapia de grupo, então eu trouxe o seu café da manhã." Disse Edward. A bandeja tinha um muffin, uma banana e um suco de laranja.

"Obrigada." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu não acho que estou pronta para isso".

"Eu sei que pode ser difícil lidar com eles." Edward disse. Peguei a banana e a descasquei e dei uma pequena mordida.

"Então, o que estamos fazendo hoje?" Eu perguntei. Edward riu e deitou de volta na cama.

"Eu disse que era uma surpresa".

"Eu não gosto de surpresas." Eu fiz beicinho. Ele apenas riu mais forte.

"Muito ruim." Ele sorriu. "Você vai gostar disso, mas você precisa se apressar e se vestir. Estamos indo de volta para Seattle".

"Ok." Eu disse. Terminei minha banana e deslizei para fora da cama. "Você pode trazer Esme para que ela possa me ajudar a envolver meu gesso?"

"Claro." Disse Edward.

Ele pegou a bandeja e saiu. Esme veio poucos minutos depois e me ajudou a envolver meu gesso. Ela ajudou-me a entrar no chuveiro. Eu rapidamente lavei meu cabelo e corpo. Peguei a toalha e me sequei. Enrolei a toalha em volta do meu corpo e saí do chuveiro. Segui Esme de volta para o meu quarto. Ela me deixou sozinha para me vestir. Vesti um par de calcinha e sutiã. Coloquei a saia camponesa azul e blusa que comprei ontem. Adicionei um suéter branco e deslizei meu pé bom em uma sapatilha azul. Puxei meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado e saí mancando para a sala.

Edward estava esperando por mim no sofá. Ele estava vestindo uma bermuda cargo cáqui e uma camisa branca de botões. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Senti meu rosto todo vermelho enquanto eu corava.

"Você está ótima." Ele disse suavemente.

"Você está também." Eu disse enquanto Charlie, Carlisle e Esme vieram da cozinha.

"Você está linda, Bella." Charlie disse com um sorriso. "Para onde você vai?"

"Não sei." Eu disse. "Edward não vai me dizer".

"É uma surpresa." Edward riu com um sorriso arrogante.

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei. Olhei de volta para Charlie. Ele tinha um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto olhava de mim para Edward.

"Bem, é melhor irmos andando." Disse Edward. "Nós não vamos estar em casa tarde, eu prometo".

"Ok." Carlisle riu.

Segui Edward até seu carro. Ele abriu a porta e ajudou-me a entrar. Ele arrumou minhas muletas no banco de trás. Ele correu em volta e subiu no assento do motorista. Passei a viagem de carro para Seattle pentelhando Edward sobre onde ele estava me levando. Ele apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça para mim.

Pouco mais de três horas depois, Edward estacionou seu carro no estacionamento de um parque enorme. Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele simplesmente riu e veio para o meu lado do carro e me ajudou a sair. Ele me entregou minhas muletas e pegou um saco enorme do porta-malas do seu carro. Ele me levou até um caminho de pedras até que chegamos a uma clareira. Eu parei e olhei de volta para ele. Ele apenas sorriu para mim.

"Todos os domingos, a Universidade mantém uma mostra de arte amadora. Você pode pintar o que quiser, ou pode apenas olhar para o trabalho de todos. Eu costumava vir aqui de vez em quando, quando eu precisava de um lugar tranquilo para escrever a minha música." Edward explicou. "Eu trouxe o seu cavalete, uma tela em branco e suas tintas, se você quiser pintar".

"Eu gostaria disso." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bom." Disse Edward.

Eu o segui até um ponto no meio da clareira. Ele colocou meu cavalete para mim na frente de um banco de pedra. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e abriu seu caderno. Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos por um minuto. Abri os olhos e deixei meu pincel se mover ao longo da tela.

Eu podia sentir o sol brilhando em mim enquanto eu pintava. De vez em quando eu ouvia Edward rir quando eu suspirava feliz, ou eu o sentiria enfiar uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Senti meu corpo inteiro formigar toda vez que senti seus dedos me tocarem.

"Isso é incrível." Edward sussurrou. Olhei para trás para ele e sorri.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu vou pegar uma garrafa de água. Você quer uma?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim, por favor." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu já volto." Disse Edward. Eu o observei enquanto ele correu para o vendedor.

"Seu jovem rapaz parece se importar muito com você." Disse uma mulher à minha esquerda. Olhei e vi uma mulher com cabelo grisalho puxado para cima em um coque. Ela tinha olhos azuis brilhantes e um sorriso no rosto. "Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo?"

"Nós não estamos juntos." Eu disse com tristeza.

"Mas você quer estar, não é?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, mas eu não acho que ele algum dia me quereria assim." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu acho que você está errada, minha cara." Ela disse suavemente. "Às vezes nossos próprios medos nos impedem de ver o que está exatamente na nossa frente".

"Aqui está, Bella." Edward disse. Virei para a minha direita e peguei a garrafa de água da sua mão.

"Obrigada, Edward." Eu disse suavemente. Eu me virei e olhei de volta para a mulher. "Não é assim tão fácil".

"Sim, é, jovenzinha." Ela sussurrou. Ela olhou para a minha pintura. "Você tem uma visão incrível, criança. Não pense demais em tudo. Ás vezes você precisa seguir seu coração".

Ela virou-se e mudou-se para o próximo pintor. Olhei de volta para a minha pintura e a estudei por um momento. Eu tinha pintado o sol que se punha sobre as águas azuis do oceano. Eu quase podia sentir o calor do sol brilhando em mim. A brisa fresca que corria do oceano enquanto soprava meu cabelo para trás sobre meus ombros.

"O que há de errado?" Edward perguntou. Eu me virei para ele. Ele estendeu a mão e enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto. Eu não tinha sequer percebido que estava chorando.

"Nada." Eu sussurrei. "Acabei de perceber que hoje é o primeiro dia em muito tempo que me sinto quase feliz".

"Bom." Edward disse com um sorriso. "Eu quero que você seja feliz, Bella".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei. Edward olhou para os seus pés por um momento antes de olhar para mim.

"Eu... eu me importo com você." Ele sussurrou. "Você é importante para mim e minha família".

"Oh." Eu sussurrei. Olhei de volta para a minha pintura.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella, você está chateada. O que eu disse que aborreceu você?" Edward perguntou.

"Você não me chateou." Eu disse. Olhei para ele e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso. "Eu acho que vou andar por aí e olhar algumas das outras obras".

"Você quer que eu vá com você?" Ele perguntou.

"Sempre." Eu mal sussurrei.

Ele franziu a testa um pouco quando me entregou minhas muletas. Levantei-me e lentamente fizemos o nosso caminho em torno da clareira e olhamos todos os quadros. Havia alguns artistas incríveis aqui. Havia várias peças abstratas que quase pareciam tridimensionais, como se elas pulassem da tela. Havia vários quadros da clareira e prados similares. Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para onde estava situada a minha pintura. Havia várias pessoas paradas em torno dela olhando para ela, incluindo a mulher com o cabelo grisalho. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu suavemente.

"Aqui está a nossa jovem artista agora." Ela disse. Todo mundo olhou para mim e eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho brilhante.

"Sua pintura é bastante incrível." Disse um homem alto e loiro.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

"De nada." Ele disse. "Espero vê-la aqui novamente. Eu gostaria muito de ver mais do seu trabalho".

"Talvez." Eu disse suavemente. Ele me deu um leve sorriso antes de ele e os outros saírem. Olhei para Edward. "Eu acho que quero ir agora".

"Ok." Disse Edward.

Edward recolheu minhas coisas e eu o segui até o carro. Ele carregou tudo no porta-malas e me ajudou a entrar no banco da frente. Depois de colocar minhas muletas no banco de trás, ele deu a volta até o assento do motorista e entrou. Ele ligou o carro e se dirigiu para a estrada de volta para Forks.

Nós realmente não falamos muito na viagem de volta para casa. Eu não tinha certeza do que realmente dizer. Eu tive um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Eu não tinha me sentido tão relaxada em muito tempo. Eu não tinha me sentido assim segura, mesmo nós estando a céu aberto. Senti-me viva pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

"Bella." Edward disse. Balancei minha cabeça suavemente e olhei em volta. Nós já estávamos na frente da casa. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Eu estava pensando sobre o dia. Eu me diverti muito hoje, Edward. Senti-me relaxada. Senti-me viva".

"Bom." Disse Edward. "Nós teremos que ir novamente em breve".

"Eu adoraria." Eu disse. Olhei para ele. "Você é meu melhor amigo, Edward. Eu não poderia ter feito isso tudo sem você".

"Você é minha melhor amiga também, Bella." Edward disse baixinho. Ele tinha uma pequena careta no seu rosto. Estendi minha mão e acariciei sua bochecha.

"Você não parece muito feliz agora." Eu sussurrei. Ele olhou para mim.

"Só cansado." Ele disse com um sorriso suave. Ele respirou fundo. "É melhor entrarmos para o jantar".

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

Edward saiu do carro e deu a volta e me ajudou a sair. Ele olhou para mim e eu vi algo brilhar em seu rosto, mas eu não poderia entender o que era. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente e pegou minhas muletas. Ele puxou meu cavalete e as outras coisas do porta-malas e eu o segui para dentro da casa.

Ele levou minhas coisas para o meu quarto enquanto eu fui para a cozinha e lavei as mãos. Eu me juntei a ele e os outros na mesa. Todos falavam sobre coisas diferentes, enquanto Edward e eu acabamos de comer o jantar em silêncio. De vez em quando ele olhava para mim e sorria antes de olhar para o seu prato.

Depois do jantar, ajudei Edward a colocar os pratos na máquina de lavar. Ele foi até seu quarto para se trocar enquanto eu fui para o meu quarto e fiz o mesmo. Estabeleci-me na cama com meu caderno de desenho. Edward chegou com seu caderno e iPod. Ele se estabeleceu em seu lado da cama e colocou seu iPod enquanto escrevia em seu caderno. Olhei de volta para o meu caderno de desenho.

Passamos as próximas horas perdidos em nossos próprios mundos. Edward colocou seu material sobre a sua mesa enquanto eu coloquei o meu sobre a minha. Edward apagou a lâmpada e se ajeitou na cama. Inclinei-me e coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele. Eu suspirei suavemente quando senti seus braços envolverem ao redor de mim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que fofa essa surpresa do Edward... mas acho que ele ficou triste com Bella o chamando de 'melhor amigo'... quando será que eles vão se declarar, hein?_

_Continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 24**

_**Bella POV**_

_"EDWARD!"_

_"EDWARD!"_

_"Onde você está?"_ _Eu gritei._

_Eu estava correndo através do parque em Seattle._ _Era noite e eu não conseguia ver nada à minha volta._ _Eu estava tentando encontrar Edward, mas eu não conseguia. Tropecei e caí no chão._ _Eu podia ouvi-lo atrás de mim._ _Ele estava se aproximando de mim e eu me levantei e tentei correr mais rápido._ _Eu precisava encontrar Edward._ _Ele prometeu me manter segura._

_"Aí está você, menina." Ele riu quando me derrubou no chão._

_"Deixe-me em paz." Eu chorei._ _Eu o empurrei, tentando me libertar._

_"Eu não posso deixá-la em paz." Ele zombou._ _"Você é minha"._

_"EU NÃO SOU SUA." Eu gritei._

"_Você sempre será minha." Ele zombou de mim. Ele pressionou minhas pernas separadas e prendeu meus braços para baixo." Aquele garoto nunca vai querer você._ _Você tem a minha marca._ _Ele não vai querer uma putinha como você"._

_"EDWARD!"_ _Eu gritei novamente._

_Ele apenas riu enquanto trouxe suas mãos para cima e as envolveu ao redor do meu pescoço._ _Eu agarrei suas mãos tentando quebrar o controle sobre mim._ _Seus olhos escuros e diabólicos foram a última coisa que eu vi enquanto eu desaparecia na escuridão._

"NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!" Eu gritei.

Eu me mexi para fora da cama e me arrastei para o banheiro. Debrucei-me sobre a privada e comecei a ter ânsia de vômito. Ouvi alguém vir correndo para o banheiro e senti alguém puxar meu cabelo para fora do meu rosto.

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Emmett murmurou.

"Não, não está." Eu chorei enquanto me eu atirei em seus braços. Ele engasgou de surpresa e, lentamente, passou os braços em volta de mim. "Por que eu? O que eu fiz?"

"Você não fez nada." Sussurrou Emmett. Ele me puxou para o seu colo e me balançou suavemente em seus braços.

"Então por quê?" Eu solucei baixinho.

"Eu não sei por quê?" Emmett soluçou. "Eu gostaria de poder levar toda essa dor de você, Bella. Eu gostaria de poder ter sido aquele a se machucar, em vez de você. Lamento que ninguém estava lá para detê-lo".

"Conte-me a sua história, Emmett." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Minha mãe biológica era uma pessoa horrível. Ela era uma bêbada e fumava crack. Ela fez a sua vida como prostituta. Havia sempre homens entrando e saindo da nossa casa. Minha irmã gêmea, Emily, e eu apenas tentamos ficar juntos. Nós sempre dissemos que, enquanto tivéssemos um ao outro, então nós poderíamos passar através de qualquer coisa. Fomos estúpidos. Quando tínhamos oito anos, estávamos no quarto dela assistindo TV quando ouvimos um grande estrondo seguido de muitos gritos. Nós nos amontoamos juntos no armário de Emily. Podíamos ouvir a nossa mãe gritando enquanto o John a quem ela estava servindo começou a bater nela. De repente, ela ficou quieta. Emily e eu tentamos ficar tão silenciosos quanto poderíamos. Nós não queríamos que o homem soubesse que estávamos lá, mas ele deve ter nos ouvido falar, ou algo assim, porque a porta do armário se abriu. Ele estava na porta, olhando para nós. Ele parecia ter uns 15 metros de altura. Eu podia sentir Emily começar a tremer quando ele se abaixou e a agarrou pelo braço." Emmett soluçou. "Ele a puxou para fora do armário e me trancou lá dentro. Eu juro que tentei derrubar a porta. Eu tentei sair, mas eu não consegui. Eu a ouvi gritando por socorro. Eu a ouvi implorando para ele não machucá-la, Bella. Eu não pude ajudá-la. Eu bati na porta pedindo a ele para me deixar sair. Eu tinha que ajudar a minha irmã. De repente, ela parou de gritar. Eu não podia mais ouvi-la. Eu o ouvi sair. Gritei para Emily, mas ela nunca veio. Fiquei sentado no escuro pelos próximos três dias antes da polícia me encontrar. Fui levado para o hospital, onde fui tratado por desnutrição. Perguntei a eles onde Emily estava. Eles não me disseram. Carlisle entrou. Ele se sentou no final da minha cama e me disse que ela e minha mãe tinham sido mortas. O filho da puta havia estuprado Emily tão forte que ela sangrou até a morte. Ele me abraçou enquanto eu chorava. Ele me abraçou quando eu gritei. Ele me abraçou enquanto eu batia nele. Ele e Esme se tornaram meus pais adotivos. Poucos meses depois, eles me adotaram oficialmente. Eles me abraçaram enquanto eu testemunhava contra o homem que matou ela e a minha mãe. Eles me abraçaram enquanto ele foi condenado à morte. Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, Bella, mas eu preciso ajudá-la. Eu preciso salvar você".

"Eu gosto de você, Emmett." Sussurrei quando afastei-me ligeiramente. Estendi minha mão e enxuguei as lágrimas do seu rosto. "Eu preciso tanto de você. Você é o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Por favor, não desista de mim. Vou fazer melhor. Eu prometo".

"Bella, você está indo muito bem." Sussurrou Emmett. "Eu só não quero te machucar".

"Você não vai." Eu sussurrei. "Eu apenas estou muito assustada. Tenho todos estes sentimentos, mas estou com medo".

"Eu sei que é assustador, Bella." Emmett murmurou. "Mas está tudo bem confiar em seu coração. Nós todos nos preocupamos com você, Bella. Especialmente, Edward".

"Ele só pensa em mim como uma amiga." Eu sussurrei tristemente.

"Você está errada." Emmett sussurrou.

"BELLA" Edward gritou.

"Ela está bem." Gritou Emmett. Edward veio até a porta do banheiro.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu tive um pesadelo." Eu sussurrei. "Emmett veio e me ajudou".

"Sinto muito por não estar aqui." Edward sussurrou, puxando-me dos braços de Emmett para os seus. "Esme me pediu para ir até a loja comprar alguns ovos. Eu sinto muito".

"Vejo vocês mais tarde." Emmett sussurrou. Ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa e inclinou seus lábios até o meu ouvido. "Não tenha medo do que você sente. Olhe nos olhos dele. Você verá o que você precisa".

"Ok, Emmett." Eu sussurrei.

"Você pode me chamar de Em." Ele sussurrou. "É assim que minhas irmãs me chamam".

"Ok, Em." Sussurrei. Emmett sorriu antes de sair. Edward me carregou até a cama e se sentou comigo no seu colo.

"Qual foi o seu pesadelo?" Edward perguntou.

"Ele." Eu sussurrei. "Ele me tinha. Estávamos no parque em Seattle. Tentei encontrar você, mas você não estava lá. Eu tentei correr, mas ele me pegou. Ele disse que eu era dele".

"Sinto muito que eu a deixei. Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha assim, a menos que você queira." Edward sussurrou.

"Você vai tocar piano para mim?" Sussurrei.

"Claro que vou." Sussurrou Edward. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou minhas muletas.

Segui Edward até a sala onde o piano estava. Ele se sentou e deu um tapinha no banco ao lado dele. Eu me sentei e ele colocou os dedos nas teclas. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro quando ele começou a tocar. Fechei os olhos e ouvi cada nota.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu podia sentir tanto a sua paixão. Eu quase poderia nos imaginar felizes. Deitados sobre um cobertor em uma campina colorida. Ele estava vestindo uma bermuda cáqui e uma camisa branca. Eu tinha um vestido de verão azul claro. Nós parecíamos tão em paz. Edward tinha seu braço sob mim e eu estava deitada com a cabeça no seu peito. Ele estendia sua mão e acariciava minha bochecha suavemente. Eu olhava para cima para ele. Ele me dava o seu sorriso torto antes de se inclinar e pressionar seus lábios aos meus suavemente.

"O que há de errado?" Edward sussurrou.

Abri meus olhos e percebi que eu estive soluçando baixinho. Olhei em seus olhos e vi tantas emoções brilhando. Medo, dor, amor? Eu não tinha certeza do que era, mas estava lá. Edward estendeu a mão e gentilmente acariciou a minha bochecha. Eu queria envolver meus braços em torno dele e beijá-lo, mas eu tinha medo de que ele me afastasse. Edward se inclinou ligeiramente.

"Eu tenho que me preparar para a escola." Eu sussurrei, quebrando nosso olhar. Eu ouvi Edward suspirar baixinho.

"Ok." Ele sussurrou. Olhei de volta para ele e levantei a mão para a sua bochecha.

"Você é um pianista maravilhoso." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Edward a limpou, "Obrigada por tocar para mim".

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Bella." Edward sussurrou.

"Eu..." Eu parei. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por você também, Edward. Eu... Eu preciso de você mais do que você algum dia saberá".

Eu me inclinei e beijei sua bochecha antes de me levantar e seguir até meu quarto. Esme veio e cobriu meu gesso para mim. Tomei um banho rápido. Fui para o meu quarto e vesti uma calça jeans com camiseta preta. Coloquei meu sapato e me aproximei da porta e a puxei aberta. Jasper estava encostado contra a parede em frente à minha porta. Ele olhou para mim e franziu a testa.

"Precisamos conversar".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que triste a história do Emmett tb... e Bella e Edward estão quase revelando seus sentimentos, espero que não demore muito... o que será que Jasper precisa conversar com ela?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 25**

_**Jasper**__**POV**_

Desci as escadas e vi Bella indo para o seu quarto. Olhei para Edward. Ele estava sentado em seu piano com o rosto em suas mãos. Eu podia ver seus ombros enquanto eles chacoalhavam levemente. Eu me aproximei e sentei ao lado dele.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sussurrei. Edward olhou para mim. Eu podia sentir a sua dor. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de lágrimas. Ele parecia tão triste.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Jas." Edward sussurrou. "Eu a amo tanto, mas estou com tanto medo de dizer a ela. Eu não posso perdê-la. Eu preciso dela".

"Edward, diga a ela como você se sente." Eu sussurrei. "Ela ama você também".

"Como ela poderia algum dia me amar?" Edward sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. "Ela é tão forte. Ela é a pessoa mais forte e mais incrível que eu já conheci. Eu simplesmente não quero perdê-la".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei.

"Eu tenho que me preparar para a escola." Ele sussurrou. "Obrigado por escutar".

"A qualquer hora, irmão." Eu disse.

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça antes de se levantar e correr até pelas escadas até o seu quarto. Eu me levantei e fui para o fundo do corredor até o quarto de Bella. Ela e eu precisávamos conversar. Todos nós podíamos ver o quanto ela o amava. Ela pode não ter percebido isso ainda, mas ela o ama. Eu sei como é difícil deixar o amor entrar. Puxei a manga da minha camiseta de manga comprida. Eu também entendia sobre cicatrizes. Bella abriu a porta e olhou para mim. Eu franzi um pouco a testa pensando sobre o que eu precisava dizer a ela.

"Precisamos conversar." Eu disse suavemente.

_**Bella**__**POV**_

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. Jasper entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele. Seguimos e sentamos na minha cama. Ele parecia nervoso enquanto puxava sua camiseta. "O que você está pensando?"

"Quando eu tinha oito anos, meus pais foram mortos em um incêndio em casa. Era véspera de Natal e eu estava tão animado porque Papai Noel me traria uma grande bicicleta. Minha mãe e meu pai me enfiaram na cama e me disseram que me amavam. Eu estava tão feliz, Bella. Eu não estava nem mesmo certo de que horas eram, mas acordei mais tarde e meu quarto estava cheio de fumaça. Eu mal podia respirar porque estava muito espessa. Eu fui para o chão porque isso foi o que meu pai tinha me dito para fazer. Rastejei até a porta do meu quarto, mas estava quente. Eu sabia que o fogo estava perto, então fui até a janela. Peguei meu taco de baseball e quebrei a janela. Exatamente então o fogo incendiou através da minha porta. Algumas das chamas voaram e pegaram meu pijama, que ficou em chamas. Eu gritei e subi pela minha janela e pulei do meu telhado para o chão. Senti minha perna estalar. Um dos nossos vizinhos veio e me rolou no chão para apagar o fogo. Fiquei gritando pela minha mãe e meu pai. Eu não sabia onde eles estavam. Eu estava tão assustado, Bella." Jasper sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. Eu passei meus braços em torno dele e o segurei enquanto ele continuou a falar. "Um dos bombeiros veio e me levou para a ambulância. Implorei a ele para encontrar meus pais. Ele disse que eles provavelmente já estavam fora. Eles me levaram para o hospital e engessaram minha perna. Eu tive queimaduras de terceiro grau em meus braços e costas. Mas eu ainda não sabia onde meus pais estavam. Eu estava pirando porque meus pais estavam perdidos. Carlisle entrou no meu quarto. Ele me disse que meus pais tinham morrido no incêndio. Eles estavam tentando subir as escadas para chegar até mim quando as escadas cederam e eles caíram no porão. Eu gritei para Carlisle que ele era um mentiroso. Eu bati nele e chorei. Eu queria minha mãe e meu pai. Eles tinham prometido nunca me deixar, mas eles tinham desaparecido. Passei dois meses no hospital enquanto eles tratavam as minhas queimaduras. Carlisle, Esme e Emmett vieram me visitar todos os dias. Quando era hora de eu ir embora, eles me perguntaram se eu queria ir morar com eles. Eu disse que sim. Alguns meses depois, eles me adotaram. Bella, eu sei que é difícil deixar as pessoas amarem você, mas ele ama".

"Quem?" Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Você sabe quem." Jasper sussurrou.

"Ele não pode me amar." Eu chorei. "Ele é perfeito e eu sou uma aberração danificada".

"Alice me ama." Jasper sussurrou. Ele puxou as mangas da sua camisa e me mostrou as cicatrizes em seus braços. "Ela me ama apesar das minhas cicatrizes. Edward ama você, Bella. Ele nem sempre sabe como lidar com o que está em seu coração. Ele não vai te machucar. Ele não vai pressioná-la, mas ele te ama. Eu sei que você o ama".

"Eu o amo." Sussurrei. "Estou com medo".

"Eu sei que você está." Jasper sussurrou. "Eu também estava".

"Como você a deixou amá-lo?" Sussurrei.

"Eu não sei realmente ao certo." Disse Jasper. "Eu acho que parei de ouvir a minha cabeça e comecei a seguir o meu coração. Alice é a pessoa mais amorosa, generosa e solidária. Ela me faz sentir seguro. Ela me faz sentir feliz. Ela me faz sorrir".

"Edward faz isso comigo." Sussurrei.

"Eu sei." Jasper sussurrou. "Bella, você já passou muito tempo na vida dando valor à dor. Você merece ser feliz. Basta pensar nisso, ok?"

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

"Bom." Disse Jasper. "Vamos conseguir alguma comida. Estou morrendo de fome".

"Eu também." Eu ri.

Segui Jasper para fora do meu quarto e para a cozinha. Todo mundo já estava na mesa. Edward olhou para mim e me deu um pequeno sorriso, mas não alcançou seus olhos. Sentei ao lado dele e peguei uma porção de torradas. Jasper foi até Alice e a levantou e a colocou sentada em seu colo. Ele se inclinou e a beijou. Era doce vê-los superando sua dor e encontrando sua felicidade. Seria possível que Jasper estivesse certo? Edward poderia me amar? Olhei para Edward e o peguei olhando para mim. Ele estendeu a mão e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

"De nada." Ele sussurrou. Ele moveu a mão para a minha bochecha e eu automaticamente me inclinei para ele. "Você está se sentindo melhor?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." Edward disse. "É melhor irmos para a escola".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

Levantei e segui Edward para fora até o seu carro. Ele me ajudou e deu a volta para o banco do motorista. Nós dirigimos para a escola e entramos. Ele beijou minha bochecha antes de partir para sua primeira aula. Eu o observei por um momento antes de me virar e seguir Rose e Alice para a nossa primeira aula. Nós nos sentamos e retirei meu caderno de desenho, mas não pude focar nele. Tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era Edward...

Isso é basicamente como foi o longo dia. Cada aula foi gasta comigo pensando nas palavras de Emmett e Jasper. Passei todas as aulas voltando e repensando cada olhar, cada gesto que Edward tinha me dado nos últimos poucos dias. Era realmente possível? Ele me amava do jeito que eu o amo?

Passei toda a aula de Trigonometria, Educação Física, o almoço, Biologia e Espanhol observando Edward. De vez em quando ele olhava para mim e sorria. Eu vi seus olhos brilharem com alguma coisa. Era amor? No momento em que voltamos para o carro para voltar para casa depois da escola, eu estava tão confusa. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu precisava dar uma chance. Eu precisava dizer a ele como eu me sentia. Edward puxou o carro atrás do jipe de Emmett. Ele foi para sair, mas eu agarrei sua mão.

"Posso falar com você sobre uma coisa?" Eu perguntei. Edward se virou e olhou para mim. Eu vi um clarão de medo cruzar seu rosto.

"Claro." Ele disse. "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu... eu acho que sim." Eu disse suavemente. "Você sabe o quanto eu me importo com você, não é?"

"Sim." Edward sussurrou. Ele olhou para os seus pés. "Eu... me importo com você também".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Mas eu..."

"Você o quê?" Edward perguntou quando olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam esperançosos. Eu levantei minha mão e a movi para a sua bochecha.

"Eu... eu estou apaixonada por você".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Triste essa história do Jasper tb! Agora já sabemos o que aconteceu com todos os membros da família Cullen... e Bella finalmente teve coragem de declarar seus sentimentos para Edward... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 26**

_**Edward POV**_

"Posso falar com você sobre uma coisa?" Bella perguntou. Eu me virei e olhei para ela. Ela parecia tão nervosa. Ela não me queria mais por perto dela? Eu a estava incomodando?

"Claro." Eu disse nervosamente. "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu acho que sim." Bella disse suavemente. "Você sabe o quanto eu me importo com você, não é?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei, olhando para os meus pés. Como um amigo, eu pensei. "Eu..." Amo você. "... me importo com você também".

"Eu sei." Bella disse. "Mas eu..."

"Você o quê?" Eu perguntei quando olhei para ela. Vi algo brilhar em seus olhos. Eu queria implorar a ela para me amar. Bella levantou sua mão e a moveu para a minha bochecha.

"Eu... eu estou apaixonada por você." Ela mal sussurrou. Senti minha respiração pular uma batida no meu peito. "Eu sei que você não se sente da mesma forma, mas-"

"Eu estou tão apaixonado por você." Eu sussurrei. Ela ofegou suavemente e levou as mãos à sua boca.

"Você me ama?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu te amo muito." Eu disse quando puxei sua mão aos meus lábios. "Eu nunca pensei que você me amaria de volta. Eu pensei..."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu pensei que você acharia que eu não era bom o suficiente para amar." Sussurrei enquanto deixei cair uma lágrima pelo meu rosto. Bella se inclinou e a limpou do meu rosto.

"Como é que você alguma vez pensou que não era bom o suficiente?" Ela sussurrou em meio às suas lágrimas. "Edward, você é a pessoa mais forte, mais incrível que eu já conheci. Eu nunca poderia ter dito a Charlie o que aconteceu se você não estivesse segurando a minha mão. Eu não poderia fazer nada disso sem você".

"Você é muito mais forte do que eu. Você passou por muito mais do que eu. Você fez isso sozinha. Eu gostaria de poder ter ajudado você." Chorei baixinho. Bella se moveu e colocou os braços em volta de mim.

"Você está me ajudando." Ela sussurrou. "Eu tenho meu pai de volta porque você me ajudou a perceber que eu precisava dizer a ele. Eu tenho irmãos porque você me fez sentir segura o suficiente para deixá-los me ajudar. Eu tenho irmãs porque você me fez sentir que estava tudo bem deixá-las entrar. Eu tenho Carlisle e Esme, que são mais fortes do que eu poderia ter imaginado, porque você me fez sentir que eu poderia confiar neles. Você me ajudou a falar com Peter. Você me ajudou a lidar com os alunos na escola. Você me ajudou a dormir sem pesadelos. Você, Edward, é aquele que me faz sentir forte o suficiente para lutar para conseguir a minha vida de volta. Você, Edward, é aquele que me deu a coragem para continuar vivendo, para continuar pintando, para continuar respirando. Eu não posso..."

"Você, minha Bella, é aquela que me faz sentir vivo pela primeira vez." Eu sussurrei. "Você, minha Bella, é aquela que me faz sorrir, que me faz rir, que me faz querer ser o tipo de homem que você merece".

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurrei. "Posso... eu posso te beijar?"

"Sempre." Ela murmurou.

Inclinei-me lentamente e pressionei meus lábios aos dela. Senti uma faísca enquanto nossos lábios se moviam uns contra os outros suavemente. Bella moveu suas mãos até meu peito e para o meu cabelo. Eu gemi baixinho com a sensação das suas mãos no meu cabelo. Eu trouxe as minhas mãos para o lado do rosto dela. Nós lentamente nos afastamos um do outro. Inclinei minha testa para baixo na dela.

"Isso foi incrível." Eu sussurrei. Bella riu suavemente.

"Sim, foi." Ela sussurrou. "Foi certo".

"Sim, foi." Eu sussurrei. Bella riu de alguma coisa sobre o meu ombro.

"Temos uma plateia na varanda." Ela riu baixinho. Eu me virei e vi Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice e Esme nos observando com sorrisos em seus rostos. Eu me virei para Bella.

"Poderíamos fazer uma ruptura por isso." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Nós poderíamos fugir juntos".

"Para onde vamos?" Ela perguntou. "Charlie é um policial. Ele poderia nos seguir, então teria que ser em algum lugar secreto".

"Em algum lugar quente." Eu ri. Ela riu suavemente enquanto deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Em algum lugar ensolarado. Talvez uma ilha privada na costa do Brasil".

"Isso soa legal." Ela sussurrou. "Poderíamos passar os dias deitados no sol sem se preocupar com quem estava ao nosso redor".

"Sem qualquer preocupação." Sussurrei.

"Ok, você me convenceu." Ela suspirou. "Vamos".

"Eu desejaria." Eu ri. Ela riu de mim e virou seu rosto para o meu.

"Eu também." Ela sussurrou. "Mas devemos entrar e acabar com isso. Posso sentir Alice vibrando com empolgação daqui".

"Se devemos." Eu ri. Inclinei-me e dei-lhe um beijo suave. "Eu te amo, minha Bella".

"Eu também te amo, meu Edward." Ela sussurrou com um sorriso.

Eu sorri e saí do carro. Corri em volta para o seu lado e abri a porta. Estendi a mão para ajudá-la. Ela colocou sua mão na minha e saiu do carro. Agarrei suas muletas do banco de trás e entreguei a ela. Nós viramos e fizemos nosso caminho até as escadas para a varanda. Os outros tinham ido para dentro. Eu pisquei para ela antes de abrir a porta da frente. Ela entrou e eu entrei atrás dela. Alice, Rose e Esme estavam todas pulando de empolgação, enquanto Jasper e Emmett sorriam e riam.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei. Todos eles reviraram os olhos.

"Você é que nos diz." Sorriu Esme.

"Eu tenho algumas tarefas de Biologia para fazer, mas isso é tudo." Eu disse. Bella desviou o rosto enquanto ria.

"Sim, e nós temos algum trabalho de Trigonometria também." Bella disse quando parou de rir.

"Vocês dois estão começando a me irritar." Resmungou Emmett.

"Eu não tenho medo de você, Emmy Lou." Bella sorriu. Emmett estreitou os olhos para ela. "Oh, tão fodidamente assustador".

"Um dia, Belly Button." Alertou Emmett.

"O quê?" Ela sorriu. "Você vai me abraçar até a morte? Você e eu sabemos que você não vai fazer nada comigo, Em".

"Oh, sim, como você sabe disso?" Emmett sorriu.

"Porque, como um dos meus dois irmãos favoritos, você nunca me machucaria. Você me ama muito." Bella sorriu. Emmett riu quando se aproximou e puxou Bella em um grande abraço.

"Isso eu faço, irmã." Ele riu. Ele a colocou de volta para baixo e olhou para mim. "Se você machucá-la, eu vou matar você".

"Eu vou ajudá-lo." Jasper disse quando se aproximou e ficou ao lado de Emmett.

"Assim como nós." Disseram Alice e Rose. Revirei os olhos.

"Isso não será um problema." Eu ri. "Eu nunca vou machucá-la. Eu a amo".

"Eu também te amo." Bella sussurrou quando se virou e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela.

"Já estava na hora." Charlie sorriu atrás de nós. Nós viramos e o vimos e Carlisle parados na porta atrás de nós. "Achamos que vocês dois fossem teimosos demais para admitir isso".

"Tão engraçado, pai." Bella resmungou. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu rubor quando ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito.

"Ei." Charlie disse, sério. Bella virou a cabeça e olhou para ele. "Estou feliz por vocês. Vocês dois merecem ser felizes".

"Obrigada, pai." Ela sussurrou baixinho.

"De nada." Disse Charlie. Ele olhou para mim. "Eu acho que não preciso passar por todo o discurso de 'eu sei onde esconder seu corpo se você machucá-la', não é? "

"Não, senhor." Eu disse.

"Não achei que precisaria." Charlie riu.

"Ok, já basta de envergonhar os dois teimosos." Riu Esme. "É hora de jantar".

Todos riram, exceto eu e Bella. Nós apenas rolamos nossos olhos e os seguimos para a sala de jantar. Bella sentou ao meu lado, enquanto a nossa família tomou seus lugares à nossa volta. Esme estabeleceu o jantar na mesa. Fizemos nossos pratos e comemos enquanto todos conversavam trivialidades. Notei que Bella comeu mais do que ela normalmente come. Charlie percebeu também, mas ele não disse nada sobre isso também.

Bella e eu limpamos a mesa e colocamos os pratos na máquina de lavar antes de nos juntarmos aos outros na mesa e fazermos o nosso dever de casa. Bella terminou antes do resto de nós e inclinou a cabeça sobre o meu ombro e começou a desenhar. De vez em quando ela suspirava suavemente. Eu não conseguia impedir o sorriso que estourava no meu rosto cada vez que ouvia isso.

Depois de terminarmos nosso dever de casa, Bella foi para o seu quarto para se preparar para dormir. Corri para o meu quarto e rapidamente troquei para o meu pijama. Voltei para o quarto dela e subi na na cama com ela. Ela desenhou por um tempo enquanto eu trabalhava em uma nova canção. Cerca de dez minutos depois, ela colocou seu caderno de desenho de lado, então fiz o mesmo com o meu caderno e apaguei a luz. Nós deslizamos para baixo na cama. Bella se inclinou e colocou a cabeça no meu peito.

"Eu te amo." Ela murmurou enquanto adormecia.

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurrei. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e sorri quando adormeci segurando-a em meus braços. Eu estava em casa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Tradutora:<em>**

_Muito fofo esse capítulo *suspira*. Os dois finalmente tiveram coragem de declarar seus sentimentos... parece que agora as coisas só tendem a melhorar!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_******


	27. Chapter 27

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 27**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte envolta nos braços de Edward. Eu me inclinei para trás e olhei para ele. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ele parecia tão feliz e em paz. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele me ama de volta. Eu sabia que tinha que ser honesta com ele depois do dia emocional do inferno que eu tive ontem, mas nunca esperei que ele estivesse tão assustado quanto eu estava.

Quando eu vi, não senti, o medo que ele tinha que eu não o amasse de volta, isso quase quebrou meu coração. Ele parecia tão vulnerável. Eu sabia que faria qualquer coisa que eu pudesse para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Eu sabia que passaria o resto da minha vida tendo a certeza que ele sabia o quanto eu o amava.

"Bom dia, linda." Ele sussurrou. Olhei de volta para ele e o vi me olhando com seus olhos verdes penetrantes.

"Bom dia, lindo." Eu sussurrei. "Como você dormiu?"

"Melhor sono que eu já tive." Ele murmurou. "Você?"

"Dormi muito bem." Sussurrei. Levantei minha mão e acariciei sua bochecha. "Eu estava em seus braços toda a noite. Como eu não poderia dormir bem?"

"Eu durmo melhor com você em meus braços também." Ele sussurrou. Ele se inclinou e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios nos meus. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei quando inclinei minha testa na dele.

"Bella, eu tenho algo realmente importante para lhe perguntar." Edward sussurrou. Ele parecia muito sério.

"Ok." Eu disse nervosamente.

"Você, por favor, moveria o seu pé frio do meu?" Ele riu. "Sério, está fodidamente congelante".

"Idiota." Eu ri enquanto empurrei o meu pé até o fundo das suas calças do pijama.

"Jesus." Ele riu alto. "Você o mergulhou em água gelada?"

"Sim, Edward, eu me levantei e fui prender o meu único pé bom em um balde de água gelada e voltei aqui e o prendi em você." Eu disse sarcasticamente enquanto revirei os olhos. Eu rolei e comecei a sair da cama.

"Eu estava brincando." Ele disse, puxando-me de volta para ele. "Sinto muito".

"Eu sei." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu odeio meu pé frio".

"Eu vou sempre manter seus pés aquecidos para você." Edward riu. Revirei meus olhos de novo quando me virei para encará-lo.

"Edward?"

"Sim?" Ele sussurrou.

"O que... o que nós somos?" Perguntei. Ele franziu a testa quando olhou para mim.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou.

"Quero dizer, você é meu... namorado?" Perguntei enquanto corei. Enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu o senti suspirar suavemente.

"Se... se isso estiver... bem para você." Sussurrou Edward. Eu não consegui parar o sorriso bobo que apareceu no meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para ele.

"Está bem para mim." Eu disse. "Eu só..."

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu só... nós temos... nós temos que levar as coisas... devagar." Eu sussurrei. "Realmente devagar".

"Bom." Ele sussurrou. "Porque eu não estou pronto para... nada assim também".

"Graças a Deus." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella, você sabe que eu nunca a pressionaria para... mais do que você está pronta, não é?" Perguntou Edward.

"Eu sei que você não me pressionaria para... sexo agora, mas eu nunca tive um namorado." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não sei o que seria esperado de mim".

"Ok, vamos falar sobre o que esperamos um do outro então." Edward disse, sentando-se. Sentei-me ao lado dele. "Eu espero que você fale comigo. Não tenha medo de me dizer se eu fizer algo errado, ou fizer você se sentir desconfortável".

"Ok." Eu disse. "Eu espero o mesmo. Espero que você entenda que às vezes desconto nas pessoas quando me sinto sobrecarregada, mas eu nunca vou te machucar de propósito".

"Eu sei." Edward disse. "Espero que você use meias para dormir. Seus pés são frios demais".

"Tudo bem." Eu ri. "Então eu espero que você cantarole toda noite até que eu adormeça. Posso fazer pedidos, então é melhor você aprender minhas preferidas rapidamente".

"Feito." Sorriu Edward. "Você vai me dizer suas favoritas?"

"Não." Eu sorri. "Você tem que descobri-las, mas você é um cara inteligente. Você não deve ter muito problema com isso".

"Não vai fazer isso fácil para mim, não é?" Edward perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Tudo bem. Eu aceito o seu desafio, Senhorita Swan. Eu tenho um para você em troca".

"O quê?" Perguntei.

"Beije-me." Ele sorriu. Revirei os olhos e me inclinei e pressionei meus lábios aos dele suavemente.

"Espero não estar interrompendo." Disse Charlie. Eu me afastei e o vi encostado no batente da porta do meu quarto.

"Faria alguma diferença se eu disser que você estava?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Riu Charlie. Revirei os olhos. "Estou indo para a delegacia mais cedo. Vou buscá-la na escola para que possamos ir para Seattle para a terapia, ok?"

"Ok." Eu disse. Saltei da cama e peguei minhas muletas. Fui até Charlie e o abracei. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim. "Eu te amo, papai".

"Eu também te amo, Bell." Ele sussurrou. "Estou muito orgulhoso de você".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. Charlie beijou minha testa antes de sair. Eu me virei para Edward. "Eu acho que devo me aprontar para a escola".

"Ok." Disse Edward. Ele saiu da cama e se aproximou de mim. "Vou ver se Esme pode vir e ajudá-la a envolver seu gesso".

"Obrigada." Eu disse suavemente.

Edward se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus uma vez antes de sair. Esme veio poucos minutos depois e me ajudou a envolver meu gesso antes que eu entrasse no chuveiro. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava morrendo de vontade de falar comigo sobre eu e Edward, mas eu também sabia que ela não iria até que eu estivesse pronta. Ela sabia exatamente o quão difícil isso tudo era para mim e Edward.

Rapidamente tomei banho e me vesti. Fiz o meu caminho para a cozinha e sentei-me ao lado de Edward. Ele sorriu e colocou o braço na parte de trás da minha cadeira. Peguei algumas torradas e inclinei-me em seu ombro enquanto comi. É engraçado como ontem eu estava com medo e preocupada com meus sentimentos por Edward. Enquanto eu ainda estava um pouco assustada, eu não estava preocupada. Ele e eu nos adaptaríamos.

Depois que terminamos de comer, todos nós fizemos nossa caminho para fora para os carros e nos dirigimos para a escola. Edward manteve seu braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto caminhávamos para a escola. Eu não podia esperar até que eu não precisasse dessas muletas mais e eu pudesse segurar sua mão. Edward me ajudou a pegar meus livros do meu armário e, em seguida, levou eu, Rose e Alice para a nossa aula do primeiro período. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha antes de partir. Eu podia sentir meu rosto corar quando me virei e entrei e sentei ao lado de Rose. Ângela sorriu para mim.

Ela não disse nada quando o Sr. Owens entrou e começou a aula. Ângela me deu mais um sorriso antes de se virar para a frente. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e comecei a desenhar. O sinal finalmente tocou e todos nós fizemos nosso caminho para o corredor. Rose deu a Emmett a minha mochila antes que ela, Alice e Ângela partissem para sua aula. Eu as observei enquanto todas começaram a rir juntas. Eu tive um sentimento de que Rose e Alice disseram a Ângela sobre eu e Edward.

Eu apenas rolei meus olhos enquanto segui Emmett e Jasper para a aula de História. Nós nos sentamos e eu retirei meu caderno de desenho. Sr. Davis entrou e começou a aula. Agora eu gostava do Sr. Davis. Ele é bom o suficiente para um professor, mas suas aulas são tão entediantes. Ele continuou indo e indo. Eu estava tentando o meu melhor para ignorá-lo quando um pedaço de papel deslizou em minha mesa. Olhei e vi Jasper rindo sozinho. Abri o bilhete e mal me impedi de rir alto.

_Se eu caísse num poço, você ainda __me faria ouvir a aula dele._ Eu ri levemente enquanto escrevia de vola.

**Sim, eu o faria. Você precisa ser ****educado bem sobre os meandros da guerra civil. Além disso, se você caísse em um poço, você quebraria a sua perna e então você e eu poderíamos ser aleijados juntos.** Deslizei o bilhete sobre a sua mesa. Ele abriu e mordeu o lábio para impedir a sua risada. Ele rapidamente me escreveu de volta.

_Eu poderia escolher a cor do meu __gesso? Eu poderia estar disposto a fazer isso se eu pudesse ter um gesso legal._

**Ok, você e eu sabemos que Alice nunca permitiria que você escolhe****sse a cor do seu gesso. Ela insistiria que você pegasse uma cor que combinasse com tudo que você vestir. Nós não queremos deixar a duende nervosa, queremos?**

_Não, nós não__ queremos. Eu provavelmente seria obrigado, eu quero dizer, convencido, a usar roxo ou rosa._

**Idiota****.**

Eu ri sozinha enquanto passava o bilhete de volta para ele. Ele começou a rir, mas conseguiu esconder isso tossindo. Mordi meu lábio para esconder a minha própria risada quando Emmett, o Sr. Davis e o resto da turma toda se virou e olhou para ele. A bochecha de Jasper ficou rosa clara. Sr. Davis olhou para ele por um momento antes de voltar para a sua aula. Emmett olhou para nós dois, mas nós sorrimos inocentemente para ele. Ele eventualmente revirou os olhos e virou para a frente. O sinal finalmente tocou, terminando a mais longa aula de sempre. Jasper pegou minha mochila enquanto eu me levantei. Seguimos Emmett para o corredor. Ele se virou e olhou para nós.

"Então, o que era tão engraçado?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada." Eu disse inocentemente.

"Eu não acredito em você." Ele disse.

"Eu nunca mentiria para você, Em. Se Jasper tem uma necessidade de pedir minha opinião sobre comprar calcinhas para Alice, acho que é o nosso negócio." Eu sorri. Joguei as minhas mãos para os meus lábios dramaticamente. "Oops, desculpe, Jas".

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Disse Jasper. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando esconder o seu sorriso quando Emmett fez uma careta. "Eu só realmente queria dar a ela algo sexy e achei que Bella seria capaz de ajudar".

"Ugh." Emmett estremeceu enquanto Edward veio por trás dele.

"O que há de errado com você?" Perguntou Edward.

"Sua namorada e Jasper estão sendo nojentos." Emmett disse enquanto estremeceu novamente.

"Como?" Edward perguntou com um sorriso. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que passou pelo meu rosto quando Emmett me chamou de namorada dele.

"Eles conversavam sobre comprar para Alice algumas...calcinhas." Emmett resmungou. Eu engasguei em choque.

"Emmett, náo estávamos fazendo tal coisa." Eu zombei.

"Isso seria inadequado da nossa parte." Disse Jasper.

"Mas você disse..." Emmett parou. Ele estreitou os olhos para nós. "Eu vou revidar em vocês dois. Simplesmente esperem".

"Desculpe, Emmett." Eu disse. "Não tenho certeza do que fizemos. Estávamos fazendo notas sobre a excelente aula do Sr. Davis".

"Seria errado da nossa parte perder tempo de aula em qualquer outra coisa." Jasper disse quando o Sr. Davis apareceu por trás de Emmett. Ele mal estava escondendo seu próprio sorriso.

"Existe um problema aqui?" Ele perguntou, fingindo estar chateado. "Vocês não têm uma aula para a qual chegar?"

"Sim, senhor." Disse Emmett. Ele pegou Jasper, que tremia da sua risada reprimida, e o arrastou pelo corredor.

"Foi divertido." Riu o Sr. Davis. Eu olhei de volta para ele.

"Foi, não foi?" Eu perguntei. "É melhor irmos para a aula".

"Bella, é bom ver o seu antigo eu saindo mais." Disse o Sr. Davis.

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu gostei".

"Bom." Ele riu. "Eu só espero que eu nunca me torne a sua vítima".

"Eu também." Eu sorri.

Ele simplesmente riu quando voltou para a sua sala de aula. Edward pegou minha mochila do chão e fomos até Trigonometria. Pegamos nossos lugares atrás de Lauren e Edward se virou para olhar para mim.

"Existe algo que eu deveria saber?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse.

"O que o Sr. Davis disse sobre como se tornar sua vítima?" Perguntou Edward. Lauren estalou sua cabeça para nós e ofegou alto.

"OH MEU DEUS." Ela gritou. "VOCÊ ESTÁ DE VOLTA".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bella e Edward conversando para que seu relacionamento funcione... e agora a antiga Bella voltando, pegando algumas "vítimas" pelo caminho..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, __**La Canzone della Bella Cigna **__eu vou postar amanhã pq não tive tempo de revisar o capítulo hoje._


	28. Chapter 28

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 28**

_**Bella POV**_

"OH MEU DEUS." Lauren gritou. "VOCÊ ESTÁ DE VOLTA".

"Não, eu não estou." Sussurrei enquanto Lauren se levantou e me abraçou. "Jasper e eu estávamos apenas brincando com Emmett um pouco".

"Eu não me importo, isso é maravilhoso." Lauren se emocionou enquanto se afastava de mim. "É bom ouvir que você está voltando para nós. Mesmo que seja só um pouco".

"O que eu perdi?" Perguntou Edward.

"Nada." Eu disse. Lauren revirou os olhos.

"Bella era conhecida por seu amor em empurrar brincadeiras nas pessoas." Disse Lauren. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim.

"Bella?" Perguntou o Sr. Varner. Olhei e o vi sorrindo para mim. "Com quem você aprontou?"

"Eu não brinquei com ninguém." Eu sussurrei. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim. Eu podia sentir meu corpo começando a tremer. "Jasper e eu estávamos apenas brincando com Emmett".

"Eu teria adorado ver isso." Riu o Sr. Varner. Ele suspirou. "Enfim, todos com seus livros abertos na página 75".

Ignorei o olhar de Edward enquanto pegava meu caderno de desenho. Eu o ouvi rir antes de abrir seu livro. Eu apenas me concentrei no meu desenho. Sr. Varner terminou sua lição e nos deu alguns minutos no final da aula para conversar calmamente. Edward esticou o braço e delicadamente puxou meu caderno de desenho para fora das minhas mãos. Suspirei e olhei para ele.

"Então, brincadeiras, hein?" Ele perguntou. Revirei os olhos.

"Ok, então eu talvez soubesse como fazer algumas brincadeiras no meu tempo." Eu sussurrei. O Sr. Varner deve ter ouvido a conversa porque ele bufou, mas eu ignorei. "Mas nenhuma delas jamais foi malvada ou violenta. Nunca fiz nada para machucar ninguém, ou para humilhá-los".

"Ela está certa." Lauren disse quando se virou. "As pessoas imploravam a ela para ajudá-los nas brincadeiras com seus amigos ou pais. Alguns pais pediam a ela para ajudá-los com seus filhos. Nunca foi nada malvado. Tínhamos até camisetas impressas que diziam, 'Fui EmBellado'. Nós não a temos visto assim há algum tempo".

"Eu não sou ela ainda." Eu sussurrei.

"Não, mas é um pequeno passo." Lauren disse quando o sinal tocou. Ela se levantou e olhou para mim. "Estou realmente feliz por você e Edward, Bella. Você merece alguma felicidade".

"Obrigada, Lauren." Eu sussurrei.

Lauren sorriu antes de sair. Edward pegou minha mochila e fomos para o ginásio. Eu sabia que Edward tinha mais perguntas sobre as brincadeiras, mas eu também sabia que ele não me perguntaria mais nada sobre isso até que estivéssemos sozinhos. Ele me acompanhou até o ginásio e beijou minha bochecha antes de ir para o vestiário. Fui me sentar nas arquibancadas. James se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado enquanto eu esperava todo mundo sair.

"Eu ouvi um boato sobre você".

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Ou foi sobre Edward e eu estarmos juntos, ou que eu talvez tenha armado uma brincadeira com Emmett." Eu sussurrei enquanto puxava meu caderno de desenho.

"Você armou uma brincadeira com Emmett?" Perguntou James. Eu ri suavemente.

"Eu acho que você não tinha ouvido falar sobre isso." Eu ri. "Realmente não foi uma brincadeira. Foi mais algo como mexer com a sua mente. Jasper foi o meu parceiro no crime".

"Hm, eu teria gostado de ver isso." Riu James. Ele se virou e sorriu para mim. "Então, você e Edward, hein?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Você o ama?" Ele perguntou. Eu olhei para ele.

"Sim, eu amo. Ele me faz sentir... normal e bonita. Ele entende o que eu preciso." Sussurrei.

"Bom." Sussurrou James. "Você merece ser feliz de novo, Bella".

"Obrigada." Sussurrei enquanto todo mundo saía do vestiário.

James se levantou e saiu para começar a aula de Educação Física. Eles estavam jogando basquete hoje. Os meninos estavam em uma extremidade e as meninas na outra. Eu, principalmente, desenhei, mas me peguei assistindo Edward. De vez em quando ele olhava para cima e me pegava olhando para ele. Ele sorria e piscava. Senti meu rosto esquentar todas as vezes.

James finalmente dispensou todos e eu reuni minhas coisas, esperando por eles. Edward saiu poucos minutos depois e pegou minha mochila. Fizemos o nosso caminho atrás dos outros até o refeitório. Edward pegou algo para nós comermos enquanto eu fui me sentar com os outros. Ele veio e se sentou ao meu lado. Emmett estava carrancudo enquanto comia sua comida.

"Em?" Eu sussurrei suavemente. Ele olhou para mim. "Você... você está com raiva de mim por ter provocado você?"

"Não." Ele disse com um sorriso suave. "Eu só..."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Por que você sempre me escolhe?" Ele perguntou. Eu podia sentir os outros olhando para nós.

"Porque você não me trata como se eu fosse feita de vidro." Eu sussurrei.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso suave. Estendi a minha mão e agarrei a sua.

"Você me trata como os outros, Em. Você me provoca de volta. Eu simplesmente gosto disso." Sussurrei. "Se você quiser que eu não o provoque mais, eu não vou".

"Você pode me provocar sempre que quiser, Belly Button." Emmett riu. Eu sorri.

"Ok, Emmy Lou." Eu ri baixinho.

"Emmett, você pode querer repensar isso." Edward riu. Olhei para ele. Ele estava sorrindo.

"Por que isso?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Porque pelo que ouvi, Bella era muito brincalhona antes." Riu Edward. Jasper, Emmett, Rose e Alice olharam para mim. "Aparentemente, ela era conhecida pelas suas brincadeiras. Eles tinham até camisetas".

"Belly, isso é verdade?" Perguntou Emmett. Acho que ele estava... impressionado?

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Realmente não é nada. Nunca fiz nada malvado".

"Isso é muito legal." Riu Emmett. Revirei os olhos para ele. "Nós totalmente precisamos conspirar contra os outros".

"Por quê?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Além do fato de que eu lhe devo uma, Jas," Emmett riu, "seria divertido".

"O que Jasper fez?" Alice perguntou.

Emmett contou a todos sobre como Jasper e eu brincamos com ele após a aula de História. No momento em que ele terminou, todos estavam rindo tão forte que eles tinham lágrimas em seus olhos. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi o quão feliz a minha nova família estava.

"Oh meu Deus, isso foi incrível." Riu Alice. Seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto rir.

"Uau, simplesmente uau." Riu Rose.

"Quem diria que Jasper podia ser tão engraçado?" Emmett riu. Sua cara inteira se iluminou.

"Eu sempre fui engraçado." Disse Jasper. Todos eles bufaram.

O sinal tocou terminando o almoço, então todos nós levantamos e jogamos fora o nosso lixo. Edward e eu fomos até os nossos armários e pegamos nossos livros de Biologia e Espanhol antes de irmos para a aula. O Sr. Banner entrou e começou a sua aula, mas, como sempre, eu não prestei muita atenção. O resto depois disso voou. Nós tivemos um questionário em Espanhol, mas não foi muito difícil.

Uma vez que o sinal tocou terminando as aulas do dia, Edward e eu fizemos nosso caminho para fora. Charlie estava encostado ao lado do seu carro esperando por mim. Beijei Edward na bochecha antes de entrar no carro. Charlie entrou e nos dirigimos para Seattle.

"Como foi a escola?" Ele perguntou. Olhei para ele. Ele tinha um brilho nos olhos. Revirei os olhos.

"Quem ligou para você?" Eu perguntei.

"O Sr. Varner." Charlie riu. "Ele parecia estar muito feliz que você estava torturando Emmett".

"Eu não estava fazendo tal coisa, pai." Eu ri levemente. "Eu estava apenas brincando com ele por ser intrometido".

"Ainda assim." Disse Charlie. "É bom vê-la tentando".

"Eu realmente estou." Sussurrei enquanto olhava pela janela.

"Eu sei." Ele sussurrou. "Bells, eu quero falar com você sobre Edward".

"O que tem Edward?" Sussurrei. Eu podia sentir o pânico crescendo em mim. "Eu não fiz nada com ele, eu juro".

"Eu sei, querida." Disse Charlie. "Acalme-se. Eu só queria falar sobre você e Edward tendo... sexo".

"Nós não fizemos nada." Eu disse rapidamente. "Nós não estamos prontos para... isso".

"Eu sei." Disse Charlie. "Eu só quero que vocês dois tenham cuidado. Ambos passaram por muita coisa e isso é novo para vocês dois".

"Sabemos disto, papai." Eu disse. "Nós conversamos sobre isso esta manhã. Estamos indo bem lentamente. Eu prometo".

"Estou feliz que você e Edward conversaram." Disse Charlie. "Isso é realmente importante em um relacionamento".

"Eu sei que não fiz isto fácil para qualquer um de nós, pai, mas eu não poderia fazer isso sem você também. Desculpe por afastar você." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima escorregou pelo meu rosto. "Eu estava com medo. Ele continuava dizendo..."

"Eu sei, querida." Disse Charlie. "Nós vamos passar por isso. Basta se lembrar que não importa o que aconteça, você e eu estamos juntos nisso".

"Juntos." Eu sussurrei.

Charlie não disse qualquer outra coisa enquanto fomos para Seattle. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e deixei minha mente vagar enquanto eu desenhava. Cerca de uma hora depois, Charlie estacionou seu carro em frente ao edifício do escritório de Peter. Eu estava tão animada sobre a arte-terapia. Desci do carro antes mesmo de Charlie poder sair. Ele riu enquanto veio ao meu redor e me entregou minhas muletas. Caminhamos para dentro e encontramos Peter esperando por nós no saguão. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu para nós.

"Como vocês estão?" Ele perguntou.

"Muito bem." Disse Charlie.

"Sim." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bom." Disse Peter. "Bem, vamos indo para estabelecê-la na arte-terapia?"

"Sim." Eu praticamente gritei. Ambos riram.

"Alguém está animada." Riu Peter.

Charlie e eu apenas rimos enquanto seguimos Peter por um corredor curto para um conjunto de portas duplas. Ele as segurou abertas para mim para que eu pudesse passar. Olhei para cima e congelei enquanto ofegava alto.

"Você".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Bella parece estar voltando ao normal com sua vida... e como será essa arte-terapia?_

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas deu o maior vendaval aqui na cidade e fiquei sem energia aqui em casa._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 29**

_**Bella POV**_

"Você." Eu disse quando olhei para cima e vi o homem de cabelo loiro como areia do parque parado perto de um grupo de cavaletes. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Bem, se não é a minha jovem artista do parque." Ele riu quando veio até nós. Ele olhou para Peter. "Peter, como vai?"

"Tudo bem, Garrett." Disse Peter. Ele olhou para mim. "Garrett Mitchell, esta é Bella Swan e seu pai, Charlie. Bella está se matriculando em sua classe de arte-terapia. Bella, este é Garrett".

"É bom colocar um nome com um rosto, Bella." Disse Garrett.

"Você também, Garrett." Eu sussurrei. Ele olhou de mim para Peter e de volta para mim.

"Onde você conheceu Garrett, Bella?" Peter perguntou.

"No parque no domingo. Ela criou uma pintura incrível durante a mostra de arte da universidade." Disse Garrett, dando-me um sorriso suave.

"Entendo." Disse Peter. "Bella, você se sente confortável nesta classe?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. Eu olhei para ele. "Eu vou ficar bem".

"Ok." Ele disse. Ele olhou para Charlie. "Vamos deixá-los e começar".

"Ok." Disse Charlie. Ele me abraçou. "Amo você, criança".

"Eu também te amo, papai." Eu sussurrei. Ele e Peter saíram e olhei para Garrett. Ele estava me observando de perto. "O que eu faço agora?"

"Bem, como eu já sei que você pode pintar." Riu Garrett, "Você pode pegar qualquer cavalete que esteja livre. Eu quero que você pinte como você se sente. Não tenha medo de pintar algo escuro ou doloroso. Este é um lugar seguro para você trabalhar seus sentimentos. Você tem alguma pergunta?"

"Não." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok, deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa." Disse Garrett.

Balancei a cabeça para ele e aproximei-me e sentei na frente de um cavalete na parte de trás da sala, enquanto Garrett foi trabalhar com outro aluno. Coloquei uma tela em branco sobre ele e fechei os olhos e bloqueei todos os ruídos. Levantei meu pincel e o mergulhei em alguma tinta e o deixei se mover ao longo da tela.

_Bati o pé no freio da minha caminhonete quando parei em frente da casa. Eu a desliguei e saltei para fora da cabine. Corri o mais rápido que pude, ignorando a dor lancinante que irradiava por todo o meu corpo. Atirei a porta da frente da casa aberta e corri para dentro. Charlie se levantou e se aproximou e agarrou meus braços. Eu estremeci com o seu toque._

_"Bella, o que diabos aconteceu com você?" Ele perguntou. Passei meus braços em volta do meu corpo enquanto dei um passo para longe dele. "Quem fez isso com você?"_

_Balancei minha cabeça quando me virei para correr para fora da casa. Charlie agarrou meu braço e puxou-me em seus braços. Eu quase gritei quando a frente da sua calça bateu nos cortes em meu estômago. Eu o afastei e tentei correr por ele._

_"Bella, pare." Ele disse. "Você tem que me dizer o que aconteceu"._

_Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não podia dizer a ele. Eu não podia perdê-lo. Eu precisava dele._

_"Você pode confiar em mim." Ele sussurrou enquanto veio na minha direção. Eu vacilei para trás e ele parou. "Deixe-me, pelo menos, tirar algumas fotos. Então, quando você estiver pronta para conversar, eu estarei aqui, ok?"_

_Eu balancei minha cabeça suavemente. Tudo que eu queria fazer era lavá-lo de cima de mim. Segui Charlie para a cozinha. Ele pegou sua câmera e senti meu corpo tremer com meus soluços. Eu tinha dado a ele aquela câmera pelo dia dos pais e agora ele a estava usando para tirar fotos da minha vergonha, minha culpa. Eu fiquei ali enquanto ele tirava foto após foto de mim. Ele finalmente colocou a câmera para baixo. Ele deu um passo em minha direção, mas eu me afastei._

_"Diga-me quem te machucou." Ele sussurrou entre as suas lágrimas. Eu balancei a cabeça para ele._

_Virei-me e corri até as escadas para o meu quarto. Tranquei a porta atrás de mim. Fui para o banheiro e tranquei a porta também. Liguei a água quente, sem me importar com o frio. Tirei minhas roupas ensanguentadas e rasgadas e entrei na água. Caí de joelhos e chorei enquanto eu tentava lavá-lo. Enquanto eu tentava lavar a minha vergonha, mas eu não conseguia tirá-la de mim. Esfreguei e esfreguei até que a minha pele estava vermelha e áspera. Puxei meus joelhos no meu peito e deixei a água escorrer pelo meu corpo até que esfriou. Desliguei a água e saí do chuveiro. Eu não podia olhar no espelho. Eu me sequei e juntei minhas roupas em ruínas. Eu as joguei em um saco plástico. Fui para jogá-las no lixo, mas parei. Elas eram a prova, a evidência. Eu as coloquei na cama e vesti minha calça de moletom e uma camiseta de Charlie. Joguei minhas roupas arruinadas debaixo da tábua solta sob a minha cama. Subi na minha cama e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem enquanto chorei até dormir._

"Bella?" Garrett perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente e olhei em volta. Ele estava de pé ao meu lado olhando para a minha pintura. "Conte-me sobre a sua pintura".

Olhei de volta para minha pintura por um momento. Edward e eu estávamos sentados em um cobertor no parque. O sol estava brilhando sobre nós. Eu tinha um sorriso no meu rosto e Edward tinha a cabeça no meu colo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele estava sorrindo. Mas atrás de mim estava uma sombra escura. O rosto da sombra estava escondido, mas ele estava estendendo a mão para mim.

"O que você sente quando vê isso?" Garrett perguntou quando se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

"Medo." Eu sussurrei.

"Medo de quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Que ele volte." Sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto. Eu a limpei quando desviei o olhar de Garrett. "E se ele voltar atrás de mim agora? Eu não posso..."

"Você não pode o quê?" Garrett perguntou. Olhei de volta para ele.

"Eu não posso perdê-lo." Sussurrei. "Eu não posso perder ninguém da minha família. Não quando eu acabei de consegui-los".

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Vamos trabalhar em deixar esse medo ir." Ele sussurrou enquanto Charlie e Peter entravam de volta. "Espero vê-la novamente na próxima semana, Bella. Você realmente é uma artista incrível. Não tenha medo de deixar o seu trabalho mostrar quem você é".

"E se eu não souber quem eu sou?" Sussurrei.

"Eventualmente, você vai descobrir isso." Disse Garrett.

"Bem, vejo que Charlie estava certo." Peter disse quando ele e Charlie vieram e ficaram atrás de mim. "Você realmente é uma artista incrível".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

"De nada." Ele disse. "Vou te ver no sábado, Bella. Não se esqueça de trazer seu caderno de desenho com você. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou apenas a um telefonema de distância".

"Ok." Sussurrei.

Charlie me deu minhas muletas. Eu o segui até o carro. Paramos e pegamos um hambúrguer antes de voltarmos para Forks. Charlie estava extra quieto na viagem para casa. Eu não pude deixar de me preocupar que ele estava chateado comigo por alguma coisa. Charlie estacionou o carro na frente da casa e desligou o motor.

Charlie saiu do carro sem dizer nada para mim. Eu saí e ele me entregou minhas muletas. Eu o segui para dentro de casa. Ele abraçou-me antes de subir para o seu quarto. Senti uma dor no meu peito enquanto eu o observava. Fui para o meu quarto e vi Edward sentado na cama, já de pijama.

"Ei." Disse Edward, olhando para mim. "Como foi a arte-terapia?"

"Foi boa, eu acho." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu amei a pintura, mas é difícil colocar minhas emoções para fora para que todos vejam".

"Entendo." Ele disse. "Eu fiz terapia de música por algum tempo. Minha música durante esse tempo foi... sombria".

"Foi difícil deixar tudo para fora assim?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim e não." Ele disse. "Foi difícil me sentir vulnerável, mas eu sempre me senti um pouco melhor quando eu era capaz de liberá-la".

"Eu acho que entendo isso." Eu disse quando peguei o meu pijama. Fui para o banheiro e rapidamente me troquei. Voltei para fora e subi na cama com Edward. "Eu acho que é por isso que eu podia desenhar e pintar depois que ele me estuprou. Era a única saída que eu tinha na época".

"Isso é bom, Bella." Edward disse. Deitei de costas na cama e me virei para ele. "Você está cansada?"

"Sim." Sussurrei. "Tem sido um longo dia".

Edward pôs o seu caderno sobre a mesa e apagou a luz. Ele deslizou para baixo na cama e me puxou para os seus braços. Ele riu quando enfiei meu pé frio entre seus pés.

"Eu vou comprar-lhe cinquenta pares de meias de lã." Ele brincou suavemente.

"Não é possível usar lã." Eu ri. "Sou alérgica. Você precisa começar a cantarolar. Nós temos um acordo".

"Sim, nós temos." Sussurrou Edward. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei.

Edward apertou os braços em volta de mim e começou a cantarolar para mim. Eu sorri suavemente. Ele cantarolava Sonata para Piano Nº 1 em F- de Beethoven. Eu suspirei e caí em um sono tranquilo. Eu perguntaria a ele amanhã como ele sabia que era uma das minhas favoritas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Parece que a arte-terapia vai ajudar bastante Bella a liberar seus sentimentos... e por que será que Charlie ficou tão quieto?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 30**

_**Bella POV**_

Já se passaram três dias desde que fui à arte-terapia e Charlie ainda estava me evitando. Ele ainda me abraçava todas as manhãs antes de sair e todas as noites antes de eu ir para a cama, mas ele não fala comigo. Ele tampouco sorri também.

"O que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou. Era uma tarde de sexta-feira e estávamos sentados no quintal na rede, enquanto eu desenhava e ele escrevia sua música.

"Charlie." Eu sussurrei. "Ele ainda está me evitando".

"Por que você não vai falar com ele?" Perguntou Edward.

"E se ele estiver bravo comigo?" Eu perguntei. "Eu o afastei por dois anos. Acho que eu mereço sua frieza depois do que eu o fiz passar".

"Bella, tenho certeza que ele não está chateado com você." Disse Edward. "Você precisa falar com ele".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei.

"Você não vai, não é?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça suavemente. "Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ele por você".

"Não." Eu disse enquanto Edward saía da rede.

Lutei para sair da rede e pegar minhas muletas. Eu manquei atrás dele o mais rápido que pude, mas eu não era muito rápida por causa das muletas. Estúpido pé quebrado. Entrei na sala e congelei quando vi Charlie sentado com Edward. Charlie olhou para mim e eu sabia que Edward havia dito a ele sobre as minhas preocupações.

"EU ODEIO VOCÊ, EDWARD!" Eu gritei. Eu manquei tão rápido quanto pude pelo corredor até o meu quarto e bati a porta fechada. Deslizei no chão e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"_Bella, você tem que falar comigo." Charlie pediu quando se ajoelhou na minha frente. Eu estava enrolada no canto do meu quarto com meus joelhos puxados para cima. Eu balancei a cabeça freneticamente. Eu não podia falar com ele. Se eu dissesse... eu não podia arriscar. "Você pode confiar em mim"._

_Balancei minha cabeça novamente. Ele suspirou e se sentou no chão ao meu lado. Ele pegou minha mão, mas eu estremeci e fugi dele._

_"Eu não vou te machucar." Ele sussurrou. Enterrei meu rosto em meus joelhos e chorei silenciosamente. Ouvi Charlie suspirar suavemente, mas eu não conseguia olhar para ele. Eu não podia lidar com a dor de ver o que eu estava lhe causando. Tudo era minha culpa. Eu arruinava tudo que eu tocava._

_"Você se lembra de quando você tinha quatro anos e caiu da sua bicicleta?" Charlie perguntou. Eu olhei para ele e balancei minha cabeça. "Eu cuidei de você enquanto você estava machucada naquela época e vou cuidar de você agora. Você pode confiar em mim"._

_Eu apenas virei minha cabeça e a enterrei de volta em meus joelhos. Eu o ouvi suspirar e levantar. Eu o ouvi fungar quando saiu do meu quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele._

"Bella, abra a porta." Disse Charlie.

"Não." Eu retruquei. "Você não queria falar comigo antes. Só porque ele não pode cuidar da sua própria coisa, não há razão nenhuma para você começar".

"Eu não estava evitando você." Disse Charlie. Ouvi um baque forte. "Ai, isso vai deixar uma marca".

"Bom." Eu murmurei.

"Querida, eu não estava evitando você de propósito." Disse Charlie. "Eu simplesmente tinha um monte de coisas na minha cabeça".

"Bem, eu também tenho." Eu disse. "Eu passei os últimos três dias pensando que você não queria mais nada comigo".

"Bem, eu passei dois anos me sentindo assim." Ele disse. "Isso não é bom, não é?"

"Não." Eu disse.

"Você sabe, todos os dias eu me perguntava o que eu poderia fazer diferente. O que eu poderia fazer para levá-la a dizer qualquer coisa para mim. Eu teria ficado tranquilo com um oi, ou um ei, ou um 'que merda, saia de perto de mim'. Qualquer coisa só para ouvir sua voz." Disse Charlie. Limpei a lágrima do meu rosto. "Eu não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-la. No começo eu pensei que você simplesmente precisasse de tempo, mas então uma semana se passou. Antes que eu soubesse um mês havia se passado. Seus professores estavam me ligando e perguntando o que aconteceu com você. Eu tive que dizer a eles que eu não tinha ideia porque a minha filha se recusava a dizer uma única palavra para mim. Doeu, Bella. Doeu muito".

"Sinto muito." Solucei baixinho. "Eu achei que se eu dissesse alguma coisa para você, mesmo um oi ou ei, que eu perderia você, pai. Eu não podia perdê-lo também. Eu já tinha feito a minha mãe ir embora e-"

"Você não fez sua mãe nos deixar, Bella." Charlie disse. "Ela nos deixou porque ela não era boa o suficiente para estar conosco. Você não fez nada para afastá-la do seu caminho".

"Por que ela não me amava o suficiente para ficar?" Eu solucei.

"Eu não sei." Chorou Charlie. "Querida, por favor, abra a porta".

Eu me levantei e abri a porta. Charlie entrou e me puxou em seus braços. Ele me carregou até a cama e nós nos sentamos. Ele manteve o braço em meu ombro enquanto limpava as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Desculpe se eu estive evitando você".

"Eu pensei que você estivesse bravo comigo." Sussurrei.

"Eu não estava bravo com você, Bella." Disse Charlie. "Eu só estou tentando colocar algumas coisas para fora da minha cabeça. Eu acho que nenhum de nós dois é muito bom em dizer um ao outro como nos sentimos".

"Acho que não." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu gostaria de poder voltar, pai. Eu gostaria de ter dito a você. Eu gostaria de ter lutado mais. Eu gostaria de não ter tido essas estúpidas tintas".

"Eu desejaria não ter quebrado meu braço quando eu tinha 12 anos, mas eu quebrei." Ele disse. "Nós não podemos mudar o que aconteceu no passado. Você lutou tão duro quanto pôde, querida. Você tem que colocar na sua cabeça que nada do que ele fez com você foi culpa sua. Nada disso".

"Estou tentando." Eu disse suavemente. "Só não me afaste de novo, ok. Eu preciso de você, papai".

"Eu não vou." Disse Charlie. "Mas você não pode me afastar também, ok?"

"Ok, papai." Eu sussurrei.

"Não fique brava com Edward." Charlie murmurou. "Ele ama você. Ele estava preocupado".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. "Eu te amo, papai".

"Eu também te amo." Ele disse.

Charlie me entregou minhas muletas e beijou minha testa antes de me deixar sozinha. Eu me levantei e fui procurar Edward. Eu precisava pedir desculpas por gritar com ele. Entrei na sala, mas ele não estava lá. Emmett, no entanto, estava.

"Você viu Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu vi." Disse Emmett. "Ele estava muito chateado e foi para o quarto dele. Ele disse que você o odiava".

"Eu não o odeio." Sussurrei. "Eu estava zangada com ele, mas eu não o odeio".

"Eu acredito em você, Belly Button, mas você tem que lembrar que Edward é novo nisso também. Ele nem sempre sabe como lidar com a forma como ele se sente. Ele faria qualquer coisa para fazer você sorrir".

"Eu faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo sorrir também." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei." Emmett disse quando olhou para mim. "O quarto dele é no segundo andar, terceira porta à esquerda. Você quer que eu te leve?"

"Não, eu ficarei bem." Sussurrei. "Mas, obrigada, Em".

"A qualquer hora, Belly Button." Ele disse enquanto olhava de volta para a TV.

Eu me virei e lentamente fiz meu caminho pelas escadas para o segundo andar e até a porta de Edward. Eu podia ouvir a música vindo do seu quarto. Eu lentamente levantei minha mão e bati na sua porta.

"Vá embora, Emmett." Edward gritou. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso".

"Sou eu." Eu disse. Ouvi um barulho e poucos momentos depois Edward abriu a porta. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e úmidos. "Posso entrar?"

"Claro." Ele disse. Ele deu um passo para o lado e eu entrei em seu quarto. Suas paredes eram cobertas com prateleiras de música. Edward fechou a porta atrás de nós. Nós nos sentamos em sua cama. "Sinto muito".

"Não, eu sinto muito." Eu sussurrei. "Eu exagerei".

"Eu estava errado." Edward disse. Eu me virei para olhar para ele. "Eu só quero que você esteja feliz. Eu... eu faria qualquer coisa para manter o sorriso em seu rosto".

"Eu faria qualquer coisa para te fazer feliz também, Edward, mas você tem que me deixar resolver isso sozinha." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei, mas eu odiei ver você se machucar porque estava com muito medo de falar com ele." Disse Edward.

"É difícil, Edward." Eu disse. "Eu passei dois anos engarrafando tudo dentro de mim para que eu não pudesse machucá-lo. Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir como liberar isso. Eu não gosto que ele esteja sofrendo por minha causa. Eu também não gosto de machucar você".

"Apenas não me odeie." Ele sussurrou enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto. "Eu não acho que posso lidar com isso se você me odiar".

"Eu te amo, Edward." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Ele se inclinou e passou os braços em volta de mim. "Eu nunca poderia odiar você. Eu apenas fiquei com tanta raiva que você falou com ele mesmo depois que eu disse para não falar. Por favor, não faça isso novamente".

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella. Eu não vou fazer isso de novo." Ele sussurrou. "Eu prometo".

"Bom." Eu sussurrei. "E obrigada".

"Pelo quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Por falar com Charlie por mim." Eu disse. "Eu não estou nada feliz que você não tenha me ouvido, mas nós fomos capazes de falar algumas coisas. Nós dois precisamos aprender a falar um com o outro".

"Eu acho que algo de bom veio da minha intromissão." Edward riu.

"Só não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça." Eu ri suavemente.

Edward e eu conversamos por algum tempo antes de descermos as escadas e nos juntarmos aos outros para comer uma pizza e assistir um filme. Comi algumas fatias de queijo e me aconcheguei em seus braços enquanto nós assistimos um filme de ação que Emmett escolheu. Eu realmente não prestei atenção nele. Eu apenas coloquei minha cabeça no peito de Edward e adormeci.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que bom que Bella e Charlie conseguiram se resolver, e fiquei morrendo de peninha do Edward, mas ainda bem que eles conseguiram se resolver também..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pessoal, a Lary começou a traduzir uma nova fic** "MEU NOIVO É EDWARD CULLEN", **que era traduzida no orkut, mas foi abandonada e agora ela assumiu a tradução! Dêem uma passadinha por lá e leiam! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews!_

__http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7479355/ 1/ My_Fiance_is_Edward_Cullen_by_Amoet (retirar os espaços)__


	31. Chapter 31

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 31**

_**Bella POV**_

"Alice, não!" Eu atirei enquanto mancava para longe da duende.

"Vamos, Bella." Alice choramingou enquanto me seguia. "Um pouquinho de batom não vai te machucar".

"Eu não quero usar batom, Alice." Estalei quando fui para a sala. Edward, Emmett, Rose e Jasper estavam esperando por nós na porta.

"Alice, deixe-a em paz." Disse Edward. "Ela não quer usar isso e ela não precisa usá-lo".

"Ninguém precisa usar isso, Edward." Alice retrucou. "Isso fará com que ela se sinta bonita".

"Não, isso fará com que eu me sinta como um palhaço." Eu rosnei. Emmett, Rose e Jasper riram. "Eu deixei você passar sombra no meu olho e blush. Eu me recuso a deixar você colocar isso em mim".

"Está bem." Alice reclamou. "Eu não me importo mesmo".

"Podemos ir agora?" Rose perguntou. "Nós vamos nos atrasar para o horário da terapia de Bella".

"Não quero chegar atrasada para a terapia, quero?" Murmurei sob a minha respiração.

Todos eles simplesmente riram enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para fora até o jipe de Emmett. Eu ainda não estava 100% confortável em viajar com todos eles, mas eu estava trabalhando nisso. Foram duas semanas desde a minha conversa com Charlie e as coisas estavam melhorando. Ainda era difícil para mim ser 100% honesta com ele, mas era algo em que eu estava trabalhando. Nossa viagem de terça-feira para Seattle tem provado ser uma boa hora para nós conversarmos.

A escola estava ficando mais fácil. Mike ainda estava tendo um tempo difícil, mas nós estávamos cuidando dele. Exatamente ontem Tyler Crowley o encurralou no refeitório e começou a chamá-lo de alguns nomes bem horríveis. Os outros foram para ajudá-lo, mas eu os parei. Era a minha vez de ajudar o meu amigo. Eu fui lá e basicamente disse a Tyler que se ele não recuasse e deixasse Mike em paz, que eu faria pôsteres das fotos que eu tenho dele quando ele tinha dez anos em seu pijama de super-homen e os penduraria por toda a escola. Ele afastou-se muito rapidamente. Mike tentou me agradecer pela minha ajuda, mas eu disse a ele que isso é o que os amigos fazem. Estávamos lentamente fazendo o caminho de volta à forma como éramos antes.

Carlisle tirou o meu gesso ontem e colocou uma bota no meu tornozelo. É uma sensação agradável estar fora daquelas muletas finalmente. Eu estava realmente gostando de conhecer a minha nova família. Fui no escritório de Carlisle algumas noites atrás e li enquanto ele trabalhava em seus prontuários. Esme estava me ensinando a cozinhar alguns dos seus pratos favoritos. Emmett e Jasper ficaram tentando me fazer dizer a eles sobre todas as brincadeiras que eu fiz com as pessoas, mas eu me recusei. Eu disse que um mágico nunca revela os seus segredos, e nem eu.

Edward e eu ainda estávamos trabalhando nos obstáculos do nosso relacionamento. Isso era novo para nós dois e nenhum sabia o que fazer ou como lidar com tudo. Fizemos um acordo de conversar um com o outro se sentirmos que o outro estava ultrapassando um limite. Até agora tem funcionado.

Emmett estacionou o jipe perto do prédio do escritório de Peter. Todos nós saímos e fomos para dentro. Eu ainda estava lutando um pouco com a terapia. Peter era ótimo, mas era difícil se abrir o tempo todo. Ele estava tendo Garrett encontrando conosco hoje para que pudéssemos passar por cima do meu progresso na arte-terapia.

"Ei, Charlotte." Eu disse para a mulher de cabelos escuros sentada atrás da mesa. Peter tinha me apresentado à sua esposa quando cheguei para a minha sessão de terapia depois da minha conversa com Charlie. "Como está tudo?"

"Nada muito anormal." Charlotte disse com um sorriso. "E quanto a você?"

"Muito bem." Eu disse. "Pelo menos agora que estou livre das muletas. Quase me sinto de volta ao normal".

"Aposto que sim." Ela riu. "Peter estará aqui em um momento".

"Obrigada, Charlotte." Eu disse. Fui me sentar ao lado de Edward.

"Então, o que vamos fazer esta tarde?" Perguntou Rose. Alice foi abrir a boca, mas eu a parei.

"Nós não vamos fazer compras, Alice." Eu disse. Ela franziu o rosto.

"Então o que devemos fazer?" Ela resmungou quando todo mundo riu.

"Filme?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Não".

"Boliche?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Você me quer de volta nas muletas, Emmy Lou?" Eu perguntei.

"Bom ponto." Emmett riu. "Então, o que devemos fazer?"

"Não sei." Eu disse. "Que tal um museu de arte?"

"Não." Todos disseram, exceto Edward.

"Tudo bem." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Você está fazendo beicinho, Bella?" Peter perguntou da porta.

"Sim." Eu ri. "Eles não vão ao museu de arte esta tarde".

"Talvez alguém deveria ter me deixado colocar um pouco de batom em você nesta manhã." Alice sorriu. Revirei os olhos enquanto todos riram.

"Eu não acho que quero saber." Peter riu. "Bella, Edward, vocês estão prontos?"

"Sim." Eu disse.

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto seguimos Peter de volta para o seu escritório. Garrett estava esperando por nós com meus quadros encostados na frente da mesa de Peter. Nós nos sentamos e olhamos de volta para Peter.

"Como foi a sua semana, Bella?" Peter perguntou.

"Foi bem." Eu disse. "Meu amigo Mike teve alguns problemas com um garoto da nossa aula por minha causa. Eu o ajudei".

"O que você quer dizer por sua causa?" Perguntou Peter.

"O pai de Mike..." Eu parei quando puxei meus joelhos até meu peito.

"Continue." Disse Peter.

"O pai dele era o homem que... me machucou." Eu sussurrei.

"Por que você defendeu Mike?" Peter perguntou. Eu olhei para ele.

"Ele é meu amigo." Eu disse. "Ele era o meu melhor amigo antes... Ele me defendeu quando eu não estava falando. Eu não podia ficar sentada e vê-lo ser intimidado".

"Eles o intimidam por causa do que o pai dele fez?" Perguntou Peter.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Você acha que Mike culpa você por aquilo que o pai dele fez?" Peter perguntou.

"Ele diz que não. Eu não sei se ele culpa ou não." Sussurrei. "Eu sei que o machuquei. Eu sei que é minha culpa".

"Como você o machuca?" Perguntou Peter.

"Eu tirei seu pai dele." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "Agora ele é xingado por minha causa. Ele perdeu amigos por minha causa".

"Não por sua causa, Bella." Disse Peter. "Por causa do pai dele. Por que você não me conta sobre a sua primeira pintura".

Expliquei-lhe sobre a pintura de Edward e eu sentados no parque com a sombra do homem ao nosso redor. Nós seguimos para a minha próxima pintura. Eu tinha tido um dia realmente ruim naquele dia e pintei um retrato de mim deitada e sangrando nas ruas enquanto todos andavam em volta de mim e me ignoravam. Expliquei que tinha me sentido em pânico durante todo o dia e não consegui tirar esse sentimento de mim até que pintei. A última pintura era a mais intensa, na minha opinião. Na pintura, eu estava presa por correntes a uma parede de tijolos. Havia uma multidão de pessoas me cercando. Eles estavam apontando e rindo. Puta, vagabunda e vadia foram escritos na parede atrás de mim. Peter nunca disse uma palavra para mim enquanto eu explicava cada pintura. Ele nunca tirou seus olhos de mim também.

"Garrett, como você acha que Bella está indo na arte-terapia?" Peter perguntou.

"Acho que ela está indo bem em expressar seus medos em seu trabalho, mas ela ainda está segurando como ela realmente se sente." Disse Garrett.

"Bella, você acha que é verdade?" Perguntou Peter.

"Não sei." Sussurrei enquanto olhava para longe dele.

"Olhe para mim." Ele disse. Olhei de volta para ele. "Você está segurando?"

"Eu não sei." Retruquei. "Eu não sei o que eu sinto. Eu não penso sobre o que eu sinto quando eu pinto".

"Explique." Garret disse, inclinando-se em minha direção em seu assento.

"Quando eu desenho ou pinto, eu me perco na minha cabeça. Deixo a minha mente vagar. Deixo meu pincel se mover sobre a tela".

"Onde você estava quando pintou o primeiro quadro?" Perguntou Peter.

"Eu..." Eu parei enquanto balancei minha cabeça. Edward esticou o braço e agarrou a minha mão. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu... estava em casa... naquela noite... com Charlie. Eu ainda podia sentir... eu só queria ir para o meu quarto, mas Charlie insistiu em tirar fotos... eu...".

"Você o quê?" Perguntou Peter.

"Eu podia sentir partes da minha alma sendo arrancadas com cada foto." Eu chorei. "Eu só queria me esconder. Eu..."

"Bella, conte-me o que aconteceu naquela noite." Peter disse. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não balance a sua cabeça. Diga-me".

Eu balancei a cabeça freneticamente. Peter levantou-se e caminhou em minha direção. Eu pulei do sofá agachando no canto. Senti alguém vir e se ajoelhar na minha frente.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei enquanto o empurrava. "NÃO ME MACHUQUE".

"Ninguém vai te machucar, Bella." Peter disse. Eu desmoronei em uma bola no chão enquanto eu chorava. "Conte-me sobre aquela noite".

"Eu implorei a ele para não me machucar." Sussurrei. "Ele disse que eu tinha estado o provocando. Ele disse que eu o incentivei. Ele me disse que eu pedi por isso. Que eu quis isso. Eu não queria. Ele me disse que tinha que me ter. Ele disse que eu... era... dele. Implorei a ele para me deixar ir. Eu só queria ir para casa. Eu só queria o meu papai, mas ele não parava. Ele simplesmente continuou. Senti meu corpo rasgar. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do sangue. Tudo que eu queria era ir para casa. Ele finalmente parou. Ele se inclinou e cochichou no meu ouvido, 'Eu sempre soube que você seria uma boa foda. Eu não posso esperar para ter outra parte sua. Não vá dizer ao papai, princesa, ou eu terei que levá-lo de você'. Ele pegou seu estilete e marcou-me como dele. Eu gritei para ele deixar Charlie em paz. Implorei a ele para não machucar meu papai. Ele fodidamente riu enquanto me deixou deitada naquele chão imundo. Rastejei para a parede. De alguma forma eu consegui me levantar. Eu saí daquele beco. Chorei enquanto caminhava para a minha caminhonete. As pessoas simplesmente passavam por mim. Eles não se importaram que eu estava ali de pé com sangue por todo o meu rosto. Eles não se importaram que a minha camisa estava rasgada. Subi na minha caminhonete e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem enquanto eu dirigia para casa para o meu papai".

"Você foi bem, Bella." Peter sussurrou. Ele lentamente estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha mão. "Você foi muito bem. Isso é o suficiente por hoje. Te vejo no grupo mais tarde. Vá se divertir um pouco".

"Ok." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

Edward me ajudou a levantar. Ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto caminhávamos até onde os outros estavam esperando por nós. Eu mantive meu rosto enterrado em seu peito.

"Estamos indo para o museu de arte." Edward disse. "Eu não me importo se vocês não gostam disso. Bella teve um grande dia e precisamos comemorar".

Eu ri em seu peito quando ouvi todos os outros gemerem enquanto entrávamos no elevador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Parece que Alice já está "torturando" a Bella com sua mania de querer arrumá-la sempre... e ela conseguiu contar a Peter o que aconteceu... aos poucos as coisas vão se ajeitando..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 32**

_**Bella POV**_

**Um mês depois**

"Ok, isto é o que vamos fazer." Sussurrei para Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice e Edward quando nos agachamos juntos no corredor. "Assim que nos sentarmos, Emmy Lou e eu vamos começar a fase um. Emmy Lou, eu lhe darei a palavra-código quando for a hora para você se mover para a fase dois. Agora, todo mundo sabe o que fazer?"

"Sim." Todos eles sussurraram.

"Ok, a fase um de 'derrubando nossos pais' começa agora." Sussurrei.

Nós todos nos levantamos e nos movemos para a cozinha e sentamos à mesa do café com Charlie, Carlisle e Esme. Sentei na frente de Emmett, enquanto Rose sentou ao lado dele e Edward sentou ao meu lado. Alice sentou no meu outro lado e Jasper sentou no outro lado de Emmett. Após alguns minutos, Emmett começou a gemer e segurar seu estômago.

"Você está bem, Emmy Lou?" Eu perguntei. Charlie, Carlisle e Esme olharam para todos nós. "Você não parece muito bem".

"Eu... isso dói." Ele gritou enquanto começava a arranhar os músculos do seu estômago.

"O que dói, Emmett?" Carlisle perguntou quando se levantou para vê-lo.

"Talvez você esteja doente." Eu disse.

De repente, Emmett se levantou e bateu as mãos sobre sua barriga enquanto se inclinava. A mesa foi imediatamente coberta de sangue falso. Esme gritou enquanto Charlie saltou do banco para evitar ser sujo. Carlisle parecia congelado.

"SANGUE!" Alice gritou quando saltou para cima e começou a lambê-lo da mesa.

"TÃO SABOROSO." Eu gargalhei quando comecei a tirá-lo do meu rosto e empurrar para a minha boca, manchando meu rosto.

"O que diabos..." Carlisle murmurou enquanto Jasper e Edward começaram a lambê-lo com suas línguas.

"Em, venha aqui, baby." Rose ronronou. Emmett se virou com um olhar de terror no rosto enquanto Rose deu um passo em direção a ele. "Eu preciso de você, Em. Tenho que provar o seu gosto".

"N... não." Ele gaguejou. Eu tive que morder meu lábio para me impedir de rir dos olhares nos rostos dos nossos pais. Eles pareciam apavorados. "O que... o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não consigo resistir ao sangue." Rose murmurou enquanto o empurrou para o canto. Ela se inclinou e lambeu o sangue do lado do pescoço dele. Ela se virou de volta para nós com um olhar louco nos olhos. "Você tem que prová-lo da fonte. Tão fodidamente bom".

"Não... não... por favor." Emmett choramingou enquanto eu, Jasper, Alice e Edward rosnamos e começamos a ir em direção a ele.

"Bella, isso é o suficiente." Charlie riu. Eu parei e olhei para ele. "Essa foi uma boa".

"Obrigada." Eu disse com um grande sorriso.

"O que está acontecendo?" Esme perguntou. Todos nós olhamos para ela e Carlisle, ambos pareciam que estavam doentes.

"Parabéns." Charlie riu. "Acabamos de ser EmBellados".

Ambos olharam de mim para os outros e depois para Charlie antes de olhar de volta para mim e irromper em gargalhadas. O que, naturalmente, fez com que o resto de nós começasse a rir com eles. Emmett se levantou e tirou o saco de plástico e cateter que havia manipulado para ajudar a esguichar o sangue falso sobre a mesa.

"Como você fez o sangue parecer tão real?" Carlisle riu.

"Xarope de milho e corante vermelho." Eu disse, dando de ombros.

"Uau, simplesmente uau." Riu Carlisle. "Bella, isso foi... pura maldade. Engraçado como o inferno, mas muita maldade".

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Eu disse enquanto fingia limpar uma lágrima do meu olho. "Eu também te amo".

Todos eles simplesmente riram novamente. Nós limpamos nossa bagunça e nos dirigimos para os nossos quartos para tomar banho e colocar algumas roupas limpas. Suspirei feliz quando deslizei meu pé agora curado no meu tênis. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e segui para a sala. Era a pausa para o dia de ação de graças e eu passaria o dia sem fazer nada. Eu me sentei no sofá ao lado de Edward. Ele passou o braço em meus ombros enquanto folheava os canais na TV. Eu não prestei atenção no que os outros estavam assistindo. Abri meu caderno e comecei a esboçar um desenho.

O último mês tinha sido bom e ruim. Depois do meu desabafo na terapia, comecei a ter alguns pesadelos, mesmo com Edward dormindo comigo. Eu batia e o atacava quando ele tentava me acordar. Peter decidiu que eu deveria tentar tomar pílulas para dormir para me ajudar a dormir e não sonhar. Eu estava as tomando por duas semanas e elas ajudaram. Ele começou a me ensinar técnicas de relaxamento para me ajudar a lidar com minha ansiedade, ou quando eu sentia um ataque de pânico chegando. Senti como se eu estivesse realmente fazendo progressos na terapia. Na semana passada, eu tive a minha primeira sessão sem Edward estando lá. Eu pensei que era um grande passo para mim.

Eu estava começando a sentir que uma parte de mim estava voltando. Estava ficando mais e mais fácil sorrir ou rir. Eu não tinha que pensar em razões pelas quais eu deveria ficar feliz. Eu simplesmente ficava feliz. Ou, pelo menos, mais feliz do que eu estive em um longo tempo. Eu sei que eu nunca mais serei a mesma que eu era antes daquela noite, mas pelo menos eu estava caminhando para me tornar uma pessoa feliz e saudável.

Era final da tarde, quando ouvi a porta da frente se abrir. Olhei e vi Charlie e Peter entrando com um homem alto de cabelo preto. Eu não estava certa de por que Peter tinha dirigido de Seattle para vir aqui e eu podia dizer, pelos olhares em seus rostos, que algo estava acontecendo e não era nada bom.

"Peter, o que... o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei. Ele franziu a testa levemente quando se sentou no sofá em frente a nós, mas não disse nada.

"Carlisle, Esme, vocês podem se juntar a nós?" Charlie gritou. Carlisle e Esme vieram e sentaram com a gente.

"O que está acontecendo, pai?" Sussurrei.

"Bella, este é Eleazar Stevens. Ele é o promotor que está cuidando do caso contra David Newton." Disse Charlie. "Ele precisa falar com você".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. Edward apertou o braço ao redor do meu ombro.

"Bella, eu sinto muito que nós temos que nos conhecer assim." Disse Eleazar.

"Eu também, Sr. Stevens." Eu sussurrei.

"Por favor, me chame de Eleazar." Ele disse suavemente. "David Newton se declarou culpado de todas as acusações. Fomos programados para estar na frente do juiz Volturi na segunda-feira para iniciar a sua fase de sentença. Nos ajudaria muito a conseguir uma pena maior se você pudesse fazer uma declaração como vítima".

"Você... quer que eu fale sobre o que ele fez comigo... na frente de todos." Eu sussurrei enquanto os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu... não posso. Ele..."

"Bella, acalme-se, amor." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu tomei um fôlego fraco.

"Bella, eu sei que será extremamente difícil, mas esta é a sua chance de dizer a ele o quanto ele realmente machucou você. Esta é a sua chance para se certificar de que ele não pode feri-la novamente." Disse Peter.

Eu me levantei e fui até a janela. Eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia fazer isso. Eu não tinha certeza se eu era forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo novamente. Eu me virei e olhei para Charlie. Eu vi a tristeza e a dor em seus olhos. Olhei para Rose e Alice. Elas tinham trabalhado para superar sua própria dor e estenderam a mão para mim. Olhei para Emmett. Ele tinha o rosto em suas mãos. Ele era o irmão mais velho que ainda não podia proteger a sua irmã mais nova. Não desta vez. Olhei para Jasper, que tinha a melhor família e os perdeu. No entanto, ele conseguiu encontrar uma nova família. Olhei para Edward, que me amava, independentemente do que David Newton fez comigo.

_O que ele fez comigo, _pensei comigo mesma. Não o que eu o fiz fazer. Não como eu o encorajei. Eu não fiz nada do que ele alegou que eu fiz durante esses dois anos. Eu nunca flertei com ele. Eu nunca o provoquei, ou pedi para ele levar a minha vida para longe de mim.

"Não foi minha culpa." Eu sussurrei suavemente para mim mesma.

"Diga isso novamente." Disse Peter.

"Não é minha culpa." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Fale mais alto." Peter disse com um sorriso.

"Não é minha culpa." Eu disse.

"Por que não é sua culpa?" Perguntou Peter.

"Eu não pedi isso a ele..." Eu parei. Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu não pedi para ele me estuprar. Eu não flertei com ele, ou o provoquei. Eu disse que não. Isso deveria ter sido suficiente".

"Isso mesmo." Peter disse. Olhei para Eleazar.

"Eu farei isso." Eu disse suavemente. "Vou fazer uma declaração de vítima".

"Obrigado, Bella." Disse Eleazar. Eu balancei a cabeça suavemente.

"Estou indo pintar um pouco." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella?" Disse Peter. Olhei para ele. "Você está indo muito bem. Estamos orgulhosos de você".

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e entrei em meu quarto. Eu o joguei sobre a cama e me sentei no meu banquinho. Quando peguei meu pincel, senti uma pequena faísca dentro de mim. Eu ficaria bem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Só pra váriar eu SEMPRE esqueço de mandar as notas dos meus capítulos pra JU rs!_

_E esse capítulo cômico, foi bom pra sair de todo aquele drama né!_

_Aqui vai uma indicação de fic que eu estou traduzindo com a Analoug (que traduz La Canzone com a JU)_

_**Eternidade**. São várias one-shots, 190 para ser clara. De diversos Pontos de Vista contando cenas Pré -Durante – Pós, relacionadas aos livros da SAGA. Todas visando alguma coisa em que Esme e Carlisle apareceram. _

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/6653478/1/Eternidade (retirem os espaços e bla bla)_

_Já postamos 30 capítulos, mas como pouquíssimas pessoas lêem tem hora que desanima. _

_Dêem uma olhadinha, quem gostar deixa reviews. _

_Bem é isso beijos_

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Gente, o que foi essa brincadeira deles? Eu morri de rir aqui... e agora Bella está realmente enfrentando seus medos..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Chapter 33

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 33**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na segunda-feira de manhã me sentindo inquieta. Não, inquieta não era a palavra certa para como eu me sentia. Eu me sentia ansiosa e com medo. Eu me sentia tensa e nervosa. Eu estava morrendo de medo de ir para o tribunal e enfrentá-lo, mas eu sabia que tinha que ir. Eu tinha que fazer isso para que realmente seguisse em frente com a minha vida. Era hora de eu parar de deixá-lo me controlar.

Eu me virei e olhei para o relógio. Era apenas depois das cinco horas e eu estava deitada ao lado de Edward bem acordada. Saí da cama e peguei meu caderno de desenho e fui para a sala de estar. A luz em cima da mesinha ao lado do pequeno sofá estava acesa. Esme estava sentada lá com um livro nas mãos.

"Ei, Esme." Eu disse suavemente. Fui me sentar ao lado dela.

"Bom dia, querida." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso, mas seus olhos estavam tristes.

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei.

"Estou apenas nervosa por você. Hoje é um grande passo para você, mas eu não gosto de vê-la sofrendo." Esme sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. "Sinto muito. Estou sendo boba".

"Não, você não está." Eu sussurrei. "Você está sendo uma mãe. Você está sendo... a minha mãe".

"Você pensa em mim como sua mãe?" Esme perguntou em meio às lágrimas.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Charlie é o melhor pai do mundo, Esme, mas às vezes eu preciso de uma mãe. Eu nunca tive uma. Charlie fez o seu melhor para se certificar de que eu sabia que ele me amava o suficiente pelos dois pais. Quando eu era pequena, a nossa escola primária nos tinha fazendo cartões do dia das mãe para as nossas mães. Eu me sentava lá com Mike ou Jess, Ben ou Ang, e ficava os observando fazer cartões com de rosa com corações e flores para suas mães. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu não tinha uma mãe. Então, eu apenas desenhava para Charlie uma imagem. Então eu iria para casa e para o meu quarto e chorava porque eu não tinha uma mãe. Eu não tive a mãe que foi nas viagens de campo e às festas escolares. Você tem feito tanto por mim nos últimos dois meses, Esme. Você me amou quando eu não queria. Você me amou quando eu não achei que eu merecia. Você cuidou de Charlie para mim quando eu não podia fazê-lo. Eu te amo, mãe".

"Eu também te amo, filha." Chorou Esme. Ela puxou-me em seus braços e me abraçou. Senti meu corpo tremer enquanto eu sentia o amor de uma mãe pela primeira vez que eu conseguia me lembrar. "É uma honra ter uma filha tão forte e linda".

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Sussurrei.

"Claro que pode".

"Depois do que o seu ex fez, como você deixou Carlisle te tocar... sexualmente?" Eu sussurrei.

"Oh." Disse Esme.

"Edward e eu não estamos prontos para qualquer coisa assim, mas eu quero saber como eu algum dia vou me sentir confortável com as mãos dele em mim assim".

"Vai ser difícil no começo." Esme disse. "Carlisle e eu fomos muito devagar. Nós conversamos sobre como nos sentíamos e tentamos ser honestos um com o outro. Isso é importante, Bella, que você sempre diga a Edward se ele fizer você se sentir desconfortável com a forma como ele toca você. A coisa mais importante é se certificar de que você está pronta antes de tomar qualquer passo".

"Eu amo Edward, mãe." Sussurrei. "Mas como ele poderia me querer com o meu corpo do jeito que está. Quero dizer, meu estômago parece-"

"Perfeito." Disse Edward. Olhei para trás e o vi parado nas escadas. Ele veio e me levantou em seus braços e me estabeleceu em seu colo. "Todos nós temos cicatrizes, Bella, mas elas nos fazem quem nós somos. Minhas cicatrizes representam o quanto eu tive de superar para encontrar minha família de verdade. Suas cicatrizes mostram o quanto você é forte. Elas representam o quão duro você está trabalhando para conseguir a sua vida de volta. Nunca se envergonhe do seu corpo. Você é perfeita e eu amo cada centímetro seu".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei antes de me inclinar para cima e beijá-lo suavemente. "Você sempre me faz sentir melhor".

"Eu sempre farei." Ele disse.

"Vou preparar o café da manhá." Disse Esme. Ela se inclinou e beijou Edward e eu na testa. "Eu amo vocês dois. Estou orgulhosa de ambos".

"Obrigado, Esme." Disse Edward.

"Sim, obrigada, mãe." Eu sussurrei. O sorriso de Esme cresceu quando eu a chamei de mãe. Ela se virou e entrou na cozinha.

"Mãe?" Perguntou Edward.

"Sim." Sussurrei enquanto me aninhava em seus braços. "Esme é a minha mãe agora".

"Isso é ótimo, amor." Edward riu. "Isso significa que eu vou namorar com a minha irmã agora?"

"Sim." Eu ri suavemente.

"Creio que eu concordo com isso." Sussurrou Edward.

"Concorda com o quê?" Emmett perguntou quando ele, Rose, Jasper, Alice e Carlisle desceram as escadas.

"Namorar a minha irmã." Disse Edward. Emmett olhou para Rose e Alice, assim como fez Jasper. "Eu quis dizer Bella".

"Mas Bella não é nossa irmã." Emmett disse. Eu ouvi um grande estrondo seguido por passos.

"EMMETT CULLEN." Gritou Esme. "BELLA É TÃO MINHA FILHA COMO ROSE E ALICE SÃO. NÃO SE ATREVA A DIZER A ELA QUE ELA NÃO É SUA IRMÃ. VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU?"

"Sim, senhora." Ele disse rapidamente. Olhei para Esme com a minha boca escancarada.

"Isso vale para o resto de vocês também. Fui clara?" Estalou Esme.

"Sim, senhora." Todos eles disseram rapidamente.

"Mãe?" Sussurrei. Esme sorriu e olhou para mim.

"Sim, minha filha favorita?"

"Isso fodidamente abalou." Eu ri. "Tenho certeza que Emmy Lou quase malditamente fez xixi nas calças".

"Não fiz." Murmurou Emmett.

"Obrigada, Bella." Disse Esme. Ela se virou e entrou na cozinha. Eu me levantei e fui até Emmett.

"Está tudo bem, Emmy Lou." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não vou dizer a ninguém que você está com medo de Esme. Vai ser o nosso pequeno segredo".

"Eu não tenho medo dela." Zombou Emmett.

"O que foi isso, Emmett?" Gritou Esme.

"Eu disse que eu te amo, Esme." Emmett gritou.

"Isso é o que eu pensei que você disse." Esme gritou. Estávamos todos rindo baixinho.

"Oh, sim, Emmy Lou." Eu ri. "Nem um pouco de medo dela".

"Vamos lá, Em." Rose riu, agarrando sua mão. "Vamos tomar o café da manhã".

"Ótimo." Emmett fez beicinho enquanto Rose o puxava para a cozinha. Jasper e Alice os seguiram enquanto continuavam a rir. Carlisle olhou para mim.

"Isso significa que eu consigo ser seu outro pai?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, papai Carlisle." Eu ri. "Você pode ser meu outro pai".

"Sim." Ele riu. Ele olhou para Edward. "Preciso lembrá-lo para não machucar a minha filha?"

"Não, senhor." Disse Edward.

"Bom." Riu Carlisle. "Eu odiaria ter que matar o meu filho por machucar a minha filha. Espere, isso simplesmente soa estranho".

"Não tão estranho como a nossa pequena família louca." Charlie riu enquanto descia as escadas. "Eu ouvi Esme gritando com Emmett".

"Ele tem muito a aprender." Eu disse.

"NÃO TENHO." Gritou Emmett.

"Emmett." Esme esbravejou.

"Desculpe, Belly Button." Emmett gritou.

"Está tudo bem, Emmy Lou." Eu gritei de volta. Eu me virei para Edward. "Vou tomar um banho. Eu já volto".

"Ok." Disse Edward. "Eu também. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo".

"Ugh." Gemeram Charlie e Carlisle enquanto caminhavam para a cozinha.

"O que há de errado?" Perguntou Esme.

"Bella e Edward estão sendo nojentos." Disse Charlie.

"Sim." Rosnou Carlisle.

"Parem de ser bebês e sentem-se." Riu Esme.

Edward e eu rimos enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para os nossos quartos para tomar banho. Fui para o banheiro e liguei a água. Tirei meu pijama e olhei para mim mesma no espelho. Corri minhas mãos sobre as cicatrizes que cobriam meu estômago. Eu nunca tinha realmente olhado para elas até agora. Talvez Edward estivesse certo. Eu realmente queria que Edward estivesse certo, mas eu não estava convencida ainda. Suspirei suavemente e me afastei do espelho.

Entrei no chuveiro e deixei a água correr sobre as minhas costas e ombros. Rapidamente lavei meu cabelo com meu shampoo de morango. Era o favorito de Edward. Desliguei a água e me sequei. Voltei ao meu quarto e vesti minha calcinha e sutiã. Vesti uma saia preta e blusa marfim que Alice tinha comprado para mim no dia anterior. Ela me disse que eu precisava de uma roupa poderosa para mostrar o quanto eu era poderosa. Foi legal da parte dela. Deslizei meus pés nas sapatilhas pretas e voltei para o banheiro e sequei meu cabelo. Escolhi deixá-lo solto. Eu não me incomodei com a maquiagem.

Fui para a cozinha e peguei o assento ao lado de Edward. Todo mundo estava falando entre si, mas eu sabia que eles estavam falando somente para me fazer sentir relaxada. Isso ajudou um pouco. Charlie entrou alguns minutos depois que eu vestindo seu terno. Sorri suavemente para ele. Eu sempre gostei dele em um terno, mas ele odiava.

"É hora de ir." Ele disse.

"Ok." Sussurrei.

Todos nos levantamos e fomos para os nossos carros. Eu fui com Edward. Ele segurou minha mão enquanto seguimos os outros para o tribunal. Nós estacionamos ao lado de Carlisle e Esme. Olhei para Edward.

"Estou com medo".

"Eu sei que você está." Disse Edward. Ele trouxe as nossas mãos contra o seu peito. "Mas lembre-se que eu estou bem aqui".

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo." Edward sussurrou. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

Saímos do carro e nos juntamos aos outros na calçada. Charlie passou o braço em volta do meu ombro, enquanto Edward segurou minha mão. Seguimos todos para dentro. Fomos encaminhados para a sala três do tribunal. Entramos e eu vi Mike e Jessica sentados com Karen Newton. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu vi Jacob e Mark sentados no fundo. Ambos me deram um sorriso quando passei por eles. Segui os outros e nós nos sentamos atrás de Mike. Antes que pudéssemos dizer qualquer coisa, o oficial de justiça nos pediu para ficar em ordem. Todos nós levantamos quando o Juiz Aro Volturi entrou. Ele era um homem mais velho com cabelos negros e rosto pálido.

"Por favor, sentem-se." Ele disse. Todos sentamos. "Tragam o réu".

A porta para o fundo da sala do tribunal abriu e dois guardas trouxeram David Newton para o tribunal. Apertei forte a mão de Edward quando David olhou em volta da sala. Seus olhos pousaram em mim e se estreitaram. Eu simplesmente olhei para ele até que ele desviou o olhar. Eu não o deixaria me intimidar. Eles o puxaram e o colocaram ao lado do seu advogado.

"Pelo que entendi, David Newton, você se declarou culpado de estupro, agressão e assédio com a Senhorita Isabella Swan. Isso está correto?" Perguntou o juiz Volturi.

"Sim, meritíssimo." Disse David Newton.

"Sr. Stevens, você está pronto para apresentar seu caso para julgamento?" Perguntou o juiz Volturi.

"Sim, meritíssimo." Disse Eleazar. "Eu pedi para algumas pessoas que estão ligadas a este caso fazerem declarações ao tribunal".

"Muito bem." Disse o juiz Volturi. "Chame a sua primeira testemunha".

"Eu chamo Karen Newton para dar o seu depoimento." Disse Eleazar. Karen se levantou e me deu um leve sorriso antes de se aproximar e se apresentar diante do juiz.

"Diga o seu nome para o registro." Disse o juiz Volturi.

"Karen Amy Newton." Ela disse.

"Obrigado." Disse o juiz Volturi. "Por favor, dê-nos a sua declaração".

"Tenho permissão de me dirigir ao réu?" Karen perguntou.

"Sim." Disse o juiz Volturi. Karen se virou e olhou para o marido.

"Você nunca vai entender o quanto você machucou não apenas Isabella, mas a mim e ao meu filho. Você tomou a decisão de ferir nós todos agindo em sua obsessão por ela. Por sua causa, Mike e eu temos sido tratados como se fôssemos lixo. Por sua causa, nós perdemos amigos. Eu espero que você apodreça no inferno pelo que você fez para todos nós." Karen disse enquanto suas lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto. Ela se virou e veio sentar-se ao lado de Mike e Jessica.

"Em seguida, eu chamo Mike Newton para dar seu depoimento." Disse Eleazar. Mike abraçou Karen e Jessica antes de se levantar e ficar na frente do juiz.

"Diga o seu nome para o registro." Disse o juiz Volturi.

"Michael David Newton." Disse Mike.

"Por favor, dê-nos a sua declaração".

Mike virou-se para o seu pai. Eu podia ver a dor em seu rosto. Senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto. Eu rapidamente a limpei.

"Você tirou a minha melhor amiga de mim. Você não se importou que eu estivesse sofrendo por causa do que você fez. Você não se importou que você era a razão pela qual perdi minha melhor amiga. Você era o meu pai. Você deveria me proteger. Não me machucar, ou aos meus amigos. Por sua causa, tenho sido chamado dos piores nomes que você possa imaginar. Você não é mais meu pai. Você não é mais uma parte da minha vida. Eu também espero que você apodreça no inferno." Disse Mike. Ele veio e sentou-se na minha frente. Estendi a mão e coloquei minha mão sobre o seu ombro enquanto ele deixava suas lágrimas caírem. Jessica o puxou para os seus braços e o segurou. Contanto que ele a tivesse, ele ficaria bem.

"Eu chamo Charlie Swan para dar seu depoimento." Disse Eleazar. Olhei para Charlie. Ele enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto e beijou minha testa antes de se levantar e ir até o juiz.

"Diga o seu nome para o registro." Disse o juiz Volturi.

"Charles Andrew Swan." Ele disse.

"Obrigado, Chefe Swan. Por favor, dê-nos a sua declaração." Disse o juiz Volturi. Charlie virou e olhou para David Newton. David olhava para a mesa.

"Sr. Newton, olhe para o Chefe Swan." Ordenou o juiz Volturi. David atirou os olhos de volta para Charlie.

"Chefe Swan, por favor, continue." Disse o juiz Volturi.

"Por dois anos, eu assisti enquanto Bella se afastava de mim. Dos seus amigos. Por dois anos eu assisti minha filha ferida por sua causa. Eu assisti enquanto ela se recusava a comer. Eu a assisti enquanto ela se recusava a dormir porque ela teria pesadelos horríveis. Eu a assisti enquanto ela se sentava em silêncio todos os dias. Eu implorei a ela para falar comigo por dois anos, apenas para descobrir que você ameaçou me machucar se ela o fizesse. Ela era uma criança. Você não tinha o direito de colocar suas mãos nela. Nenhum pai deveria ter que assistir seu filho desaparecer como eu tive que fazer. Eu gostaria de dizer que espero que você apodreça no inferno, mas honestamente, eu acho que até o inferno é bom demais para você." Charlie disse através das suas lágrimas. Ele veio e sentou-se ao meu lado. Ele me puxou para seus braços. "Nunca se esqueça o quanto eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo, papai." Eu chorei suavemente.

"Eu chamo Isabella Swan para dar seu depoimento." Disse Eleazar.

Eu me afastei de Charlie e enxuguei suas lágrimas. Virei-me e dei um pequeno sorriso para Edward antes de me levantar. Respirei fundo e me aproximei e fiquei na frente do juiz. Ele me deu um sorriso gentil.

"Diga o seu nome para o registro, por favor?" Ele pediu suavemente.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Eu disse com uma voz trêmula.

"Obrigado, Senhorita Swan." Ele disse. "Quando você estiver pronta, dê-nos a sua declaração".

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu disse, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. Eu me virei para encarar David Newton. Ele correu seus olhos sobre o meu corpo. "Você me dá nojo. Você me fez acreditar que eu pedi para você me segurar naquele beco sujo enquanto você me estuprou e cortou. Você me fez acreditar que eu, de alguma forma, flertei com você. Que eu provocava você. Eu não fiz nada para provocá-lo. Você me chamou de puta e vagabunda enquanto me estuprava. Enquanto você tirava a minha escolha de mim. Você me disse que eu era sua. Eu NÃO sou sua. Eu não pertenço a ninguém além de mim. Eu perdi dois anos da minha vida por sua causa. Eu não vou deixar você me machucar mais. Você não consegue me controlar mais. Você nunca vai me machucar novamente. Eu não sou mais a sua vítima. Eu sou uma sobrevivente agora".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>__**da**__**Tradutora:**_

_Capítulo recheado de emoções... fiquei emocionada com a declaração de Esme e Bella, verdadeiramente mãe e filha! E pobre Emmett, todo mundo sempre o provoca com as coisas... quanto a esse julgamento, tão triste vendo o Mike e a mãe dele passando por tudo isso, e Bella foi forte para dizer tudo o que precisava... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Chapter 34

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 34**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu me virei e tomei meu assento entre Edward e Charlie. Edward segurou minha mão quando enterrei meu rosto no peito de Charlie e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Eu me sentia aliviada por ter conseguido. Eu me sentia mais leve agora que eu tive a chance de dizer a ele como eu me sentia sobre ele e o que ele fez comigo.

"O tribunal entrará em recesso até às 14hs." Disse o juiz Volturi.

Ele bateu o martelo sobre sua mesa antes de se levantar e sair da sala do tribunal. Os guardas puxaram David Newton a seus pés e algemaram suas mãos na frente dele antes que o arrastassem para fora do tribunal.

Charlie me puxou para os meus pés e me levou para fora para o corredor. Os outros nos seguiram para fora da sala do tribunal. Eu tinha dado um grande passo, mas nós não estávamos prontos para comemorar ainda. Ele não havia sido condenado a nada ainda. Nós todos seguimos para o almoço. Eu não consegui comer nada. Meu estômago parecia que estava amarrado em nós. Eu apenas coloquei minha cabeça no ombro de Charlie e segurei a mão de Edward enquanto todos comeram. Todos eles compreenderam que eu precisava de algum tempo para processar tudo.

Voltamos para o fórum pouco antes das 14hs. Entramos e nos sentamos atrás de Mike, Jessica e Karen. Jacob entrou e se sentou no fundo. O oficial de justiça veio e todos ficamos em pé ao mesmo tempo que o juiz Volturi entrou e tomou seu lugar.

"Por favor, sentem-se. Tragam o réu." Ele diss. Os mesmo guardas de hoje de manhã trouxeram David Newton e o algemaram à sua mesa. O juiz Volturi limpou a garganta e olhou para todos nós. Ele parou quando chegou em mim. "Antes de anunciar a minha decisão, eu tenho algumas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer. Primeiro, Senhorita Swan, eu acho que você é uma jovem incrivelmente corajosa. Você passou por muita coisa e, ainda assim, está sentada aqui rodeada por aqueles que, obviamente, amam você. Eu sei que não foi uma jornada fácil para você, mas, lembre-se, minha cara, que você não está sozinha neste mundo".

"Obrigada, meritíssimo." Eu disse suavemente. Ele acenou com a cabeça e olhou para David Newton. A expressão dele ficou fria num piscar de olhos.

"David Newton, eu acho que você é uma desculpa desprezível para um ser humano. Você se aproveitou da Senhorita Swan e a levou a acreditar que ela de alguma forma incentivou o seu ataque. Tive inúmeros réus vindo através da minha sala, mas eu nunca me senti tão enojado como eu estou com você. Portanto, a minha decisão sobre a acusação de estupro em primeiro grau, é que você está condenado a não menos que 20 anos em uma instituição correcional a ser determinada pelo estado de Washington. Sob a acusação de agressão em primeiro grau, você está condenado a não menos que cinco anos em uma instituição correcional a ser determinada pelo estado de Washington para ser cumprida consecutivamente. Sob a acusação de assédio, você está condenado a não menos que um ano em uma instituição correcional a ser determinada pelo estado de Washington para ser cumprida consecutivamente. A corte está encerrada." Disse o juiz Volturi antes de bater o martelo sobre sua mesa.

Ele se levantou e saiu da sala do tribunal. Os guardas vieram e tiraram David da mesa, levando-o para fora do tribunal. Eu me virei e enterrei meu rosto no peito de Charlie enquanto deixava meus soluços assumirem o meu corpo. Eu tinha ganhado esta batalha.

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você, querida." Charlie murmurou enquanto esfregava minhas costas. "Você foi muito bem".

"Obrigada, papai." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Bella?" Disse Mike. Virei a cabeça e olhei para ele. "Eu estou orgulhoso de você também".

"Obrigada, Mike." Eu chorei. "Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil fazer isso, mas obrigada".

"Qualquer coisa por você." Mike sussurrou. Ele desviou os olhos por um minuto antes de ele olhar para mim novamente. "Estamos nos mudando".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, afastando-me de Charlie. "Não vá embora por minha causa".

"Não é por sua causa, Bella." Disse Mike. "É muito difícil continuar aqui. As pessoas ficam nos dando trotes o tempo todo. Elas assediam a mim, Jess e minha mãe. É o melhor nós nos mudarmos. Podemos começar uma nova vida".

"Jess, você vai com eles?" Perguntei quando eu olhei para ela.

"Sim, nós vamos nos casar." Jessica disse. "Eu o amo. Eu não vou deixar a ignorância dos meus pais me afastar dele. Estávamos pensando em nos casar depois da formatura, de qualquer maneira. Estamos apenas fazendo isso sete meses mais cedo".

"Estou realmente feliz por vocês dois." Eu sussurrei. "Sinto muito que eu os afastei. Eu desejaria não ter feito isso, mas eu não posso mudar isso agora. Eu sei que vocês vão tomar conta um do outro. Basta ficar em contato, ok? Eu não posso... eu não posso perdê-los novamente".

"Você nunca vai nos perder, Bella." Mike chorou quando me abraçou. "Você sempre foi a minha melhor amiga, Bells. Você sempre será".

"Eu amo você, Mike. Você é um bom homem." Eu solucei em seu ombro. "Cuide de Jess e da sua mãe. Elas vão precisar de você".

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou. Ele beijou minha testa. "Vou te ligar quando resolvermos para onde estamos indo, ok?"

"Ok." Eu solucei baixinho. Puxei Jessica em meus braços. "Jess, mantenha-o seguro para mim, ok?"

"Sempre, Bells." Ela chorou. "Eu te amo. Estou tão orgulhosa de você".

"Eu também te amo." Eu solucei. Eu me afastei e olhei para Karen Newton. "Eu não posso agradecê-la o suficiente por tudo que você fez por mim hoje".

"Bella, querida, eu desejaria poder tê-lo impedido de ferir você. Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse..." Ela parou. "Estou orgulhosa de você por ser tão forte. Você é uma pessoa bonita. Eu sei que você vai ficar bem. Eu te amo, Bella. Eu sempre pensei em você como minha filha".

"Eu também te amo, Karen." Chorei baixinho enquanto a abraçava. "Por favor, cuide-se por mim. Eu não posso perder você também".

"Eu prometo." Soluçou Karen. "Eu vou falar com você e Charlie em breve".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. Ela se afastou de mim e abraçou Charlie. Senti uma mão no meu ombro e me virei para ver Jacob em pé atrás de mim. "Ei, Jake".

"Bella..." Ele parou, enquanto uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Eu estendi a mão e a limpei. "Estou orgulhoso de você".

"Obrigada, Jake." Eu sussurrei. "Como você tem passado?"

"Bem." Ele disse. "Eu, hum, comecei a sair com uma garota há um mês".

"Sério?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso suave. "Qual é nome dela?"

"Vanessa, mas ela gosta de ser chamada de Nessie." Jacob disse com um grande sorriso.

"Você a ama." Eu disse.

"Eu amo." Jacob disse com orgulho. Ele olhou por cima do meu ombro para Edward, que estava conversando com Mike. Eles tinham se tornado bons amigos ao longo dos últimos dois meses. "Você o ama".

"Eu amo." Sussurrei quando olhei de volta para Jacob. "Ele me faz sentir segura e feliz".

"Bom." Disse Jacob. "Você merece ser feliz".

"Estou começando a acreditar nisso." Eu disse. "Então, quando eu vou conhecer o amor da sua vida?"

"No Natal, talvez." Jacob riu. Ele olhou para o relógio. "Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Precisamos sair em breve. Sinto falta da minha irmãzinha".

"Eu meio que sinto falta do meu irmão mais velho." Eu sussurrei. "Amo você, Jake".

"Também te amo, Bells." Ele sussurrou quando se inclinou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Estou muito orgulhoso de você".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. Jake se aproximou e disse algo a Charlie. Senti Edward envolver seus braços em volta de mim.

"Você está pronta para ir para casa?" Perguntou Edward.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei quando me virei em seus braços. Eu me inclinei para cima e o beijei suavemente. "Eu vou a qualquer lugar com você".

"Bom saber." Edward riu. "Por enquanto, vou me contentar em ir para casa".

"Casa soa perfeito." Eu sussurrei.

Edward beijou minha testa antes de seguirmos os outros para fora do tribunal até os carros. Subimos e seguimos para casa. Edward estacionou seu carro atrás do de Emmett e entramos em casa. Passamos o resto do dia como uma família. Esme e eu preparamos o jantar para todos. Nós contamos piadas e brincamos. Rimos e sorrimos. Nós éramos uma família.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Ufa, finalmente ele foi condenado e agora Bella e os outros podem ficar tranquilos. Só fiquei triste por Mike e sua família terem que ir embora para conseguirem viver em paz..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Chapter 35

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 35**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na terça-feira sentindo como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros. Senti como se eu pudesse realmente respirar pela primeira vez em mais de dois anos. Eu quase senti como se tivesse minha vida de volta. Rolei e vi Edward dormindo ao meu lado. Ele parecia tão calmo e relaxado.

"Você parece gostar de olhar para mim enquanto eu durmo." Ele murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

"Eu não posso evitar." Sussurrei quando levantei minha mão em seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim. "Você é tão bonito".

"Eu não sou nada comparado a você." Ele sussurrou. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo suave nos meus lábios. "Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

"Eu me sinto bem hoje." Eu disse. "Eu me sinto mais leve. Eu me sinto mais feliz. Acima de tudo, eu me sinto mais segura".

"Isso é bom, Bella." Disse Edward.

"Estou começando a sentir como se eu estivesse conseguindo a minha vida de volta." Eu disse. "Eu sei que ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer, mas eu sinto que agora posso fazer isso".

"Você vai." Disse Edward. "Nós vamos".

"Nós vamos." Eu disse. Inclinei-me e o beijei novamente. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrou Edward.

Edward me beijou mais uma vez antes de se levantar e ir tomar um banho. Saí da minha cama e fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Eu me sequei e voltei para o meu quarto. Vesti um par de jeans e uma camiseta. Coloquei minhas botas e peguei minha mochila. Fui para a cozinha e encontrei todos comendo o café da manhã.

"O cheira está ótimo, mãe." Eu disse para Esme.

"Obrigada, Bella." Esme disse com um grande sorriso. Eu vi os outros revirarem os olhos, mas ignorei. "Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

"Estou bem." Eu disse. "Eu me sinto aliviada".

"Bom." Ela disse. Peguei alguns ovos e algumas torradas e comecei a comer.

"Bella, como está o seu estômago?" Carlisle perguntou depois de alguns minutos. Eu olhei para ele.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Está doendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse. Ele sorriu.

"Você percebe o quanto você acabou de comer?" Ele perguntou. Eu olhei para o meu prato. Eu tinha comido tudo do meu prato. "Tenho notado que o seu apetite vem melhorando lentamente ao longo dos últimos dois meses. Você ainda se sente enjoada quando você come muito?"

"Acho que não." Eu disse. "Eu realmente não tinha pensado sobre isso".

"Você acha que a dor que você sentia em seu estômago era mental?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse. "Eu só sei que eu estava com fome esta manhã".

"Eu não estou dizendo que a dor não era real, Bella." Disse Carlisle. "Só estou dizendo que talvez a dor era a forma como você lidava com o que aconteceu com você".

"Suponho que poderia ser verdade." Eu disse. "Como se talvez inconscientemente eu estivesse projetando meu sentimento sobre o que ele fez comigo através da dor?"

"Sim." Disse Carlisle. "Às vezes, quando não sabemos como processar a nossa dor emocional ou mental, ela se transforma em dor física. Como ele cortou você, talvez você tenha associado a dor emocional e mental que você sentiu em dor física quando você comia".

"Eu acho que faz sentido." Eu disse. "Vou falar com Peter sobre isso durante a minha próxima sessão".

"Boa menina." Disse Carlisle.

"Obrigada, pai." Eu disse enquanto Edward entrava. Todos, exceto Esme e Charlie, reviraram os olhos para mim. "Por que vocês estão revirando os olhos para mim?"

"Porque você está sendo uma puxa saco, Belly Button." Disse Emmett.

"Não estou, Emmy Lou." Eu disse.

"Sim, você está." Disseram Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice. Olhei para Edward.

"Você acha que eu estou sendo uma puxa saco?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, mas eu não tenho problema com isso como eles têm." Riu Edward.

"Puxa, obrigada, querido." Eu ri. Virei para a minha família. "Eu não entendo qual é o problema".

"Você está fazendo o resto de nós parecer ruim." Jasper riu.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Sério, você os chama de mãe e pai, enquanto nós apenas os chamamos de Carlisle e Esme. Você ajuda Esme a cozinhar. Nunca precisam dizer a você para fazer sua lição de casa, e você lava a sua própria roupa." Disse Rose. Charlie, Esme e Carlisle estavam rindo sozinhos. "Você está nos fazendo ficar mal".

"Bem, sinto muito por cuidar de mim mesma." Eu provoquei. "Estou acostumada a cozinhar. Charlie não pode cozinhar nada que valha a pena, sem ofensa, pai. Eu sempre lavei a roupa porque Charlie sempre lavava as roupas escuras com as brancas, sem ofensa, pai, e não é minha culpa que sou mais esperta do que todos vocês".

"Uau." Disse Charlie. Olhei para ele. "Eu acho que eu deveria ficar ofendido, mas eu não posso ficar".

"Oh, papai, você sabe que eu te amo." Eu ri.

"Eu também te amo." Disseram Carlisle e Charlie. Eles se entreolharam e riram.

"Vamos para a escola." Riu Jasper.

"Ok." Eu disse enquanto me levantava.

Todos eles apenas riram enquanto me seguiram para fora para os nossos carros. Entramos no de Emmett e fomos para a escola. Entramos na escola e fomos para as nossas aulas do primeiro período. O dia na escola passou muito rapidamente. Foi triste não ver Mike e Jessica aqui, mas eu sabia que a mudança seria boa para eles. Eles teriam a chance de começar de novo em algum lugar. Em algum lugar onde seu pai não era o homem que estuprou sua melhor amiga. Eu sabia que ficaríamos em contato. Nós já havíamos perdido muito tempo como era.

À medida que o dia passava, ouvi um monte de gente falando sobre a condenação que David Newton recebeu pelo seu ataque a mim. Ouvi várias pessoas dizerem que ficaram surpresas por ele pegar tanto tempo, enquanto outros estavam bravos que ele não pegou mais. Sinceramente, eu estava cansada de falar sobre isso. Eu sabia que o dia chegaria quando eu teria que testemunhar contra ele novamente. Eu faria tudo que eu pudesse para ter certeza que ele passasse todos os dias daqueles 26 anos preso, sendo a cadela de outra pessoa. Eu secretamente esperava que ele recebesse uma pequena amostra do inferno que ele me fez passar por dois anos. Talvez eu estivesse sendo amarga, mas ele merecia tudo isso.

Uma vez que o sinal tocou terminando as aulas do dia, beijei Edward e fiz meu caminho fora para encontrar Charlie para que pudéssemos ir para Seattle. Ele estava parado ao lado do seu carro como sempre estava. Ele sorriu quando me viu saindo. Entramos e nos dirigimos para a estrada. Percebi que esse seria um bom momento para conversar com ele sobre algo que estive pensando por algum tempo.

"Pai, eu estive pensando sobre uma coisa." Eu disse enquanto olhava para ele.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou. Tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu quero que você me ensine a lutar." Eu disse. Seus olhos arregalaram e ele olhou para mim por um momento antes de olhar de volta para a estrada.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Porque eu me recuso a me tornar uma vítima de novo." Eu disse quando olhei pela minha janela. "Sei que aprender a lutar não vai garantir que ninguém me machuque novamente. Eu preciso saber que posso cuidar de mim. Eu preciso sentir como se eu estivesse segura dentro do meu próprio corpo novamente".

"Ok." Disse Charlie. Olhei para ele. "Eu posso ensinar-lhe algumas coisas, mas eu preciso falar com Peter primeiro. Quero ter certeza que ele ache que isso é algo com o que você pode lidar agora. Eu não quero que você regrida".

"Ok, papai." Eu disse. "Isso parece justo".

"Então, como foi a escola?" Ele perguntou.

Eu ri e contei-lhe tudo sobre a escola. Ele revirou os olhos quando eu lhe disse o que todo mundo estava dizendo sobre David Newton. Três horas mais tarde, Charlie estacionou seu carro em frente ao edifício do escritório de Peter. Saímos do carro e fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro. Peter estava esperando por nós no saguão, como de costume.

"Então, ouvi dizer que você teve um bom dia no tribunal ontem." Disse Peter.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Foi extremamente difícil, mas eu sabia que tinha de fazê-lo".

"Estou orgulhoso de você." Disse Peter.

"Peter, Bella me pediu para ensiná-la a lutar. Você acha que ela poderia lidar com isso agora?" Charlie perguntou. Peter sorriu enquanto olhava de Charlie para mim.

"Eu acho que seria uma ótima ideia para Bella aprender a se defender." Disse Peter. "Basta ir com calma".

"Nós vamos." Eu disse. "É melhor eu entrar lá antes de Garrett começar a brigar".

"Ok." Peter riu.

Ele e Charlie foram para o elevador, enquanto eu me dirigi para a sala de arte. Garrett me encarou por um momento antes de apenas rir e apontar-me para o meu cavalete. Eu fui até lá e coloquei uma tela limpa. Fechei os olhos e bloqueei todos os ruídos. Abri os olhos novamente e levantei o meu pincel para a tela.

_"Papai?" Sussurrei enquanto eu subia no seu colo._

_"O que, querida?" Charlie perguntou._

_"Posso pintar você?" Eu perguntei. Ele deu uma risadinha._

_"Por que você quer me pintar?" Ele perguntou._

_"Porque você é o meu príncipe encantado." Eu disse._

_"Eu sou?" Ele perguntou._

_"Duh." Eu disse. "Você sempre lê uma história para mim antes de eu dormir. Você sempre me diz que me ama. Você sempre beija a minha testa e me diz que eu sou sua melhor garota"._

_"Eu acho que eu o faço." Charlie riu. "Mas o que você vai fazer quando um príncipe real vier atrás de você?"_

_"Papai bobinho." Eu ri. "Nenhum príncipe bobo pode tomar o seu lugar"._

_"Vou lembrá-la disso em aproximadamente dez anos, querida." Sussurrou Charlie._

"O que você está pensando?" Perguntou Garrett. Eu balancei minha cabeça e o vi de pé ao meu lado.

"Eu estava pensando sobre essa vez, quando eu tinha uns sete ou oito anos de idade. Eu tinha perguntado a Charlie se eu poderia pintá-lo. Ele me perguntou por que eu gostaria de pintá-lo. Eu disse que ele era o meu príncipe encantado porque ele lia para mim antes de dormir. Ele sempre me dizia que me amava. Ele me chamava de sua melhor garota. Ele me perguntou o que eu faria quando um príncipe real viesse atrás de mim. Eu disse a ele-"

"Nenhum príncipe bobo pode tomar o seu lugar." Disse Charlie. Eu me virei e o vi parado atrás de nós com Peter. "Um príncipe tomou o meu lugar?"

"Não o tomou." Eu disse. "Apenas o compartilha".

"Eu posso viver com isso." Disse Charlie. Ele apontou para a minha pintura. "Isso é bom".

Voltei para a minha pintura. Era de um rio. O sol estava acabando de se pôr na margem. Isso fazia a água brilhar e refletir levemente.

"Isso é interessante." Disse Peter.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Não vejo qualquer sombra mais." Ele disse. Eu me virei e olhei para ele.

"Eu não tenho mais medo das sombras." Eu disse. "Elas não podem me machucar agora".

"Quando você ficou tão inteligente?" Peter riu.

"Ontem, quando ele pegou 26 anos de prisão." Eu sussurrei enquanto olhava de volta para a minha pintura. "Ele não pode me machucar mais. Recuso-me a deixá-lo".

"Bom." Disse Peter. "Vou vê-la no sábado".

"Ok." Eu disse. Eu me virei para Charlie. "Estou pronta para ir para casa".

"Eu também." Ele disse.

Limpei meu pincéis e embalei todas as minhas coisas. Segui Charlie para o carro e voltamos para casa, depois de pegarmos um hambúrguer. Pouco mais de três horas depois, Charlie estacionou o carro na frente da casa. Saímos e fomos para dentro. Eu o abracei um boa noite antes de ir para o meu quarto. Edward estava esperando por mim na cama. Peguei meu pijama e fui para o banheiro e me troquei. Voltei para fora e subi na cama. Conversamos por alguns minutos sobre como foi a minha sessão antes de apagar a luz e adormecermos com os nossos braços em volta um do outro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_As coisas estão melhorando na vida da Bella, até a pintura dela está ficando mais clara... o que vc´s acharam do capítulo?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Chapter 36

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 36**

_**Bella POV**_

"Feliz Natal." Emmett gritou quando entrou pela porta da frente da casa carregando uma braçada de presentes.

"De onde veio isso?" Perguntei enquanto ele os acrescentava na pilha já grande sob a enorme árvore.

"Estes são os que Alice esteve escondendo." Jasper disse enquanto seguia Emmett com os braços igualmente cheios. "Ela tem que escondê-los, ou Emmett se esgueira e os bisbilhota".

"Eu não." Emmett disse quando sentou ao meu lado. "Eles estão mentindo, Belly Button".

"Não, eles não estão." Esme riu quando trouxe uma bandeja cheia de chocolate quente. Era véspera de Natal e estávamos todos reunidos ao redor da árvore. As luzes tinham sido desligadas para que a sala estivesse iluminada apenas pelo brilho das luzes da árvore e do fogo crepitante na lareira. "Ele é o pior".

"Emmy Lou, Papai Noel não vai ficar feliz com você." Eu o provoquei.

"Papai Noel não é real, Bella Button." Emmett zombou. Eu ofeguei.

"Emmy Lou, Papai Noel é muito real." Eu disse.

"Bella, sério?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Certo, mãe?"

"Isso mesmo." Esme riu. "Ele não vai lhes trazer nenhum presente se vocês não acreditarem nele".

"Tanto faz." Disseram Jasper e Emmett. Revirei meus olhos.

"Ok." Eu disse. "Eu só espero que vocês tenham algum presente sob a árvore na parte da manhã".

Todo mundo riu de mim enquanto terminávamos nosso chocolate quente. Eu estava aconchegada nos braços de Edward. O último mês tinha sido principalmente bom. Charlie tinha começado a me ensinar como lutar. A primeira coisa que ele me ensinou foi como dar um soco adequado. A segunda coisa que ele me ensinou foi como bloquear, se um soco viesse de volta para mim. Foi difícil no início porque Charlie não colocou muito esforço nisso. Eu entendi que ele não queria me machucar ou me assustar, mas eu finalmente o convenci que ele tinha que realmente me ensinar. Ele começou a verdadeiramente colocar esforço em me ensinar e eu admito que me sinto mais segura.

Eu tive vários dias ruins ao longo dos últimos 30 dias. Um dia, cerca de uma semana após o feriado, eu simplesmente acordei com um sentimento de medo sobre mim. Não importou o que eu fizesse, eu não consegui me livrar dele. Acabei descontando em todo mundo e me fechando no meu quarto por dois dias. Edward finalmente ligou para Peter e ele veio e falou comigo para superar meu ataque de pânico. Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre o que causou isso. O próximo dia ruim foi cerca de duas semanas atrás. Eu estive me sentindo como uma merda o dia todo. Eu tive uma dor de cabeça e realmente não estava de bom humor para lidar com a escola, mas fui mesmo assim. Tyler me encurralou do lado de fora do refeitório depois de eu ter ido para a enfermeira para conseguir algum Tylenol. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou meu braço e eu tive um flashback. No momento em que Edward me alcançou, eu estava enrolada em uma bola no chão, chorando sobre como eu não poderia lidar com isso. Edward simplesmente me pegou e me levou para fora da escola. Ele me levou para casa e chamou Carlisle. Ele chegou em casa e trabalhou comigo para eu sair do flashback. Eu eventualmente apenas acabei chorando até dormir. Quando voltei à escola dois dias depois, Tyler tinha um olho negro, contusões diversas e um lábio rebentado. Eu tive um sentimento de que Emmett e Jasper eram os responsáveis por isso. Eu nunca perguntei a eles e Tyler não me incomodou desde então.

"Você está pronta para dormir, amor?" Perguntou Edward.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

Nós demos boa noite a todos e fomos para o nosso quarto. Edward pegou seu pijama da cômoda e foi se trocar no banheiro enquanto eu me troquei no nosso quarto. Decidimos, após o incidente de Tyler, simplesmente mudar todas as coisa de Edward para o meu quarto. Parecia mais fácil para mim. Edward voltou para fora e subimos na cama.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu quero fazer uma brincadeira com Emmett e Jasper esta noite." Eu disse. "Você quer me ajudar?"

"Claro, qual é o seu plano?" Edward perguntou.

Eu ri enquanto contava a ele o meu plano. Pensei que ele nunca pararia de rir. Ele concordou em ajudar. Conversamos por algum tempo até que tivemos certeza de que todos estavam dormindo. Uma vez que tivemos certeza, saímos da cama e fomos executar a nossa brincadeira. Demoramos cerca de uma hora para terminar. Voltamos ao nosso quarto, subimos na cama e adormecemos.

"Belly Button, levante-se!" Emmett gritou enquanto irrompia no quarto meu e de Edward. Olhei para o relógio. Era apenas depois das sete horas.

"Emmy Lou, por que você está nos acordando tão fodidamente cedo?" Eu resmunguei.

"Porque é Natal, Belly Button." Ele retrucou.

"Bella, simplesmente levante." Lamentou Edward. "Ele não vai parar até que nós levantemos".

"Tudo bem." Eu fiz beicinho.

Eu olhei para Emmett enquanto Edward e eu saíamos da cama e o seguimos para a sala. Todos estavam sentados nos sofás, mal acordados. Eu tive um sentimento de que Emmett arrastou todo mundo para fora da cama. Edward e eu nos sentamos ao lado de Esme. Ela envolveu seu braço ao meu redor e eu me aconcheguei em seus braços.

"Hora dos presentes." Exclamou Emmett.

"Sim." Murmurei com um bocejo.

Todo mundo riu baixinho enquanto Emmett apenas revirou os olhos. Ele começou a puxar os presentes para fora da árvore e passá-los para seus donos. Eu podia sentir Edward tremer com o riso silencioso enquanto Emmett e Jasper não recebiam um único presente. Emmett estava muito ocupado distribuindo os presentes para perceber, mas Jasper percebeu. Depois que todos os presentes tinham sido passados a todos, Emmett olhou para cima e franziu a testa para todos nós.

"Eu não entendo." Ele disse.

"O quê?" Esme perguntou.

"Jas e eu não temos nenhum presente." Ele disse.

"O que há naquele envelope na árvore?" Eu perguntei. Emmett olhou para cima e o agarrou. Ele o abriu e seu queixo caiu.

"Queridos Emmett e Jasper, eu ouvi o que vocês disseram para a sua família na noite passada sobre eu não ser real. Fiquei magoado e decepcionado com vocês dois, então decidi tomar todos os seus presentes. Espero que no próximo ano vocês tenham uma atitude melhor. Papai Noel." Emmett leu. Ele olhou para cima para todos nós. "Ele fodidamente roubou nossos presentes".

"Eu disse a você." Eu sorri enquanto todos riam. Jasper olhou para mim e estreitou seus olhos.

"Você fez isso, não é?" Ele perguntou. Todos, menos Edward, olharam para mim.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu disse. "Foi o Papai Noel".

"Você roubou os nossos presentes, Belly Button?" Perguntou Emmett. "Isso machuca".

"Nós fomos EmBellados?" Perguntou Jasper. "No Natal?"

"Sim." Eu sorri. Todo mundo explodiu em gargalhadas, exceto Emmett e Jasper.

"Você é realmente má." Disse Jasper.

"Eu prefiro o termo gênio." Eu disse. "Edward ajudou".

"Eu juro, eu vou encontrar uma maneira de dar o troco." Disse Emmett.

"Você pode tentar." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Seus presentes estão no armário da sala de jantar".

"Bella, isto foi incrível." Charlie riu.

"Obrigado, papai." Eu disse enquanto Emmett e Jasper foram buscar os seus presentes.

Emmett e Jasper voltaram com seus presentes e começamos a abrir tudo. Eu tinha pintado retratos de todos para eles. Comecei a desembrulhar os meus presentes. Alice tinha me comprado várias roupas novas que eu simplesmente tinha que ter, de acordo com ela. Rose me deu telas em branco e algumas tintas novas. Emmett me comprou um novo caderno de desenho e alguns estêncils*****. Jasper me comprou alguns livros que eu queria ler.

_*Estêncil: é um desenho ou ilustração que possa ser delineada por corte ou perfuração em algum suporte (papel, papelão, metal etc). A 'chapa' obtida é usada para imprimir imagens sobre uma superfície, é um molde "vazado"._

"Aqui, Bella, isso é meu." Disse Charlie. Ele me entregou uma pequena caixa. Rasguei o papel e tirei a tampa da caixa. Retirei um conjunto de chaves e olhei para ele. "Vá olhar".

Eu me levantei do sofá e fui abrir a porta da frente. Eu ofeguei e olhei de volta para Charlie. Estacionado na garagem estava um Chevrolet Camaro RS/SS 1969 prata.

"Você está falando sério?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Charlie riu. Olhei para ele e de volta para o carro.

"Esse é um Camaro 69." Eu disse.

"O quê?" Emmett perguntou enquanto veio correndo. "Oh meu Deus, ela é linda".

"Ela é do Charlie." Eu disse enquanto olhava para ele. "Ela é o seu carro dos sonhos".

"Não, ela não é." Disse Charlie. "Eu a consertei para você".

"Você quer dizer..." Eu parei. Estreitei os olhos para ele. "Esse tempo todo ela era o meu carro".

"Sim." Charlie riu. Ele veio e passou os braços em volta de mim. "Eu sabia que depois que você parou de dirigir sua caminhonete, que você nunca a dirigiria novamente, então eu a vendi e usei o dinheiro para lhe comprar isto. Eu esperava inicialmente que você gostasse de trabalhar nela comigo, mas eu percebi que você não iria, então comecei a consertá-la. Eu esperava que um dia eu pudesse dá-la a você".

"Obrigada, papai." Eu sussurrei quando o abracei. "Você vai para um passeio comigo mais tarde?"

"Claro que vou." Riu Charlie. "Agora, vamos terminar de abrir os nossos presentes".

Voltamos para os sofás e nos sentamos, enquanto todos terminavam de abrir seus presentes. Eu apenas me recostei e observei. Emmett e Jasper tinham acabado de abrir seu último presente, um monte de jogos para seu Xbox, quando Carlisle e Esme entregaram a mim e a Charlie uma caixa pequena para cada um.

"Nós consideramos ambos como membros da nossa família. Como membros, nós gostaríamos que vocês tivessem estes presentes." Disse Carlisle. Charlie abriu sua caixa primeiro. Ele tirou um relógio de pulso. Ele olhou para Carlisle e Esme. "Nosso brasão da família está na face do relógio. É importante para nós que você saiba que nós o consideramos um membro da nossa família, Charlie. Como um irmão".

"Obrigado." Charlie sussurrou através das suas lágrimas. "Vocês todos já me deram o melhor presente deste ano. Vocês me ajudaram a conseguir minha Bella de volta. É uma honra ter vocês como minha família".

"A honra é nossa." Disse Esme.

Peguei minha caixa. Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco enquanto eu abria a tampa da pequena caixa. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas acumulando em meus olhos enquanto eu peguei o pequeno medalhão em forma de coração. Esme envolveu seu braço ao redor do meu ombro. O brasão da família estava gravado em cima. Eu o abri e deixei uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto.

De um lado estava uma imagem minha e de Charlie tirada há algumas semanas. Estávamos sentados na varanda conversando quando Esme saiu e tirou a nossa foto. Do outro lado estava uma foto minha com Carlisle e Esme.

"Você sempre terá seus pais perto do seu coração." Sussurrou Esme.

"Muito obrigada." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Por tudo".

"Nós amamos você, Bella." Carlisle disse. "Não se esqueça disso".

"Eu também amo vocês."Eu sussurrei e abracei os dois.

"Bella, você pode vir comigo por um minuto?" Edward perguntou quando se levantou. Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

"Claro." Eu disse.

Coloquei minha mão na sua e ele me puxou para os meus pés. Seguimos pelo corredor até o nosso quarto. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e me puxou para a cama. Nós sentamos e ele puxou uma pequena caixa e a entregou para mim.

"Eu queria lhe dar o seu presente em particular." Edward sussurrou. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava realmente nervoso.

Puxei o papel para fora da caixa e a abri. Senti meu rosto corar quando coloquei a pequena caixa de veludo na minha mão. Eu olhei para Edward com os olhos arregalados. Certamente, ele não estava...

"Eu não estou propondo." Edward riu quando pegou a caixa e a abriu. Dentro havia um pequeno anel de prata. "Eu estou propondo amá-la para sempre. Um dia, quando estivermos prontos, vou propor a você, Bella. Este anel é apenas um simples símbolo do meu amor por você".

"É lindo." Eu sussurrei quando Edward o deslizou no dedo anelar da minha mão direita. "Obrigada. Eu tenho um presente para você também".

Eu me levantei e fui até o armário e puxei o seu presente da prateleira superior. Voltei e me sentei ao lado dele. Entreguei-lhe a caixa. Ele sorriu para mim quando a abriu. Ele ofegou suavemente quando puxou o caderno de música que eu tinha feito para ele. Eu tinha esboçado uma foto dele tocando piano. O caderno estava cheio de folhas de papel em branco para que ele pudesse escrever suas músicas.

"Eu queria que você sempre me tivesse com você enquanto você escreve a sua música, por isso eu lhe fiz esse caderno." Eu sussurrei. Edward olhou para mim e sorriu.

"É perfeito." Ele sussurrou. Ele se inclinou e me beijou suavemente. "Eu amei. Obrigado".

"De nada." Sussurrei.

Edward e eu eventualmente voltamos com os outros. Passamos o resto do dia apenas vagando em torno da casa. Charlie e eu finalmente levamos meu carro para dar uma volta rápida. Eu me apaixonei pelo meu carro na mesma hora. Eu sei que não é saudável amar um carro, mas eu a amo. Eu a nomeei de Betsy.

Nós nos reunimos em torno da mesa de jantar a noite e tivemos uma bela ceia de Natal juntos. Rimos e nos divertimos. Nós brincamos e apenas conversamos. Foi o melhor Natal que eu já tive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Gente, essa Bella é terrível! Morri de rir com a brincadeira dela com Emmett e Jasper. As coisas parecem bem calmas por agora, será que vai continuar assim?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Chapter 37

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 37**

_**Bella POV**_

Depois de um inverno longo e frio, estávamos finalmente começando a aquecer um pouco. Agora era o meio de abril. Os últimos meses têm sido os melhores da minha vida inteira. Edward e eu tínhamos ficado mais próximos. Não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Nós ainda não estávamos prontos para nada além dos beijos. Não é que eu me sentisse desconfortável com ele sexualmente, era só que eu ainda estava trabalhando em mim e Edward entendia isso. Eu me apaixonava por ele mais e mais a cada dia.

Era uma tarde de sexta-feira e tínhamos acabado de sair da escola. Eu estava pronta para o fim de semana. Nossos professores estavam começando a colocar pressão sobre nós para nos concentrarmos nas provas finais. Eu já estava cansada de tudo isso. Tínhamos todos feito nossas inscrições para as faculdades e estávamos esperando para saber quais faculdades nos aceitariam. Nós sei nos inscrevemos em Berkeley, Stanford e UCLA. Sim, queríamos ir para algum lugar quente.

Edward e eu entramos em Betsy e fomos para casa. Edward tinha gentilmente concordado em revezar os dias em cujo carro dirigíamos para a escola. Hoje simplesmente aconteceu de ser o meu dia. Estacionei Betsy atrás do jipe de Emmett e todos nós saímos. Fizemos nosso caminho para dentro da casa. Carlisle, Esme e Charlie estavam nos esperando no sofá com uma mulher de cabelo castanho claro. Charlie parecia irritado, assim como Carlisle e Esme.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei. Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura. A mulher no sofá estreitou os olhos enquanto olhava de mim para Edward.

"Bella, está é Renée." Charlie disse rudemente. Senti meu estômago virar quando atirei minha cabeça para a mulher que havia me abandonado. Eu podia sentir os outros olhando para mim, mas eu mantive meus olhos sobre ela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei asperamente. Ela se encolheu um pouco.

"Eu vim para te ver." Ela disse suavemente. "Você está linda".

"Por que agora?" Eu perguntei. Ela ficou tensa ligeiramente.

"Eu tinha algumas coisas com o que trabalhar." Ela disse suavemente. Charlie bufou e revirou os olhos.

"Tem sido 16 anos." Eu disse. "Demorou 16 anos para você 'trabalhar' os seus problemas?"

"É complicado." Disse Renée, olhando em volta para todos. "Podemos conversar em particular?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Esta é a minha família. Você pode dizer qualquer coisa que você precisa na frente deles".

"Olha, querida".

"Não me chame de querida." Eu disse. "Esme me chama de querida. Ela é minha mãe agora".

"Ok." Renée suspirou. "Bella, sinto muito por partir como eu fiz, mas eu não sabia como ser sua mãe. Eu não estava em um bom lugar. Eu não sabia como me ajudar".

"Eu tinha dois anos." Eu disse. "Eu não entendia por que você me deixou sozinha".

"Eu sei." Ela disse. Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção a mim, mas eu recuei.

"Não chegue perto dela." Charlie disse quando entrou na nossa frente. "Ela não gosta de pessoas em quem ela não confia se aproximando dela".

"Eu entendo." Disse Renée. Ela olhou para todos nós. "Você e Bella vivem aqui com eles?"

"Sim." Disse Charlie. "Eles estavam aqui quando nós precisávamos de ajuda".

"Eu ouvi sobre isso." Disse Renée.

"Como?" Ele perguntou, com raiva.

"Karen Newton." Renée disse. "Ela, Mike e Jessica se mudaram para Phoenix. É onde eu estive. Esbarrei com eles há algumas semanas. Eles me disseram que Bella teve uma vida difícil".

"Difícil." Eu bufei. "Eles contaram tudo a você?"

"Não." Ela disse. "Apenas que você tinha sido ferida e estava trabalhando em ficar melhor".

"Você pensou que viria ver se você podia ser minha mãe de novo?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu gostaria disso." Disse Renée. "Mas eu me contentaria em ser sua amiga".

"Eu não... sei..." Sussurrei. Eu podia sentir minha ansiedade começando a aumentar. Olhei para Charlie, implorando-lhe para entender com os meus olhos. "Eu preciso ir... eu não posso... eu vou pintar por algum tempo".

"Ok, querida." Disse Charlie.

"Charlie-" Renée começou.

"Ela não consegue lidar com isso agora. Recuso-me a forçá-la. Eu não quero que ela se feche novamente." Retrucou Charlie. "Eu não vou deixar você machucá-la novamente".

"Ok." Disse Renée. Ela olhou para mim. "Estou hospedada no Best Western, se você quiser vir e conversar".

Balancei a cabeça suavemente. Soltei a mão de Edward e andei o mais rápido que pude para o nosso quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Deslizei para o chão enquanto senti minhas lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto. Eu me enrolei em uma bola no chão quando deixei meus soluços assumirem. Eu não podia encontrar a força para ir para o meu cavalete. Eu senti como se estivesse perdida novamente.

Eu tinha acabado de voltar a me sentir normal. Por que ela teve que decidir voltar agora? Eu não queria isso agora. Eu não precisava disso agora. Ouvi a porta abrir atrás de mim e alguém entrar. Eles fecharam a porta e me levantaram do chão. Eu sabia que era Edward no minuto em que ele me tocou. Ele me carregou e deitou-me em nossa cama. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me segurou quando eu chorei até dormir.

_"Bella, querida, vamos." Renée disse enquanto puxava o meu braço._

_Estávamos do lado de fora da casa. Renée estava tentando me puxar para o carro, mas eu não queria ir com ela. Lutei contra a sua mão de ferro no meu braço. Procurei em volta freneticamente por Edward ou Charlie, Esme ou Carlisle. Procurei por Emmett, Jasper, Rose, ou Alice, mas não consegui encontrar nenhum deles._

_"Não." Eu chorei enquanto tentava me afastar dela. "Esta é a minha casa"._

_"Não, não é." Ela disse. "Eu sou sua mãe agora. Você está vindo comigo. Eu vou cuidar de você"._

_"NÃO!" Eu gritei quando ela me puxou alguns centímetros. "MÃE! AJUDE-ME!"_

_"Eu estou indo, querida." Gritou Esme, mas eu não conseguia vê-la. Renée me puxou mais alguns centíemtros._

_"POR FAVOR, SOLTE-ME!" Eu gritei enquanto lutava contra Renée. "EDWARD! EMMETT! JASPER! AJUDEM-ME. NÃO A DEIXEM ME LEVAR. ROSE! ALICE! POR FAVOR, AJUDEM-ME. PAPAI, POR FAVOR! PAPAI CARLISLE, POR FAVOR, NÃO A DEIXEM ME LEVAR!"_

_"Estamos aqui, Belly Button." Emmett gritou. Olhei em volta, mas não consegui vê-lo em nenhum lugar. "Eu não vou deixá-la levar a minha irmã"._

_"Vamos, Bella." Disse Renée._

_"Bella, não nos deixe." Disse Alice. Eu estendi a mão para ela, mas não consegui encontrá-la._

_"Onde estão vocês?" Eu chorei. "Eu não consigo encontrá-los. Por favor, não deixem que ela me leve"._

_"Estamos bem aqui, amor." Edward sussurrou quando agarrou a minha mão._

_"Ela é minha." Renée gritou quando me puxou das mãos de Edward._

_Renée me arrastou até o seu carro e me jogou dentro. Eu puxei a maçaneta da porta tentando sair, mas a porta não abria. Renée subiu e ligou seu carro. Ela foi embora da minha casa enquanto eu batia na janela gritando._

_"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO." Eu gritei quando me atirei para fora da cama._

Eu caí no chão e me arrastei até o banheiro e comecei a vomitar. Senti Edward entrar e puxar meu cabelo para trás enquanto a porta do nosso quarto era aberta. Ouvi os outros falando, mas eu não conseguia entender o que eles estavam dizendo. Eu finalmente consegui parar de vomitar. Edward me ajudou a limpar meu rosto e me pegou. Ele me levou de volta ao nosso quarto e me deitou na cama.

Edward subiu na cama e me segurou enquanto eu soluçava em seu peito. Senti Charlie deitar do meu outro lado e envolver seus braços ao redor de mim enquanto nós choramos juntos. Os outros calmamente nos deixaram sozinhos. Eu não entendia por que ela voltou agora. Ela simplesmente se sentiu culpada por não estar aqui? Ou ela realmente me queria de volta em sua vida? Eu a quero na minha vida agora? Como eu poderia confiar nela de novo?

Eu finalmente chorei até dormir de novo. Tive pesadelos a noite toda sobre Renée me levando da minha família. Agarrei-me firmemente em Edward e Charlie toda vez que eu acordei gritando. Eles nunca me soltaram. Eu esperava que eles nunca me soltassem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Levanta a mão quem também quer dar uns tapas nessa vaca da Renée! o/ Bem agora que Bella estava se recuperando tão bem de tudo, essa mulher surge pra atrapalhar, como vc´s acham que Bella ficará?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. Chapter 38

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 38**

_**Bella POV**_

"NÃO!" Eu gritei quando acordei do outro pesadelo.

"Está tudo bem, querida." Charlie sussurrou quando me puxou para os seus braços. "Vai ficar tudo bem".

"Por que... por que ela está aqui?" Sussurrei.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Ele sussurrou. "Ela disse que queria ver você. Eu disse a ela para ir embora, mas você chegou em casa antes que eu pudesse tirá-la da casa".

"Eu não a quero aqui." Eu chorei baixinho enquanto me agarrava a Charlie.

"Eu sei, querida." Charlie sussurrou. "Eu não vou deixar que ela te machuque novamente".

"Eu sei, papai." Eu sussurrei. A porta se abriu e eu olhei para ver Edward trazendo uma bandeja de café da manhã.

"Eu não sabia se você ia querer comer com os outros." Edward disse. Charlie e eu nos sentamos.

"Eu realmente não estou com fome." Sussurrei.

"Você precisa comer, querida." Disse Charlie.

"Meu estômago dói." Sussurrei quando trouxe meus joelhos até o meu peito. "Acho que simplesmente vou tomar banho e me preparar para ir à terapia".

"Ok." Charlie sussurrou. Saí da cama e peguei minha roupa da cômoda. Olhei de volta para Charlie.

"Eu te amo, papai." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo, querida." Ele sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

Entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Deixei escapar um soluço suave quando senti uma pontada no meu peito. Coloquei minhas roupas no balcão e abri o chuveiro. Tirei minha roupa de ontem e a joguei no cesto. Entrei sob a água quente e a deixei correr pelo meu corpo. Caí de joelhos e deixei meu corpo tremer com mais lágrimas enquanto a água passava por cima de mim. Charlie quereria que ela ficasse? Ele a quereria aqui? Eu sabia que ele nunca a esqueceu. Ele sempre a amou.

"Bella, você está bem?" Edward perguntou pela porta. "Você está aí por um tempo".

"Sim." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok." Ele disse, "Eu estarei na cozinha quando você terminar".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

Levantei e rapidamente terminei meu banho. Desliguei a água e me sequei antes de vestir as minhas roupas. Não me incomodei nem mesmo em escovar meu cabelo antes de puxá-lo em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado. Eu realmente não me importava em como eu estava agora. Voltei para o meu quarto e peguei minhas coisas. Fui para a cozinha e congelei. Renée estava sentada à mesa com os outros. Nenhum deles parecia muito feliz em tê-la aqui.

"Ei, Bella." Ela disse suavemente. Olhei para Edward e os outros.

"Vocês estão prontos?" Sussurrei.

"Onde você está indo?" Renée perguntou. Eu fiquei tensa.

"Ela tem terapia esta manhã em Seattle." Charlie disse entre os dentes. "Você pode pensar em qualquer motivo para ela poder precisar de terapia?"

"Sim." Renée sussurrou. Olhei para os outros.

"Eu estarei no meu carro." Sussurrei.

Eu me virei e corri para fora da casa o mais rápido que pude. Entrei no banco do motorista do meu carro. Os outros vieram atrás de mim. Edward não disse nada quando subiu no meu carro comigo, enquanto os outros subiram no jipe de Emmett. Liguei meu carro e segui Emmett para fora de Forks.

Pouco mais de três horas depois, estacionei meu carro ao lado do jipe de Emmett. Edward e eu não dissemos uma palavra um ao outro durante toda a viagem. Eu não estava realmente certa por que. Talvez ele soubesse que eu não estava com vontade de conversar. Saímos do carro e seguimos os outros para o consultório de Peter. Eu me sentei na sala de espera com os meus joelhos puxados até meu peito e meu rosto enterrado neles. Edward se sentou em um dos meus lados enquanto Emmett se sentou no outro. Edward estava segurando minha mão enquanto Emmett estava esfregando minhas costas.

"Ei, Bella." Peter disse alegremente. Eu olhei para ele e o sorriso caiu do seu rosto. "Você está bem?"

"Eu não... Não." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Venha." Ele disse, estendendo sua mão para mim. Coloquei minha mão na sua e deixei que ele me puxasse para os meus pés. "Vamos falar sobre isso".

"Ok." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

Ele me levou pelo corredor até seu escritório. Entramos e nos sentamos como sempre. Eu automaticamente puxei meus joelhos até meu peito. Eu precisava me sentir segura no momento.

"Então, o que está acontecendo?" Peter perguntou.

"Ela voltou." Eu sussurrei.

"Quem?" Ele perguntou.

"Minha mãe." Eu solucei. "Eu vim para casa da escola ontem e ela estava ali, sentada no sofá com Charlie, Esme e Carlisle".

"Como você se sentiu quando você a viu?" Perguntou Peter.

"Eu fiquei irritada." Eu chorei. "Eu não a quero aqui".

"Por que não?" Perguntou Peter.

"A única razão que ela está aqui é para aliviar sua própria culpa." Eu sussurrei. "Ela sabe sobre o ataque".

"Como?" Peter perguntou.

"Aparentemente ela esteve morando em Phoenix esse tempo todo." Eu sussurrei. "Ela esbarrou em Mike, Karen e Jessica. Eles lhe disseram que eu tinha sido ferida".

"Você acha que ela está aqui porque ela se sente culpada por não estar aqui quando você precisava dela?" Perguntou Peter.

"Não sei." Sussurrei quando coloquei minha cabeça em meus joelhos. "Ela disse que quer ser minha mãe de novo, ou pelo menos minha amiga".

"Como você se sente sobre isso?" Peter perguntou.

"Apavorada." Eu sussurrei. "E se ela tenta me levar embora?"

"Ela não pode fazer isso." Peter disse.

"Eu tive pesadelos por toda a noite passada. Toda vez que eu fechava os olhos, ela estava ali me puxando para longe da minha família. Gritei para ela me deixar em paz. Eu chorei e implorei para os outros me ajudarem. Eles se mantiveram dizendo que eles não me deixariam ir, mas cada vez ela me puxava mais para longe deles. Eu acordava gritando. Charlie e Edward apenas apertaram seus braços em volta de mim e me disseram que ficaria tudo bem." Eu soluçava baixinho. Olhei para Peter. "Eu não quero perdê-los. Eu só..."

"Você o quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Acabei de ter o meu pai de volta. Acabei de encontrar Edward." Eu soluçava baixinho. "Eu não posso perdê-los agora".

Peter colocou seu caderno de anotações em cima da mesa e se moveu, ajoelhando-se na minha frente. Ele estendeu a mão lentamente e segurou minhas mãos.

"Você não vai perdê-los. Charlie provou que você é a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Edward ama você, Bella. Ele não vai deixar você ir, ok? Você tem que falar com eles sobre como você se sente. Manter tudo dentro de você não vai ajudar".

"Eu sei." Eu soluçava baixinho. "Eu estou tão assustada. E se Charlie quiser que ela fique? Ele nunca deixou de amá-la".

"Por que você não pergunta a ele?" Peter perguntou.

"Eu não quero ouvir que ele a quer aqui." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei que não." Disse Peter. "Mas você precisa falar com ele. Você não pode deixá-la voltar porque você se fecha novamente".

"Estou tentando, mas eu não quero machucá-lo." Sussurrei. "Se ele a quer aqui e eu lhe digo que eu não, então ele tem que escolher entre nós".

"Talvez, mas você ainda tem que falar com ele." Disse Peter.

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu quero que você me prometa que você vai falar com ele." Peter disse.

"Eu prometo." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok." Ele disse. "Eu acho que por hoje foi o suficiente. Eu quero que você tente relaxar hoje, ok? Eu vou te ver hoje à noite no grupo".

"Ok." Sussurrei. "Obrigada, Peter".

"De nada, Bella." Ele disse. "Você chegou bem longe para deixá-la te arrastar para baixo. Você é a única com o poder aqui".

"Estou tentando acreditar nisso." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei." Peter suspirou.

Peter me levou até os outros. Ele os fez prometer que ligaríamos se eu precisasse dele antes do grupo. Seguimos para os carros e fomos para um pequeno restaurante italiano. Todos eles resmungaram quando eu não pedi nada para comer, mas eu não podia confiar em meu estômago agora. Parecia que ele estava amarrado em nós. Puxei meus joelhos para cima e desenhei enquanto eles conversavam e comiam. Eu só precisava me concentrar em minha arte agora.

Depois que eles terminaram de comer, tentaram me convencer a ver um filme, mas eu não quis. Edward e eu fomos ao nosso parque, em vez disso. Eu sabia que estava machucando os outros por não deixá-los entrar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com isso. Eu senti que explodiria a qualquer momento.

Edward e eu passamos o dia inteiro no parque. Desenhei enquanto ele escreveu em seu caderno de música. De vez em quando ele estendia sua mão e acariciava minhas costas. Tentei sorrir para ele, mas era difícil encontrar qualquer coisa para sorrir agora.

Voltamos para o escritório de Peter em tempo para o grupo, mas eu não disse nada. Eu apenas sentei na minha cadeira com os joelhos puxados para cima no meu peito e me concentrei sobre os padrões no chão de azulejos. Eu podia sentir Peter me olhando a noite toda, mas eu não olhei para ele. Depois que o grupo terminou, Edward e eu voltamos para o meu carro e fomos para casa. Fomos direto para nosso quarto. Vestimos nossos pijamas e subimos na cama. Pela segunda noite consecutiva, eu acordei gritando dos pesadelos de Renée me levando embora. Pela segunda noite consecutiva, Charlie e Edward me seguraram durante toda a noite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Fiquei com pena da Bella tendo que passar por tudo isso... e dos outros também, tendo que vê-la sofrer novamente... no próximo cap. é a conversa de Bella e Charlie sobre Renée._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Chapter 39

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 39**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei com um susto na manhã seguinte, mas consegui não gritar ou chorar de novo. Edward estava roncando suavemente atrás de mim. Eu não gostava que ele estivesse tão cansado por minha causa. Procurei ao redor por Charlie, mas ele não estava aqui. O relógio marcava pouco depois das sete horas quando saí da cama, tentando ser cuidadosa e não acordar Edward. Eu fiz o bastante disso ao longo dos últimos dois dias.

Peguei meu caderno de desenhos, principalmente por razões de segurança, e saí do quarto. Meu caderno de desenhos era como a minha versão de um cobertor de segurança. Fazia eu me sentir segura, especialmente quando Edward não estava me segurando. Eu estava quase no final do corredor quando ouvi alguém chorando na sala. Parei por um segundo. Eu não tinha certeza se deveria continuar ou dar-lhes um momento, mas então eu ouvi quem era.

"Eu sinto que a estou perdendo de novo, Carlisle." Charlie chorou. "Acabei de consegui-la de volta e posso senti-la se afastando de novo".

"Charlie, Bella está apenas tentando trabalhar tudo isso. Ela não está afastando você." Disse Carlisle.

"Eu não posso perdê-la novamente." Soluçou Charlie. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas aumentando em meus olhos quando saí para a sala.

"Você não está me perdendo, papai." Eu sussurrei. Charlie jogou a cabeça para cima e eu corri e subi em seu colo e joguei meus braços em torno dele. Carlisle se levantou e calmamente nos deixou sozinhos. "Eu não posso deixar você ir, papai. Se você quiser estar com ela, então eu acho que simplesmente terei que lidar com isso".

"Espere." Charlie disse quando se afastou de mim. "Estar com quem?"

"Ela." Eu resmunguei. Eu não gostava de pensar no nome dela e muito menos dizê-lo. "Renée".

"Oh, porra nenhuma." Charlie fez uma careta quando estremeceu. "Baby, eu não a quero de volta. Ela nos deixou. Eu nunca traria alguém como ela de volta para as nossas vidas".

"Você não a quer de volta?" Eu perguntei. "Mas você ainda a ama".

"Eu amo a pessoa que ela era quando tivemos você." Disse Charlie. "Ela costumava ser uma boa pessoa, Bella, mas isso mudou aos meus olhos no momento em que ela nos deixou. Eu não vou deixá-la machucar qualquer um de nós novamente".

"Eu quero que ela vá embora." Sussurrei enquanto me aninhava em seus braços. "Eu não a quero aqui".

"Eu sei, querida." Sussurrou Charlie. "Eu estou tentando fazê-la ir embora, mas ela insiste em falar com você. Eu farei tudo que puder para mantê-la longe de você".

"Eu não entendo por que ela decidiu vir agora." Sussurrei.

"Eu também não." Sussurrou Charlie.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice desceram naquele momento, então Charlie e eu paramos a nossa conversa. Eles não disseram nada enquanto foram para a sala de jantar. Eu apenas fiquei sentada no colo de Charlie enquanto abri meu caderno de desenhos e desenhei enquanto ele passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu precisava do meu pai agora e eu acho que, de muitas maneiras, ele precisava de mim. Tinha que ser tão difícil, se não mais, para ele. Não só ele estava me vendo ser machucada novamente, mas a mulher que nos deixou, de repente voltou. Tenho certeza de que os rumores voando em Forks estavam a todo vapor hoje.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Edward entrou. Ele sorriu para mim e Charlie antes de entrar na cozinha. Eu saí do colo de Charlie e fomos para a cozinha com os outros. Peguei um pedaço de pão e sentei entre Edward e Emmett. Eles estavam falando sobre algum filme que queriam ver quando a campainha tocou. Charlie se levantou e saiu para abrir a porta. Em seguida, a gritaria começou.

"ELA NÃO QUER VER VOCÊ." Charlie gritou.

"ELA É MINHA FILHA, CHARLIE." Gritou Renée. "TENHO O DIREITO DE VÊ-LA".

"ELA DEIXOU DE SER SUA FILHA QUANDO VOCÊ NOS DEIXOU." Gritou Charlie. "NÓS NÃO QUEREMOS VOCÊ AQUI".

"Charlie, eu preciso falar com ela." Disse Renée. Edward tinha o braço em volta do meu ombro enquanto ouvíamos a conversa. "Por favor?"

"NÃO." Rosnou Charlie. "Você tem alguma ideia do que ela tem passado? Ela não precisa estar lidando com a sua culpa em cima de tudo o mais. Ela estava finalmente começando a ter sua vida de volta. Desde que você decidiu voltar, ela tem sido uma bagunça".

"Olha, eu sinto muito-"

"Eu não me importo que você sinta." Rosnou Charlie. "Simplesmente vá embora. Volte para Phoenix e seu perfeito maridinho".

"Você não pode me afastar da minha filha." Retrucou Renée.

"Observe-me." Retrucou Charlie.

"Talvez eu devesse envolver os tribunais aqui, Charlie." Renée retrucou. "Tenho certeza que eles veriam que eu sou melhor para ela do que você é. Você deixou algum homem estuprá-la".

"Você não a está levando de mim." Charlie rosnou. Eu podia sentir meu corpo começar a tremer. Eu não podia deixar Charlie. Eu precisava dele.

"OBSERVE-ME." Gritou Renée.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO." Eu gritei quando pulei da minha cadeira. Corri para fora da cozinha e para a sala. Eu tentei passar correndo até Charlie, mas ele me agarrou. "NÃO A DEIXE ME LEVAR, PAPAI. NÃO A DEIXE. EU NÃO QUERO IR COM ELA".

"Você está bem, querida." Charlie sussurrou quando me puxou para os seus braços. Eu o empurrei e me levantei.

"EU NÃO VOU. EU PREFIRO MORRER." Eu gritei enquanto corria pelo corredor até o meu quarto.

Bati a porta atrás de mim. Corri para o banheiro e bati a porta e a tranquei. Liguei a água quente, ignorando o frio, entrei no chuveiro sem tirar meu pijama. Eu caí de joelhos e comecei a chorar enquanto a água escaldante batia em minhas costas e ombros.

Comecei a arranhar meus braços. Eu queria que a dor terminasse. Eu queria que a dor parasse, mas ela não parava. Olhei ao redor e estendi a mão e agarrei a navalha de Edward da prateleira. Eu trouxe a navalha para baixo em meu pulso esquerdo enquanto ouvia gritos e berros antes de ouvir passos correndo no meu quarto. Alguém tentou abrir a porta do banheiro.

"Bella, abra a porta." Disse Edward. Eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz. "Baby, por favor, abra a porta".

"Querida, deixe-nos entrar." Disse Esme. Eu podia sentir o sangue escorrendo do meu pulso. Alguém tentou abrir a porta novamente. "Está trancada".

"Afastem-se, eu vou derrubar a porra da porta." Emmett berrou. Um momento depois, ouvi um estrondo quando a porta foi derrubada.

"Desligue a água." Carlisle ordenou quando se aproximou de mim e me puxou para fora do chuveiro. Ele tentou colocar pressão sobre o meu corte. Meus olhos reviraram. "FIQUE COMIGO, BELLA".

"Ela não... pode... me levar..." Eu murmurei quando senti a escuridão rastejar em mim.

"BELLA, NÃO!" Charlie gritou quando me tirou dos braços de Carlisle.

"Pai..." Murmurei quando deixei a escuridão tomar conta.

_**Charlie POV**_

"EU NÃO VOU, EU PREFIRO MORRER." Bella gritou enquanto corria pelo corredor até seu quarto. Eu virei minha cabeça para Renée, que parecia chocada.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ FODIDAMENTE FELIZ AGORA?" Eu gritei quando os outros vieram correndo para fora da cozinha. Edward correu direto para o quarto. "VOCÊ É UMA PUTA EGOÍSTA".

"Eu... Eu sinto muito." Resmungou Renée.

"MUITO BOM QUE VOCÊ SENTE MUITO." Esme gritou quando pulou em Renée. Eu a puxei de volta. "ELA É MINHA FILHA AGORA, VADIA. VOCÊ A PERDEU QUANDO VOCÊ DECIDIU IR EMBORA. SAIA DA MINHA CASA".

Esme se virou e correu pelo corredor até o quarto de Bella e Edward. Virei-me para Renée.

"Eu não vou dizer isso de novo." Eu atirei. "Não se aproxime de nós novamente. Bella não precisa de você. Eu não quero você. Se você chegar perto dela, eu vou fodidamente matar você".

"Ok." Sussurrou Renée. "Sinto muito".

"Eu não me importo." Eu disse.

Renée virou e saiu. Eu me virei e corri pelo corredor para o quarto de Bella. Emmett e Jasper tinham Rose e Alice em seus braços enquanto choravam. Edward estava de joelhos enquanto seu corpo tremia com os soluços. Esme estava ajoelhada ao lado dele. Corri para o banheiro e senti meu coração parar por um segundo. Carlisle tinha a minha linda Bella em seus braços. Ela estava encharcada e seu sangue estava saindo do seu pulso esquerdo.

"FIQUE COMIGO, BELLA!" Carlisle gritou enquanto tentava colocar pressão em seu pulso. Eu podia ouvir Esme no telefone, ligando para o 911.

"Ela não... pode... me levar..." Bella murmurou.

"BELLA, NÃO!" Eu gritei quando a puxei dos braços de Carlisle.

"Pai..." Ela murmurou quando fechou seus olhos.

"BELLA!" Gritei enquanto tentava fazê-la acordar. "QUERIDA, NÃO ME DEIXE!"

"Nós temos que levá-la ao hospital agora." Ordenou Carlisle.

"A ambulância-"

"Sem tempo." Disse Carlisle. "Nós vamos levá-la. Ligue para o P.S. e diga a eles que eu preciso de uma sala de observação".

"Ok." Disse Esme.

Levantei-me e levei Bella para fora da casa, enquanto Carlisle manteve a pressão em seu pulso. Eu podia ouvir os outros nos seguindo. Carlisle e eu entramos no banco de trás do carro de Edward enquanto ele saltou no banco da frente. Ele saiu cantando os pneus e correndo para o hospital. No que pareceu ser uma questão de alguns segundos, ele parou o carro do lado de fora do P.S. Carlisle e eu saímos e levamos Bella para dentro. Fomos levados para uma sala de trauma. Eu coloquei Bella na cama.

"Charlie, vá esperar lá fora." Ordenou Carlisle.

"Não-" Eu comecei.

"Eu não vou deixá-la morrer." Carlisle disse. "Vá esperar lá fora com os outros".

"Ok." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu não posso perdê-la, Carlisle".

"Você não vai." Ele disse. "Eu prometo".

Eu balancei a cabeça antes de me virar e fazer meu caminho até a sala de espera. Eu podia ouvi-lo e as enfermeiras trabalhando em Bella. Fui até lá e caí no assento ao lado de Esme. Ela colocou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros enquanto eu deixei minhas lágrimas caírem livremente.

Bella tinha estado tão bem ao longo dos últimos meses. Claro, ela ainda tinha dias ruins, mas eu sabia que era normal. Ela estava começando a ter mais dias bons do que dias ruins. Eu estava começando a ver a minha Bella saindo. Ela tinha começado a fazer brincadeiras. Ela ria e sorria. Especialmente com Edward. Eu sabia que ele era uma grande parte de por que ela estava tão feliz. Suas pinturas estavam finalmente começando a não ser tão escuras. Ela estava até mesmo ficando animada sobre a faculdade. Então, ELA voltou.

Renée tinha que voltar e arruinar nossas vidas, de novo. Como se não fosse difícil o suficiente juntar as peças depois que ela nos deixou. Bella ficou tão triste quando Renée foi embora. Ela chorava o tempo todo. Eu tentei tudo que eu podia para fazê-la se sentir melhor, mas nada funcionou. Então, ela descobriu sua arte. Ela estava feliz novamente. Depois que aquele monstro a machucou, eu nunca pensei que veria minha menina novamente. Eu estava finalmente a vendo de novo. Eu juro que se Bella... eu vou matá-la.

"Charlie." Disse Peter. Eu olhei para ele. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente. "Vai ficar tudo bem".

"Eu não posso perdê-la de novo." Eu solucei. "Eu não posso viver com isso".

"Você tem que permanecer forte." Peter sussurrou.

"Estou tentando." Eu chorei.

"Eu sei." Ele sussurrou.

Ele se moveu e sentou no banco ao meu lado. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro enquanto esperávamos Carlisle vir nos dizer sobre Bella. Cerca de 20 minutos depois, olhei para cima e vi Carlisle vindo do P.S. Ele tinha sangue em sua camiseta e jeans. Ele passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo quando veio e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

"Ela está bem?" Eu perguntei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ai minha nossa, tadinha da Bella... será que ela vai ficar bem?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	40. Chapter 40

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 40**

_**Charlie POV**_

"Ela está bem?" Eu perguntei. Carlisle respirou fundo.

"Eu estanquei o sangramento e dei os pontos nela, mas ela perdeu muito sangue, Charlie." Carlisle disse com uma voz trêmula. Ele deixou uma lágrima cair pelo seu rosto. "Estou fazendo uma transfusão de sangue nela agora".

"Quando ela vai acordar?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei." Ele disse. "Ela perdeu muito sangue. Eu... eu simplesmente não sei".

"Quando eu posso vê-la?" Perguntei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Vou levá-lo até lá agora." Sussurrou Carlisle.

"Posso ir? Por favor?" Edward sussurrou. Carlisle olhou para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça suavemente. Ele precisava ver que ela estava bem também.

"Vamos." Sussurrou Carlisle.

Edward e eu o seguimos para a parte de trás do P.S. Ele abriu a porta do quarto dela. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto fui até ela e peguei sua mão machucada e a trouxe aos meus lábios. Ela estava tão pálida, tão frágil. Eu não entendia por que ela tentou se matar. Prometi não deixar Renée machucá-la. Prometi não deixar Renée levá-la de mim. Por que ela não acreditou em mim? Eu tinha falhado em protegê-la mais uma vez.

"Querida, eu sinto muito." Eu chorei quando meus joelhos dobraram sob mim, fazendo-me cair ao lado da sua cama. "Eu deveria ter sido capaz de protegê-la. Por favor, não me deixe, querida".

"Charlie, isso não é culpa sua." Carlisle sussurrou, colocando a mão no meu ombro. Edward tinha sua testa apoiada ao lado dela na cama. Eu podia ver seus ombros tremendo com as suas lágrimas. "Você fez tudo que podia para mantê-la segura".

"Não, eu não fiz." Eu rebati enquanto me afastava. "Eu prometi a ela que eu não deixaria aquela cadela machucá-la e veja o que aconteceu".

"Charlie-"

"NÃO." Eu gritei.

Eu me virei e corri para fora do quarto dela. Eu podia ouvir Carlisle gritando comigo para eu voltar, mas eu não podia. Corri para fora do P.S. Lembrei que eu não tinha o meu carro, então eu simplesmente comecei a correr até a estrada. Ouvi um carro parar ao meu lado e olhei para ver Esme.

"Entre." Ela ordenou.

"Não." Eu retruquei. Ela bateu o pé no freio e eu pulei para longe do carro.

"Coloque a sua bunda no carro, Charlie, e eu vou levá-lo para onde quer que você esteja indo." Ela retrucou. "Mas você não vai ficar sozinho agora. Bella vai precisar de todos nós. Ela vai precisar de você".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse entre dentes. Entrei no lado do passageiro do seu carro. Ela se virou para olhar para mim. "Best Western".

"Você vai machucá-la?" Esme perguntou.

"Por mais que eu queira bater nela, eu não vou." Eu disse.

"Pena." Esme disse. Eu quase ri para ela.

Esme colocou seu carro de volta na estrada e dirigiu até o hotel. Eu queria... não, eu precisava que Renée soubesse o quanto ela tinha machucado Bella. Ela não entendia isso. Ela sempre foi egoísta, mas eu nunca pensei que ela seria tão egoísta. Esme parou o carro na frente do hotel. Eu não disse uma palavra enquanto descia. Entrei no hotel e fui até a recepção.

"Ei, Chefe Swan." Disse Eric Yorkie, um garoto nerd com cabelo preto gorduroso. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu preciso do número do quarto de um dos seus hóspedes." Eu disse logo. Seus olhos viajaram até a frente da minha camisa e eu percebi que tinha sangue de Bella sobre ela. "AGORA!"

"Sim, senhor." Ele disse rapidamente. "De quem é o quarto?"

"Renée Dwyer." Eu disse através dos meus dentes. Seu rosto iluminou em compreensão.

"Quarto 204." Ele disse. "Bella... Bella está bem?"

"Não." Eu disse enquanto saía.

Esme estava esperando por mim na recepção, mas eu não disse nada para ela. Nós seguimos para o elevador e subimos para o segundo andar. As portas se abriram e nós saímos. Rapidamente encontramos o quarto 204. Eu bati meu punho na porta.

"Estou indo." Gritou Renée. Um momento depois, ela abriu a porta. Ela olhou para mim até que seu rosto viajou até a minha camisa manchada de sangue. "O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Quem é, Renée?" Perguntou um jovem com aproximadamente metade da idade dela. Eu revirei os olhos.

"Junte a sua merda e venha comigo." Eu atirei.

"Para onde?" Renée perguntou quando o homem por trás dela passou os braços ao redor dela possessivamente.

"Para o hospital." Eu disse.

"Por que... Hospital?" Renée sussurrou.

"Sim." Eu retruquei. "Você queria vê-la, não é?"

"Ok." Sussurrou Renée.

Virei e me afastei da sua porta. Esme estava caminhando ao meu lado. Eu podia sentir sua raiva pela cadela. Ouvi a porta fechar atrás de mim e Renée e seu garotinho de brinquedo nos seguiram. Ignorei o elevador e fui para as escadas. De jeito nenhum eu poderia estar em um espaço pequeno como aquele com ela. Eu definitivamente arrancaria o pescoço dela.

Esme e eu subimos em seu carro. Renée e o menino subiram em uma SUV preta. Revirei meus olhos enquanto Esme saía do estacionamento. Voltamos para o hospital. Esme estacionou e eles pararam ao nosso lado. Eu desci e eles me seguiram para dentro. Eu vi as crianças amontoadas no canto com Peter. Fiz um gesto para ele me seguir. Ele acenou com a cabeça e disse algo para as crianças antes de se levantar e se aproximar de nós.

Ignorei as enfermeiras quando elas tentaram me impedir de levá-los até ela. Ela precisava ver o que ela tinha feito. Entrei no quarto de Bella. Carlisle estava sentado em um lado dela enquanto Edward estava do outro lado. Ambos olharam para nós, mas Edward rapidamente voltou sua atenção de volta para Bella. Suas expressões tornaram-se mortais assim que eles viram Renée. Eu me virei para ela. Ela olhou para Bella, mas rapidamente desviou seus olhos.

"Você queria vê-la." Eu disse asperamente. "Olhe para ela".

"Eu-"

"NÃO FALE." Eu gritei.

"Charlie, acalme-se." Disse Peter. Ele veio e parou na minha frente. "Não vai ajudar se você perder o controle".

"Ajudar?" Eu perguntei. "Como é que algo disso ajuda? Bella estava indo muito bem até que ela voltou. Agora..."

"Eu não achei isso..." Renée sussurrou.

"Não, você não achou." Disse Edward. Ele levantou a cabeça da cama. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. "Ela passou as duas últimas noites tendo pesadelo atrás de pesadelo de você a levando embora. Ela chorava e gritava. Quem você acha que a segurou? Quem você acha que disse a ela que ficaria tudo bem? Não você. Você é muito egoísta para pensar em algo além da sua própria culpa".

"Eu não queria machucá-la." Renée chorou.

"Ela só queria uma chance." Disse o marido.

"Ninguém perguntou nada a você." Carlisle retrucou para o menino brinquedo. "Bella tem passado por merda o suficiente. Ela passou por um inferno muito maior do que um dia você saberá. Ela carregou o peso de tudo isso nos ombros dela por um longo tempo. Isso quase a matou. Ela tem essa necessidade de proteger, cuidar de todos. Demorou muito tempo e esforço para levá-la a nos deixar tomar conta dela. Você simplesmente não parece entender isso".

"Eu entendo." Disse Renée.

"Não, você não entende." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas. "Quando você nos deixou, eu fui aquele que a segurou enquanto ela chorava, Renée. Eu fui aquele que foi deixado para lidar com os pesadelos de uma menina de dois anos que não entendia por que sua mamãe não nos queria. Mas nós conseguimos. Nós conhecemos um ao outro. Ela é a minha menininha, Renée. Então ela foi..."

"Continue, Charlie." Disse Peter. "Diga a ela sobre os últimos dois anos. Ela precisa saber".

"Então ela foi estuprada." Eu soluçava. Esme passou seus braços pelos meus ombros. "Ela se afastou de mim. Ela se afastou de todos. Ela se desligou completamente. Ela não disse uma palavra a ninguém pela porra de dois anos. Ela parou de comer. Ela se recusava a dormir. Ela estava se matando lentamente, enquanto você estava em Phoenix com o seu menino aqui, vivendo uma boa vida. Fui eu que a assisti passar por isso".

"Charlie-" Renée olhou.

"Cale a boca e ouça." Peter retrucou quando se virou e a encarou. "Você precisa ouvir isso".

"Eu não sabia o que fazer por ela." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas. "Nós estávamos perdidos, mas ela estava finalmente voltando para mim. Deixamos os Cullen nos ajudar. Eles nos acolheram em sua família e nos amaram. Bella tem trabalhado tão fodidamente duro nos últimos sete meses para conseguir uma parte da sua vida de volta. Ela é a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci, Renée. Ela não merece ter você voltando e tentando levá-la para longe de tudo que ela conhece".

"Eu não estou tentando levá-la." Disse Renée.

"Besteira." Edward retrucou quando se levantou. "Nós todos fodidamente ouvimos você esta manhã. Você ameaçou levar Charlie ao tribunal e levar Bella para longe de nós. Por que você acha que ela tentou se matar? Ela prefere morrer do que deixar que você a leve para longe da sua família. Da sua mãe, seu pais, seus irmãos, irmãs, eu. Ela não quer você na vida dela. Você precisa deixá-la em paz e rezar para que possamos tirá-la disto novamente".

"Nós simplesmente teremos que trabalhar de forma extra para nos certificar de que ela se sinta segura novamente." Peter disse para Edward. Ele apenas voltou a se sentar ao lado de Bella e começou a acariciar seu rosto.

"Sinto muito." Renée chorou. "Eu... eu não queria machucá-la".

"Mas você o fez." Eu disse. Corri minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto. "Renée, olha, eu não posso lidar com a sua culpa por deixá-la. Ela não pode suportar o peso da sua culpa por ter nos deixado. Ela se culpou por muito tempo e isso tem que parar. Eu quero que você e o seu menino vão embora de Forks. Não volte. Não tente vê-la. Não tente falar com ela. Simplesmente a deixe em paz, ok? Ela não quer você".

"Tudo bem." Renée sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. Ela olhou para mim. "Sinto muito. Mesmo... sinto muito".

"Eu sei que você sente, mas isso não ajuda".

"Eu sei." Ela soluçou. "Eu não vou incomodá-la novamente".

Ela agarrou a mão do seu menino e o arrastou para fora do quarto. Eu caí de joelhos e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Senti braços sendo enrolados em torno de mim, mas eu não sabia de quem eram. Eu sabia que tinha que ser forte por Bella, mas era difícil vê-la machucada pelos últimos dois dias. Ela nunca pararia de viver no inferno? Ouvi Bella começar a choramingar. Afastei os braços que estavam me segurando e olhei para ela.

"Não... por favor... não me leve... NÃÃÃÃÃÃO".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que dó de todos eles sofrendo pela Bella, será que ela vai conseguir se recuperar completamente disso? Agora finalmente parece que Renée entendeu que ninguém a quer por perto._

__Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas precisei viajar a trabalho o dia todo e a noite nem entrei na internet pq foi aniversário da minha mãe ontem e hj viajei de novo e só cheguei agora.__

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. Chapter 41

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 41**

_**Bella POV**_

"_BEEEELLLLLAAAAA"._

_Eu olhava freneticamente em torno de mim. Eu não conseguia ver nada além das trevas me cercando. Eu podia sentir isso subindo na minha pele, como milhares de pequenas aranhas. Tentei gritar, mas eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Tentei escovar a escuridão da minha pele, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Era como se eu estivesse paralisada. Ouvi um barulho atrás de mim, mas eu não consegui me virar para ver quem era. Senti sua respiração passar por cima do meu pescoço._

_"Bella." Sussurrou David Newton quando ele pressionou-se contra o meu corpo. Eu queria correr. Eu queria me esconder, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Eu estava congelada. "Você sentiu minha falta, Bella?"_

_Tentei gritar por ajuda. Eu queria gritar por Edward, ou Charlie, para me ajudar, mas eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Eu queria chutá-lo e correr, mas minhas pernas se recusavam a me ouvir._

"_Bella, querida." Renée disse quando se aproximou e ficou na minha frente. Ela levantou a mão para a minha bochecha. Eu estremeci para longe dela. David riu enquanto me segurou mais apertado. "Não tenha medo. Nós não vamos machucá-la. Eu vou cuidar de você agora. Nós temos você agora"._

"_Não." Eu choraminguei quando finalmente encontrei a força para falar. Tentei me afastar deles, mas ambos simplesmente riram._

"_Você não pode escapar de nós." Sibilou Renée quando ela agarrou meu rosto rudemente. "Eu sou sua mamãe. Você o deixou transformá-la em sua puta"._

"_Não..." Eu chorei quando senti meus joelhos dobrarem._

"_Está tudo bem, querida." Renée riu maldosamente. "Nós vamos levá-la embora. NÓS cuidaremos de você"._

"_NÃO." Eu soluçava enquanto lutava para me libertar. "Por favor"._

"_Não seja estúpida." Retrucou Renée._

_Ela e David agarraram meus braços e começaram a puxar-me através da escuridão. Tentei puxar meus braços para longe deles, mas eles simplesmente me seguraram mais apertado. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto._

"_Não me levem." Eu chorei. Eles pararam e olharam de volta para mim._

"_Eles não querem mais você." Disse Renée. "Você os perdeu. Eles odeiam você"._

"NÃÃÃÃOO." Eu gritei quando abri meus olhos. Tentei sair da cama, mas alguém estava me segurando para baixo. "NÃO ME LEVE PARA LONGE. EU NÃO QUERO IR COM VOCÊ. EU ODEIO VOCÊ".

"Bella, baby, acalme-se." Alguém gritou, Edward, eu acho, mas eu n"ao conseguia ver nada além de Renée e David na frente da minha mente. Eles me levariam embora novamente.

"Está tudo bem, querida." Charlie disse quando tentou agarrar a minha mão. Eu estremeci para longe dele. Ela estava certa... Eles me odiavam agora. Eles não me queriam mais. Eu podia sentir minha respiração tornar-se errática quando comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Bella, respire fundo." Carlisle ordenou, mas eu não conseguia recuperar o fôlego. Eu senti como se estivesse sufocando.

Eu ainda podia sentir as mãos deles sobre mim. Eu ainda podia sentir a respiração dele. Eu tinha que tirá-lo de mim, então comecei a arranhar meus braços. Senti Edward agarra meus braços e mantê-los para baixo. Tentei libertar-me das suas garras, mas não consegui. Chutei meus pés e arqueei minhas costas enquanto tentava fugir. Eu não podia deixá-los me encontrar.

"Bella, amor." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Acalme-se. Eles não estão aqui. Eles não podem te machucar novamente".

Eu queria acreditar em Edward, mas eu não podia. Senti minha cabeça começar a girar quando ele finalmente entrou em foco. Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. Caí de volta na cama quando senti a escuridão me levar embora novamente.

Senti frio e nervoso quando lentamente abri meus olhos pesados. Eu lentamente olhei ao redor do quarto. Eu sabia que estava no hospital. Senti uma lágrima cair do meu olho quando vi Charlie dormindo na cadeira no canto. A cabeça dele estava encostada na parede atrás dele. Você podia ver a tristeza em seu rosto. Minha culpa, eu pensei, tudo minha culpa. Assim como todo o resto é tudo minha culpa.

Desviei o olhar de Charlie, eu não conseguia ficar vendo o quanto eu o tinha machucado novamente, só para ver Edward sentado ao meu lado. Sua cabeça estava sobre a cama e eu poderia dizer que ele estava dormindo, mas ele estava tão triste quanto Charlie. Tentei levantar minha mão para correr meus dedos pelo cabelo de Edward, mas elas estavam amarradas à cama.

Ouvi o sinal sonoro ao meu lado aumentar enquanto eu freneticamente puxava as amarras em meus pulsos. Havia lágrimas quentes caindo pelo meu rosto enquanto eu as puxava. Charlie e Edward saltaram e olharam para mim. Eu podia ver o descontentamento deles comigo escrito em seus rostos.

"Querida, está tudo bem." Charlie disse quando se aproximou e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu vacilei para longe e ele deu um passo para trás. "Nós não vamos machucar você. Nós não vamos deixar ninguém machucar você".

"Baby, acalme-se." Sussurrou Edward. Ele estendeu a mão para acariciar meu rosto, mas eu me afastei. Eu não poderia deixar alguém tão perfeito como ele me tocar. Eu não era nada além de problemas. "Bella, amor, fale comigo".

Eu me virei e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Eu não podia confiar em mim para falar com eles agora. Eu simplesmente pediria a eles para me amar de novo. Eu os machucaria e eu me recusava a fazer isso. Eu me recusava a fazê-los me amar quando eu não era digna do seu amor. Eles mereciam coisa melhor do que eu.

"Eu vou buscar Peter e Carlisle." Charlie sussurrou.

"Ok." Edward sussurrou. Eu vi pelo canto do meu olho quando Charlie saiu do quarto. Senti uma pontada no meu peito. Eu estava matando meu pai porque eu era egoísta. "Bella, ela não pode machucá-la de novo. Ela foi embora de Forks. Temos certeza que ela não pode machucar você".

Olhei para ele por um momento antes de me afastar dele. Ela foi embora antes, mas voltou. Ela voltaria de novo. Ela simplesmente me machucaria novamente. Eu merecia por ser tão egoísta. A porta do meu quarto abriu e Carlisle e Peter entraram, seguidos por Charlie.

"Olha quem está finalmente acordada." Disse Peter. Virei-me para longe dele. "Bella, olhe para mim".

"Não faça isso, Bella." Carlisle disse, quando eu me recusei a olhar para Peter. Ele estendeu a mão e suavemente virou meu rosto para ele. "Não se cale novamente. Renée foi embora. Não vamos deixar que ela te machuque novamente".

Eu apenas olhei para ele. Eu queria acreditar nele, mas como eu poderia ter certeza? Ela voltou por mim. Ela quer me levar para longe deles. Carlisle suspirou e desviou o olhar.

"Bella, você acha que Renée vai levar você embora?" Peter perguntou quando sentou na beirada da minha cama. Desviei o olhar enquanto assenti com a cabeça.

"Querida-"

"Bella, olhe para mim." Peter ordenou. Virei minha cabeça de volta para ele. "Renée foi embora. Nós temos uma ordem de restrição contra ela e seu marido. Eles não estão autorizados a estar em qualquer lugar perto de você. Você não tem que ter medo de que ela venha atrás de você".

"Bella, por favor, não faça isso de novo?" Chorou Charlie. Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou minha bochecha. "Eu não posso te perder de novo. Eu não posso..."

Debrucei-me em sua mão enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas não consegui articular as palavras. Era como se elas estivessem lutando comigo. Fechei os olhos e balancei minha cabeça. Abri os olhos novamente.

"Você promete que ela se foi?" Eu mal sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Sim, querida, eu prometo." Charlie exclamou. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa. "Eu prometi que eu não deixaria que ela te machucasse. Lamento que eu não cumpri essa promessa".

"Charlie, isso não é culpa sua." Disse Peter.

"Eu prometi não deixá-la machucar Bella." Charlie retrucou para Peter. "Eu prometi a ela! Tudo o que tenho feito é deixar uma porra de pessoa atrás da outra machucá-la".

"Charlie".

"Papai." Eu solucei. Charlie fechou os olhos por um momento antes de olhar para mim. Seus olhos suavizaram. "Você não me machucou, papai. Você tentou mantê-la longe. Eu sei disso. Eu apenas não posso ir com ela. Eu não posso jamais deixar que ela me leve para longe de você. Você é meu papai. Por favor, não me odeie".

"Oh, querida, eu nunca poderia odiar você." Ele chorou quando sentou na cama comigo. Ele enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto, ignorando as suas próprias. "Você é a minha menininha. Eu sempre te amarei, querida, mas você não pode se machucar assim só porque você fica com medo. Você tem que aprender a me deixar cuidar de você. Você tem que aprender a deixar Edward cuidar de você, querida".

"Ela disse que estava me levando de você." Eu solucei. Meu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente. As amarras estavam esfregando em meus pulsos. Carlisle as soltou e Charlie me puxou para os seus braços. "Ela disse que você o deixou me machucar, papai. Os tribunais teriam acreditado... nela... eu não podia... deixar... que ela... me levasse".

"Querida, nenhum tribunal no seu perfeito juízo teria ouvido uma única palavra que saiu da boca dela. Ela perdeu qualquer chance de ser sua mãe quando ela nos deixou." Sussurrou Charlie. "Querida, você tem que aprender a me deixar cuidar de você".

"Eu sei, papai, mas eu estava com muito medo." Eu chorei.

"Eu também." Ele sussurrou. "Agora, temos que trabalhar para superar isso de novo".

"Eu não sei se posso." Solucei baixinho. "Tudo parece estar caindo sobre mim".

"Eu sei que parece." Sussurrou Charlie.

Charlie me segurou em seus braços enquanto eu chorava. Senti Edward estender sua mão e agarrar a minha mão. Eu odiava que eu o tivesse machucado tanto. Eu não merecia nenhum deles. Eles eram muito melhores do que eu. Eventualmente, eu consegui parar minhas lágrimas. Charlie nunca me soltou quando ele embalou-me até eu dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que bom que Bella acordou, agora é esperar que ela consiga superar mais essa e deixe que Edward e Charlie cuidem dela._

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas fui viajar no feriado e não consegui postar._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	42. Chapter 42

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 42**

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, você está pronta?" Perguntou Peter. Olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça suavemente. "Tudo bem, vamos lá".

Saí do sofá da ala psiquiátrica, ou hospício, como eu estive chamando na minha cabeça, e segui Peter. Já se passaram três dias desde a minha tentativa de suicídio. Depois de um longo dia de espera, eu finalmente estava indo para casa. Quando acordei novamente depois que Charlie me balançou para dormir, Carlisle e Peter me informaram que eu tinha que ficar três dias presa. Eu não fiquei feliz sobre isso, mas eu acho que a culpa é só minha. Eu tentei acabar com minha vida.

A parte mais difícil era que eu não podia nem mesmo desenhar ou pintar. Alguma porcaria sobre não me dar qualquer coisa afiada no caso de eu decidir terminar o trabalho. Então eu passei todas as minhas horas de vigília olhando para os padrões fodidos nos azulejos do chão. Encontrei elefantes, palhaços e pelo menos uma dúzia de diferentes nuvens. Peter estava, pelo menos, me dando alguma coisa para me ajudar a dormir, então eu não tinha qualquer pesadelo. Eu estava grata por isso.

Saímos da ala trancada e encontramos Charlie, Carlisle e Edward esperando por mim. Eu não estava surpresa que Esme e os outros não vieram. Tenho certeza que eles me odiavam.

"Tudo bem, Bella." Disse Peter. "Verei você sábado para a terapia, ok?"

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

"Se você precisar conversar, ligue-me." Ele disse. "A qualquer hora".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei.

Peter me abraçou antes de me deixar com Carlisle, Charlie e Edward. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não parecia realmente como se algo que eu dissesse poderia compensar o quanto eu os tinha machucado. Edward se aproximou e me puxou em seus braços. Assim que senti seus braços envolverem ao redor de mim, deixei as lágrimas que estava nadando em meus olhos caírem.

"Está tudo bem, amor." Ele sussurrou. Ele se inclinou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Está tudo bem".

"Sinto muito." Eu solucei.

"Eu sei que você estava com medo." Ele sussurrou. Ele se afastou ligeiramente. Ele descansou a testa na minha enquanto deixou suas lágrimas caírem. "Eu te amo, Bella. Isso nunca vai mudar".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei. Ele enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto e me deu um beijo suave. Eu me virei para Charlie, que estava tentando não chorar, mas sem sucesso. Passei meus braços em torno dele. "Sinto muito, pai".

"Eu também." Ele sussurrou enquanto passou os braços em volta de mim. "Eu te amo, querida".

"Eu também te amo, papai." Eu sussurrei. Eu me afastei e ele se inclinou beijando minha testa. Eu me virei para Carlisle. "Eles me odeiam agora?"

"Não, doçura." Ele disse suavemente. Eu não pude evitar vacilar com o termo carinhoso.

"Não me chame de doçura." Eu sussurrei. "Ela me chama de doçura nos meus pesadelos".

"Ok, querida." Carlisle disse quando me abraçou. "Você está pronta para ir para casa?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

Edward segurou minha mão enquanto Charlie manteve o braço em meu ombro e nós fizemos o nosso caminho até o carro. Subi no banco traseiro com Edward. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto Carlisle nos levava para casa. Ele e Charlie continuaram olhando para mim como se estivessem com medo que eu estivesse me preparando para saltar do carro em movimento. Acho que não posso culpá-los.

Carlisle estacionou o carro na garagem da casa. Descemos do carro e nos dirigimos para dentro. Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice estavam nos esperando na sala de estar. Eu não pude olhar em seus olhos. Eu não queria ver a vergonha. Enterrei meu rosto no peito de Edward enquanto ele me puxou para dentro da casa.

"Bella." Sussurrou Esme. Eu olhei para ela através do meu cabelo. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela abriu os braços para mim e eu deixei escapar um soluço quando me joguei em seus braços. "Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Eu tenho você agora".

"Eu sinto... muito... mamãe." Eu disse sufocada pelos meus soluços. Esme me puxou para baixo no sofá e me segurou enquanto eu chorava em sua camisa. "Eu estava... com... tanto... medo...".

"Eu sei, querida." Esme chorou. "Eu também estava, mas não importa o que aconteça, eu sou sua mãe. Aquela cadela nunca levará você de mim, ok?"

"Você promete?" Eu chorei.

"Eu prometo." Esme sussurrou. Emmett escorregou no chão em minha frente e agarrou minha mão.

"Belly Button, se você alguma vez me assustar assim de novo, eu não vou perdoá-la." Ele sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. "Eu não posso... você é minha irmã. Eu não vou perder você também".

"Sinto muito, Emmy Lou." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu não queria machucá-lo".

"Eu sei, Belly Button." Ele sussurrou. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei. Emmett beijou minha testa antes de se mover de volta para Rose. Ela se recusou a olhar para mim. "Sinto muito, Rose".

"Eu ouvi." Rose sussurrou. Ela finalmente se virou para olhar para mim. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que ela estava tentando não deixar cair. "Você... não faça isso de novo, Bella. Eu... não posso perdê-la também. Você trabalhou duro pra caralho para deixar aquela cadela fodida colocar você para baixo".

"Eu sei." Eu soluçava baixinho. O rosto de Rose suavizou e ela se moveu e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

"Bella, você tem que nos deixar ajudá-la quando você se sentir oprimida. Você não pode lidar com isso sozinha. Não ainda, de qualquer maneira. Nós todos passamos por isso, ok? Sabemos como é difícil superar isso, mas você pode conseguir novamente. Não a deixe vencer".

"Eu estava tão assustada achando que ela me tiraria de vocês." Eu soluçava. "Parece que essa dor nunca vai parar. Estou cansada de lutar para atravessar cada dia. Eu..."

"Ei, nós sabemos, Bella." Alice murmurou quando ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Rose. "Eu ainda luto diariamente para respirar de manhã. Eu ainda luto para sair da cama, mas eu tenho que lutar. Você sabe por que eu tenho?"

"Não." Eu solucei baixinho.

"Porque eu tenho uma família que me ama." Ela chorou. "Assim como você, Bella. Nós te amamos muito. Você e Charlie são parte de nós. Nós não vamos deixar ninguém machucar a nossa família. Você tem que nos deixar ajudá-la porque isso nos ajuda".

"Vocês não me odeiam?" Perguntei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Não." Jasper disse quando ele se aproximou de nós. "Nós nunca poderíamos odiar você, Bella. Você é nossa irmã. Nós não desistimos assim tão facilmente. Nós te amamos muito".

"Eu também amo vocês." Eu soluçava. "Eu sinto muito por machucar vocês".

"Nós sabemos disto." Esme sussurrou quando enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Nós todos teremos que trabalhar duro para ajudá-la a superar isso, mas faremos isso juntos".

"Como uma família." Carlisle disse quando se juntou ao nosso abraço. Charlie veio e se sentou ao meu lado. Eu me inclinei e coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto eu segurava a mão de Esme.

"Bella, querida, nós vamos ficar bem." Charlie sussurrou. "Com o tempo, nós ficaremos bem".

"Espero que sim." Sussurrei sob a minha respiração.

Depois de alguns minutos do nosso momento família, fui tomar banho. Eu não tinha tido um banho de verdade em dias, não que eu pudesse tomar um agora com os pontos no meu braço. Esme veio comigo. Ela disse que queria cuidar de mim, mas eu sabia que ela estava simplesmente assustada de que eu fosse me machucar novamente. Compreendi por que ela se sentia assim.

Ela ligou a água para mim e aumentou as bolhas. Eu ri baixinho. Fazia anos desde que eu tinha tido um banho de espuma. Tirei a roupa e entrei na banheira. A água quente era boa. Eu podia sentir a sujeira sombria sendo lavada. Esme molhou meu cabelo e começou a espumá-lo com o shampoo.

"Mãe?" Sussurrei.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Conte-me uma história." Eu sussurrei quando trouxe meus joelhos até meu peito.

"Ok." Esme riu. "Quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade, meus pais me levaram para a Itália para ver os meus avós. Eu nunca os tinha conhecido antes e eu tinha pavor de estranhos. Minha mãe me prometeu que ficaria tudo bem. Eu tentei acreditar nela, mas eu era pequena. Fizemos nosso caminho do aeroporto até o seu vinhedo. Eu apenas sentei no banco de trás do carro olhando os campos que passavam. Eles eram tão bonitos, Bella. Você amaria. Enfim, meu pai parou o carro na frente de uma casa de pedra muito bonita. Descemos do carro e eu me escondi atrás da minha mãe. Minha Mimi e meu Pappy saíram da casa. Eles eram tão bonitos, Bella. Minha Mimi se ajoelhou na minha frente e sussurrou, 'Está tudo bem, pequenina. Temos todo o tempo para nos conhecer'. Eu sorri para ela e deslizei em seus braços. Ficamos por um mês. E foi o melhor momento da minha vida".

"Isso soa bom." Eu disse suavemente.

"Talvez possamos ir lá algum dia." Ela disse suavemente.

"Isso seria ótimo." Eu disse.

Esme terminou de lavar meu cabelo. Ela me ajudou a levantar e eu me sequei. Voltei ao meu quarto e coloquei um par de pijamas. Esme me abraçou antes de sair. Eu subi na cama e peguei meu caderno de desenho. Eu realmente tinha sentido falta do meu caderno de desenho. Ele era uma parte de mim. Edward entrou e foi colocar seu pijama. Ele subiu na cama e eu coloquei meu caderno de desenho sobre a mesa, aconchegando-me em seus braços. Eu tinha sentido ainda mais falta de Edward.

"Eu senti falta de dormir em seus braços." Sussurrei.

"Eu senti falta de você estar em meus braços." Edward sussurrou. "Você está bem? Eu sei que esta noite foi meio esmagadora".

"Acho que sim." Eu disse. "Eu não posso evitar sentir-me culpada por ferir todos".

"Nenhum de nós te culpa por estar com medo, Bella." Disse Edward. "Doeu que nós quase perdemos você, mas nós entendemos como você se sentiu".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei quando bocejei.

"Alguém está com sono." Ele riu.

"Estou." Sussurrei quando me aninhei ainda mais em seus braços.

"Durma, amor." Edward sussurrou quando adormeci. "Eu tenho você agora".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Finalmente parece que Bella está se abrindo para poder se recuperar de tudo e viver feliz com sua família..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	43. Chapter 43

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 43**

_**Bella POV**_

Quando subimos no carro de Edward na segunda-feira de manhã para ir à escola, eu senti meu estômago agitar com borboletas nervosas. Eu não tinha ido à escola desde a sexta-feira em que ela voltou. Recusei-me a pensar nela pelo seu nome mais. Peter e Carlisle acharam que a escola seria demais para mim quando eu saí do hospício. Eu acho que teria sido também. Os outros trouxeram minhas tarefas para casa para que eu pudesse ficar em dia pelo menos.

Puxei a manga da minha camiseta de manga longa quando Edward estacionou o carro ao lado do jipe de Emmett. Ele não disse nada quando saiu do carro e aproximou-se e abriu a porta para mim. O que poderíamos dizer? Eu sabia que as pessoas estariam olhando para mim de novo. Eles cochichavam sobre mim e o que eu tinha feito. Eu sabia como o mundo real funcionava. Especialmente em uma cidade pequena.

Peter e eu conversamos sobre isso durante a minha sessão no sábado. Eu disse a ele como eu estava preocupada em ir para a escola. Ele disse que a maioria dos alunos da minha escola não entendia por que eu perdi o controle. Eles não entendiam a mesma dor que eu tinha, que Rose e Alice tinham. Ou Jasper, Emmett e Edward nesse assunto. Eu estava tentando lembrar disso enquanto saía do carro. Segurei a mão de Edward apertada enquanto nós seis caminhamos para a escola. Eu podia sentir todo mundo me olhando.

"Você vai ficar bem." Sussurrou Edward quando paramos em nossos armários. Ele encostou sua testa na minha. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei suavemente.

Edward me beijou antes de se virar e sair com Emmett e Jasper. Alice e Rose envolveram seus braços com os meus quando viramos e fizemos nosso caminho para Inglês. Pegamos nossos lugares no fundo. Peguei meu caderno de desenhos enquanto todos entravam. Quase todos eles pararam por uma fração de segundo antes de tomarem seus assentos. Ângela, no entanto, irrompeu até mim e agarrou meu caderno de desenhos da minha mão. Eu olhei para ela. Ela parecia irritada.

"Ouça aqui, Isabella Swan." Ela retrucou. "Se você fizer isso de novo, eu vou pessoalmente chutar a sua bunda. Fiquei sentada por dois anos e permiti que você se machucasse. Eu estava errada em fazer isso, mas eu não vou sentar por aí e assistir você fazer isso de novo. Você é muito forte para deixar aquela cadela levá-la para baixo. Você me entende?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei com uma leve risada. "Você é meio assustadora, Ângela".

"Eu sei." Ela riu baixinho. Ela ficou séria. "Bella, eu sei que eu não entendo exatamente o quanto você sente dor todos os dias. Honestamente, eu estou feliz que eu não saiba, mas isso não significa que eu não veja isso em você. Você chegou tão longe nos últimos meses. Eu não quero perder a minha amiga novamente".

"Sinto muito, Ângela." Sussurrei quando me levantei e a abracei. Ela lentamente envolveu seus braços em volta de mim. "Eu estava com medo e eu não sabia como lidar com isso. Estou trabalhando nisso, mas, não importa o que aconteça, você e eu seremos sempre amigas, ok?"

"Ok." Sussurrou Ângela. Ela se afastou e enxugou a lágrima dos seus olhos. "É bom ter você de volta na escola".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. Sr. Owens entrou e olhou para mim.

"Bem-vinda de volta, Bella." Ele disse suavemente.

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu sussurrei.

Ângela e eu nos sentamos. Ela entregou meu caderno de desenhos de volta assim que o Sr. Owens começou a aula. É claro, vários alunios continuaram olhando para mim, mas eu simplesmente os ignorei. Como Peter disse, eles não entendiam e, esperançosamente, nunca entenderiam. Depois de uma longa aula, o sinal finalmente tocou. Saí com Rose, Alice e Ângela. Emmett e Jasper estavam esperando por mim. Eu não tinha certeza como eles sempre saíam da aula antes de nós.

Emmett, Jasper e eu fizemos nossa caminho até a aula de História. Nós nos sentamos e ignoramos todos enquanto eles entravam, especialmente Tyler. Sr. Davis entrou e começou a aula. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e foquei em meu esboço. O sinal finalmente tocou, então eu, Emmett e Jasper nos levantamos e fizemos nosso caminho para a porta.

"Bella é uma esquisita fodida." Tyler murmurou para o seu amigo, Austin Marks, um garoto ruivo com muitas sardas. Emmett e Jasper pararam e viraram para Tyler, que tinha o rosto para eles.

"Que porra é essa que você disse, Crowley?" Resmungou Emmett. Todo mundo atrás de nós parou e olhou para Emmett, incluindo o Sr. Davis. Tyler moveu-se e seus olhos arregalaram.

"Nada." Ele disse rapidamente.

"Nós todos ouvimos você, Tyler." Disse o Sr. Davis. Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Não era como se ele se envolvesse em discussões de alunos. "Eu pensei que você teria um pouco mais de compaixão pela sua colega de classe, em vez de adicionar à sua dor. Ela provou mais de uma vez que ela é forte o suficiente para lidar com um inferno muito maior do que você jamais seria capaz de fazer".

"Como?" Rebateu Tyler. "Ao se calar por dois anos? Ou afastar todos os seus amigos?"

"Que tal ter que lidar com um idiota como você?" Eu rebati. Tyler estalou os olhos para mim. "Eu tenho aguentado a sua merda por tempo suficiente, Tyler. Você sempre foi um idiota do caralho que pensa que o mundo lhe deve alguma coisa. Bem, adivinha? O mundo não lhe deve uma merda. Como meu chamado amigo, você deveria ter entendido o que eu precisava, mas, em vez disso, você teve que me aterrizar quase tanto como ele fodidamente fez. Eu estou farta de você. Estou cansada de ouvir a merda que sai da porra da sua boca. Simplesmente cale a boca e tenha uma vida, já".

Agarrei as mãos de Emmett e Jasper e os arrastei para fora da sala de aula enquanto aqueles atrás de nós me aplaudiam. Edward estava encostado na parede externa da sala de aula com um sorriso no rosto. Inclinei-me para cima e beijei Emmett e Jasper nas bochechas antes de agarrar a mão de Edward e arrastá-lo para a nossa aula de Trigonometria.

"Isso foi fodidamente demais." Edward riu. "Eu pensei que teria que entrar e derrubá-lo, mas você lidou com isso sozinha muito bem".

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Foi bom derrubá-lo".

"Ei, Bella." Lauren disse quando Edward e eu chegamos à nossa sala de aula.

"Ei, Lauren." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Trabalhando nisso." Eu sussurrei.

"Bom." Ela disse. "Porque se você fizer isso de novo, vou me juntar a Ângela e chutar a sua bunda. Eu não vou deixar você se calar novamente sobre a sua desculpa esfarrapada de uma mãe. Entendeu?"

"Entendi." Eu disse.

"Agora que temos isso estabelecido." Riu Lauren. "Vamos entrar na sala de aula".

"Ok." Eu ri.

Edward apenas riu enquanto nós três fizemos o nosso caminho para a sala de aula e nos sentamos. Sr. Varner entrou e começou a aula. A coisa sobre Lauren é que ela pode ser uma amiga leal. Quando éramos pequenos, ela, Mike, Jessica, Ben, Ângela, Tyler e eu éramos realmente muito próximos. Ela sempre foi a nossa líder. Ela era confiante e segura de si. Quando nós crescemos, isso se transformou em ser um pouco vadia, mas ela ainda era uma grande amiga. Pelo menos até que me afastei de todo mundo. Não posso culpá-la por ficar chateada. Ela não entendia por que eu estava sofrendo. Ela não sabia como lidar com isso melhor do que eu.

O sinal tocou e Edward e eu fizemos nosso caminho para o ginásio. Ele foi se trocar enquanto eu tomei o meu lugar nas arquibancadas. James entrou e olhou para mim enquanto sentou ao meu lado.

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Sinto muito. Eu simplesmente não sabia como lidar com tudo isso. Ela ameaçou me levar embora. Fiquei assustada".

"Bella, você sempre vai ter medo." Disse James. Olhei para ele. Seu rosto estava mais suave, mais relaxado agora. "O medo, a dor, sempre estarão com você. Eu gostaria de ter chutado a bunda daquela mulher para você, garota. Ela não tem ideia do que é a sensação de dor a cada fodido dia. Você tem que nos deixar ajudá-la quando você fica com medo. É difícil deixar-se ficar tão vulnerável, mas estamos aqui para você".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Estou trabalhando nisso. Ainda é difícil deixar esse controle ir".

"Confie em mim, Bella, eu sei." James disse quando todos saíram dos vestiários. "Só não faça isso de novo".

"Eu não vou." Eu disse.

James acenou com a cabeça antes de se levantar e sair para a quadra do ginásio. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e deixei minha mente vagar. Já tinha sido um dia longo, mas um bom dia pela maior parte. Eu poderia passar sem os olhares, mas o que você poderia fazer? James deixou todos irem, então eu arrumei minhas coisas e esperei por eles.

Eles saíram e fizemos nosso caminho até o refeitório. Pegamos o nosso almoço e fomos para a nossa mesa de sempre. Lauren, Ângela e Ben vieram e sentaram conosco. Ben abriu a boca para falar, mas eu o parei.

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Se algum dia eu fizer isso novamente, você vai se juntar à Ângela e chutar minha bunda. Eu entendi, ok? Eu machuquei todos vocês. Sinto muito, mas eu só... Ela ameaçou me levar para longe de Charlie. Eu não posso... eu não sabia como superar o pânico que senti em ter que ir embora. Fiquei assustada. Sinto muito".

"Eu só ia perguntar se você fez a tarefa de Biologia." Ben riu com um sorriso. Revirei os olhos e sorri para ele. "Você é tão dramática, às vezes".

"Eu tenho que ser." Eu sorri. "Se eu não for, de quem as pessoas falariam?"

"Estão todos falando sobre você derrubando Tyler agora." Riu Ben. "Sério, eu estou impressionado".

"Eu faço o que posso." Eu ri suavemente.

Os outros apenas riram. Passamos o resto do almoço falando sobre a minha disputa verbal que derrubou Tyler. Uma vez que o sinal tocou, todos nós fizemos nosso caminho para nossas aulas da tarde. As minhas aulas e de Edward passaram muito rápido. A maioria dos alunos tinha parado de olhar, ou, pelo menos, de tornar isso tão óbvio, de qualquer maneira.

Assim que as aulas terminaram, fomos todos para casa. Edward foi tocar piano enquanto eu me sentei na varanda com o meu caderno de desenho. Eu estava lá fora por cerca de uma hora quando Charlie veio. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Como foi a escola?"

"Foi bem." Eu disse. "Ang, Ben, Lauren e James estavam muito chateados comigo. Todos eles ameaçaram chutar minha bunda se eu fizer isso novamente. Tyler estava sendo um idiota como de costume e me chamou de esquisita fodida. Sr. Davis pulou com isso. Tyler fez um comentário sobre eu o afastando como um amigo há dois anos. Eu rapidamente me lembrei da quantidade de vezes que ele me atormentou desde então. Eu disse a ele para se foder e ter uma vida. Fora isso, foi muito entediante".

"Então, o melhor dia de sempre?" Charlie riu.

"Totalmente." Eu ri.

"É bom ouvi-la rindo." Disse Charlie.

"É bom rir." Eu disse suavemente.

Charlie e eu nos sentamos na varanda por mais uma hora conversando. Ele me disse que Jacob tinha trazido Vanessa até a delegacia para conhecê-lo. Ele disse que era claro que Jacob estava completamente apaixonado por ela. Eu estava feliz por Jacob. Ele merecia ser feliz. Charlie disse que ele e Mark passaram o resto do dia jogando cartas. Eu o provoquei um pouco sobre o trabalho, mas ele sabia que eu estava brincando. Foi bom ter esse tempo com Charlie.

Entramos quando Alice nos avisou que o jantar estava pronto. Sentei-me à mesa com a minha família. Podemos não ser normais, mas pelo menos eu sabia que podia contar com eles sempre me amando. Eu passaria o resto da minha vida provando a eles que eu os amaria para sempre.

Depois que jantamos, limpamos tudo. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward e eu fizemos as nossas tarefas juntos à mesa. Edward e eu terminamos as nossas primeiro. Fomos para o nosso quarto, colocamos nosssos pijamas e subimos na cama. Deitei minha cabeça sobre o seu peito e caí em um sono tranquilo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Dessa vez parece que Bella está realmente se curando e dando a chance para que os outros se aproximem dela tb. _

_Pra quem perguntou, essa fic tem 50 capítulos, portanto, já está quase acabando..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	44. Chapter 44

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 44**

_**Bella POV**_

Você já teve um daqueles dias em que você acordou sentindo como se algo estivesse para acontecer? Não necessariamente uma coisa boa ou ruim, simplesmente alguma coisa? Isso é exatamente como eu me senti esta manhã quando acordei. Eu me senti ansiosa e nervosa o dia todo. Não importa o que eu fizesse durante todo o dia, eu não pude esquecer este sentimento. A escola certamente não ajudou. Todos os nossos professores estavam tentando amontoar todas as suas informações de última hora em nossas cabeças. As provas finais seriam em algumas semanas e eles estavam começando a surtar. Isso realmente não ajudou com a minha ansiedade hoje.

Uma vez que o sinal da escola tocou terminando as aulas, Edward e eu saímos e encontramos os outros perto dos nossos carros. Edward e eu subimos na Betsy e seguimos Emmett de volta para a casa. Eu estava tão agradecida que já era sexta-feira. Era começo de maio e o tempo neste fim de semana deveria ser ensolarado e quente. Um dia raro de se encontrar em Forks.

Estacionei meu carro atrás do jipe de Emmett e sai. Edward e eu seguimos os outros para a casa de mãos dadas. Desde o meu colapso, Edward tem sido mais carinhoso. Nada sério, ele só me beijava mais e quase sempre segurava a minha mão. Eu não me importo. É bom estar próxima sem ter que lidar com o sexo. Nós dois ainda não estávamos prontos para isso.

"Ei, mãe." Eu disse quando entrei na casa. Esme estava sentada no sofá. Ela deu um pulo e começou a saltar para cima e para baixo.

"Vocês todos têm as cartas da faculdade." Ela gritou. Ela pegou a pilha de cartas e nos entregou cada uma respectivamente. "Abram".

Peguei os meus três grandes envelopes em minhas mãos. Eu estava com medo de não ter entrado. Soltei a mão de Edward e lentamente abri a carta da UCLA primeiro. Eu tirei a carta e sorri. Eu tinha entrado. Abri a da Stanford em seguida. Meu sorriso ficou maior assim que vi a aceitação na primeira linha. Rasguei o de Berkeley. Tirei a carta e quase gritei como Alice. Eu tinha entrado em Berkeley. Eu não podia esperar para contar a Charlie.

Foi quando isso me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos. O sentimento que eu tinha tido durante todo o dia. Isso borbulhou para a superfície como um jorro até que a ansiedade que eu vinha sentindo durante todo o dia explodiu. Eu não poderia ir para a faculdade na Califórnia. Eu não poderia deixar Charlie. Ele precisava de mim. Eu precisava dele. Eu não poderia deixá-lo agora, não depois de tudo o que havíamos passado. Eu não seria melhor do que ela.

"Bella, querida, o que está errado?" Esme perguntou quando eu caí de joelhos. Eu estava tendo problemas em controlar minha respiração através do meu ataque de pânico. Esme se ajoelhou diante de mim. "Querida, você precisa se acalmar".

"Eu não posso... deixá-lo... ele... precisa... de mim." Eu consegui botar para fora, ofegante.

"Alice, ligue para Carlisle e Charlie e diga a eles para virem para cá agora." Esme ordenou quando Edward me puxou para o seu colo no chão.

"Está tudo bem, amor." Edward sussurrou. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Ele... precisa... de mim." Eu engasguei antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

"Bella." Edward disse enquanto balançava meu ombro. Eu gemi e empurrei sua mão do meu ombro. Ele deu uma risadinha. "Baby, acorde".

"Não estou pronta." Eu resmunguei. Ouvi a risada dos outros. Por que diabos eles estão no nosso quarto? Então isso me bateu: a faculdade na Califórnia. Eu me levantei tão rápido que fiquei tonta.

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Charlie disse quando se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Foi quando eu percebi que estava no sofá. "Conte-me o que aconteceu para fazer você entrar em pânico".

"Cartas da faculdade." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não posso..."

"O que tem as cartas da faculdade?" Carlisle perguntou. Eu puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e passei meus braços em torno deles. "Você não entrou?"

"Eu entrei. Eu apenas não posso ir." Sussurrei quando enterrei meu rosto nos meus joelhos.

"Olhe para mim, Bella." Charlie ordenou. Eu olhei para ele. "Agora, diga-me por que você não pode ir para a faculdade".

"Eu não posso deixá-lo." Eu chorei quando me atirei em seus braços. "Você precisa de mim. Eu preciso de você, papai. Eu não posso deixá-lo como ela fez".

"Querida, você ir para a faculdade não é me deixar. Não importa onde você esteja, nós estamos juntos contanto que continuemos conversando." Sussurrou Charlie. "Eu não vou deixar você se segurar só porque você está com medo de ficar longe de mim, ou porque você está com medo de eu ficar sozinho".

"Mas ela te deixou e se eu for para a faculdade na Califórnia, então eu estarei deixando você também." Eu soluçava em seu peito.

"Não, você não será como ela." Charlie disse enquanto esfregava minhas costas. "Ela nos deixou porque ela era egoísta".

"Eu serei egoísta se eu deixá-lo." Eu sussurrei.

"Não, você não será." Disse Charlie. Ele me afastou um pouco e agarrou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Escute-me, Bella. Ela tinha responsabilidades aqui quando ela escolheu ir embora. Ela escolheu nos deixar com qualquer desculpa que ela quis usar. Você está indo para a faculdade, estudar arte porque é isso que pessoas de 18 anos fazem. Está tudo bem seguir em frente. Eu sei que você e eu ainda vamos nos falar o tempo todo. Eu vou visitá-la tanto quanto eu puder. Vou importunar você para vir para casa com muita frequência. É assim que isso deve ser, mas, não importa o que aconteça, querida, eu ficarei bem aqui".

"Eu te amo, papai." Eu sussurrei. "Eu só não quero que você fique sozinho".

"Querida, ele não vai ficar." Esme disse. "Não é como se nos estivéssemos o expulsando assim que todos forem para a faculdade. Charlie é nossa família tanto quanto você é. Carlisle e eu não vamos jogar nosso irmão para fora mais do que você jogaria Emmett ou Jasper fora".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. "Sinto muito por surtar. Eu só fiquei com medo. Tenho me sentido ansiosa o dia todo".

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Disse Carlisle."A mudança é sempre difícil por um tempo. Nós entendemos".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

"Então, em que faculdade vocês todos estão pensando?" Perguntou Carlisle. Eu me aninhei mais nos braços de Charlie. Eu não estava pronta para ele me deixar ir ainda. Ele apenas apertou os braços em volta de mim. Eu acho que ele também não estava.

"Berkeley." Disseram Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice e Edward.

"Por que Berkeley?" Esme perguntou quando todo mundo se estabeleceu nos sofás.

"Eles têm um bom Departamento de Música." Disse Edward. Eu sorri quando olhei para ele.

"Você decidiu estudar Música?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu acho que sim." Ele disse. "Simplesmente parece o certo".

"Isso é ótimo, Edward." Disse Esme. "Alice, e quanto a você?"

"Eu estive pensando em Design de Moda. Berkeley tem um ótimo programa." Alice disse com um sorriso.

"Estou pensando em estudar Direito." Jasper disse suavemente. Ele tinha os olhos em seus pés e eu o vi puxando sua camisa.

"Eles ficariam orgulhosos de você, Jas." Eu sussurrei. Ele olhou para mim. "Eles gostariam de saber que você está seguindo os passos deles".

"Espero que sim." Ele sussurrou suavemente. Alice deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e agarrou sua mão.

"Estou pensando em estudar Psicologia." Emmett disse, tirando a atenção de Jasper. Todos nós levantamos uma sobrancelha para ele. "O quê?"

"Nada." Todos resmungaram, menos eu.

"Você será um ótimo psicólogo, Emmy Lou." Eu sussurrei.

"Você acha?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Você deveria trabalhar com crianças. Você pode fazê-las se sentir seguras".

"Obrigado, Belly Button." Disse Emmett.

"Rose, e quanto a você?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza." Ela disse. "Estou pensando em Engenharia Mecânica, ou talvez Fotografia. Eu apenas não estou certa ainda".

"Bem, você tem tempo para decidir onde está o seu coração." Disse Esme. Rose apenas balançou a cabeça. "Por que não saímos todos para celebrar?"

"Ok." Todos dissemos em acordo.

Eu saí do colo de Charlie e fui limpar meu rosto antes de sairmos. Eu me sentia melhor, mas ainda estava um pouco preocupada. Voltei para a sala de estar e segui todos para fora para os carros. Charlie e eu fomos em Betsy e Edward foi com Emmett. Eu pensei que era legal da parte dele me dar esse tempo com Charlie.

O jantar foi divertido. Acabamos indo para o Lodge. Não era o meu lugar favorito para comer, mas eu não faria um grande negócio disto. Nós raramente saíamos para comer como uma família, então era bom ter esta oportunidade de estarmos juntos. Além disso, nenhum de nós tinha que limpar os pratos. Emmett e eu trocamos insultos porque isso é o que fazemos. Alice tentou convencer todos a irem amanhã fazer compras depois da minha sessão de terapia porque é isso o que Alice faz. Jasper e Rose apenas riram quando eu disse não porque eles sabiam, assim como eu, que Alice provavelmente ganharia e nós acabaríamos no shopping. Edward se manteve neutro, mas me prometeu que não me deixaria sozinha com ela. Carlisle, Esme e Charlie apenas riram com a gente.

Depois de terminarmos de comer, voltamos para casa. Fui para o meu quarto e de Edward e pintei enquanto ele tocava piano. Depois de algumas horas, ele entrou em nosso quarto. Limpei meus pincéis e coloquei meu pijama. Subi na cama e coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele.

"Eu pensei que você queria ir para Stanford." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu queria, mas eu quero estar com você. Além disso, Berkeley tem um programa de música melhor." Edward sussurrou.

"Por que você decidiu sobre Música?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Porque é quem eu sou. Eu pensei sobre Medicina, mas quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu afastava da ideia. Eu não tenho a paixão pela Medicina como eu tenho pela Música".

"Eu entendo isso." Eu sussurrei. Inclinei-me para cima e o beijei. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrou Edward.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de eu colocar minha cabeça de volta em seu peito. Edward começou a cantarolar para mim e eu adormeci.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que bom que todos vão para a mesma faculdade e Bella não precisa se preocupar em deixar Charlie sozinho, já que Esme e Carlisle tb são a família dele agora..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	45. Chapter 45

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 45**

_**Bella POV**_

"Edward, eu tenho que ir." Eu ri quando ele apertou os braços em volta de mim e me beijou novamente. "Charlie está esperando".

"Eu não quero que você vá ainda." Edward fez beicinho antes de me beijar novamente. Eu ri novamente.

"Eu sei, mas eu tenho que ir." Eu ri quando o empurrei.

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou com um sorriso. "Vou te ver quando você voltar da arte-terapia".

"Eu te amo." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Eu também te amo." Ele sorriu antes de me beijar mais uma vez.

Eu ri enquanto o beijei novamente e corri para onde Charlie estava esperando por mim. Ele apenas riu enquanto subimos no carro e dirigiu para a estrada de Seattle. Escolhi ignorar o sorriso estabelecido no rosto de Charlie. Eu sabia que ele estava simplesmente feliz por nós.

Passamos a viagem de carro conversando sobre os nossos dias. Eu amava as terças-feira porque eu sabia que estava garantido o meu tempo sozinha com Charlie. Eu sentiria falta disso quando fosse para a faculdade, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu tinha que começar a viver a minha vida para o futuro, em vez de viver no passado.

Charlie estacionou o carro em frente ao edifício do escritório de Peter. Peter tinha reforçado tudo que Charlie me disse durante a minha sessão de terapia. Ele também me disse que conhecia vários terapeutas em São Francisco que estariam dispostos a me ver uma vez que eu partisse para a faculdade. Meio que me assustava pensar em falar com alguém novo, mas eu também sabia que Peter não me mandaria para alguém que ele não confiasse. Isso ajudou um pouco.

Charlie e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro do edifício e encontramos Peter esperando por nós como de costume. A única diferença era que ele tinha um olhar pateta e animado em seu rosto. Eu não pude deixar de me perguntar pelo que ele estava tão animado.

"Ei, pessoal." Disse Peter. "Como vão?"

"Bem." Disse Charlie.

"Você está feliz." Eu disse. Peter deu uma risadinha.

"Eu estou." Disse Peter. "Venha comigo".

"Ok." Eu disse.

Eu olhei para Charlie, que apenas deu de ombros. Seguimos Peter pela sala de arte para uma grande sala de conferências algumas salas além. Ele abriu a porta e fez sinal para nós entrarmos. Charlie e eu entramos e eu congelei. Sentada ao lado de Garrett estava a mulher com o cabelo grisalho do parque em que Edward tinha me levado meses atrás. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Olhei para Garrett, que estava sorrindo.

"É bom ver você de novo, criança." Ela disse.

"Você também, eu acho." Sussurrei suavemente. Eu olhei de volta para Garrett. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Bella, esta é Carmen Evans." Disse Garrett. "Carmen, conheça Bella Swan e seu pai, Charlie".

"É bom conhecê-la oficialmente, Bella." Disse Carmen. "Você também, Charlie".

"É bom conhecer você também." Disse Charlie.

"Por que não sentamos?" Peter perguntou.

"Acho que sim." Eu sussurrei. Deslizei no assento em frente a mim. Charlie sentou-se à minha direita e Peter tomou o lugar à minha esquerda.

"Bella, Carmen tem algo sobre o qual gostaria de falar com você e Charlie." Disse Peter.

"Estou em apuros?" Sussurrei enquanto meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

"Não, querida." Disse Peter. "Você não tem feito nada de errado, ok?"

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. Voltei minha atenção para Garrett e Carmen.

"Bella, eu sou a chefe do Departamento de Arte da Universidade de Washington. Estamos realizando uma exposição para mostrar novos talentos jovens e eu gostaria que você mostrasse o seu trabalho." Disse Carmen. Meu queixo caiu.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. "Eu não sou uma estudante da UW".

"Eu sei." Ela disse. "Não é algo que eu geralmente ofereço a alguém de fora da universidade, mas pelo que vi do seu trabalho no parque naquele dia, e a partir do que Garrett esteve me dizendo, você é exatamente o tipo de artista que eu quero envolvida na minha exposição".

"Eu não sei." Sussurrei suavemente. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e envolvi meus braços ao redor deles.

"Bella, o que assusta você sobre fazer isso?" Peter perguntou.

"As pessoas veriam." Eu sussurrei.

"Veriam o quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Eles veriam tudo." Eu disse suavemente. "Eles veriam como eu me sentia suja, feia e envergonhada. Eu não sei se me sinto confortável com as pessoas vendo isso".

"Eles também poderiam ver o quanto você cresceu." Disse Charlie. Eu olhei para ele. "Querida, você deu uma guinada na sua vida nos últimos meses. Você usa o seu trabalho para mostrar isso. Eu acho que esta é uma oportunidade para você talvez ajudar os outros a entender exatamente o quanto uma noite mudou tudo".

"Bella, você se importaria se eu lhe contasse uma história?" Carmem perguntou. Eu olhei de volta para ela.

"Não." Eu disse suavemente.

"Quando eu tinha 20 anos, eu estava caminhando para casa do trabalho em uma noite quando um homem saiu do nada e me estuprou. Eu pensei que ele me mataria, mas ele não o fez. Fui para casa e contei aos meus pais o que tinha acontecido. Eles disseram-me para simplesmente esquecer isso. Veja, eu vivia em uma época onde você não falava sobre tais coisas. Meus pais eram de uma determinada posição social e não era aceitável que uma mulher em nossa posição fosse estuprada. Eu tentei esquecer isso, mas, como você sabe, não é assim tão fácil. Ninguém me contou o que aconteceu com você, criança, eu pude ver isso nos seus olhos. Depois de alguns meses lutando a cada segundo do dia para respirar, eu recorri ao álcool para me ajudar a lidar com a dor que eu sentia, mas não ajudou. Cerca de um ano após o estupro, eu tentei me matar. Eu tinha tido o suficiente de vê-lo cada vez que eu fechava os olhos. Eu tinha tido o suficiente de viver com a dor. Minha mãe me encontrou no banheiro com meu pulso cortado. Ela correu comigo para o hospital. Eles não estavam felizes que eu os tinha desonrado. Eles me deixaram lá. Fui enviada para a enfermaria psiquiátrica onde fui finalmente capaz de deixar tudo sair. Comecei a encontrar com um terapeuta toda semana. Demorou muito tempo, mas finalmente fui capaz de trabalhar através disso. Como você, eu usei a minha arte para expressar meus sentimentos. Eu sei que é difícil deixar-se ser vulnerável, mas é importante que eduquemos aqueles que não sabem como pedir ajuda." Disse Carmen. Eu limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Quando é a exposição?" Eu perguntei. Carmen sorriu suavemente.

"Quinze de junho." Ela disse.

"Quantas peças eu preciso para a exposição?" Perguntei.

"Entre sete e dez." Disse Carmen.

Eu me levantei e fui até a janela e olhei para fora. Eu poderia fazer isso? Eu poderia colocar a minha vida em exposição para que todos vissem? Eles entenderiam exatamente o quanto me machucou quando eu pintei meu primeiro punhado de pintura na terapia? Eu sei que eu tenho crescido nos últimos oito meses. Olhei de volta para Charlie. Eu pude ver o quanto ele estava orgulhoso de mim. Eu sabia o que eu deveria fazer.

"Eu vou fazer isso." Eu sussurrei. Charlie sorriu. Olhei para Carmen. "Vou fazer isso".

"Bom." Ela disse. "Eu entrarei em contato com você na próxima semana para passar por cima de alguns detalhes da exposição. Estou ansiosa para ver o seu trabalho novamente. Cuide-se, criança".

"Obrigada." Eu disse.

"Estou curiosa sobre uma coisa." Disse Carmen.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Como está tudo com o seu jovem rapaz?" Ela perguntou. Eu corei e Charlie e Peter riram.

"Nunca esteve melhor." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Segui o seu conselho e ouvi o meu coração".

"É bom ouvir isso." Ela disse suavemente. Ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Ela parou e olhou para mim. "Eu posso ver o quanto você amadureceu desde aquele dia no parque, Bella. Continue com o bom trabalho. O mundo precisa ver o seu trabalho".

"Obrigada." Eu disse. Carmen sorriu antes de sair. Eu respirei fundo e sentei-me de volta à mesa.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Acho que sim." Eu disse suavemente. "Por que você disse a ela sobre o meu trabalho?"

"Porque ela não calava a boca sobre você." Garrett riu. "Desde aquele dia no parque, ela esteve muito preocupada com você, Bella. Como ela disse, ela sabia o quanto de dor você sentia, mas ela também viu que você precisava de Edward, então não forçou para ajudá-la naquele dia. Quando você começou a terapia comigo, eu disse a ela que você estava na minha classe. Ela precisava saber que você estava bem. Eu nunca disse a ela nenhum detalhe sobre você. Carmen é uma mulher extraordinariamente forte. Bella, esta é uma boa oportunidade para você. Seu trabalho é de tirar o fôlego. Estou orgulhoso de você".

"Obrigada, Garrett." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, por que você decidiu fazer isso?" Perguntou Peter.

"Foi Charlie." Eu disse.

"Eu?" Charlie perguntou.

"O que você quer dizer com Charlie?" Peter perguntou.

"Eu vi o quanto ele tem orgulho de mim." Eu disse. "Eu sabia que poderia fazer isso porque não importa o que eu fizesse, ele ficaria orgulhoso de mim".

"Sempre, querida." Disse Charlie.

"Isso é ótimo, Bella, mas você sente que pode lidar em fazer a exposição?" Perguntou Peter. "Só porque eu acho que você deve fazer isso, e Charlie e Garrett acham que você deveria fazer isso, não significa que você deve deixar os nossos sentimentos tomarem a decisão por você".

"Eu não estou." Eu disse. "Eu valorizo a sua opinião, assim como a de Garrett e de Charlie, Peter, mas estou fazendo isso porque eu sinto que é a coisa certa a fazer. Estou com medo? Claro, mas eu não posso viver minha vida tendo medo do que poderia acontecer. Este é apenas mais um passo no meu processo de cura".

"Boa menina." Peter riu. "Você chegou longe o bastante nos últimos meses. Você está começando a perceber que você é mais forte do que pensou que era".

"Estou tentando." Eu disse.

"Eu sei." Disse Peter. "Eu acho que você e Charlie precisam sair e comemorar. Vejo você no sábado, Bella".

"Ok, Peter." Eu disse enquanto levantava. Olhei para Garrett. "Obrigada, Garrett".

"Eu não fiz nada." Garrett disse. "Você é a única que trabalhou tão duro. Você deve estar orgulhosa de si mesma".

"Eu estou." Eu disse.

Abracei os dois antes de Charlie e eu sairmos. Fomos até um pequeno restaurante italiano. Charlie e eu passamos o tempo todo falando sobre quais pinturas eu deveria mostrar. Eu ainda tinha algum tempo para decidir quais eu queria usar. Depois que comemos e pagamos nossa conta, entramos no carro e voltamos para casa.

Pouco mais de três horas depois, estacionamos na frente de casa. Saímos e fomos para dentro. Todo mundo estava assistindo TV quando entramos. Eu fui lá e peguei o controle remoto e desliguei a TV.

"Eu tenho algo para dizer." Eu disse. Charlie tinha o maior sorriso no rosto enquanto parava atrás de todos.

"O quê?" Perguntou Esme.

"Ofereceram-me um lugar em uma exposição na UW." Eu disse. "Eles querem mostrar o meu trabalho".

"Sério?" Esme perguntou com um grande sorriso.

"Sim." Eu gritei. Ela se levantou e me abraçou.

"Estou tão orgulhosa de você, querida." Ela gritou. Ela se afastou e deixou cair uma lágrima pelo seu rosto. "Estou muito orgulhosa de você".

"Obrigada, mãe." Eu sussurrei enquanto meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Bella, isso é uma ótima notícia. Estou orgulhoso de você também." Charlie disse quando me abraçou.

"Obrigada, papai." Eu sussurrei.

"Belly Button?" Emmett sussurrou. Olhei para ele. Ele tinha o maior sorriso no seu rosto. "Você vai mostrar o seu trabalho?"

"Sim, Emmy Lou." Eu disse.

"Uau." Ele sussurrou enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto. Ele rapidamente a limpou. "Isso é ótimo, Belly Button".

"Obrigada, Em." Sussurrei quando o abracei.

"Estamos orgulhosos de você, Bella." Alice disse enquanto ela e Jasper me abraçaram.

"Que oportunidade incrível." Disse Jasper.

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Estou assustada, mas estou animada".

"Você deve estar animada." Rose disse quando me abraçou. "Este é um grande passo, Bella".

"Eu sei, Rose." Eu sussurrei. Ela se afastou e Edward me puxou para os seus braços. Ele baixou os lábios ao meu ouvido.

"Você me surpreende todos os dias." Ele sussurrou. Ele se inclinou e me beijou. "Eu estou orgulhoso de você também. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei.

Eu fiquei nos braços de Edward enquanto Charlie explicava tudo para eles. Fiquei impressionada com o amor que eu senti da minha família. Edward e eu fomos para o nosso quarto e trocamos de roupa para dormir. Coloquei minha cabeça no seu peito e adormeci pensando em quanta sorte eu tinha agora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ah, que lindo! As coisas só melhorando pra Bella, e o apoio da família é tudo o que ela precisava pra se recuperar..._

_Já tenho em mente a fic que vai substituir essa aqui sim, amanhã mesmo já postarei o primeiro cap. dela._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	46. Chapter 46

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 46**

_**Bella POV**_

"Por que eu concordei com isso?" Eu gemi. Alice e Rose estavam me arrastando para o enorme banheiro de Alice.

"Porque você nos ama." Alice riu quando me empurrou para baixo em seu banquinho. "Além disso Bella, é apenas o baile".

"Exatamente." Eu bufei. "Eu não posso dançar".

"Edward pode dançar, então pare de lamentar agora." Rose riu.

"Tudo bem." Eu amuei.

Alice e Rose apenas riram quando começaram a arrumar meu cabelo. Eu ainda não estou certa de como deixei Edward me convencer a ir ao baile com ele. Acho que ele me deslumbrou com a sua boa aparência. Namorado estúpido e lindo. Então aqui estou eu sentada no banheiro de Alice enquanto ela e Rose brincam de Barbie Bella.

Rose e Alice finalmente terminaram meu cabelo e maquiagem. Rose enrolou meu cabelo fazendo com que ele caísse delicadamente em minhas costas, enquanto Alice fez minha maquiagem. Elas me arrastaram para o quarto de Alice e nós vestimos nossos vestidos. Alice estava usando um vestido lavanda de seda frente única com um par de sapatos de salto combinando. Rose estava usando um vestido vermelho sem alças que caía até seus joelhos com um par de sapatos de salto vermelho. Ambas estavam surpreendentes. Vesti o meu vestido azul de seda sem alças e meus saltos prata. Exatamente então alguém bateu na porta. Rose abriu a porta e Charlie entrou no quarto.

"Vocês estão lindas, senhoritas".

"Obrigada, Charlie." Disse Alice.

"Posso ter um minuto a sós com Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro que pode." Disse Rose. "Vamos esperar por vocês lá embaixo. Não a faça chorar e estragar a maquiagem".

"Sim, Rose." Charlie riu. Rose e Alice saíram, fechando a porta atrás delas. Charlie olhou para mim e sorriu. "Você está incrível".

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Quem pensaria que eu um dia iria ao baile?"

"Eu esperava por isso." Charlie disse. Ele estendeu uma caixa de veludo preto. "Eu tenho uma coisa para você".

"Você não deveria." Eu disse, franzindo o cenho.

"Não é todo dia que minha filha vai para o seu baile de formatura." Riu Charlie. Peguei a caixa da sua mão e a abri. Eu ofeguei assim que vi o colar de diamantes dentro. "Isso pertencia à minha mãe. Ela morreu logo antes de você nascer. Ela teria gostado que você recebesse isto".

"Obrigada, pai." Eu sussurrei.

Charlie fechou o colar em volta do meu pescoço. Caminhamos até o andar de baixo, onde os rapazes estavam esperando por nós com Rose, Alice, Carlisle e Esme. Emmett, Jasper e Edward estavam parados no final das escadas em seus smokings pretos. Assim que saí do último degrau, senti Edward envolver seus braços ao redor de mim. Eu olhei para ele. Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Você está maravilhosa." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar. "Eu nunca vi uma mulher mais surpreendentemente linda".

"Você está maravilhoso também." Eu sussurrei. Edward deslizou o corpete de flores no meu pulso antes de trazer a minha mão até seus lábios e beijar as costas dela.

"Hora da foto!" Esme gritou, fazendo todos nós grunhirmos. "Parem de choramingar".

Todos nós apenas rolamos nossos olhos enquanto deixávamos Charlie e ela tirar suas fotos. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi a alegria no rosto de Charlie. Quem diria que deixar sua menininha ir ao baile o faria tão feliz? Uma vez que eles tinham tirado o que pareceu um milhão de fotos, todos nós seguimos para fora para os carros. Edward abriu a porta do seu Volvo para mim. Eu sorri enquanto entrava. Edward correu para o lado do motorista e entrou no carro.

Entramos no espaço de estacionamento ao lado de Emmett. Edward deu a volta e me ajudou a sair do carro. Ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto me levou atrás dos outros para o ginásio da escola. Eu não pude deixar de rir de todas as decorações bregas. Havia balões azuis e dourados e papel crepom em toda parte. Edward me puxou para mais perto para que pudéssemos tirar nossa foto. Eu realmente não me importava, desde que eu estivesse em seus braços.

"Dança comigo?" Edward perguntou, uma vez que terminamos as fotos. Eu franzi meu rosto.

"Eu realmente não posso dançar." Eu disse. Edward riu suavemente.

"Bem, eu posso." Ele sorriu. "Por favor, dance comigo?"

"Ok." Eu sussurrei com um sorriso.

Edward me levou para a pista de dança, onde Emmett e Rose, e Japer e Alice já estavam dançando. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu movi meus braços para os seus ombros. Ele encostou sua testa na minha enquanto movíamos nossos pés. De repente, era como se Edward e eu estivéssemos completamente sozinhos. Eu podia ouvir os sons ao nosso redor, mas eu não conseguia focar neles. Tudo o que eu via era o sorriso sexy de Edward e seus gentis, ainda que intensos, olhos verde esmeralda. Tudo que eu podia sentir era seus braços enquanto eles me seguravam apertado e me mantinham segura. Eu podia sentir todo o seu amor por mim e eu sabia que ele podia sentir todo o meu amor por ele.

Permanecemos envolvidos nos braços um do outro pelas músicas seguintes. A terceira guerra mundial poderia ter estourado lá fora, mas nós não teríamos notado. Agora éramos apenas Bella e Edward. Nós não estávamos lutando para superar a nossa dor. Nós não estávamos lutando para lidar com aqueles que queriam nos ferir. Éramos apenas nós. Pela primeira vez em dois anos e meio, eu me sentia como uma garota normal da escola dançando no baile com o seu namorado.

Mas como todas as coisas boas, nossa bolha foi estourada. Por Emmett, de todas as pessoas. Ele me levou dos braços de Edward e insistiu em dançar comigo.

"Você está tendo um bom tempo, Belly Button?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, estou." Eu disse com um sorriso. "E você?"

"Também." Ele riu. "Eu consegui dançar com Rosie. Nunca me canso de senti-la em meus braços".

"Isso é doce, Emmy Lou." Eu disse. "Você vai se casar com Rose?"

"Sim." Ele disse, sem qualquer hesitação. "Quando estivermos prontos para dar esse passo, eu me casarei com ela. Vou passar todos os meus dias certificando que ela saiba que eu a amo".

"Ela é uma garota de sorte, Em." Eu disse suavemente.

"Nah, eu sou o sortudo." Disse Emmett. "Você vai se casar com Edward?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Quando estivermos prontos".

"Bom." Emmett disse quando a música terminou. Ele se inclinou e me beijou na bochecha. "Você está linda esta noite, Bella".

"Obrigada, Emmett." Eu sussurrei. Ele se afastou e Jasper se aproximou de mim.

"Posso ter uma dança com a minha irmã?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Claro." Eu disse suavemente. Envolvi meus braços em volta do pescoço de Jasper, enquanto ele envolveu os seus ao redor das minhas costas. Dançamos em silêncio por algum tempo. "Jasper, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Sim." Ele disse suavemente.

"Você acha que você e Alice vão se casar?" Eu perguntei. Jasper riu suavemente.

"Bella, eu acho que Alice já tem o casamento planejado." Ele riu. Eu ri com ele. "Eu vou me casar com ela um dia. Ela é minha vida e eu não posso viver sem ela. Eu acho que meu coração literalmente pararia de bater sem ela".

"Eu entendo." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu me sinto da mesma maneira sobre Edward".

"Eu sei que você sente." Jasper disse quando a nossa dança terminou. "Obrigado pela dança. Você está incrível esta noite".

"De nada, e obrigada." Eu ri baixinho.

Fiz o meu caminho de volta para Edward. Ele imediatamente passou os braços em volta de mim. Eu suspirei e coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito. É assim que passamos o resto da noite. Envolvidos nos braços um do outro, perdidos um no outro. Depois de mais algumas horas dançando, voltamos para casa. Fomos direto para o nosso quarto e trocamos para os nossos pijamas. Subimos na cama e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e suspirei.

"Edward?" Sussurrei depois de alguns minutos.

"Sim, amor?"

"Obrigada por me levar ao baile." Eu sussurrei. "Eu tive um ótimo momento".

"Eu também." Sussurrou Edward. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Murmurei enquanto adormecia.

"_Para__ onde __estamos __indo, __Edward?" __Eu __perguntei__ enquanto__ ele __me __conduzia__ através __das __árvores._

"_Bella."__ Edward__ riu__ enquanto__ caminhávamos__ de__ mãos__ dadas. __"Simplesmente__ confie__ em__ mim__"__._

"_Ok."__ Eu __ri._

_Edward e eu caminhamos por alguns minutos antes de ele parar e sorrir para mim. Ele trouxe a minha mão até seus lábios. Ele se virou e me puxou para uma bela campina. A campina estava cheia de flores silvestres coloridas. O sol estava brilhando sobre nós. Edward me levou até um cobertor. Nós deitamos e eu fechei meus os olhos. Deixei o sol brilhar em cima de mim. Era incrível. Senti Edward me observando. Abri os olhos e olhei para ele. Ele estava apoiado no cotovelo com um grande sorriso no rosto._

"_O__ quê?"__ Eu__ perguntei._

"_Você __é __linda." __Ele __sussurrou. __"Você __parece __tão __feliz__ e __em __paz__"__._

"_Eu__ estou__ feliz__ e__ em __paz."__ Eu__ sussurrei.__ "Eu__ tenho__ você__ ao__ meu__ lado__"__._

"_Eu__ sempre__ estarei__ ao__ seu__ lado,__ Bella."__ Edward__ sussurrou. __"Sempre__ e__ para__ sempre__"__._

"_Você __promete?"__ Eu__ sussurrei.__ Edward__ levantou__ sua __mão __para __a__ minha __bochecha._

"_Eu__ prometo, __meu __amor." __Ele __sussurrou._

_Ele se inclinou e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o beijei de volta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Já aconteceu o baile e todos confessaram que pretendem se casar com seu respectivo par... parece final de fic mesmo... hehehehe. Agora só mais quatro capítulos e acaba..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	47. Chapter 47

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 47**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei esta manhã sentindo-me nervosa e ansiosa. Meu estômago parecia como se tivesse centenas de pequenas borboletas agitadamente batendo ao redor por lá. Olhei para as togas azuis da formatura penduradas na porta do armário e estremeci. Hoje era a nossa formatura do ensino médio. Um ano atrás, eu nunca teria pensado que eu participaria da minha cerimônia de formatura e muito menos estaria fazendo um discurso. Sim, eu sou a oradora da turma do último ano. Como eu consegui ser a melhor aluna está além de mim.

Saí da cama e peguei meu caderno de desenho. O sol ainda não tinha tentado se levantar sobre as montanhas. Fui para a sala de estar e me estabeleci no sofá e comecei a desenhar. Quando cheguei em casa há uma semana e disse a Charlie que eu era a oradora da turma, você teria pensado que o rosto dele quebraria com o sorriso que apareceu nele. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e gritou como Alice enquanto me dizia como estava orgulhoso de mim.

"Ei, querida." Disse Charlie. Olhei e o vi descendo as escadas. Ele veio e sentou-se ao meu lado. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu não conseguia dormir. Estou ficando nervosa." Eu disse quando inclinei minha cabeça no ombro de Charlie. Ele passou o braço em volta de mim.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou. "Você vai ficar bem".

"Eu sei, mas é simplesmente assustador ficar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei que é, querida, mas eu sei que você pode fazer isso." Sussurrou Charlie.

"Pai?" Sussurrei.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Conte-me uma história." Eu sussurrei com um sorriso. Charlie riu baixinho quando passou o braço em volta de mim mais apertado.

"Uma história?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu ri. "Conte uma boa, ou eu terei que tirar seus pontos".

"Contanto que não haja pressão." Ele riu. Eu não pude deixar de rir com ele. "Ok, quando você estava com aproximadamente sete anos, eu tirei um dia de folga na delegacia e fui com Billy Black até o rio para pescar. Tudo estava bem até que Billy deixou cair sua vara de pesca na água. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e acabou caindo na água. Eu estava rindo tanto. Estendi a mão para puxá-lo de volta e ele achou que seria divertido puxar-me para dentro da água. Claro, o que ele não pensou foi em como subiríamos de volta para o barco. Então nós tivemos que nadar de volta para a margem do rio e caminhar de volta para o cais. O pai de Sam Uley nos deixou usar seu barco para ir buscar o nosso. No momento em que voltamos para o cais, quase todos da reserva estavam esperando por nós, rindo fortemente".

"Isso soa como Billy." Eu ri enquanto enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Eu sinto falta dele".

"Eu sinto falta dele também." Charlie riu enquanto Esme e Carlisle desciam as escadas.

"Bom dia, querida." Esme disse antes de beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

"Bom dia, mãe." Eu disse. "Posso ajudá-la a fazer o café da manhã?"

"Claro que pode." Esme riu. Inclinei-me para cima e beijei a bochecha de Charlie.

"Obrigada pela história, pai. Foi uma boa." Eu disse.

"Pontuação máxima?" Ele perguntou enquanto levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Pontuação máxima." Eu ri.

Levantei-me e segui Esme para a cozinha. Comecei a fritar um pouco de bacon enquanto ela começou a fazer algumas panquecas. Ela ligou o rádio e nós cantamos junto e dançamos enquanto cozinhávamos. Eu amava esse lado de Esme. Ela era tão cheia de vida. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto a observava.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Carlisle perguntou quando ele, Charlie e os outros vieram para a cozinha.

"Nada." Eu e Esme rimos. Edward se aproximou e me deu beijo.

"Bom dia, amor." Ele sussurrou.

"Bom dia." Eu sussurrei. Inclinei-me para cima e pressionei meus lábios nos dele novamente.

"Você levantou cedo." Ele sussurrou. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, só um pouco nervosa." Eu sussurrei. Ouvi todos pararem de falar e eu sabia que eles estavam olhando para mim. "Estou morrendo de fome. Quem mais está com fome?"

"Por que você está nervosa, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou, ignorando a minha pergunta.

"Eu não acho que consigo ficar na frente de todos." Eu disse, evitando seus olhos. Estabeleci o bacon e salsicha na mesa. "Vou começar a fazer os ovos".

"Você sabe que você ficará bem, não é?" Ele perguntou. Eu suspirei.

"Eu sei. Eu só estou nervosa." Eu disse. Eu me virei e olhei para ele. "Todo mundo estará olhando para mim. Eu só estou nervosa, ok?"

"Ok." Ele disse com uma careta. Fui até lá e abracei Carlisle. "Eu só queria ajudar".

"Você me ajuda, pai." Eu sussurrei. "Eu só estou tentando não me concentrar nisso".

"Eu te amo, filha." Sussurrou Carlisle.

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei.

Carlisle beijou minha testa e eu virei e comecei a fazer os ovos. Ouvi Emmett e Jasper começarem a conversa de novo. Eu sabia que eles estavam tentando tirar a atenção de cima de mim. Apreciei isso. Esme e eu terminamos de fazer o café da manhã e nos sentamos à mesa. Consegui comer alguns ovos e torradas, mas meu estômago estava revirando com o nervosismo.

Depois de tomarmos o café, voltei ao meu quarto e de Edward. Tomei um banho e deixei a água quente correr pelos meus ombros e costas. Lavei meu cabelo e corpo. Eu até levei um tempo extra para depilar minhas pernas. Eu me sequei e vesti a saia camponesa azul e blusa branca que Alice insistiu que eu precisava para hoje. Consegui convencê-la a descartar o salto e coloquei um par de sapatilhas azuis. Sequei meu cabelo e o deixei solto. Adicionei um pouco de maquiagem e voltei para o nosso quarto. Edward estava sentado na cama amarrando seus sapatos. Ele estava usando um par de calças caqui e uma camisa branca.

"Você está linda." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Você está muito bonito".

"Obrigado." Ele riu. Ele veio e me puxou em seus braços e me beijou. "Você está pronta para isso?"

"Não, mas vamos fazer isso, de qualquer jeito." Eu suspirei.

"Você vai ficar bem." Disse Edward. "Eu estarei bem atrás de você se você precisar de mim".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. "Vamos acabar com isso".

"Ok." Ele riu.

Pegamos nossas togas e saímos para a sala, onde todo mundo estava esperando por nós. Edward e eu os seguimos para fora. Ele me levou até Betsy. Eu dei-lhe um grande sorriso. Ele sabia o quanto eu amava dirigir o meu carro. Subimos e fomos para a escola. Estacionamos ao lado de Emmett e seguimos Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper para o fundo do auditório.

Sra. Cope rapidamente nos enfileirou em ordem alfabética. Olhei para trás e vi Ângela um pouco para trás de mim. Ela me deu um grande sorriso, que eu retornei, apesar do quanto eu estava nervosa. Virei-me para a frente e vi Lauren. Ela sorriu para mim e revirou os olhos. Eu ri. Isso era tão Lauren. A música começou e nós fizemos a nossa saída para os nossos lugares na plateia.

O Sr. Greene se levantou e foi até o microfone. Ele entregou algumas bolsas de estudo e prêmios antes de me chamar para fazer o meu discurso. Respirei fundo e me levantei. Cerrei os punhos quando fiz meu caminho pelos degraus do palco e até o microfone. Eu me virei e olhei para a plateia. Charlie, Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados com Jacob e uma linda garota loira que estou supondo que era Vanessa. Na fileira atrás de Charlie estavam Peter, Charlotte, Garrett e uma linda loira. James estava sentado algumas fileiras atrás deles com uma linda ruiva. Olhei para os meus colegas formandos e vi o enorme sorriso de Emmett e Alice vibrando em seu assento. Eu vi os faiscantes olhos azuis de Jasper e o sorriso tranquilizador de Rose. Olhei para Ângela, que já estava chorando. Olhei para Lauren, que estava lutando com as lágrimas que eu sabia que ela tinha em seus olhos. Olhei para Ben, que pode ser o mais quieto dos meus amigos, mas é provavelmente o mais forte de todos nós. Finalmente, olhei para Edward. Eu vi o homem que eu amava. O homem que me amava pelo que eu sou. Tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu sei que eu deveria falar sobre o futuro, mas não sei o que dizer sobre o futuro. Enquanto terminamos este capítulo das nossas vidas e olhamos para a frente, é bastante claro que não temos ideia do que esperar." Eu afirmei. Ouvi várias pessoas rirem. "A maioria de nós vai deixar Forks para ir para a faculdade. Alguns de nós se juntarão ao serviço militar. Alguns de nós vão ficar aqui. Nenhum de nós sabe o que vai acontecer quando deixarmos as paredes que tem nos cercado pela maior parte das nossas vidas. Vamos crescer e aprender. Vamos descobrir quem somos, não quem nós fomos informados que nós somos. Vamos aprender a cuidar de nós mesmos. Vamos aprender com os nossos erros e com os erros dos que nos rodeiam. Esperançosamente, vamos nos tornar mais fortes pelas lutas que enfrentaremos. Eu sei que, pessoalmente, o futuro me assusta. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer quando eu sair daqui, mas eu sei que não importa o que aconteça, eu vou continuar tentando. Então eu peço a todos vocês que nunca desistam dos seus sonhos. Nunca desistam das suas esperanças em suas vidas. Eu peço que não importa quantas vezes você queira desistir e parar, que você não o faça. Porque agora, o futuro está cheio de infinitas possibilidades. Cabe a nós decidir o que queremos que o nosso futuro seja".

Virei-me e fiz meu caminho para fora do palco enquanto todos batiam palmas para mim. Tomei meu assento e respirei fundo outra vez. O Sr. Greene levantou-se e começou a nos chamar para o palco. Eu aplaudi e assobiei por Ben quando ele foi. Eu aplaudi e assobiei por Alice, Edward e depois Emmett. Aplaudi e assobiei por Jasper e Rose. Aplaudi e assobiei por Lauren quando ela foi. Levantei-me e segui aqueles em minha fila até o lado do palco.

"Kevin Sanders".

"Marian Stevens".

"Isabella Swan".

Tomei outra respiração profunda e fiz meu caminho através do palco. Eu podia ouvir Charlie gritando por mim. Eu podia ouvir Carlisle, Esme e Jacob. Eu podia ouvir Garrett e Peter. Eu podia ouvir James, Ben, Lauren e Ângela. Eu podia ouvir Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice, mas acima de tudo, eu podia ouvir Edward. Eu deixei cair uma lágrima pelo meu rosto quando peguei meu diploma do Sr. Greene.

"Parabéns, Bella." Ele sussurrou. "Nós estamos tão orgulhosos de você".

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu sussurrei.

Passei por ele e voltei ao meu lugar. O Sr. Greene chamou o resto dos nossos colegas. Ele finalmente chamou Ângela. Ela chorou enquanto caminhava pelo palco. Eu gritei e bati palmas para ela tão alto quanto eu poderia através das minhas próprias lágrimas. O Sr. Greene chamou Eric York por último. Ele voltou e tomou o seu lugar. O Sr. Greene sorriu e olhou para todos nós.

"Eu apresento a vocês, sua turma de formandos".

Todos nós levantamos e jogamos nossos chapéus enquanto nossos amigos e familiares gritavam por nós. Fizemos nosso caminho para fora do auditório e para o saguão de entrada. De repente, senti-me sendo puxada em um par de braços fortes. Eu sabia que era Charlie. Eu o segurei enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem em seu peito. Ele me segurou firme e eu podia sentir seus próprios ombros tremerem. Este tinha sido um grande momento para nós dois.

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você, querida." Sussurrou Charlie.

"Obrigada, papai." Eu soluçava baixinho. Ele se afastou e enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei.

"Bella." Disse Jacob. Virei-me para encontrá-lo atrás de mim com o braço em volta da mulher ao lado dele.

"Oi, Jake." Eu disse suavemente enquanto o abracei. Eu me afastei. "Você não vai me apresentar?"

"Vanessa, esta é Bella." Jacob disse com um sorriso. "Bella, esta é a minha noiva, Vanessa".

"Noiva?" Eu perguntei com um grande sorriso. O sorriso de Jacob ficou maior e ele acenou com a cabeça. Virei-me para Vanessa. "É uma honra conhecê-la, Vanessa".

"Você também, Bella." Ela disse. "Jake me disse muito sobre você".

"Espero que ele tenha dito algo bom." Eu ri suavemente.

"Eu disse muita coisa boa." Riu Jacob. Vanessa revirou os olhos para ele.

"Foi tudo bom." Ela riu. "Parabéns, Bella. Estamos muito orgulhosos de você".

"Obrigada." Eu disse suavemente.

"É melhor irmos, Bella." Disse Jacob. "Falarei com você depois".

"Ok, Jake." Eu disse. "Obrigada por vir".

"Nós não perderíamos isso." Disse Jacob.

Jacob abraçou-me antes que ele e Vanessa se viraram e foram embora. Senti alguém tocar no meu ombro e virei e encontrei Peter, Charlotte, Garrett e a mulher loira atrás de mim. Ela tinha olhos azuis brilhantes.

"Bella, querida, você foi ótima, garota." Peter riu.

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Foi difícil, mas eu sabia que tinha que tentar".

"Estamos orgulhosos de você, Bella." Charlotte disse quando me abraçou.

"Obrigada, Charlotte." Eu disse suavemente. Ela se afastou.

"Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse a minha esposa, Kate." Garrett disse com um grande sorriso. "Kate, esta é Bella".

"É bom finalmente conhecer você, Bella." Kate disse. "Garrett vem falando repetidamente sobre você".

"Oh, sério?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso. Garrett revirou os olhos. "É bom conhecer você também, Kate".

"Vamos deixá-la para chegar aos outros." Disse Peter. "Parabéns, querida".

"Obrigada, Peter." Eu disse suavemente. "Por tudo".

"Foi tudo você, Bella. Tudo você." Ele disse antes de eles partirem.

Eu me virei e fui encontrar minha família. Eu fui parada por Ben, Ângela e Lauren. Todos eles me abraçaram. Encontrei todo mundo parado no auditório. Todos eles sorriram para mim e me abraçaram. Todos sussurraram suas felicitações e eu fiz o mesmo. Todos nos afastamos e fizemos o nosso caminho através da multidão e nos dirigimos para os carros. Edward e eu subimos no meu carro. Ele se virou e sorriu para mim.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho lá em cima hoje".

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Eu estava tão nervosa, mas assim que vi você sorrindo para mim, eu sabia que podia fazer isso".

"Eu gostei do que você disse." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu acho que você estava certa. Não sabemos o que o futuro reserva para nós, mas eu sei de uma coisa".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu sei que você e eu estaremos juntos para sempre. O resto nós vamos descobrir no caminho para o para sempre".

"Eu gosto do som do para sempre".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam da formatura? E do discurso da Bella?_

_Quem ainda não leu, ontem já postei o primeiro cap. da fic que vai substituir essa "Descobrindo o amor"._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	48. Chapter 48

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 48**

_**Bella POV**_

"Oh meu Deus, vamos chegar tão atrasados." Eu lamentei quando corri do banheiro para o meu armário para pegar meus sapatos.

"Amor, acalme-se." Edward disse enquanto passou os braços em volta de mim. "Temos tempo de sobra".

"E se o trânsito estiver ruim?" Entrei em pânico.

"Nós ainda temos tempo de sobra." Ele disse calmamente. "Respire fundo e se acalme".

"Vou tentar." Eu disse. Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu simplesmente estou pirando. Eu quero que tudo saia sem problemas esta noite".

"E vai." Disse Edward. Ele se aproximou e agarrou minhas sapatilhas prata do armário. Ele veio e se ajoelhou na minha frente e as colocou em meus pés antes de se levantar. "Agora, você está pronta?"

"Sim." Eu disse suavemente.

Edward pegou minha mão e fizemos nosso caminho para a sala onde todos estavam esperando por nós. Parece que eles estavam sempre esperando por nós. Alice sorriu quando me viu em sua roupa aprovada. Eu quase rolei meus olhos. Você pensaria que eu não posso me vestir com o jeito que ela empurra a roupa na minha garganta. Edward e eu seguimos todos para fora para os carros. Subimos em seu Volvo. Eu estava nervosa demais para dirigir Betsy.

Pouco mais de três horas depois, paramos nossos carros no estacionamento em frente do edifício do departamento de arte. Respirei fundo e saí do carro. Edward segurou minha mão enquanto caminhamos até o interior do edifício de arte. Entramos no hall de entrada. Havia tantas pinturas e esculturas surpreendentes.

"Bella." Gritou Carmen quando se aproximou de mim. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem." Eu disse. Eu me virei para todos. "Carmen, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e, acho que destes você se lembra , Edward e Charlie".

"É um prazer conhecer todos vocês." Carmen disse, sorrindo para Edward antes de virar para mim. "Deixe-me mostrar-lhe a sua seção".

"Ok." Eu disse suavemente.

Seguimos Carmen para uma exibição no meio da sala. Foi uma decisão difícil eu decidir quais pinturas usar. Mas finalmente decidi usar as duas primeiras que pintei na arte-terapia e mais oito que mostravam o meu progresso ao longo dos últimos nove meses. Imaginei que se eu estava me mostrando assim, eu poderia realmente mostrar o quanto minha vida tinha mudado.

"Nome interessante para sua coleção." Charlie ponderou. "Recolhendo os Pedaços".

_*Para quem não prestou atenção no capítulo 1 – Fall To Pieces significa Caindo aos Pedaços._

"Pareceu apropriado." Eu disse suavemente.

"São peças incríveis." Disse Esme. Ela envolveu seu braço ao redor do meu ombro.

"Obrigada." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bem, eu gostaria de apresentá-la aos seus colegas artistas." Disse Carmen. Eu a segui para um grupo de cinco pessoas. Todos olharam para ela e sorriram antes de voltarem sua atenção para mim. "Esta é Isabella Swan. Ela pintou a coleção Recolhendo os Pedaços. Isabella, esta é Tia Anderson, Maggie Johnson, Benjamin Gordon, Laurent De Boyd e Alec Simpson".

"É um prazer conhecer todos vocês." Eu disse, um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. Carmen envolveu seu braço ao redor do meu ombro.

"Você também, Isabella." Disse Tia. "Seu trabalho é incrível".

"Obrigada. Por favor, me chamem de Bella." Eu disse suavemente. "Estou ansiosa para ver os seus trabalhos".

"Se você não se importa de eu perguntar, quantos anos você tem?" Laurent perguntou.

"Dezoito." Eu disse suavemente. Os olhos todos arregalaram levemente.

"Uau." Disse Maggie.

"Bem, eu acho que estamos prestes a abrir as portas para o público." Carmen disse, apertando meu ombro. "Tenham todos uma noite maravilhosa".

Nós todos apenas balançamos as cabeças. Eu me virei e fui de volta para Edward. Ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e senti todo o meu corpo relaxar. Carmen se aproximou e abriu as portas. Eu me virei para longe da porta quando as pessoas começaram a entrar. Edward e eu fizemos nosso caminho ao redor da sala e olhamos as outras coleções. Todas eram muito boas.

Tia fez vários trabalhos abstratos e trabalhos tridimensionais. Um par das suas peças parecia como se simplesmente pulassem em você. Maggie pintou principalmente paisagens, mas suas peças eram surpreendentes. Ela usou pinceladas profundas que realmente trouxeram ânimo ao seu trabalho. Alec fez um monte de natureza morta. Ele era bom, mas você poderia dizer que ele era preguiçoso. Suas pinceladas eram bagunçadas. Laurent era um escultor. Ele fez um trabalho incrível em manipular o metal e madeira que ele usou para suas peças. Benjamin fez um grande trabalho com argila. Sua atenção aos detalhes era incrível. Uma das suas peças era de uma mulher amamentando seu bebê. Eu podia sentir o amor que ela tinha pelo seu filho. Seu trabalho foi o meu favorito.

Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para a minha área e eu ofeguei quando joguei minhas mãos para a minha boca.

"Mike?" Eu disse entre lágrimas. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Ele, Jessica e Karen estavam parados ao lado de Charlie. Ele correu até mim e eu joguei meus braços em torno dele. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não poderia perder a sua grande estréia." Ele sussurrou. Ele beijou minha testa. "Você parece bem, Bella".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. "Eu me sinto bem".

"Seu trabalho é incrível como sempre." Ele disse, olhando para as minhas coisas. "É bom vê-la seguir em frente".

"Eu estou trabalhando nisso." Eu disse suavemente. Eu me virei e olhei para ele. "Então, como é Phoenix?"

"Quente." Ele riu. "Está tudo bem. Nós realmente não gostamos, mas só temos mais alguns meses antes de Jess e eu partirmos para a faculdade".

"Para onde vocês decidiram ir?" Eu perguntei.

"Estamos indo para a NYU." Disse Mike. "Vai ser uma boa mudança".

"Nova York não vai saber o que a atingiu." Eu ri quando Jess se aproximou. Ela me abraçou. "Ei, Jess. Você está linda".

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela riu. "Você está incrível. Você parece feliz".

"Eu estou feliz." Eu disse suavemente. "Na maioria das vezes, pelo menos".

"É bom ver que todos vocês superaram isso." Edward riu, passando o braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Obrigado por nos avisar." Disse Mike. Eu olhei para Edward.

"Você disse a eles sobre a minha exposição?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro que eu disse." Riu Edward. "Eu sabia que você sentia falta deles e eu sabia que você gostaria que eles estivessem aqui".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

Nós quatro caminhamos pela minha exposição. Havia cerca de 50 pessoas aglomeradas em torno dela, tentando obter um vislumbre do meu trabalho. Eu me senti um pouco sobrecarregada. Edward apertou o braço em volta da minha cintura. Carmen olhou para mim enquanto falava para todos.

"Aqui está a nossa artista." Ela disse, apontando para mim. Todos olharam para mim. "Esta é Isabella Swan".

"Olá." Eu disse suavemente.

"Seu trabalho é impressionante." Disse um homem alto de cabelos negros que estava parado ao lado de Carmen. Todos os outros atrás dele murmuraram em acordo. Eu pude sentir meu rosto ficar vermelho brilhante.

"Obrigada." Eu disse.

"Isabella, este é o meu marido, Eleazar." Disse Carmen.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Evans." Eu disse suavemente.

"Por favor, me chame de Eleazar. A honra é minha, Isabella." Ele disse suavemente. "Você tem um dom incrível, minha querida. Estou ansioso para ver mais do seu trabalho no futuro".

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Por favor, me chame de Bella".

"Ok, Bella." Ele disse. "Aproveite sua noite".

"Eu vou." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Ele e Carmen foram olhar alguns dos outros trabalhos. A maioria das pessoas ao redor do meu saíram, mas algumas ficaram e me fizeram perguntas sobre a minha técnica e materiais. Eu poderia dizer que alguns deles estavam se perguntando por que eu pintei alguns dos quadros, mas eles tiveram o bom senso de não perguntar. Eles finalmente se moveram para olhar para todos os outros trabalhos.

Eu fiquei parada por um momento e olhei para o meu trabalho. As duas primeiras peças foram feitas durante minhas horas mais sombrias. Eu ainda estava lutando com a minha culpa pelo que ele fez comigo. Olhei de volta para as pinturas e não posso imaginar por que eu um dia deixei que ele me fizesse sentir tão fraca. Logicamente eu sei que ele me manipulou para acreditar que eu tinha feito algo, mas, emocionalmente, ainda era difícil envolver minha cabeça ao redor disso.

A terceira e quarta pinturas mostram meus medos dele vindo atrás da minha família. Na terceira pintura, estou sentada com Charlie no rio. Ele está sorrindo e rindo ao mesmo tempo, mas atrás de nós há uma sombra. A quarta é sobre Edward. Esta foi a mais difícil para eu expor. Nesta, Edward e eu estamos deitados no parque, mas em vez de ele estar apoiado em seus braços, ele estava sendo puxado para longe pela sombra. Eu estava me esticando para ele. O resto das pinturas mostrava o desaparecimento da sombra da minha vida até que ele não estava mais lá. A última pintura era de todos da minha família.

Estávamos sentados na varanda de casa. Eu estava no degrau mais alto com Edward de um lado e Charlie do outro. Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados em frente a nós. Emmett estava com Rose em seu colo ao lado de Esme. Jasper estava sentado ao lado de Carlisle. Alice estava sentada na frente de Jasper. Estávamos todos sorrindo e felizes. Este era o nosso retrato de família.

"Bella?" Disse James. Eu me virei e o vi parado atrás de mim com a ruiva ao seu lado.

"Ei, James." Eu disse suavemente quando o abracei. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nós viemos para ver o seu trabalho." James disse, gesticulando para atrás dele. Eu olhei para ver o Sr. Davis, Sr. Owens, Sr. Varner, Sr. Banner e Sra. Goff conversando com Charlie. Olhei de volta para James enquanto limpava uma lágrima dos meus olhos. "Eu gostaria que você conhecesse minha esposa, Victoria".

"É um prazer conhecê-la." Eu disse. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você".

"É bom conhecer você também, Bella." Disse Victoria. "James me disse muito sobre você também. Seu trabalho é bastante surpreendente. Sua história é inspiradora. Ver o quão duro você trabalhou para obter a sua vida de volta".

"Obrigada." Eu disse suavemente. Eu me virei e olhei para o meu trabalho. "Tem sido difícil, mas está valendo a pena".

"Bom." Disse Victoria. Olhei de volta para James.

"Obrigada por me ajudar a deixá-los entrar. Eu não poderia ter feito nada disso sem eles ou você." Eu disse.

"De nada, Bella." Disse James.

Fizemos o nosso caminho até onde os meus professores estavam parados. Agradeci a todos por terem vindo. Seu apoio significava muito para mim, especialmente porque eles nunca desistiram de mim quando eu me recusei a deixá-los me ajudar. Eles foram olhar os outros trabalhos. Edward e eu fomos para os fundos pegar alguma bebida.

"Bella." Disse Peter. Eu me virei e o vi, Charlotte, Garrett e Kate parados a poucos metros de distância.

"Ei, Peter." Eu disse suavemente enquanto Edward e eu fomos até eles. "Então, o que você achou?"

"Eu vi a maioria dessas peças antes, Bella, mas eu ainda estou impressionado com o seu trabalho." Ele disse. "Como você está?"

"Estou ótima." Eu disse com um sorriso suave. "Eu estava muito nervosa e ansiosa, mas estou bem agora".

"Bom." Ele suspirou. "Eu estava um pouco preocupado".

"Eu sei." Eu disse.

"Ela foi maravilhosa." Riu Edward.

"Seu trabalho é realmente bom, Bella." Disse Kate. "Você está pensando em estudar arte na faculdade?"

"Sim." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Minha arte me ajudou a passar por muita coisa. É parte de quem eu sou".

"Eu entendo isso." Kate disse com um sorriso.

"É melhor irmos ver as outras peças antes que Carmen fique chateada." Garrett riu. Todos nós rimos com ele. "Parabéns, Bella. Esta é uma grande noite para você. Você foi bem".

"Obrigada, Garrett." Eu disse suavemente. "Por tudo".

"Você foi a única que fez todo o trabalho, Bella. Peter e eu só ajudamos." Disse Garrett. "Vejo você na terça-feira, ok?"

"Ok." Eu disse.

Peter, Charlotte, Garrett e Kate foram olhar alguns dos outros trabalhos. Edward e eu pegamos um copo de bebida e nos juntamos à nossa família. Passamos as próximas três horas nos misturando com todos. Ouvi várias pessoas falando sobre o meu trabalho. É engraçado porque há alguns meses isso teria me incomodado, mas agora realmente não incomodava.

"Senhoras e senhores, posso ter sua atenção." Carmen chamou. Nós nos voltamos para onde ela estava com um microfone na mão. "Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por terem vindo hoje à noite e dado apoio a estes jovens artistas incríveis. Todos eles têm trabalhado muito duro sobre estas peças que eles mesmos escolheram para mostrar aqui esta noite. A arte é uma excelente ferramenta utilizada para encontrar quem realmente somos, expressar nossos medos e desejos, e curar nossos corações e almas. Obrigada novamente por todo o apoio".

Nós todos aplaudimos enquanto ela saía do palco. Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e beijou minha bochecha. Eu suspirei suavemente. Ele riu e me levou atrás da nossa família de volta para os nossos carros. Subimos e voltamos para casa em Forks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que lindo tudo isso dessa exposição da Bella e dos outros... o próximo é o penúltimo capítulo..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	49. Chapter 49

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Capítulo 49**

_**Bella POV**_

Carreguei a última caixa do meu quarto até o caminhão de mudança que estava estacionado na garagem. Charlie a pegou de mim e rapidamente a carregou com o resto das minhas coisas, de Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper e de Alice. Hoje estávamos partindo para a Califórnia. Era 20 de agosto e estávamos nos preparando para a viagem de quase 20 horas de Forks para São Francisco.

Parte de mim estava animada e emocionada por estar deixando Forks atrás de mim. Por deixar as lembranças dolorosas e constantes lembretes da minha vida aqui. Mas a outra parte estava apavorada por estar deixando Forks, o único lar que eu já tinha conhecido. A outra parte não queria deixar Charlie, embora nós dois soubéssemos que não deixaríamos isto nos separar novamente. Nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso várias vezes, mas ainda não tornava mais fácil deixar o meu pai.

"Isso é tudo?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto eles carregavam os últimos sapatos de Rose e Alice. Elas seriamente têm um problema.

"Acho que sim." Disse Emmett.

"Sim, essa foi a última." Disse Rose.

"Eu vou sentir saudades deste lugar." Suspirou Alice.

"Eu também." Jasper disse quando todos nós viramos e olhamos para a casa.

Esta casa tinha visto muita coisa ao longo do último ano. Meus vários colapsos. Algumas brincadeiras. Muitas risadas e união como uma família. Nossa cura juntos como uma família. Ação de Graças, Natal, o Quatro de Julho, tinham sido passados aqui.

"Devemos começar a ir." Disse Charlie. "Temos uma longa viagem pela frente".

"Ok." Eu disse. Eu me virei da casa para ele. "Vamos".

"Todos tenham cuidado." Disse Esme. "Vamos parar em um par de horas, ok?"

"Ok." Todos nós dissemos.

Carlisle e Esme entraram no caminhão enquanto Emmett e Rose entraram no jipe dele. Alice e Jasper entraram no Volvo de Edward com ele, enquanto Charlie e eu subimos em Betsy. Carlisle e Esme colocaram o caminhão em movimento para fora e nós os seguimos para a estrada. Eu havia optado por deixar Charlie dirigir. Virei-me de volta para a casa que tem sido o meu lar por quase todo o último ano. Eu vim para esta casa contra a minha vontade, mas essa acabou por ser a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo.

Eu voltei para a frente e observei quando passamos pela placa de Bem-vindo a Forks. Os últimos meses tinham sido incríveis. Foi o primeiro verão em um longo tempo em que eu realmente me diverti. Fiquei triste de ver Mike, Jessica e Karen voltarem para Phoenix, mas eu falo com eles pelo menos uma vez por semana. Eles estão indo bem e, finalmente, superando David Newton. Karen me disse que Renée tinha tentado ligar para ela algumas vezes, mas que ela tinha simplesmente a ignorado. Karen sentia-se culpada pela intrusão de Renée na minha vida há cinco meses. Eu disse a ela que não era culpa dela. Renée tinha sua própria culpa com a qual lidar.

Ontem à noite, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice e eu encontramos Lauren, Ben e Ângela para jantar no restaurante. Ben e Ângela estavam indo para a UW juntos. Eu tinha um sentimento que os sinos de casamento estariam em seu futuro em breve. Lauren estava indo para a Universidade da Flórida com uma bolsa de estudos de líder de torcida. Eu sentiria falta de todos eles, mas concordamos em trocar e-mail e ligar tanto quando pudéssemos. Eu não deixaria meus amigos se afastarem. Nunca mais.

A melhor parte do verão foi que Edward e eu finalmente tínhamos avançado com o nosso relacionamento. Ainda estávamos indo devagar, mas estávamos trabalhando em mostrar os nossos sentimentos de forma mais física. Não tínhamos feito amor ainda, mas tínhamos explorado os corpos um do outro. Foi difícil no início. Eu tive várias lembranças e ataques de pânico, mas Edward sempre parava e recuava quando eu ficava tensa. Eventualmente ficou mais fácil ter suas mãos em mim. Carlisle até concordou em indicar-me as pílulas anticoncepcionais para que nos protegêssemos quando estivéssemos prontos.

Fui abalada acordada quando senti o carro parar. Abri os olhos e olhei ao redor. Nós estávamos estacionados na frente de casa que Carlisle, Esme e Charlie tinham insistido em comprar para nós morarmos. Eu acho que eles sabiam que seria difícil para todos nós morarmos nos dormitórios. Eu não queria nem pensar sobre como eles conseguiram obter a permissão da universidade para contornar as suas regras.

Nós saímos do carro e fomos para o caminhão de mudança. Tínhamos viajado a noite toda para que pudéssemos chegar aqui e descarregar tudo. Carlisle, Esme e Charlie voariam de volta depois que devolvessem o caminhão de mudança.

Levamos algumas horas para descarregar tudo e colocar nos quartos certos. Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice ficaram com os dois quartos no andar de cima, enquanto Edward e eu estávamos com o quarto do andar de baixo.

Era quase hora do jantar quando finalmente tínhamos tudo descarregado. O vôo de Carlisle, Esme e Charlie estava marcado para partir em algumas horas. Eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para que eles fosse embora, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Nós nos reunimos na sala de estar. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas acumulando em meus olhos quando abracei Carlisle.

"Prometa-me que você vai cuidar dele." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu prometo, querida." Carlisle sussurrou. Ele beijou minha testa. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você. Eu te amo".

"Obrigada, pai. Eu também te amo." Sussurrei. Eu me virei para Esme então.

"Querida, se você precisar de mim, é só ligar, ok?" Ela sussurrou, "Estarei no primeiro vôo para cá".

"Eu sei, mãe." Sussurrei enquanto a abraçava. "Vou sentir sua falta".

"Sentirei sua falta também." Ela sussurrou. "Mas nós estaremos juntos no dia de Ação de Graças".

"Eu terei tudo pronto." Eu ri através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu te amo, mãe".

"Eu também te amo." Ela chorou suavemente. Ela se afastou e beijou minha testa. "Estou orgulhosa de você, querida".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

Eu me virei para Charlie. Ele estava lutando com as lágrimas que estavam acumulando em seus olhos. Agarrei sua mão e o puxei para fora para a varanda. Nós nos sentamos e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto deixamos nossas lágrimas caírem. Eu sentiria falta de todos os momentos que tive com Charlie durante as nossas viagens de terça-feira para a terapia. Aquele tinha sido o nosso tempo. O que eu faria agora?

"Não esqueça de me ligar quando você chegar em Forks." Eu sussurrei.

"Não esquecerei." Ele sussurrou. "Não esqueça que você começa com o Dr. Smith na próxima semana".

"Não esquecerei." Eu sussurrei. "Papai, obrigada".

"Pelo quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Por não desistir de mim." Eu soluçava baixinho. "Você me salvou, papai".

"Querida, eu sempre salvarei você." Soluçou Charlie. "Obrigado por ter voltado para mim. Eu te amo muito".

"Eu também te amo, papai." Solucei enquanto a porta da frente da casa era aberta. Nós olhamos para trás para ver todos saindo.

"Precisamos ir para o aeroporto." Disse Carlisle.

"Ok." Charlie sussurrou. Ele e eu nos levantamos. Agarrei-me a ele. Eu não estava pronta para deixá-lo ir. "Querida, eu tenho que ir".

"Eu não quero que você vá." Eu soluçava.

"Eu sei que você não quer, querida, mas eu tenho que ir. Você vai ficar bem." Charlie sussurrou enquanto esfregava minhas costas através das suas lágrimas. "Eu prometo vir vê-la em breve, ok?"

"Ok, papai." Eu soluçava baixinho. "Eu te amo muito".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa. "Você sempre será a minha garotinha".

"Você sempre será o meu papai." Eu chorei.

Edward puxou-me dos braços de Charlie e segurou-me enquanto eu deixei todas as minhas lágrimas caírem. Carlisle, Esme e Charlie subiram no caminhão de mudança e partiram. Edward varreu-me em seus braços e carregou-me para dentro da casa e pelo corredor até o nosso quarto. Ele me deitou na cama e me segurou enquanto eu chorava. Eu sabia que ficaria bem sem Charlie aqui. Eu ficaria bem contanto que eu tivesse Edward. Eu me levantei e o beijei.

"Edward, eu estou pronta." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Para quê?" Edward sussurrou. Eu sorri suavemente.

"Estou pronta para fazer amor com você." Eu sussurrei.

"Baby, você tem certeza?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, eu estou pronta para superar meus medos e seguir em frente com o resto da minha vida." Sussurrei. "Isso inclui o sexo".

"Ok." Ele sussurrou. "Se isso começar a ser demais, simplesmente me diga para parar, ok?"

"Eu confio em você." Eu sussurrei.

'Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei.

Edward e eu nos levantamos. Estendi a mão para baixo e lentamente puxei minha camiseta e a joguei no chão. Edward manteve seus olhos nos meus enquanto tirava sua própria camiseta. Deslizei meu shorts pelas minhas pernas e o chutei para o lado. Edward abaixou seu shorts e o chutou de lado com o meu. Respirei fundo quando estendi a mão para trás e soltei meu sutiã e o deixei cair no chão. Edward lentamente olhou para os meus seios. Fui para me cobrir, mas Edward gentilmente agarrou meus braços.

"Você é linda." Ele sussurrou.

Ele deslizou suas mãos para cima pelos meus braços e descendo para os meus seios lentamente. Ele gentilmente cobriu meus seios em concha em suas mãos. Era maravilhoso ter as mãos dele em mim. Enganchei meus polegares nas laterais da minha calcinha e lentamente a puxei para baixo e a deixei cair no chão. Edward puxou sua boxer para fora e eu olhei para baixo para ver seu pênis duro e ereto. Respirei fundo e estendi a mão e o agarrei.

Assim que minha mão estava em torno dele, Edward gemeu suavemente e seu pênis estremeceu na minha mão. Eu ri baixinho. Edward me levantou e deitou-me de costas na cama. Ele subiu sob as cobertas comigo e se abaixou e gentilmente beijou meus lábios. Ele manteve seus olhos presos nos meus enquanto lentamente corria seus dedos pela minha barriga, sobre as minhas cicatrizes, até o topo do meu núcleo úmido. Ele nunca desviou o olhar dos meus olhos enquanto lentamente mergulhava seus dedos dentro de mim.

Eu ofeguei e gemi com a sensação dos seus dedos dentro de mim. Essa não foi a primeira vez, mas todas as outras vezes não tínhamos estado completamente nus. Uma vez que Edward teve certeza que eu estava molhada o suficiente, ele deslizou seus dedos para fora de mim. Ele trouxe seus dedos para a sua boca e os lambeu para limpá-los.

"Baby, seu gosto é incrível." Ele sussurrou. Ele se moveu para que ficasse entre as minhas pernas. Eu podia sentir seu pau na minha entrada. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Basta ir devagar".

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou quando lentamente deslizou para dentro de mim. Fechei meus olhos e esperei pela dor, mas eu não senti nenhuma. Era levemente desconfortável porque ele era muito grande, mas não doeu. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem." Eu sussurrei. "Mexa-se, por favor. Eu preciso sentir você".

Edward lentamente começou a empurrar para dentro e fora de mim. Ele era incrível dentro de mim. Era como se ele fosse feito exatamente para mim. Envolvi minhas pernas em torno das suas costas. Edward se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus suavemente enquanto fazia amor comigo. Eu murmurei seu nome quando gozei. Edward gozou exatamente depois de mim com o meu nome saindo dos seus lábios. Ele rolou e eu deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim. Eu ficaria perfeitamente bem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que triste a despedida deles, mas é bom pq todos eles estão seguindo em frente com suas vidas... o que acharam dessa primeira vez deles?_

_Bem, só postarei o último cap. na segunda-feira pq a Lary Reeden está sem internet e ela pediu para eu esperar para que ela pudesse mandar uma nota para colocar no final do capítulo. Então, pra "compensar", amanhã posto o segundo cap. de "Descobrindo o Amor"._

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	50. Chapter 50

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**Capítulo 50**

_**Bella POV**_

**CINCO ANOS DEPOIS**

"Bella, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não quero, Edward, mas Jane e eu concordamos que eu preciso fazer isso. Preciso fechar esse capítulo da minha vida." Eu disse. "Além disso, enquanto você e Charlie estiverem comigo, eu estarei bem".

"Eu sei." Disse Edward.

Edward não disse qualquer outra coisa enquanto nós dirigimos através de Phoenix para o centro da cidade. Charlie estava sentado no banco de trás. Ele estava sendo normalmente quieto. Eu sabia que ele não estava mais ansioso para isso do que eu, mas como Jane nos disse, precisávamos encontrar um fechamento sobre toda essa situação com Renée.

Jane Smith foi a minha terapeuta desde quando nos mudamos de Forks para São Francisco. Tinha sido difícil me abrir com ela no começo, mas eu finalmente comecei a confiar nela. Peter estava certo. Ela era uma ótima terapeuta. Na verdade, Charlie começou a vê-la quando ele, Carlisle e Esme se mudaram para São Francisco um ano depois de nós. Sim, eles não lidaram com a separação nem um pouco melhor do que nós. Carlisle decidiu abrir sua própria clinica pediátrica. Esme continuou a fazer vários trabalhos free-lance. Charlie se aposentou da polícia e abriu uma cafeteria. Quem sabia que Charlie gostava de café.

Edward estacionou o carro na frente do pequeno restaurante onde Renée e seu marido, Phil, tinham concordado em nos encontrar. Respirei fundo e saí do carro. Charlie envolveu seu braço ao redor do meu ombro, enquanto Edward segurou minha mão. Nós entramos e a vimos sentada no fundo.

Ela olhou para nós e começou a sorrir, mas acabou franzindo o rosto assim que viu Charlie. Nós nos aproximamos e sentamos. Nossa garçonete veio, mas nós não pedimos nada. Ela saiu e eu olhei de volta para Renée. Os últimos cinco anos não tinham sido gentis com ela. Ela parecia abatida e velha.

"Você está ótima, Bella." Disse Renée.

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Você parece uma merda".

"Eu sei." Ela disse enquanto olhava para suas mãos. "Você está bem agora?"

"Na maior parte do tempo." Eu disse. "Eu ainda luto algumas vezes, mas está ficando melhor".

"Isso é bom." Ela sussurrou.

"Por que você foi embora?" Eu perguntei. Ela olhou para mim.

"Ele me disse para ir." Renée disse, apontando para Charlie. "Eu queria ficar e ajudá-la a ficar melhor-"

"Estou falando de quando eu tinha dois anos." Eu disse, cortando seu discurso.

"Oh." Ela sussurrou. "Eu tinha algumas coisas para resolver".

"Então você simplesmente abandonou sua filha de dois anos." Eu disse.

"Eu não sabia como ser sua mãe." Disse Renée.

"Quão fodidamente difícil é isso?" Eu perguntei. Ela atirou sua cabeça para mim. "Você era a minha mãe. Você devia me amar e cuidar de mim. Como você pôde simplesmente me abandonar?"

"Eu te amo." Disse Renée.

"Não, você não ama." Eu disse. "Você só ama a si mesma. Você tem alguma ideia de como foi difícil eu crescer sem uma mãe? Eu não tinha ninguém além de Charlie para me fazer sentir segura quando eu tive pesadelos durante meses. Eu era a criança na escola que não tinha uma mãe para a qual fazer cartões de dia das mães. Ou para ir nas minhas apresentações da escola. Merda, Renée, Charlie foi aquele que teve que me explicar sobre o meu ciclo menstrual".

"Eu não sabia como fazer essas coisas para você." Disse Renée. "Minha mãe nunca esteve lá para mim. Sempre que eu precisava de algo, eu tinha que pedir para a minha babá. Eu tentei durante dois anos, mas eu senti que estava fazendo mais mal do que bem a você".

"Então você pensou que seria melhor você simplesmente nos deixar?" Charlie perguntou. "Eu entendo que você não me amava mais, Renée, mas como você pode simplesmente abandoná-la?"

"Porque eu sabia que você cuidaria dela, Charlie." Renée chorou. "Eu não podia fazer as coisas para ela como você fazia".

"Mas eu precisava de você." Eu chorei. "Porque você me deixou, eu não aprendi a confiar em ninguém além de Charlie. Quando aquele homem me estuprou e ameaçou levá-lo de mim, eu quase o perdi porque eu não tinha ninguém para me dizer que estava tudo bem".

"Sinto muito." Ela chorou. "Eu gostaria de poder ter estado lá para protegê-la, mas eu não estava. Isso me assombra a cada porra de dia. Eu sei que eu estraguei tudo. Eu sei que eu machuquei você".

"Por que você voltou depois de todos esses anos?" Eu perguntei.

"Quando Karen Newton me disse que você tinha sido machucada, eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse ajudá-la." Renée disse em meio às lágrimas.

"Tudo o que você fez foi piorar a situação." Eu disse.

"Eu sei." Ela disse.

"Você ameaçou me tirar de Charlie." Eu disse.

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou. "Eu estava errada".

"Eu tentei me matar porque você ameaçou me levar embora." Eu disse.

"Eu sinto tanto." Ela chorou. Phil envolveu o braço em torno do ombro dela. Eu olhei para ele.

"Você a ama?" Perguntei a ele.

"Sim, eu amo." Disse Phil. "Eu sei que você não acredita, Bella, mas ela ama você. Ela trabalhou muito duro durante estes cinco anos para superar seus problemas".

"Bom." Eu disse. "Assim como eu".

"Você vai me perdoar?" Sussurrou Renée. Tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse. "Neste momento, eu simplesmente não sei".

"Eu algum dia a verei novamente?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei disso também." Eu disse.

"Você é feliz?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Eu sou muito feliz".

"Acho que isso é tudo o que posso esperar." Ela disse suavemente.

"Você tem outros filhos?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Ela sussurrou. "Não parecia certo ter mais depois que eu fui embora".

"Acho que isso faz sentido." Eu disse suavemente. "Nós deveríamos ir".

"Vocês têm que ir?" Ela perguntou com urgência.

"Acho que é melhor assim." Eu disse, levantando. Peguei um pedaço de papel da minha bolsa. "Este é o meu endereço de e-mail. Talvez possamos nos conhecer melhor e ver como isso vai por algum tempo".

"Eu gostaria disto." Ela disse pegando o papel de mim. "Cuide-se".

"Eu vou." Eu disse.

Charlie, Edward e eu voltamos para o carro. Entramos e fomos para o restaurante onde o resto da nossa família estava esperando por nós. Todos eles insistiram em vir para Phoenix conosco quando contamos a eles onde iríamos. Apreciei isso. Edward estacionou o carro e nós descemos e caminhamos até o restaurante. Ignoramos a atendente e seguimos até os outros.

"Como foi?" Esme perguntou assim que entramos na área onde eles estavam.

"Foi tudo bem, mãe." Eu disse enquanto a abraçava. "Eu não sei se ela realmente entendeu, mas ela me ouviu, pelo menos".

"Bem, eu acho que é um passo em frente." Carlisle disse quando me abraçou. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem, pai." Eu disse. "Nós vamos tentar nos conhecer por e-mail por algum tempo".

"Bom." Ele disse.

Nós nos sentamos e nosso garçom se aproximou e anotou nossos pedidos. Eu sorri interiormente quando vi Charlie sussurrando no ouvido da sua nova esposa, Sue. Eles tinham se conhecido cerca de três anos atrás. Ela era viúva com dois filhos adultos. Eles começaram a namorar há dois anos e estão casados há três meses. Eu amava Sue e eu estava contente de ver Charlie seguindo em frente.

Olhei para Emmett e Rose. Ele tinha um braço em torno dela e uma mão em seu mal crescido estômago com o bebê. Eles se casaram há um ano, exatamente depois que todos nós nos formamos na faculdade. Rose estava de quatro meses do seu primeiro filho. Ela tinha decidido estudar fotografia e tinha feito um grande nome para si mesma. Suas fotos podem ser vistas em galerias de todo o país. Emmett estava atualmente trabalhando em seu doutorado em psicologia. Ele seria um bom terapeuta.

Olhei para Jasper e Alice em seguida. Eles estavam debruçados sobre o enorme caderno de casamento de Alice. Faltava ainda seis meses para o casamento deles, mas Alice estava tendo a certeza de que tudo estava ficando perfeito. Claro que, com sua agenda lotada, eu realmente não a culpava. Sua linha de roupas tinha acabado de ser escolhida pela Macy's. Jasper estava em seu segundo ano da faculdade de Direito. Ele decidiu se concentrar em direito penal.

Senti Edward envolver o braço em meu ombro e olhei para ele e sorri. A carreira de Edward decolou quando ele vendeu uma das suas músicas para uma grande gravadora. Foi oferecido a ele um emprego como produtor de música e ele teve várias de suas músicas gravadas por alguns dos maiores nomes de hoje.

"Bella, quando é a sua exposição em Los Angeles?" Sue perguntou.

"Depois da semana que vem." Eu disse. "Deve ser enorme".

"Leah e Seth estão planejando vir." Disse Sue.

"Eu não posso esperar para vê-los." Eu disse. "Amy vem com Seth?"

"Sim." Sue disse com um grande sorriso. "Eles estão sempre juntos".

"Eles estão apaixonados." Eu suspirei baixinho.

"Oh, eu sei." Sue riu. "Leah começou a sair com esse novo rapaz. O nome dele é Matthew. Ela é completamente louca por ele".

"Isso é bom." Eu disse. "Leah merece ser feliz depois daquele bastardo".

"E eu não sei." Riu Sue.

O ex-namorado de Leah, Sam, ou bastardo, como todos nós o chamamos, a tinha traído e a abandonado pela melhor amiga dela, Emily. Foi uma época difícil para Leah, mas todos nós tivemos a certeza de que ela soubesse que estávamos aqui para ela.

"Ele está vindo para a minha exposição?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não tenho certeza ainda." Disse Sue.

Nosso garçom trouxe o nosso jantar e nós continuamos nossa pequena conversa enquanto comíamos. Observei a minha família enquanto eles riam e brincavam uns com os outros. Sue se encaixava com todos nós. Ela sabia tudo sobre a minha história e a de todos os outros. Ela tinha se tornado outra aliada no meu processo de cura ainda em curso. Além disso, ela faz Charlie feliz. Isso significa muito para mim.

Nós tínhamos acabado de comer quando Edward se levantou. Todos nós olhamos para ele. Ele estendeu sua mão para mim. Coloquei minha mão na sua e ele me puxou para os meus pés. Olhei para todos, mas eles estavam nos observando com sorrisos em seus rostos. Olhei de volta para Edward.

"Bella, durante os últimos seis anos eu a assisti superar muita coisa. Eu vi você crescer como pessoa. Eu me apaixonei mais por você a cada dia." Ele disse suavemente. Ele ficou de joelhos e eu ofeguei alto quando ele puxou uma caixinha azul, azul da Tiffany, na verdade. "Você me daria a honra de se tornar minha esposa?"

"Claro que eu me caso com você." Eu solucei baixinho. Edward sorriu e colocou o anel mais incrível no meu dedo antes de se levantar e me beijar. "Eu amo você, Edward".

"Eu também te amo, Bella." Ele sussurrou quando inclinou sua testa na minha. "Para sempre".

"Eu gosto do som de para sempre".

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tão cute esse fim. Eu quase não apareci na fic porque sempre esquecia de mandar as notas pra Ju... rs. _

_Obrigada por nos acompanhar. *-*. Faz o trabalho valer a pena. _

_Bem, essa acabou, mas nós temos várias pela frente. Tanto a Ju aqui, como eu no meu perfil. Amanhã estréio uma short de 3 capítulos._

_**My**** moments ****with**** Bella,**** Jacob ****and**** Renesmee**. Sinopse: Edward lida com o ínicio da eternidade, seu casamento, seu futuro genro e sua filha adulta. Pós BD. EPOV_

_Quem se interessar da uma passadinha no meu perfil:_

_http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2326045/ Lary_Reeden (retirar os espaços)_

_Beijos e até mais!_

_**Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam desse final? Espero que tenham gostado._

_Quero agradecer todas vocês que acompanharam a fic e deixaram reviews em todos os capítulos! Obrigada à **Lary Reeden** por ter dividido essa tradução comigo. E à **butterflybetty** por permitir essa tradução._

_Postei mais um cap. de "Descobrindo o Amor" hj tb._

_Só um aviso, não postarei nenhuma fic essa semana pq não tive tempo de traduzir nada e amanhã estou indo viajar e só volto no sábado, portando, as postagens voltarão ao normal no sábado, ok? E não esqueçam de dar uma olhadinha no meu perfil pq fiz algumas alterações no cronograma._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
